PA: Lovantis
by Gamerkid134
Summary: The PokeAngels go on a vacation after tangling with Rafflesia, but soon find out there's more to this vacation than meets the eye.
1. Chapter 1 The Princess

In a familiar strip club, a tiny bright blue blob came hopping by. She kept out of Pokemon's path as she eyed some of them.

"I finally made it to this place~..!" She exclaimed. "Time to check out the 'Employees'~.' The little blob then hopped to the entrance. The form started to shift and grow out. She grew arms and a head with antennae. Clothes appeared to be a green blouse and yellow short shorts. She had invitations in her bag for 7 pokemon.

"I wish my girlfriend would come along with me though." She stated taking out a picture of an Mesprit and herself as a Manaphy. They were in their favorite swimsuits. She then used her contacts that would be able to identify the ones she's looking for as she looks around.

The Manaphy then heard some sexual moaning. She was getting excited as she opened the door to the inside. She then sees an Oshawott getting thrusted in and out by a Chikorita. Her contacts glowed as they were identified as Water II and Floral.

"It's them~..!" She whispered to herself. "They're hot~." She then goes to find a seat. She also takes the time to look around and saw a Kirlia and Espurr chatting with a Absol and Mightyena together, the latters feeling over the formers.

Her contacts then identified them as Siren and Psychic. 'I wonder are they able to have fun as well outside the show.'

She then notices a Brionne, Mawile and Snivy in maid outfits. They were passing out drinks and snacks to the customers as the Manaphy's contact lenses identify them as Mermaid, Steel, and Forest.

"That's all of them then~." She said as she got her envelopes. "Now how am I gonna give it to them?" She then decides to talk to the manager who happens to be a Samurott. The Manaphy goes into slime form. She covertly moved underneath the tables to stay out of sight.

Once she got to the Samurott's legs, she taps on them.

"Hm?" she looked down and saw the blob. "What the? A ball of blob?"

"I'm not a bad slime." The Manaphy said.

"You seen that anime then. So who and what are you then?" Blade asked.

"I have an important message for Aqua, Hana, Sera, Ellie, Junie, Brio and Ivy." She answered. "Could you set up an appointment with them for me?" She asked her. "Here, this is who I am." she changed into her Manaphy form.

Blade was surprised at the Pokemon she is. "Well, once they're done for the night, I'll call them."

The Manaphy smiled widely with sparkly eyes. "Thank you~!" She then kisses Blade on the cheek as she goes to a room to wait for them. "I'll be in my best dress for them~!"

Blade giggled at her action as she watched the outside view of the main room.

"Aaah~! H-Haney, I'm going to cum~!" Aqua said gasping as her legs were held up.

"Then you better get ready for a huge load, Aqie~!" Hana stated pressing her face to her cheek.

They then orgasmed and let their juices drip on the floor as Aqua was being filled up. "Ahhh~... soo goood~..""

As they were enjoying their sex, a certain Kirlia sweatdropped at the scene. "Do they always have to go so passionately~?" she said as she felt the disaster Pokemon held her close.

A certain Espurr meowed as she felt her ears being rubbed and her tail being stroked. "B-Be careful, they're delicate~!"

Sera sighed as she felt the Absol's paws slide into her clothes.

"Get a good feel darling~." The Kirlia said teasingly. "You'd be surprised how big I am~." She stated looking at the feline's gaze.

The Mightyena groped Ellie's tits and massages them firmly. The Espurr purred as the canine stroked her head as well, murring from the softness.

Elsewhere, Junie, Brio and Ivy where serving the customers while being seductive to them.

"Don't forget to tip~." Ivy said setting down the food as she gave them a wink. She then held her breasts up, gesturing them to put a dollar or two in between them. "And enjoy the view~."

The Pokemon stared at her chest and the other two maids giggled at Ivy. Brio then went and hugged around the Snivy from behind to surprise her.

"If you girls want something better than just a view, here~!" The Brionne then pulls off Ivy's covers and reveals her breasts to them.

"Aahh~, Brio you naughty mermaid~!" Ivy said pulling off Brio's cover too, showing her breast as she started to playfully wrestle with her.

Junie chuckled and shook her head before going to the two wrestling Pokemon before looking up at the crowd. "Well you got a snack and a mini-show~." She then fully-undresses herself completely naked, showing off more than Ivy and Brio. "I do have a tone form after all~."

Later, Blade goes to Aqua and Hana who were both in a 69 position. "Whenever you're done I need you two and all your friends to come here~." She said as she lays down to cuddle on them.

"Mmm, 6 more minutes~.." Aqua said to her. Then she got a sexy slap on her butt. "Eep~!"

"So cute~.." Hana stated kissing her lips.

***Meanwhile, in the waiting room.***

The Manaphy was being massaged and applied peppermint-strawberry oil on her bare body by a Primarina. "Hmm, I might have to come back here more often~. Perhaps bring my girlfriend to join in as well~."

Prima giggles as she massages on the Manaphy's breasts and then her hips.

"I never seen a body like yours before, so flawless~.." she stated rubbing her butt then to her vagina.

"Uwah~!" The Manaphy gasped as she felt her private spot being touched there. "H-Hey, I-I can do that spot myself…!"

"Don't be embarrassed, I know my way around here~." The Primarina said sultry.

The Manaphy nodded shyly and allowed her to finish before putting on her best dress which is a jewel-themed one piece slingkini. She sat down as she waited, "That was something I never experienced though~." She then got her robes on to surprise them with her swimsuit.

Sooner or later, everyone came in wearing robes underneath their bodies. "Oh hello there." Aqua said as they saw the Manaphy. "I'm Aqua. Who are you~?"

"I know. I'm Ariel. Nice to meet you." She turned and looked at the other girls. "Sera, Ivy, Junie, Ellie, Hana and Brio."

"Oh, she knows all of us~." Sera said as she grabs her own robe and everyone else. 'I usually go by Kara around here though, I wonder~...' "In that case~...!"

They then all reveal themselves wearing revealing swimsuits together. "Welcome to Angel Love Paradise~!" They all chimed together, making the Manaphy squeal in excitement at the sexy sight.

"Beautiful, just beautiful you all~!" Ariel then stares at cerIn parts of them all. 'Tits, hips and a whole lot of sexiness~!'

"How do you know about our names before we introduced ourselves?" Ivy asked looking over Ariel.

"I-I-I heard of you all and your actions~..." She said before saying some unintelligible mutters with her eyes still sparkling.

"Calm down. Take a deep breath." Sera said holding Ariel's shoulder. "Breathe in…" She took a deep breath alongside Ariel. "And breath out…" They exhaled.

After that, Sera backs away a bit, only for Aqua to rush in a hug on Ariel. "Wah, you're so adorable and pretty~!"

'Angel Water II's hugging me~!' Ariel thought excitedly, stars popping out everywhere in her mind as she then felt her breasts pressing against her own. 'Her body feels so amazing~!'

"Aqua, please give Ariel time to speak before you make her faint~." Hana said teasingly, moving to hold Aqua back, only to be pulled in by Ariel to feel her own body as well. "Yipe!" she yelped at the embrace.

"Aaahhh~... The bodies of these two lovers feel so awesome~..." The Manaphy cheered nuzzling into their necks and chests.

Ivy and Brio watched in awe while Sera, Junie and Ellie sweatdropped. "We better stop them before they make the Manpahy faint in happiness before she gets the chance to explain." Sera suggested as she thinks. 'Great… it's like having another one of these girls.'

Ellie and Junie pried Aqua and Hana off while Sera went and helped Ariel up to her feet, patting her body to get rid of any dust. She placed a hand on her blushing face and cheeks to feel increasing warmth. "Okay, clearly you're very excited to see us, and we're happy about that, but can you please explain why you know us so well… before you faint or possibly kiss me?"

"Oh, it simple~." Ariel says as she brought out 7 envelopes for each of them. "Take them and open them~."

They did so and read the letters. Sera kept Ariel close to her as to not let Aqua or anyone else pounce her as she opened hers and read it out loud.

"To the PokeAngels of Scelci…

You are all cordially invited to the kingdom of Lovantis. There will be a transport at the beach tomorrow at noon that will take you there. It'll be a two our trip though there is plenty of food and drinks to go around.

We will also treat you to some fun and touring around the town.

We will even let you see the Queen of Lovantis and sleep in the guest room of the castle.

Yours truly, the Princess of Lovantis, Ariel~!"

"Wait a minute… Kingdom?" Brio asked.

"Queen?" Hana asked.

"Princess!?" Ellie asked.

"Lovantis?" Sera asked.

"Sleep in~?" Aqua asked, earning a glare from Sera. She blushes in embarrassment. "Sorry…"

"Wait, you called us PokeAngels.." Sera said turning to angel. "That must mean you're-"

"That's right~!" Ariel chimes as she reveals her angel charm around her neck. It was a blue heart that almost look like liquid water with a crown on top. "Sea Flash~."

She was then equipped in knight-like armor around her head, shoulders and legs, her torso part being mostly exposed. Her busts then expanded hugely. "The beautiful maiden of the majestic waters, Angel Sea, charmed I'm sure~."

The angels stared in awe at her transformation and appearance.

"So majestic~." Sera stated at the look.

"May we get to see your weapon~?" Aqua asked.

Ariel raised her left hand up and a water appeared and formed itself into a trident. "And that's not all this weapon is~!" She then spins it in the air and forms it into a big blue broadsword.

"Whoooaaa~!" All the girls got out in amazed.

Ariel smiles but then stares at Ellie's chest. "Whoa, they're huge~!" she stated gaping at them. She then presses her own breasts against them to check their size differences.

The Espurr was blushing in embarrassment, but stood firm as she does like the attention. She then touches her breasts to help compare their size differences together.

"Hmm, you're bigger than me, though that's not to be surprising." Ariel giggled

"Hey, wait. You're a princess?" Aqua asks.

"You read the letter didn't you?" Ariel asked back. "But I guess that needs some explaining~. Yes, I am a princess and my mother is the queen of Lovantis."

"But why is a princess an angel?" Sera asks. "Not to be rude and all, but this can be quite… indecent at times."

"Aww, your kind heart and concern for my well being is so sweet~." She chimes as she walks up to Sera, nuzzling in her chest, going to rub her smooth skin and soft hands.

Sera blushed at the feeling of her soft and cold water-like hands rubbing against her. "Y-Your Grace, this f-feels nice~.." she sighs in pleasure.

"You're welcome~." Ariel then asks. "Do you all want to see another transformation of mine~?"

"You have another?" Junie asked as everyone was curious.

"You bet I do~!" The Manaphy then reverts to her normal form with her jewel-like swimsuit. On her before seemingly melting into a small blob.

"What the?" Ivy asked surprised. "What are you?"

"It's me, Ariel~!" She jumped cheerfully. "I'm not really a bad slime!"

"You can turn into a slime?" Hana asked surprised.

"Of course~!" Ariel nodded before being picked up by an excited Junie as the Mawile squishes her up and down on her chest. "Ooohhh~! You're so soft and bouncy~!"

"Uwaahhh~! My thoughts about you exactly~!"

"It is quite interesting, but I would prefer something more natural. Like a cat… or an owl, I always wonder how it would be like to fly." Sera said daydreaming a little.

Hana then stares at Ellie, wondering what would she transform into herself.

"Anyway, when do we get to go~?" Brio said excitedly.

"In about a week or two~..." Ariel answers as she swoons at the feeling of Junie's breasts pressing into her. "Ahhh~... This would even be better if everyone of you crowd around me like Junie is doing~..."

Sera smirked. "Is that why you wanted to be a slime? So girls can press their chest against you~?"

The Manaphy-turned-slime looked away with a blush before being smothered by each and everyone else's boobs altogether, even Sera's. "Fine, we'll indulge in your fantasy, your grace~."

They then all press each other into the blushing slime as she thinks in her thoughts. 'I'm in heaven~... To feel the breasts of these Angels of Scelci around me~... I feel like I could buy a vacation home for me and Joyce~..! Oh, Dear Water Goddesses, grant me their physical love to me~..!'

Hana yawns out. "Well it's getting late, we better all get some sleep. Would you like to sleep with us?" she offered to Ariel.

"I would love to if it means making passionate love with you all~! And I've already been done in front and back for sometime long ago~!" Ariel replies happily.

"So I guess we'll all spend a night with you personally since we'll be going in a week. So then…" Sera takes out a cup with chopsticks. "Let's decide the order~!"

"Are those..?" Aqua asked, recognizing those chopsticks with the red mark.

"It's chopsticks I colored and numbered. The red one is first while the numbers are the order she can spend the night at one's house."

"So whoever is Red-One, I can sleep with that person?" Ariel guesses.

"Correct." Sera said placing the marked chopsticks in the cup not showing. "Everyone draw."

"Um… am I chopped liver here?" Ariel asked.

"No good?" Sera asked confused.

"Don't I get to choose?" Ariel asks. "I mean, wouldn't there be a chance I have to sleep with the same girl twice unless you minus one chopstick?"

"You're taking the fun out of this by lampshading, aren't you?" Brio asked.

"Plus, I wouldn't make the mistake of making it sleep with a girl twice. They're's 7 chopsticks, one is red and from 2 to 7 other's are marked. It's impossible for you to sleep with a same girl twice." Sera explained. "But if you want to choose, you can."

"Unless the girl I already slept with is minused out after each one luckily gets the red marked chopsticks.

"No, I mean you go down the number order. Like if Junie got red and Eliie got two, you go with Junie first, then Ellie, then whoever has 3 and onward." Sera explained deeper.

"Ohhh… I see." Nodded the Manaphy. "I totally get it now." She then got the chopsticks and absorbed them in her slime form.

"Hey, if you didn't want to do that, you could've just said so!" Sera stated offended.

"What? I just thought I'd make like a lucky dip." Ariel said as the chopsticks come out from her slime-like body.

"Lucky.. Dip?" Junie asked.

"I think she means like drawing straws." Aqua said.

"You could've said that before you acted." Sera grumbled crossing her arms.

"Just take the chopsticks out of my head already…" The Manaphy said with cross-shaped veins popping from her head, signifying her irked-ness.

"Okay, sorry about that." Sera said calming down, looking around for a stick to pick before taking one on the near left side. "I got 3." She said as she saw her number.

"It's cool. Who's next?" Ariel asked.

Aqua picked her chopsticks and stared at it shocked and pale.

"How bad did you go?" Hana asked noting her expression.

"It's 7… I'm the last." Aqua stated tears running down like a waterfall.

"Aww, look at it this way, they save the heroine for last~ You're the most knowledgeable with love and intimacy~." Sera said hoping to cheer her up.

"She has a good point." Ariel agreed.

That made Aqua happy as she hugged Sera deeply. "Thanks sis~."

"Sis?" Ariel asks curiously. "But she's a Kirlia and she's an Oshawott?"

"It's her way of expressing her love with me." Sera explains. "She is like a sister to me too."

"Oh, LIKE a sister." Ariel said and nodded understandably. "Well who else will draw next?"

Hana drew her own chopsticks. It was a 6. "Just barely in front of you Lover~." Hana said holding Aqua close before kissing her squarely in the lips.

Brio went and took her turn with luck. She had the the red marked chopsticks. "Whoo, I've got the princess~!"

Aqua and Ellie flushed red with irritation, feeling the urge to strangle Brio. Then Sera and Junie went and massaged their back and shoulders to calm them down.

The Mawile then drew her chopsticks. It was a 2. "Hm, nice." she nods.

"Only numbers left are 4 and 5. And the only ones who haven't drawn yet are Ivy and Ellie." Sera stated.

The Snivy and Espurr flares lightning at each other before drawing them out. The tension was in the air as they see their numbers.

Ivy smiled at her number being a 4. Ellie sighs disappointed as she got a 5. "Well, congrats Ivy. I hope you're happy." She grumbles.

"We'll all get our turns Ellie. Stay positive~." Ivy said smiling.

The Espurr nodded but was then hugged by Ariel from behind. "Aahh~!" she yelped in surprise.

"You're so fluffy~..." She cooed smiling rubbing Ellie's fur. She then nuzzles her face against her tail.

"Mmmhh~..." She shuddered from the rubbing. She then started becoming a cat-like. "M-Mewww~.." she meowed happily with a blushing face.

Ariel giggles and nuzzles herself around her fur some more. The kirlia blushes at the scene. "One of the main reasons why I hope I can turn into a cat like creature~."

"Because of the fur?" Hana asked.

"They're adorable. Plus they do have soft, silky fur." Sera nodded.

"Anyway, are we all gonna call it a night now?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah, everyone take care." Junie said as she got her things.

Everyone nodded and Ariel follows Aqua and Brio to their bedrooms. "I find this somewhat funny. The first place will be in Angel Water II's house and the last place will be there too."

"Hah, it is kinda funny." Hana stated as she went to Aqua's bedroom. "Now Brio don't wear her out now you hear?"

"Yeah, she can only take so much sex for so many days!" Aqua said.

"Just because I enjoy it a lot doesn't mean I have no consideration for others you know!" Brio called out.

"Oh, that's nice~." Ariel nods.

"If you want to call it a night, just let me know okay? I won't force you." Brio stated.

Ariel nods again and then says. "During this week, will we go see your Guildmistress?"

"Sure, I'll let the others know, so just tell them when you're ready." Brio said sending the message to the group chat. "What's your messaging profile?" She asks her.

Ariel takes out her phone and gave her number and profile number. "Here you go." Her image showed herself showing off in a revealing swimsuit.

"Nice swimsuit." Brio complimented as she invited Ariel into her room. It was full of plush toys and a few handheld systems.

"What a nice room you have~." Ariel commented, going to look at some plushies Brio have. She then sees a cute Oshawott plushie, picks it up and cuddles with it before laying down on her bed.

The Brionne smiled as she laid on top of the Manaphy and cuddled with her. She then felt Ariel sigh happily but then winced sadly.

"Is something wrong?" Brio asked noticing her expression.

"I'm starting to miss my home already…" Ariel muttered. She then looks at her smartphone on a certain email. "Beneath that, my email won't notify me outside of with that good ol' ringing sound…"

"Sorry to hear that. Maybe you should notify support on that site or your email provider of your situation. And I understand being homesick." Brio said nuzzling her cheek.

"You do..?" Ariel asked, whimpering a bit. "How..?"

"Sometimes when I'm on vacation from home, I feel down and want nothing more than to go back." Brio explains. "But I always have friends who help and support me about it."

"I see." Ariel started thinking about Joyce and her mother.

"And I think you should know though, there is this one Shaymin Angel who doesn't do well with traveling anywhere." Brio said. "She gets ill about even thinking about it that she would threaten to throw up."

"Ouch, I thought I had it bad." Ariel said, pitying the Shaymin Angel.

"She is hoping Ellie's leadership on her will help though." Brio added. "I wish the Espurr luck and best interest for her."

"Me too then." Ariel said and blushes when she asks. "Um, your herm mother happens to have given me a massage~... Could you maybe give me another one~..?"

"Of course~." Brio said happily as she started to rub her back and shoulders. The Manaphy sighed in pleasure at her back being kneaded.

"Would you like an internal massage as well~?" Brio offered grinding her length to her folds.

Ariel blushes hard as she moaned softly at her cock. "Perhaps with a bit of foreplay~?"

"Okay~." Brio kept rubbing her folds while she massaged Ariel's hips and then her butt cheeks. "Oooh, you're so soft and plump~."

"Aaah~... Thank you~." Ariel sighs sexually. Ariel felt Brio lean down and started kissing her neck and then to her cheek. Ariel was blushing brighter as the Brionne was making her tingle. The Manaphy then turned around and looks up at her swooningly.

"Seems you're enjoying this a lot~." Brio stated smiling.

Ariel could only nod as they leaned in each other for a kiss. Brio held her gently as they pressed their lips together, her tongue sliding in.

Ariel felt her tongue lick at her own, so she slid hers in Brio's mouth to make out with her passionately. "Mmm~..." They both moan out.

Brio then presses the tip of her cock against Ariel's pussy lips. She gently started to slide in, getting a louder moan from them both.

"Oooh~! My first member in Scelci~!" Ariel squealed in ecstasy.

"Aww, that's so cute~." Brio murmured squeezing Ariel in her arms. She then slides her whole length inside of her, making her moan loudly.

***Meanwhile, inside Aqua's room.***

The six were roleplaying together another Angel Water scene with Sera, Hana and Ivy playing as the villainesses having captured Ellie and Junie, and Aqua being conflicted on transforming back to her normal form. (Though she was simply wearing her swimsuit for her 'Angel Form'.)

"So tell us Angel Water? You really just gonna let them suffer?" Hana asked pulling at Ellie's nipples.

"Mmmeeeyyyaaahhh~...!" The Espurr cried out with a meow.

Sera and Ivy were using whips to smack Junie's butt and thighs with heated tips.

"Aaahhh~...!" The Mawile cries out with mock tears in her eyes as this was roleplay. Her legs were dripping with juices.

"Eee~..." Aqua squeals in mock worry as she shakes herself. "I do not know what to do at all~..!" she looks left and right frantically.

"Transform back to your normal form and we'll consider sparing them of what you deserve~!" Sera goaded. "If you don't..." she pressed a button which made her whips ignite fake flames and showed it to Junie.

Aqua shivered in fear and concern, so she finally gives in. "Alright, alright! You win!" She started to slowly disrobe. Once she was naked, she covers herself a bit with an embarrassed look on her face.

"W-With this… you'll let them go, right?!" She asked blushing.

Sera grins and allows Ivy to keep hold on Junie. "Ah ah ah~... I said we'll spare them of what you deserve~!" She then lunges are her and puts her in a spread-eagle position with Sera behind her, using her psychic to hold her floating in place.

"Aahh~!" Aqua yelped in mock-terror.

"And now~..." Sera then brought out her smartphone and flashed & record all over Aqua's private spots. "Smile for your audience~!"

"Nnnooo~..!" Aqua cries out.

"Behold, world~! Your dear Angel Water, reduced to a naked whimpering shameless mess~!" Sera announced as she move her hands to rub and finger her folds.

Blade and Prima watched, chuckling as they played as the civilians seeing Aqua's 'downfall'. Taking photos and recording the scene themselves.

"So Angel Water was really just a whore~?" Prima commented.

"Some heroine she turned out to be~." Blade added mockingly.

'I know this is roleplay, but…' Aqua thought with a humiliated tone. 'I'll bet Brio's having more fun with Ariel~..!'

'Blade, Prima. Be easy with the insults. Aqua's feelings are hurt.' Sera told her parents telepathically.

They nodded and continued to watch.

***In the last moments of Brio sexing with Ariel.***

The Brionne was still thrusting in her while playing with the Manaphy's breasts.

"Aaaiiieee~...! Your form of sex feels so good~!"

"You're so sweet. I ought to get a plushie that looks like you~." Brio cheered.

Ariel blushed at the thought of that and felt close to her orgasm. She started fondling Brio's chest and squeezing them.

Unbeknownst to them, the others in Aqua's room where close to their orgasms as well. They were all making out with each other as well.

Then Ariel's antennae started glowing pink. Everyone cried out in bliss as they hit their climax. Then the pink lights shaped like hearts on Ariel's antennae flew through the wall, doing some sort of effects on the others. Though they weren't aware as some were passed out or were feeling the effects of the afterglow.

"Haaah~... that was incredible~..." Ariel murred smiling from the sensation and warmth of Brio's seed.

"I-It sure was~..." The Brionne agrees and kisses her. They then pass out, both of them snoring softly.

Then the next day came and while Ariel and Brio woke up peacefully, they heard voices scream out in Aqua's room..

"WHAAATTT!?"

They jolted and ran to Aqua's room. "What?! What happened?!" Brio cried out seeing Aqua and Sera awake, their backs turned to them. "Sis, are you okay?!" Brio asked Aqua.

"C-Calm down, I'm sure there's a reason to all of this." Sera spoke out.

"Y-Yeah… I think." Aqua agreed more or less.

"What happened? Did you had a nightmare?" Brio asked.

"I don't think so…" Aqua muttered. The Kirlia turned to them and spoke. "But this doesn't feel like a dream." The Kirlia spoke with Aqua's voice.

"That's because this isn't a dream." Sera's voice came out of Aqua's mouth.

"You been practicing voice changing Sera? You sound exactly like Aqua~!" Brio said as she claps. But then she remember something. "Wait a minute… When was it the last time you two imitated each other's voices?"

"We're not imitating each other! I'm Sera!" The Oshawott cried out.

"That's… very… funny..?" Brio tries to sound sarcastic but knows that Aqua mostly does high-pitched tones. "Is this some game your playing?"

"No, it is not!" Aqua raises her voice a bit. "What's going on?! I'm seriously freaking out right now!"

"Calm down, Aqua." Sera says as she places her hands on her shoulders, which is actually her own. She goes to wake up the others to see if they're any different.

She then starts with Junie. The Mawile slowly opens her eyes to an Oshawott's face. "Junie, are you doing okay?"

"Junie..?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Uhh… who am I speaking to?" Sera asked.

"Ellie, of course…" The Mawile with the Espurr's voice said drowsily. "Why do you sound like Sera, Aqua?"

"Because I _am_ Aqua!" the Kirlia said going to Ellie as the Kirlia. "Why look at yourself in the mirror!"

Ellie felt offended at that 'looked in the mirror' quote.

"What she means is, look at your hand for a moment." Sera stated.

"Huh?" Ellie was confused when she heard Sera's voice in Aqua's body before looking at her hand then. Her eyes widened when she saw a black hand instead of her purple fur paws. "Wh-Wh-What..?!"

She finds a mirror and looks at it and is shocked to see a Mawile looking back. "Ah… A-Aah…" She then looks down at her bare chest. It was smaller than her usual size. "Wh-Where are my melons!?"

Aqua blushed as she pointed to the sleeping Espurr. "I'll assume she'll be Junie."

Ellie then fumes as she goes to shake her Espurr body awake. The psychic type went wide awake and yelped. "Ahhh aahhh, hheeyyy! What gives?!"

"You have my body, you-you-you big mouth!"

"Who are you calling a… big… mouth…" Junie stopped mid question as she sees herself. "Huh..?" She titled her head as she recognizes her voice in her body. "Ellie? Then who's.." She looked down and widened at the huge melons of a chest.

Junie was silent for a moment until she started giggling and then bursts into laughter. "Heeheehee~..! Your tits~... are so huge~..! Hahahaha~!"

Everyone who was awake at the time sweatdropped at Junie's reaction. Ellie, however, was still fuming over her stolen body.

"I'm confused, wasn't Ellie embarrassed about her large chest? And did Junie ended up in someone else's body before?" Sera whispered to Aqua.

"I did help her out with that issue long ago." Aqua said. "As for the someone else's body thing, I dunno. Though this is weird." she then looked at Ivy and Hana's sleeping bodies. "I wonder…" she says as she goes to check on them. She rubs on them both to awaken them.

They woke up and got up slowly.

"Hana? Ivy? You two okay?" Aqua asked with concern as she crawls to them.

"I'm well, why are you asking?" Ivy asked.

"Because your skin is all bright green?" Sera commented while she motions Ivy to look at her.

"Huh? Aqua, why do you sound like a geek?" Ivy muttered.

'Geek?!' Sera thought eye twitching. "Doesn't it feel strange that I sound like this?"

"Huh? Why does my body feel so small..?" Hana mumbled as she felt around her body. She then noticed that her body is more slender, serpentine actually. She even notices her chest. "What the!? Where's my real body!?" She exclaims.

"You're in Ivy's body, Haney. And Ivy's in yours." Aqua explained as she walked to her.

"Oooh~... nice pair of knockers I've grown now~..." Ivy says as she touches Hana's breasts with the Chikorita's own paws.

Sera groaned as she showed a mirror to Ivy. "Notice anything weird Ivy?"

"Other than me being a sexy Chikorita~? I'm not complaining~." Ivy said with a happy grin.

Hana, being in Ivy's body, was growling with her teeth about to make foam, one would mistake she was letting out some venom.

Sera, who was in Aqua's body, tried to help her. "O-Okay, let's just tried to stay calm and figure this out. Anybody noticed anything weird going on last night? Any small detail would help."

"I think I know what it is…" Ariel said with her arms behind and she was moving her foot left and right, looking down with a blush. "When I was making love with Brio, I must've accidently used my Heart Swap move on you all."

"Heart Swap?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"It's a unique move that only Manaphies can use and has two varieties. One can switch stat changes between Pokemon. This one… switches two Pokemon's souls with another."

"Are the effects temporary?" Sera asks.

"And if another Pokemon learns that move only your kind does, wouldn't that mean that move ain't simply exclusive to just one race of Pokemon?" Aqua asks in Sera's way.

"Only Manaphy's can learn and use Heart Swap. No other Pokemon can learn it no matter what." Ariel stated. "And yes, the effects end after around 4-5 hours."

"Four to five hours!?" Sera exclaims in question.

"We'll be stuck in each other for that long?!" Another voice spoke and they turn to see Primarina with Blade's voice speaking.

"Mommies? Were you overhearing us..?" Aqua asked.

"Blade had a fainting spell and I had to help her up. We were about to enter when Ariel started explaining what just happened." Prima said who was in Blade's body.

Blade who was in Prima's body, was looking at her wife's stomach, placing her paws on it and pressed a bit. "It maybe temporary, I know… but I can't believe I'm going through pregnancy again…"

"It is quite an experience." Prima stated cuddling to Blade.

"Wait, you accidently used it? How does that happen?" Ellie asked looking at Ariel. "You haven't learned to master it yet?"

"Well it only mainly happens when I get too swept up in lovemaking." Ariel stated in hopes to ease their stress. "The first time I used it was when I had my first sex with my girlfriend, Joyce."

"And how often do you get swept up in lovemaking? Can't you use it again to put us back?" Aqua asked.

"I-I-I don't really know how..." Ariel muttered. "And usually… 9 out of 10 sessions."

"9 out of 10!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"You need to practice your grace." Sera said as she looked at her Oshawott body amd sighs. "Guess we're just gonna have to deal with this for 4-5 hours."

"B-But..!" Aqua protested. "What if the students see you acting strangely!?"

Sera jolted as she suddenly went and checked the date and time. It was a weekend. She took out a sigh of relief, then suddenly turn and held Aqua. "Don't you dare scare me like that again, you hear me?!"

Aqua blushed in embarrassment and nods sadly. "Y-Yes ma'am."

Junie giggles as she plays with her Espurr body's breasts. While Ellie pouted at the scene as she then started to look and examine her jaw mouth. It started to open and flicked its tongue around. 'I wonder if she ever pleasured anyone with this mouth?'

Hana sat down and presses her legs together to see if she can make them become like a snake body. While Ivy was still massaging and kneading her chikorita breasts.

Ariel then looks outside and decides. "Well then, I may as well go out and patrol the streets."

"You're going alone?" Aqua asked looking at her. "Around daytime? Completely naked?!"

"Please don't act too excited Aqua.." Sera stated blushing in embarrassment. "That's my body you're using."

"Of course~." Ariel nodded before leaving.

"She can handle it. Besides, it's best we stay put and don't do much right now." Sera stated as she tries to calm herself.

"Wait, isn't Sakura patrolling around daytime too?" Junie asked.

"How should we know? She's your main wife." Ivy stated.

"She hasn't heard of Ariel or Lovantis' Angels, has she?"

"I guess not." Brio stated.

"Anyway, someone has to follow her." Junie suggested.

"Is she the type to make love on first sight?" Aqua asked blushing.

"Aqua…" Sera mumbled. "She's a ninja and you know how they act even as angels. They're basically black ops."

"I'm just asking what would happen?" Aqua stated. "Calm down sis."

Sera sighs and then looks at Aqua. "Y-You're right… we should now consider following her to prevent any bad fights from happening." She looks at Aqua's angel charm. "Never would've dreamed I'd be going looking like Angel Water though…"

***Meanwhile, around the city.***

Ariel was running around the building walls and hopping from rooftops. Looking over the city. "Wow, I didn't expect it to look so different and lively even in the morning~." She then notices her translucent blue body being shone around the sun. "Sun's so bright. I usually only see the lights from under the water~. But it's making my body shine like crystal~."

She then spots a couple walking and decides to ask them something. So she leapt down from where she was.

A Roserade was walking with a Gothorita hand-in-hand. They were having a nice walk until Ariel came landing down nakedly.

"Excuse me, can I ask you two something?" Ariel says as she moves her body, making her curves bounce and jiggle for a bit.

The two pokemon was shocked before they ran away from the Manaphy.

"Huh? Wait!" She called out to them. But she was unable to catch up with them.

Ariel then decides to ask those teenage Pokemon by the fountain. A shinx and growlithe were chatting about various things when Ariel approached them.

"Pardon me, but have you seen anything strange, you two?" She asks.

"Aahh, Pervert!" The shinx cried out before she and the growlithe ran away.

The naked Manaphy titled her head in curiosity. "Hm? Do they think I'm filthy or something?" She then looks in the water of the fountain. Just as she does she felt herself being pulled away suddenly.

"Huh-Mmph!?" She felt her mouth covered as she was being taken to a shallow pool in an empty swimming area.

"Whoa!" She looked around the area. "What just happened?" She soon felt a slap on her butt when she stood up.

"Hey!" She yelped as she turned to who slapped her. But then she felt a swift lick on her pussy, making her jolt in surprising pleasure.

"Ooh~... Who's there?" She asked blushing as she got in her angel form. "Because Angel Sea is here now!"

She then felt a ninja-like tackle onto her, pinning her down on the ground of the shallow waters. Ariel was a bit dazed as she shakes her head to clear her vision.

"Angel Sea, huh~?" A familiar pink Greninja in pink angel ninja armor said. "Nice to meet you, I'm Angel Kunoichi~." She then kisses her in the lips, using Sweet Kiss.

The Manaphy blushes for a moment. 'She knows me, how-' she was cut off by the kiss, swoonfully going into it. She then felt her long tongue thrust into her mouth.

Meanwhile Aqua and Sera were using the tracker on their helmets to find them.

"Where could she be..?" Aqua muttered, trying to find a light blue dot that represents Ariel.

"Maybe it'll be easier to find Sakura since we know her more?" Sera suggested.

They then heard Ariel's moaning from afar. "Nevermind, let's go!" Sera stated as she looked at Aqua in her siren form. 'Do I really look like that? It actually looks sexy~!'

Soon enough, they found Ariel being filled up with Sakura's long tongue, looking bulged from her belly.

"Kunoichi!" Sera cried out trying to get her attention. "Wait!"

"Aaahhhaaahhh~! My womb is gonna be bloated by your tongue~!" Ariel cried out, her eye irises being hearts.

Sakura then sees the two angels and stops but keeps her tongue inside. "Ahh, Siren, Water~. Good to see you~."

"Kunoichi, please take your tongue out of Ariel!" Sera said, confusing the Greninja since Sera was in Aqua's body. "It's a long story and I'll explain it later, just take your tongue out now!"

Sakura was still confused but complies, pulling it all the way back into her mouth fast, though that roughly licked all around of Ariel's labia, making the Manaphy cry out in pleasure. Her stomach then deflated back to normal before she then embraces the Greninja.

"That Manaphy is Angel Sea, Ariel, the princess of Lovantis. She has an move called heart swap that can switch souls of pokemon. Problem is she doesn't have full control and it lets loose whenever she's deep in extreme pleasure which is what happened last night." Sera explained.

"I see…" Sakura nodded as she listened to her story as Ariel swoons around her before showing her butt to her face.

"Is she alright?" Aqua asked pointing at Ariel.

"I think it might be all that pleasure by my tongue?" Sakura said.

Sera sighs, as she went and held Ariel. "Let's just head back to ALP."

"Can we not stay here and get to know each other, Kind Siren?" Ariel asked, pleading a bit.

"We can do that when we get back. Come on Aqua and Sakura." She said to them.

They nodded and they all went back home to wash up.

"On a side note, why were you trying to talk to Pokemon in the nude like that?" Sera asked shocked at hearing that from Sakura as they washed up.

"My Mother, girlfriend and I are always fanservices to Lovantis." Ariel answered.

"You mean your citizens love to see you naked out in the city?" Sera asked.

"Not that kind of fanservice." Ariel said. "I mean, when we would show ourselves on stage."

"Well Selcei isn't like that. If you go out looking like that, you'll be considered a pervert or sexual deviant." Sera warned. "Best you try not to be seen by other non-angels."

"Oh, I understand. I'm sorry." Ariel apologized, bowing her head.

"No worries, now you know." Sera nods her head and they relaxed for a little while.

Just as Sera was about to exit the bath, Aqua grabbed her and kept her in alongside everyone.

"Huh? Aqua?" Sera asks curiously. She then noticed the Kirlia staring at her with endearing eyes as she moved to her slowly, making Sera who was an Oshawott at the time blush.

Aqua grins as she rubs her own crotch which was Sera's own. "I always thought I was very pretty, but now that I can see myself in your body~..." Then the cock of the Kirlia's body came out.

"H-Hey…" Sera protested, but her body was heating up from the sight of her body hardening quite fast. 'Good Arceus! Am I this erect and hard!?' She thought as she tried to move away from them.

She then felt the tip of her body's cock go up and down on Aqua's slit. "A-Aahh~.." Sera gasped as it made her body shiver in pleasure. 'Her body..! Aqua feels so sensitive~..!' She stumbled and fell on the water surface, being leaned on the wall gently. "Ow! My butt!" She yelped.

Aqua giggled as she gently laid down and pressed their bodies together, embracing Sera lovingly. "Teehee~. So this is what having smooth skin feels like~." Aqua cooed as she started to glide her hands along her body.

Sakura and Ariel watched and then looked at each other. "Well since we're here, might as well enjoy you~. Just try to control yourself okay?"

Ariel nods. "Alright, but I don't suppose you happen to know how would I prevent my Heart Swap from happening if I ever orgasm again?"

"If you're having that much trouble, maybe our guildmistress can help you with that." The Greninja stated.

"Can she help now?" The Manaphy asks with her arms at her chest, her paws near her mouth, her eyes sparkling and her antennae wagging.

"Sure." Sakura stated, lifting Ariel in her arms. "I'll take you there."

Ariel smiles happily and looks at the mating Aqua and Sera. "Have fun, you two~."

"H-Hey, wait~! Don't just leave me here~!" Sera said pleading until she felt hands hold her cheek and turned to face Aqua with her own face.

As Sakura and Ariel leave, they could hear Sera and Aqua moan from the bathroom. She created a clone and told her to record their moment in private and it left to the bathroom in camouflage.

Soon, they got to a teleporter which was around ALP. It was a pleasurable experience as they warped to the club.

"I didn't know how much it can vibrate~!" Ariel chimed.

"Blade knows how to invest~." Sakura stated with a murr.

They then walked through the hallways. Ariel notices a Miltank being touched around her udders. Various feline pokemon were cuddling her and suckling her teats.

Ariel watches in awe as the Miltank Angel moos pleasurably. "She looks really nice and sweet~."

"True, but we're not here for sightseeing." Sakura said. "Come here for another time." She said as she headed to the main office.

As they entered, they saw an Arceus pole-dancing on her personal stage. The two angels blushed as they decided to wait and watch the show.

Sooner or later, Venus was finished with her stroking her hip as she was squatted, one hand holding the pole.

Sakura and Ariel then started clapping in applause. "Wonderful show Guildmistress Venus~."

"Why thank you~." Venus chuckles and eyes on the Manaphy. "Now, that wouldn't be the little Manaphy from Lovantis would it~?"

"Yes, I am~!" Ariel chimes as she introduces herself. "Ariel, and Angel Sea~."

"You look just adorable~." Venus said, placing her paw on her chin. She then directed them to her bed. "Why not we discuss things in my bed~?"

"Well I recommend talking before she climaxes. Hopefully you understand why?" Sakura stated handing Ariel to Venus.

"I know why, because I know Manaphy Angels like the back of my hand." She said nuzzling the Manaphy cheek with her own. She then reached to her hi-tech cabinet and bent down, showing her butt to them as Venus searches in it. Sakura smirked as she shot her tongue straight into her snatch.

Venus felt this and flicked it off with a bit of electricity. "Don't forget that I have plates to change my types and please be patient."

"Then please don't make an obvious target~. You know I always go for it~." Sakrua said back teasingly.

Venus rolled her eyes and then found two gold and blue rings. "There, these should help." She equipped them on Ariel's antennae. "Now then, how about a test~?"

"Need me on your bed~?" Ariel asked having a cute face.

Venus nodded and gestured her to go first to lay down.

There was a beeping and Sakura checked and saw it noted about a couple Arcanine mutants appearing. "Oh, I'm afraid it'll have to wait."

"No worries, send Siren and Water on them. They can handle a couple fire dogs. I mean those mutant types are mainly in rut and overly affectionate. Not malicious." Sakura stated.

"I'll give them a call then~." Venus said tapping on their names. She waited for an answer.

"H-Hello?" Aqua's voice spoke out, sounding in pleasure.

"Aqua?" Venus asks. "Am I hearing things or are you making love sounds?"

"There's one more thing to note~." She turned on the video to show her and Sera. "We're soul-switched~."

"I can understand why and how…" Venus said, looking at Ariel. "So tell me, how does it feel you two~...?"

"Oh, it feels different~..." Sera said. "But amazing~.. It's actually impressive how Aqua can resist climax from touch alone~.."

"I have been touching myself from time to time again~!"

"Well once you finish, I have a mission for you two~."

"You do?" They both said. "What's the situation?"

"Two Arcanine mutants are spotted." Venus explained. "These types of mutants are not malicious or evil, actually they're quite passionate and affectionate. It's just they're in a serious rut season."

Aqua and Sera blushed, knowing they'll get quite the doggystyle from them. "So in other words we need to ensure they don't give any unsuspecting victims possible growlithes or any babies right?"

"Quite right." Venus said. "They could at least give themselves each other babies. But for some reason, they always seem to go after those shorter than themselves."

"We're on our way then~." Aqua said.

"I hope your protection really does work. Don't know how my Purrloin pet can handle a Growlithe." Sera said.

"You have a pet?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, did you forget I bought a pet herm Purrloin a day after summer vacation started. Named her Luna."

"Aw, that's cute~." Aqua replies.

"Thanks, I'll show you her later on… once we get our bodies back though." Sera said cleaning herself.

Aqua squeals with glee as she and Sera go out.

The two entered their angel gear as they scouted around in the city. Sera shivered at the cool air blowing on her body. "How does your body handle this fresh breeze~!?"

"I just enjoy the feeling of the breeze on my form~." Aqua said dreamily. "The air caressing my nude self is heaven~."

Sera blushes but smiles as she holds her hand.

They then jumped from building to building. "It's been crazy going like this, but to be honest… it's amazing being you~."

"You too, Sis~." Aqua said. "Your body is amazing as well~!"

They ended up in the park where it was mostly quiet where they can only see a few pokemon. They adjusted their gear to make it look like they're wearing swimsuits.

"Thank Venus for the new undergarments option~!" Sera says in relief. They then saw a Breloom walking and approached her. "Excuse me, have your night been going well?"

"Oh, not so much with those naked Arcanines in the way." The Breloom said and then takes a close look at Angel Water. "Is it me or do you look different, Angel Water?"

"Uhh?" Sera asked blushing as she approaches the breloom. "Um… where did you hear that?"

"You know, all over the news." The Breloom said. "You mostly look half-naked at times."

"I-I haven't heard about any half-naked girls here. We thought this was some cosplay of an anime girl." Sera sweatdrops.

"Well, you can talk all about that with Angel Siren there." She pointed to Aqua who was the kirlia who waves at her.

"So what are you?" Sera asked noting she can't just be a normal Breloom here.

"I'm just a Pokemon passing by." She answered.

Sera then used her angel powers to see if she's actually an angel as well, but she wasn't. 'Well I guess our reputation would spread like that I guess…' "Well we'll take care of those growlithes before they cause trouble."

"You two go do that then." The Breloom says before leaving. "At least you're looking modest this time!"

"I don't go like this because I want to!" Sera cried out, but took a deep breath. 'Calm yourself Sera. Don't lose your cool.'

"Siren? Is it my fault?" Aqua asked worriedly.

"No, it's not. It's just how would she know about angels though? We tried to keep things secretive right?"

"Right." Aqua said. "Keep… things… secretive…" she muttered those last three words with pauses.

"Aqua… are you doing something that we don't know about?" Sera asked looking at her own Kirla form.

"What?! No! Not that kind of secretive thing!" Aqua said. "I just have these nervous anxieties in my chest from time to time! A personal phobia of mine!"

The Oshawott with Sera's mind continues to stare at the Kirlia that has Aqua's mind with a suspicious look on her face. She soon sighs and looks at her understandingly. "I believe you, Aqua. But you better talk to me about this later. Please? I won't get angry I promise."

"Alright then." Aqua nodded. "But I warn you, it might get deep when I talk about this."

"I promise I won't yell." Sera assured.

They soon heard some fiery explosions and things got hot around them. "I really hope Venus was right about them not being malicious and evil." Sera said as she and Aqua headed towards the explosion.

Soon, they found them licking the pussies of two Pokémon hungrily. They tried to resist, but they had them pinned under their bodies.

"Aaah~! No!" One of them cries out.

"W-what's wrong with them?! Hahh~.. S-Stop it!" Another cried out.

"Geez, they're licking those girls' pussies hungrier than anyone wanting to bite off Slowpokes' tails." Aqua said.

"Gotta do something before they get to the main event. Any suggestions?" Sera asked Aqua.

"Well, I would use Ice Beam or any water type more in my form." Aqua said and then asks. "What move would you use?"

"I got Psybeam, Psychic." Sera said. "Oh, we could also seduce them before getting the drop on them?" She added with a blush. "A bit risky, but we are protected. It's your call."

Aqua then thought that any move would get the Arcanines to rush at them anyway. "We can use Attract to get their attention."

Sera blushed at Aqua's idea. "W-Well…" she stated. "We also have to get the innocents away. Let's get their attention with that and tell them to head home."

They then got to the situation and used Attract together. "Hey there, fire dogs~." They called out to them.

They posed sexually from being modest to shameless. The Arcanines stopped their actions and moved off of the normal Pokémon. They then used Flame Charge at them.

"Whoa, no need to rush!" Sera tried to tell them, only for her and Aqua getting pinned down and being heated up by their Fire-Type warmth.

"Y-You two, go on home. We'll handle them!" Sera cried out panting from their heat.

The Pokémon did as they're told and left the scene.

'Well that's one problem solved.' Sera thought as she felt their heads rubbed all around their face and chest. Then their crotches grinding against theirs which are covered by the undergarment options.

"If you want, we can take them off for you~." Aqua offered with a wink.

"Angel Siren!" Sera exclaims.

"What? If we don't, they'll lose their attention on us and tried to find others." Aqua explained. "We should give them the comfort they need since they're just sex-hungry."

"Hmm, you do have a point.." Sera stated while feeling embarrassed. 'It's just the way you said it in my body is what's weird about it….' She then goes for her angel charm to get a little bigger. She evolved into a Samurott and gently moved the Arcanine off. "Just give me a minute to change~." Sera said blushing as she pets the fire type's head. She then stands up to strip herself of her bra and panties from her body.

Aqua does the same as she becomes a Gallade. She then activated an energy barrier around a good part of the area, making them invisible while giving off an aura that keeps normal Pokémon from discovering it.

"Ready for us~?" They both ask as they bent a little with their arms near their chins and they wink.

The Arcanines pant with need as they went to their crotches and licked at their folds.

"Aah~!" They both gasped at the moist warm feeling of their tongues.

"E-Even their tongues are warmer than normal~." Sera gasped as her body shivers.

"Eee~..!" Aqua squealed. "Your vagina feels more sensitive than mine..!"

"I'm not as sexually active as you are, so that might be part of it~.." Sera shuddered as she felt their tongue going in her folds. 'They're quite long and deep~...'

Aqua felt the cock of Sera erecting our from her body's pussy. It surprised her Arcanine for a moment, but went back to licking her pussy.

"What!? No sucking on me!?" Aqua exclaims with a wince.

"They're the ones who want to breed~. So of course they would want to prepare our pussies~." Sera explained. "In other words, we may as well get filled up by them then~!"

The two canines stopped licking and the angels know what that meant, so they smiled and kissed their foreheads.

Aqua and Sera then got back-to-back and sat down, spread-eagle. They can see the mutant arcanines get excited as their cocks form from their sheathes.

"I wonder what the others are doing at this point then..?" Aqua wondered.

"Probably exploring their friends bodies as well." Sera stated as they saw the canines approaching. "Won't this be uncomfortable for them if we're back to back?"

"They can always carry us, you know~?"

"Hopefully they can understand that." Sera said as they're right at them now.

They then felt themselves being carried by them and then poked in their vaginas by their members. They shuddered from the warmth and scent of their bodies. 'I might just get addicted to their warmth~..' They soon got thrusted in with their red hot pokers.

"Aaahhh~!" They both cried out from the penetration.

The Arcanine herms howl as they started thrusting in and out, first Aqua was thrusted out as Sera was being thrusted in, and then the other got thrusted in while another out.

"Ahhh~... So hot~.." Sera moaned out feeling her loins drip.

"Haaah~... So warm~..!" Aqua agreed, feeling the same. Their bellies made bulges from the thick members.

Both angels were lost in sexual ecstasy. The Arcanines pressed their bodies closed and licked along their neck, chest and face tenderly.

"Eeheheh~. That tickles~!" Aqua giggles from the licking.

"E-easy, you're sweet~.." Sera murmurred as they were embraced deeper. "Ooh~! And so big and hot~!"

"Venus was right about them being non-malicious~." Aqua stated.. "Though we still should purify them, right?"

"Yeah, can't risk them getting away." Sera stated gasping as they started to thrust harder.

The two angels then have their vaginal muscles tighten around the Arcanines' cocks. That made them howl louder in pleasure.

"Angel Purify~!" They both yell out. All of them were enveloped in a bright pink light that shone brightly.

After the light cleared, Aqua and Sera were lying next to each other, their pussies filled up and leaking out cum from the Arcanines who were still holding and cuddling them tightly.

"Mmm~..." One of them spoke weakly. "Thank…"

"You…" The other finished for her before they passed out.

Aqua and Sera blushed at the words. They then decide to carry them back to the Casanova Club."Let's give them a nice place for them in the Casanova Club~."

"Gonna give them our numbers~?" Sera asked with a wink.

"Sure, when they woke up~." Aqua nods as they leave the scene with the Arcanines in their arms.

***Meanwhile, in the Casanova Club.***

Ariel was shuddering and moaning deeply as her arms and legs were held by Rafflesia's own arms and legs from behind, her vines teasing around the Manaphy's nipples, clitoris and anus, all while her vagina widens from Venus' cock thrusting in and out.

"Oooohhh~.." Ariel moans out deeply, eyes forming hearts out of bliss from the intense pleasure. "To be done by the Guildmistress and Former Empress of Rape~... it feels so intense~!"

"I gotta say, the way you look and sound right now, you're just as adorable as Angel Water~." Venus stated while licking her cheek.

"Indeed~." The Florges agrees as she tickles Ariel's sensitive spots faster. "But my daughter, Hana is just as cute as her wife~."

Ariel murrs sweetly, climaxing for the third time from their loving assault. Again, her antennae and Heart Swap didn't go off.

"They will last right?" Rafflesia couldn't help but ask hearing what just happened to her daughter and friends.

"That depends on how strong her build up on pleasure would be." Venus explains.

"Considering it happened from just one round, I'm not too confident about much more." The Florges pointed out. "But it would be fun being you~."

"Unless Petal wants to be you for payback~."

"Why would she want payback from me?" Rafflesia chuckled. "I've been nothing but sweet to her~."

"You did keep her sheltered most often." Venus pointed out.

"I've done no such thing!" The florges states. "I let her go out as much as she pleased."

"At times, you take out your sexual frustrations on her."

"I wouldn't seriously hurt her though. Plus I would offer her a chance to come back at me every time."

"Um, could you two cease your little argument and finish doing some more of me~?" The Manaphy panted.

"We can do you while arguing~." Venus assured as they continue to pleasure her.

"And what about you? I heard you randomly take an angel and make them spend the night with you." Raffleasia stated.

Ariel blushed and looks at Sakura who was using her long purple tongue like a dildo.

"I don't make them, I request them. They can say no." Venus said defensively.

"But their consciences always seem to get the better of them." Rafflesia says as she starts hot dogging the Manaphy.

"What are you trying to say?" The Arceus stated, going a little rougher.

"I'm saying~..." The Florges then thrusts inside Ariel's anus, making her gasp in ecstasy. "You can't resist sleeping without a different angel loving you~."

"What about you kidnapping girls to make them your Succubi~?!"

"What can I say. I have an eye for potential and charm~." Rafflesia said proudly. "Plus, they were lonely and felt like they had no purpose in their lives!"

"You're making them do impure things!" Venus pointed out.

Ariel was getting a Marshmallow Hell as her head was being smothered by both pairs of their breasts. She blushes as she nuzzles into them. 'They're acting like some old married couple in those drama movies~. Speaking of movies, I wonder what's new around this week of the month..?' She thought that last one up and looks up with one eye. 'Try to remember to look it up when they're done.'

Sakura was near her climax with her masturbation when she received a phone call. She takes out her phone and answered. "Konichiwa."

"Moshi moshi, imouto-chan~."

Sakura's eyes widen as she recognized that voice. "Neoma-ne-san?"

"The one and only~. How are you doing? Been awhile since you last called~."

"U-Um… I was…" Sakura tried to say but feels nervous. "I-I've been busy. Gomennasai…"

"Well, I hope you haven't forgotten our little proposal together~?" Neoma said in a teasing tone.

Sakura jumped a bit, knowing she hasn't told Junie or the others yet. She started to sweat a little. "Um… w-well.." she stuttered as she tried to find words to say. "I'm not sure if I-I want to… Um…"

"You're not trying to back out, are you imouto-chan~? Or did you forget and need remembering~?" She said the last two words in a seductive tone.

"Uuhhh…" Sakura stuttered.

"Aww, alright, I'll remind you again~.." Neoma said playfully.

'Help me…!' Sakura thought fearfully and panicking as her sister starts reminding her of the proposal.

***Flashback.***

Sakura woke up and found herself close to her older twin sister, Neoma who had tied her arms from behind with her own tongue.

"N-Neoma-ne-san? What are you doing?" she asked surprised at the wake up call.

"I'm claiming you, imouto-chan~." The naturally blue and equally busty Greninja says as she tickles her chin.

The pink Greninja blushes at the words. "C-Claiming me?"

Neoma nodded and brought out an arm-mounted pile driver-shaped dildo machine. "You are so lucky Imouto-chan~. Such beautiful skin color palettes, and blue eyes~..." she stated as she equipped the machine. Her eyes then turn into a seductive glare as she changes her tone. "Be lucky you've been taken to become an angel~..."

"N-Neoma-ne-san.. I-Isn't this a bit much?" she asked looking at the machine. "We just woke up!" But then she was pushed down on her side and has her leg lifted up, revealing her vagina that was leaking some precum.

Neoma took her finger to her folds and got some juices and licked it. "How cute~... you've wet yourself like the baby sister you are~."

Sakura tried to squirm herself away from her grip and tongue. "No! Ne-chan, please don't!" she pleaded feeling her webbed hands caressed her form.

But the blue Greninja aims her dildo driver at her now wide-open pussy. "Why should I? You're right here for me? Give me a reason."

"B-B-Because I love you..!" She yelled with tears in her eyes. "I love you very much..!"

Neoma thought about it and grins before taking off her dildo driver. "That is a very good reason~.." she then takes off her loincloth, revealing her own wet pussy.

Sakura blushes deeply from the sight as she saw Neoma starting to rub it on her own. She then felt her breasts mash against hers hard.

"W-What are you doing now?!" Sakura asked gasping from the press.

"Breast frottage~." Neoma said as she moved her breasts up and down with one boob going up while the other down as they move.

"A-Aahh~..." Sakura moaned out as her face was blushed bright red. She felt being molested by the vagina and nipples.

***End of Flashback.***

Sakura was masturbating as she remembered her first time with her sister. "It's been some time, but you still want to claim me still?"

"Of course, I do~." Neoma said cheerfully. "You are too beautiful for me to not to."

"But I have made plenty of other girlfriends in Scelci!" She stated. "Surely you can get a girlfriend yourself too."

"Tch…" Neoma huffed, sounding a little irritated.

"Aw, come on! Why you always like that to me?!" Sakura asked.

"I think you oughta-" Neoma was about to say until a certain Manaphy showed up to Sakura.

"Having trouble? I'll help!" Ariel said quickly snatching the phone from the Greninja.

"Wha-? No, wait!" Sakura protested, but Ariel blocked her.

"I don't know who you are, but you're bothering Sakura, so I'll ask you to leave her alone. Otherwise I'll find you, and I'll take you down~!"

"I'm sorry, who is this!?" Neoma growled.

"A friend of Sakura~." The Manaphy stated. "Angel Sea~! And if you want Sakura, you're gonna have to go through me and her girlfriends!" She boasted.

"No! Ariel, it's not like that!" The pink Greninja stated trying to get her phone back.

"Oh, just you wait until the second season's in!" Neoma stated as she hung up the phone.

As the phone was making the hung up beeping sound, Ariel smirked in triumph. "Hah! In your face!"

"That was my sister!" Sakura stated getting her phone back. "Now she's gonna come after me and possibly impregnate me with her child I'm not ready yet even though I'm old enough for one!"

"Just tell her you don't want a child yet." Ariel stated.

"Even so I-" Sakura was going to say but then notices Ariel left a trail of semen from her pussy and anus by Venus and Rafflesia respectively. "How long were you finished with them?"

"Long enough to briefly have a balloon belly~." Ariel bashfully said with an arm rubbing the back of her head.

"Well glad you had fun~. What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm going to go to Junie's house now. Would you like to join~?" The Manaphy offered.

"Ah, sure. Love to see my wife again~." Sakura stated. 'Maybe I should tell her about my situation…' she thought about doing so as she held Ariel's hand. The two headed out of the office and towards the transporter room.

Venus and Rafflesia were panting on the bed as they saw them leave. The Arceus went and rubbed the Florges belly, feeling the bump. She then closes her eyes to sense if the latter's new baby is feeling alright. The baby is safe so there's nothing to worry about.

"Hana really is going to be having a baby sister." Rafflesia said smiling as she rubbed her belly.

"Petal really did a number on you, hasn't she~?"

"It was what we wanted~. It's a little embarrassing though that she wanted to be the herm~."

"Well, you're not alone." Venus said. "Prima is having a baby with Blade too."

"I can tell, I have seen her around a few times. Her belly is the same size as mine." Rafflesia stated. "You think it'll be a herm Popplio?"

"It can be that or female Popplio. Even a herm or female Oshawott. It's random. But then again, Brio is the only Brionne around her family."

"Here's hoping she does have a Popplio."

"What about you? Hoping you have a Floette?" Venus asked.

"I am kind of the only Florges in my family." Rafflesia stated.

"So yes then. I wish you the best Raffy~." Venus said going to embrace her.

"You too and your daughters." Rafflesia stated as they both decided to rest.

After some time, everyone who had been Heart Swapped returned to their original bodies.


	2. Chapter 2: To Lovantis!

Everyone got prepared for their trip to Lovantis. They were to meet at the beach at noon so that's where they gathered.

"So we're gonna wait by the beach?" Ivy asked. "Is there a dock nearby?"

"Who knows? I just hope it doesn't get bumpy." The Kirlia stated, adjusting her blue skirt. She picked out a lovely outfit for her trip of yellow and white sungown, blue skirt and light grey heels. "Do you think this is a good outfit?"

"It sure is~. What about mine?" Aqua says and asks. She wore a light blue shirt with a pink hoodie with blue shorts and white & red sports shoes "Does this look tight?"

"It's nice Aqua~." Hana commented, wearing a green shirt with sunflower patterns, white shorts with light blue flip flops. "I can see your breasts are shaping from your shirt~."

Aqua blushed and was about to kiss her.

Then they hear a random voice calling out. "Whoowee~! Youse really know how to fill out a suit~!" A Poochyena yelled out to her mockingly.

"Well, I never!" Aqua huffed as she grasped the zipper sides of her hoodie coat.

"Ignore her, she's just trying to get a response." Ivy stated. She was wearing a pink singlet and black shorts with a pink skirt and pink flip-flops.

Aqua took a deep breath as she smiled. "Thanks girls~."

"I'm here." Ellie said as she wore a pink sweater vest and black pants. She also wore blue goggles.

"Hoping to go swimming soon~?" Aqua asked as she shows them the swimsuit she brought along for herself. It was a bikini with red, blue, yellow, green and white stripes.

"I do." Ellie said as she joined them. Her swimsuit revealing to be pink with hearts covering her nipples and crotch.

"That's quite a lot of skin showing Aqua~." Sera stated teasingly as she wore a modest one that looks like a highschool swimsuit.

"Aww, that's lame. You gotta let me make some adjustments to it~." Ivy pointed out, showing a few types of sewing scissors in her bag. "I'll make your back look exposed~!"

"Maybe, just don't make it so that any serpentine or jellyfish mutants can get me easily~." Sera stated.

They laughed and Junie was laying down, sunbathing. Ivy smirked as she moved some vines underneath the sand and moved them towards her.

They then surprise her by sliding into her swimsuit, tickling wherever they're covering her.

"Aaahh~.. Ivy~!" Junie yelped trying to defend herself. "What are you doing!?"

"Just teasing a little~." the Snivy smirked retreating her vines. "Sorry for the surprise attack~."

"No worries." She made a head count and noticed Brio isn't here yet. "Hey, where's Brio?"

"I think she's still getting her phone fixed after she accidentally dropped it from a high place." Aqua said.

"Had she backed up the data before the day she dropped started?" Sera asked. "Hopefully she had insurance too."

"As far as I'm concerned." Aqua said. "Her phone might be getting old."

"Well hopefully she gets here soon. 15 minutes to noon." Ellie said.

"I hope Ariel knows about the term, fashionably late." Hana said.

"It's rude to make a princess and friends wait though…" Sera said as she took out her book and opened it.

"You do realize, not all princesses are all snooty and uptight." The Chikorita argues.

"I never said they all are, but it's still rude to make others wait. Sorry if I offended you though." Sera apologized.

"It's okay." Hana smiles. "Don't forget, I'm sort of a princess too."

"We know~." She said and then notice Aqua and Ellie playing around the water.

"Hmm, I'm actually getting peckish." Ivy stated. "I'm going to the snack bar. Anyone want anything?"

"Just a drink." Sera said.

"Same here." Hana said.

"I'm not thirsty." Aqua said. "But just in case."

"Me too." Ellie said.

"I'll take a takoyaki. Spicy sauce please." Junie requested.

"Then I'll buy myself a karaage roll." Ivy said. She headed to the snack bar and purchased the snacks and drinks.

"Hey, Ellie?" Aqua asks. "Do you think we could've asked for grilled squid?"

"If you wanted that, we should've done so when she offered." Ellie pointed out.

Aqua made a slightly pale face and tilted her head down.

"I'll text her." Ellie said. She quickly sent an order for grilled squid to Ivy, hoping she hasn't paid for it yet.

Soon enough, Ivy got back with the food and drinks. She passed them down to her friend who paid her back for them.

Aqua got her grilled squid and it was huge. She also got a can of sakura lychee juice.

Ellie got a glass bottle of Hokkaido Milk. She couldn't help but chuckle. "Really?"

"It's a big enough bottle." The Snivy says. She handed her grilled squid also.

Ivy then goes to Junie to give her the takoyaki she wanted. "They called it the Russian takoyaki too."

The Mawile perked up, knowing what the russian-part leads to. There was a clear red takoyaki in the center. Junie felt nervous about it.

"I got you a drink too, just in case." She brought out a can of aloe and white grape juice with jelly. "Everyone enjoy~!"

They all nodded. "Itadakimasu~!" They enjoyed their treats.

Just then, a familiar Brionne came along. "I'm here~!" she cried out as she joined them.

"Brio~!" Ivy chimes. "Just in time too~. I bought you some aloe white grape juice~."

"Thank you." Brio said accepting the drink. She then notices Junie's takoyaki, especially the red one. "I actually didn't get the chance to eat yet~. Can I have one, Junie?" She took one before she can even answer.

After Brio popped it in her mouth, "Mm, it's very del-" she froze after consuming it.

Junie sweatdrops, feeling very nervous about this. "B-Brio?"

The Brionne said nothing as she opens her can of juice. She takes it to her mouth and starts drinking. Soon after she was done, Brio still felt her tongue burn from the spiciness.

"Do you need another drink?" Sera asked worried.

"Haah! Haah! Y-Yes!" Brio begged through her burning mouth.

Sera then rushes to get another drink for Brio. Namely more fruit juice and milk. She handed them to her so she can drink.

"If she wants, I could share my squid with her." Aqua said as Brio holds one cold drink in her mouth to let it cool down her tongue. She went to her and helped her out.

"Well hopefully she gets better." Ivy stated as she looked through her bag to make sure she got everything. "Toothbrush and toothpaste, extra clothes, New 3DS, Switch…"

"Isn't the 3DS passed its prime though?" Sera asked confused. "This labyrinth game was supposedly the last one."

Ivy froze and muttered. "There's also the 3D remake of the RPG game where two plumbers got sucked into the body of their worst enemy…"

"Really? Didn't heard." Junie said dropping her bag to the ground.

"It has his son lead an army of his siblings going after that green bean mage!" Ivy yelled as she starts shaking the Mawile.

"Whoa whoa, easy!" Junie said grabbing her. "I get it. Relax!"

Ivy panted, but still looks sad that the 3DS was being discontinued.

"Still it is a shame. I loved the mystery dungeon games, they were so cool~!" Sera stated. "I hope the next one on Switch will be announced one day…"

"But what about the one DS game that's to have its own remake with the plumbers going back in time, meeting their baby selves?"

"That would be cool." Junie stated as she reached in her bag and heard an unexpected noise. "What was that?"

The girls turned to Junie in confusion. "What happened?" Hana asked her.

"I heard a voice… in my bag?" Junie stated as she looked inside.

Aqua, Ellie and Hana got close together. "Is it a ghost!?" The Oshawott asked.

Junie then peered through the bag, moving things away. She then finds the source of the noise. She saw a small pink Greninja huddled near her pajamas. "Huh? When did I pack up a doll? Wait a minute, I don't own a doll!"

Aqua then came to Junie, wielding her scalchop. "It's that killer doll from the slasher film and you know it! I'll take care of it before she possesses us!" she started getting it ready.

"Move.." Sera moved over Junie and Aqua with a flat expression as she peered into Junie's bag and looked at the Greninja. "Girls, It's Sakura. Why are you in Junie's bag? For that matter, how did you get small enough to get in Junie's bag?"

"A ninja art, of course." Sakura said as she dusts herself off. "I want to go to Lovantis alongside Junie."

"I'd say, we all want to." Another unexpected voice called out. Out of Ellie and Ivy's bags came a small Zorua and Riolu respectively.

"Ack! More killer dolls! And it's the whole family with their kid having a split-gender-personality disorder!" Aqua screamed and activated her razor shell in axe form. Only to get blasted with lots of water coming from a water blaster operating from a Kirlia.

"One of these days, Aqua… One of these days…" Sera stated as she tossed the blaster to the side. "That's Alex and Jeane! And how are you two small?"

"Same technique by Sakura." Alex said. "We bribed her to do so~."

"You two~..." Ivy and Ellie said teasingly as they picked them up like little dollies.

Sera chuckled at the sight. "Really, you all went with stealth instead of asking~? It's crazy." She stated standing in front of her bag facing the group. "Are there any more Pokemon who's sneaking in each other's bags?" As she talks, small figures climb out of Sera's bag and in view of everyone but the Kirlia who has her back turned. "I would expect this from Sally, of course, but thankfully Frost is there to keep that little fluffball from trying any ideas."

As Sera finished talking, she notices her friends are trying to keep themselves from laughing with the Oshawott looking terrified. "Hm? What's so funny?" Sera then had a thought as she gently facepalms herself. "They're right behind me, aren't they..?" She then turned around.

"Hi Sera~." The small Eevee waved innocently.

"Yes, good day to you, Lady Sera." The tiny Alolan Vulpix bows.

"Even more killer dolls who can traumatize females in mental institutions who always speak some weird incantations!" Aqua stated carrying two long scachops like giant swords.

"Aqua, put down the swords and I promise you this~…" Sera said with a smile and does something with her hands involving hard groping and compressing and then milk spraying out before blowing a raspberry that sounds like something ran out of fluids.

The Oshawott puts her weapons down.

"Thank you. And hand me those DVDs!" Sera ordered holding her hand out.

Aqua turns pale when she said that. "But I didn't bring them along..."

Sera didn't say anything, just kept her hand out waiting.

Aqua mumbled sadly and empties her bag. Various cases involving a serial killer doll spilled out, including the remake where the killer doll became sentient and not possessed by the soul of a psychopath.

The Kirlia picked them up and looked over them, giving the Oshawott a glare.

The Oshawott stared at her a bit before she went into her jacket and took out a hidden DVD case and handed it to her.

"Come on, all of it..!" Sera said as she demands strip search as well. She freezes Aqua in place with her psychic as she performed a full body search on her. "You have a serious problem when it comes to watching horror violence." The kirlia stated as she looked all over her. "What did I say about watching horror flicks when it can affect your mental state?"

"That it'd make me speak like the killer?" Aqua asked as she finishes.

"You're coming with me to Angel Therapy when this is over." Sera announced taking the tapes and putting them away behind her, but not landing on the ground.

"I'm sorry, Sera…" Aqua muttered.

"It's okay, but you're still going to therapy, and that's final." she said as she goes towards the small Eevee and Alolan Vulpix. "Let me guess, Sakura's ninja techniques?"

"Actually, Venus just made these special drinks." Sally said showing a small six pack of one blue and one red canned drinks. "The blue ones shrunk and the red ones grow~! They grow alongside us too."

Ivy perks up and rushes to them. "Just like in the superhero movie where this one hero who commands ants, shrinks when he uses red and blue when he grows!"

"But the blue shrinks and the red grows." Jeane stated sitting on Ivy's shoulders.

"Hey, Jeane. Your small sizes remind me of those Mobile Dolls in Gundam!" Hana added.

"That also remind me of a storybook where a girl drinks a drink and gets small enough to go into a small door after falling down a rabbit hole." Ellie commented.

"Speaking of those fairytales, did you know they had animated films in the 1900s, but then later around 2000s they start to get sequels or midquels and prequels?" Hana said.

"That is interesting." Aqua giggled.

"Moving on, I expected this out of you Sally, but Frost?" She looked at the ice type. "How can you let her do that?" Sera asked calmly as to not scare or make them feel bad.

"I didn't want to make her sad since she loves seeing you." Frost said. "Plus… she gave me the pleading face…" The Alolan Vulpix stated twiddling her thumbs.

Sera widened her eyes and looks at Sally who waves at her cutely. "Oh yes, I know that look…"

"Pleading face?" Brio asked confused.

"I do not wish to talk about it to you." Frost mumbled to Brio.

"Oh come on, so it's a cute face. How bad can it be?" The Brionne stated as she turned to the Eevee.

Sera and Frost looked at each other and they decide to wait for Brio to come back afterwards.

As if tempting fate, Brio jolted at the unbelievable sight. The Eevee had a small frown, her eyebrows curled upwards in a crescent shape, with sad, sparkling eyes.

She then ran back to them, panting in cold sweat.

"So?" Sera asked crossing her arms. "How was she?"

Brio shivered as she looked at them. "Don't… get me… started..!" Brio said as she was in disbelief. 'Unbelievable! With a face like that, she can practically end a war!'

Frost and Sera chuckled. 'She is good with that~.. I understand why you submitted.' Sera said to the small Vulpix on her shoulder.

She blushed but smiled at her comment.

Sera went and placed Sally on her other shoulder so they were both sitting on her.

Sooner or later, Ariel came along. "Ah, you girls are all here. That's great~." She then notices the smaller girls on their shoulders. "Did you two get dolls? They're cute."

"Oh, they aren't dolls." Aqua said.

"Hi~!" The small pokemon spoke out at once.

"Oh, they can talk!?" The Manaphy gasped. "It's like that movie when the kids and adults aren't around, toys come to life and talk about things. I'm actually surprised there was a 4th movie."

"Yeah, but the ending was more bittersweet than the last one…" Aqua said as she looked down.

"There there~." Hana patted her back. "Anyway, they intended to sneak in our bags and go to Lovantis with us. So unless they need invitations themselves, what say you about them coming with us?"

"I didn't mind you all bringing guests, all they had to do was ask me. I did meet them when I spent the night with you all." Ariel pointed out. "I even got to know them along the way~." She said remembering some moments with them such as being in the shower or around the strip club.

"Yay~! We can go!" Sally said cheerfully. "We should probably go to full size now."

"Wait! What about your own luggage?" Ellie notes.

All the mini-angels got their bags on their sides. "No problem!"

"Oh, you shrunk your luggage too." The Espurr said.

"Those spells and drinks are amazing." Sera commented as they quickly got off and each went back to their normal size.

Sally then went to hug Sera who accepts her hug. Frost went to hug them together and Sera took a look at Frost's fox ears, noticing the fluff within. 'I gotta pet them~... I'll offer her to sit in front of me~.' She then reaches out her hand to touch their heads, petting them both gently.

Ariel smiles and sees Sakura. "Welcome Sakura. Did you had a good day?"

"You could say that~..." The pink Greninja said as she rubs her arm.

"So how are we gonna get there? Is there a boat that's gonna appear?" Sera asked.

"I have my ways~." Ariel said as she presses a button on a car key-like device.

There was a small rumbling and at the sea rose a large Lapras like submarine that also looks like a yacht.

Everyone stares in awe at the design. "Now that is a way to travel~!" Brio said in amazement as she runs to the submarine with her arms out like wings.

"Easy Brio, there's no need to rush~." Aqua said going towards the sub with Hana following behind.

Sera sighs. "Some things never change~." She held Sally and Frost's hand as they walked to the sub.

Junie and Sakura held hands themselves and walk to the submarine.

Ellie was playfully keeping Alex from messing with her chest as they headed over as well.

Jeane was carrying Ivy in her arms bridal style. The Snivy snuggling to her.

Ariel watches them and sighed. "I wish Joyce could've followed me." She took out a picture of her Mesprit girlfriend. "I'll see her again soon enough though." She says as she enters the sub to the pilot room.

*Inside the Lapras Submarine*

The girls all gasped at the dining room area willed with luxurious plates, silverware, and fancy tables and chairs.

"It's so huge~!" Aqua gasped as she looks around.

"So beautiful." Sera says.

"This is a yacht, so it's no surprise, but still~.." Ellie stated.

"It's a submarine~!" Ivy yelled out.

"I'm glad you all are enjoying this so far." Ariel stated as she directs them to the game room. They were in awe at the sight of various game systems and other fun activities.

"Whoa~..." Aqua glances around the systems from old to new. "Wait, you have a PS-Classic~!?"

"Even the Super NES Classic Edition~." Ariel stated proudly. "It also first released the unreleased Star Fox 2 game~!"

"Awesome!" Ivy cried out as she bolted towards the nearest one. Which was the super slim PS3. "It's a shame that certain consoles are discontinued… they had such great games~...!"

"Even some that were exclusive to consoles. I understand it costs less, but I had to either wait a long time or buy the system to play the game I like." Brio stated.

"Well, they did remaster that ghost-catching game based on the movies and it was a third sequel to the original two movies." Aqua said before turning to Sera. "By the way, those two movies and its reboot aren't that scary!"

"If you're trying to talk your way out of Angel Therapy, you might as well try and take on a Lugia bare bottomed, cause it's not gonna happen!" Sera stated.

"To be fair, Ms. Sera," Ariel states. "Luigi's Mansion is not that scary a series either."

"I think she was talking about Ghostbusters, not Luigi's mansion." Sera stated.

"Well, I'm gonna watch Aquaman in the movie room." Ariel said as she was about to leave. "Other than those Thor movies, Aquaman is my favorite superhero movie so far~."

"Do you have a training room somewhere?" Junie asked.

"Yes, we labeled the doors to specify each room." Ariel lead the group towards the training room and opened it.

The room had all the essentials in training them. "Whoa…." They all stated in amazement.

Aqua and Ellie looks around in awe. "This looks great and all, but I'd like to eat and relax~." The Oshawott said.

"Okay, I'll have my cooks come and prepare something." Ariel said as she headed off. "Everyone enjoy~." But then she stops and hands them a pizza menu. "Oh, and if you like pizza, I have this menu for custom toppings those Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles like to randomly put on~."

"Maybe we can ease up with all these references?" Sera said, "It's getting a bit much."

"Why? Doesn't anyone love entertainment?" Ariel asked. "I did hear you surface dwellers like to watch all of this."

"Doesn't mean we should keep going all the way to the end. Ease up a little." The Kirlia pointed out.

"Alright." Ariel mumbled and went to the movie room. "Just do you know, this will be a 9-hour drive."

"Good thing we have things to do~.." Brio said with a grin as each of them split off as Ariel talks to the cooks about preparing lunch.

"I'll have a bluefin tuna sashimi special!" Aqua orders.

"If we're sharing, I would like some milk pudding ala mode~." Ellie says.

"I'll take a caesar salad with reduced fat dressing if you please." Sera requested.

The rest of them made their orders and the chefs all nodded, going to cook.

"I'll be going to train a little bit. See ya girls." the Mawile stated as she headed off, checking the lines for the movie room to find Ariel. "But first~."

She then finds her seeing one of the good parts in the movie. "Ariel, I'm sorry to interrupt your movie, but I made you something for us to share before our food gets here."

"Oh really?" Ariel asked interested.

Junie nodded and brought out a wrapped box. "I've made these cookies~."

She smiled, "If you can cook, why didn't you offer to cook alongside the chefs?"

"I would, but for some reason, Aqua and Ellie were blocking my way to the kitchen door." Junie grumbled. "They even looked nervous for some reason."

Ariel nods understandably. "I see, well don't worry~. I'd like to try some of your cookies~." Ariel said kindly. 'That's awfully rude of them to do that, why would they?' She then takes one cookie in her hand and was about to put it in her mouth.

There was a noise on screen and the movie showed a battle scene. "Awesome, this is the best part~!" She then waved her arms, accidentally throwing the cookie.

The Mawile groaned at that. "Maybe during lunch.." she mumbled to herself as she then leaves. She then finds Sakura waiting for her by the door.

"Oh, hi Sakura~. How are you doing?"

"I was wondering if I can spend some time with you in the training room~?" The pink Greninja asks her shyly.

"Aww, of course~." Junie stated pressing against her a little. She then holds her hand and takes her to the training room.

They saw various training gear in the room. From weight lifts and treadmills and boxing speed and punching bags.

"I don't suppose there's other training to help me with a certain problem..?" Sakura asked, gulping a little. They then noticed another door to the right of the area.

"What problem?" Junie asks with a confused expression.

"My sister being dominant on me…" Sakura stated, "She's coming after me."

Junie widened her eyes a little. "You mean… Neoma?"

Sakura nods her head, "And… there's a chance…" she shivered saying with her voice starting to break.

"Sakura?" Junie asked showing concern.

"Sh-She's gonna rape me to make me pregnant…" she sobbed.

Junie jolted at the news. "Wh-What?!" she asked shocked. "H-How can she even think of that!?"

"I don't know, she's been obsessive with me ever since I was a froakie. She's always possessive and clingy."

"Sakura…" The Mawile muttered as she embraces her lovingly.

The Greninja was surprised at the action. "I-I thought you would be angry at what you heard."

"I'm more angry at your sister than at you." Junie said as she nuzzles her lovingly. "She shouldn't be allowed to do that, can't you talk to your mother about that?"

"I did, but she doesn't listen." Sakura said, tearing up.

"So your training is to prepare for the pounding?" Junie asked. "Or are you asking me to help you on having a baby before your sister?"

Sakura blushes on that question, face actually showing a different color. "I-I just want comfort from you so I can gain some confidence in being molested by my sister…"

"I understand, maybe you can also talk to someone about pregnancy and that can help us?" Junie advises as she wipes her tears away.

"Who can I talk to that can help us with that?" The pink Greninja asks worriedly.

"Well, my friends, Sera, Aqua and their families would know."

Sakura looks downward still worried.

"I understand this is gonna be hard, but I'm not gonna leave you for this. I do appreciate you being strong enough to tell me this~." Junie said and looks at the training equipment. "Want to take some stress out with this training and then we have some time for each other?"

She smiled at the Mawile and hugged her. "Thank you, and yes~." They then train together.

"Just try to inform me beforehand when it happens okay?" Junie asked and she nods.

Aqua and Hana were talking to each other about having a baby one day. They were sitting in the lounge, having tea.

"So what do you think?" Aqua asked. "What name should we give to her if she's a full female or herm?"

"Hmm… Lily?" Hana suggested. "That is, if she's a Chikorita and a full female."

"Hmm, nah.. Too easy, Let's try to keep it from being obvious. How about Sasha?" Aqua suggested. "If she's a herm Oshawott?"

They continue to think until a light bulb flashed over their heads. "Rika and Nene~!" they cheered at the same time. They then hug each other tight and firmly and kissed together. Hana pressed Aqua on her back on the couch as they murmured gently. The Chikorita strokes her cheek and then her chest.

"Haney~..." Aqua murred gently, holding her hand as their rings were shown. They then kiss more passionately with their tongues twisting around each other. She embraced her and held her close to her.

"Getting ahead of yourselves for the future~?" Sera asks with a smirk. They looked and saw her recording their little make out session.

Aqua and Hana blushed but giggled. "Want to join us~?"

"Another time, I'm gonna be playing a game with Frost, and when I win, I want to pet her ears~.." Sera stated excitedly as she walks away.

Aqua and Hana smiled at each other again and continued their make out session. Hana stared deeply into Aqua's eyes and brought out her vines to slide in her clothes.

"Aaahh~..." Aqua moaned out from the vines rubbing her.

The Chikorita smirks, thinking she could just strip Aqua naked. 'Why think~?' She then separated Aqua's clothes from her body.

Everyone gasps when she did that. Hana then bound Aqua to the couch with her vines, making them continue to rub around her body and tickle at her nipples and clitoris. "You look so adorable bounded up like that~.." Hana said winking.

Aqua blushed and stares at Hana's clothing. "You oughta be naked too, Haney~."

"I could, but I'm feeling like seeing you helpless as I molest you~.." She said squeezing around her breast with her paws.

"Eee~... no fair, Haney~..!"

"You love it when you're in my grasp~.." Hana licks her lips in enjoyment. She then has her vines grew non-pointy thorns on their tips. She started to tease them and prodded at her nipples and clit.

"Eeek~!" Aqua squealed as they poked her most sensitive pink buds.

"Aww, so adorable." Hana teases and has her vines tug at Aqua's nipples. "Feel the wrath of the princess of rape~."

"Aahh~!" she squirmed as she struggled playfully. Aqua then felt them twist them and they raise into the air a little. "You're twisting me up tightly~!"

"That I am dear~... That I am~.." Hana smirked as she keeps twisting and tugging them upwards.

Hana smiled as she laid on top of her and nuzzled her cheek. She then took off her clothes and let the vines let go of Aqua's nipples. She pressed themselves together and kissed her cheek.

"Teehee~... You're always so sweet~..." Aqua giggles.

"So are you~.." Hana stated as she continues to fondle and caressed her body.

Ellie and Alex chuckle at what they're doing. "Of course~..." Ellie giggled as they also heard some noise in the game room.

*In the game room*

Frost and Sera was playing a battle-for-all game with the Vulpix fidgeting from being devastated from the Kirlia's skill.

"Urrk..!" Frost growled. "What were those two words you Pokemon say? Rage quit? Whatever it is, ugh!" she stated as she quit the game and dropped the controller, thankfully not aggressively.

Sera felt a little bad and sweatdropped sheepishly. "Eheheh… I'm sorry about that." She stated as she stated. "I thought you were good at this game."

"I am, but I did not prepare for your favorite Smasher to be well-developed in stats!"

"I see. Well we can play something a little more teamlike in a few minutes~." Sera stated.

"Such as?" Frost asked.

"I know some racing games that involve tag team racing. There's also games where we need to work together to solve things." Sera pointed out listing the games.

"Don't fighting games also have team-ups?" The White Vulpix notifies.

"Yes, they do~." Sally said as she was sitting between them. "We could at least tag-team against Sera."

"O-Or we can work together against computers."

The Eevee giggled and nuzzles on Frost.

"On that matter, you forfeit, so you lost our deal~.." Sera's eyes gleamed. "So I get to pet your ears~!"

Frost blushed and looks away in embarrassment. "I was hoping you would forget…"

Reluctantly, Frost then sat down behind Sera. Frost notices the Kirlia had her arms and hands out and ready. "Just be gentle..! Please, be very gentle..!"

"Don't worry." Sera stated as she readied her hands. "I'll try~."

"I mean it, they're delicate! So as gentle as you never been gentle before!" Frost told her.

Sally sweatdrops worriedly as she had petted her ears before and considered warning Sera about it. 'She's very sweet, I'm sure she'll be gentle~.'

The Kirlia then sighs and took deep breaths as she keeps getting ready, leaving the Alolan Vulpix suspenseful.

About 10 seconds later, the fox realized that her psychic wife hasn't touched her ears yet and the suspense was getting too much. "Well, what are you waiting for!? Just get it over with already!" Frost yelled, shaking her fists up and down with a blushing face.

"O-Oh sorry!" Sera jolted from the reaction. 'O-Okay.. Here goes…' She placed her hands on Frost's ears.

The Alolan Vulpix flinched as she still flushed red with shut eyes. She shivered as she strokes them lightly.

The Kirlia meanwhile was amazed at how soft her ears felt in her palms. 'The fluffiness of her ears… are even better than the tail~!' Sera thought as she sighed adorably. 'It's like putting on mittens made out of clouds~!'

Frost cringed as she felt like shaking her head. 'This is so embarrassing…!' She shuddered a little from the sensation though. "D-Don't go out of control okay?!"

Sally giggled at the scene, 'She looks so adorable when embarrassed~..' But then she notices Sera's fingers about to touch the fluff in her ears.

"Just let me get the feel of your inner fluff okay?" she asked as her fingers moved towards the inside. Sally jolted at the scene. "Wait, Sera, that's not-"

It was too late as the Kirlia slipped her fingers inside. Frost froze as if a small jolt of electricity pass by her and became figuratively pale when she felt her ears being entered even by a little bit.

"Ah..!" Sera jolted as her and Sally's face showed nervousness. "F-Frost?" Sera asked shakingly.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The Alolan Vulpix screamed loud enough to shake the submarine. That screamed disturbed everyone on board as Ariel burst out of the movie room.

"Alright, who disturbed my movie time..?" The Manaphy asked seriously with her glaring eyes being cornered by two black bars.

She walked towards the game room, only to notice some snow leaking from within.

Ariel widened her eyes and twitched one of them. 'W-Why is there snow in the game room? One of my favorite rooms…!?' She thought as she tries not to snap. She then opens the door to investigate.

She then sees a Vulpix covered in a blanket with a Kirlia and Eevee shivering from the cold.

Despite the cold, the Kirlia went on her hands and knees, bowing to frost. "I'm terribly sorry, Mrs. Frost!" Sera stated as the Vulpix had her back turned to her. "I'm truly very honestly so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Mmrrmm…" Frost sulked in her covers. "Hhm!" Her cheeks were pouting as she closed her eyes.

"Can somebody tell me what in Kyogre's name happened here…!?"

Sally went to the Manaphy. "Sorry, I neglected to mention Frost's sensitive inner ears before Sera started rubbing them."

Ariel kept silent as she still twitched her eyes. "W-Well, she disturbed my movie moment."

"Oh, we're sorry. You can continue it now." Sally said as she looked back as the Kirlia was still apologizing.

"I feel really bad, it's all my fault. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better!" Sera suggested to her.

Frost mumbled and looks at Sera. "You'll do anything?"

"Yeah, of course." The Kirlia answered with a nod.

"Well, I don't suppose you'll allow Dear Sally and I to have a session with you?"

Sera blushes at the request. "Of course, how do you want it?"

"I would like to shove into your posterior." Frost said. "And also rub your bow-like horns."

She blushes and trembles a little at that. "They're quite sensitive… but it is fair, since I accidently made you shriek."

Frost nodded and then sees Sally still apologizing to Ariel.

"Well, I suppose accidents happen, just try to be more careful okay?" she stated towards the three. "But how will all this snow be cleared up?"

Sera uses her psychic to lift the snow up and moved it out of the game room, intending to dump it in the bathroom. "Good thing there wasn't any getting on the systems."

"Yes, good thing…" Ariel said nearly-bitterly.

"Again, I'm really sorry about the disturbance, but you can just resume watching the movie you know." Sera pointed out.

"Of course, I can." Ariel nods and leaves to go back to her movie.

'So why didn't you do that instead of looking bitter?' Sera thought as she saw Sally and Frost came to her.

"Because I like my stuff." Ariel answered.

Sera shrugged as she saw Sally held both of their arms together.

"Hey Sera, I want to know something." Sally spoke to them.

"What is it?" The Kirlia asks.

The Eevee blushed a little. "When would you like to start a family~?"

Sera widened her eyes at that question. "Wh-Wha~..!?"

"Lady Sally, what's your reasoning to ask that~?" Frost asked, just as embarrassed as Sera is.

"Well, I maybe underaged, but I'd still love to raise a few kits together with the two of you one day~." Sally stated with a smile. "We always hear about how Aqua and Hana want a family, and how Junie and Sakura will have one one day… I just want to know when will it be our time~.."

Sera smiles slowly, but understandably. "Well… I suppose when we all graduate from high school~." The Kirlia answered.

The Eevee giggles and nuzzles Sera lovingly. "I hope for a Vulpix, Eevee and Ralts for us~."

Sera blushed and nuzzles her back. "I hope so too even if you mean triplets~."

Frost smiles as she embraced them both together.

Suddenly, they heard the dinner bell ringing. "Ah, dinner's ready~.." Sally cheered as she was about to go, but she found her body unable to move as she's stuck in a running stance.

"I just hope it wasn't partially ruined by…" Sera gulped when she was about to mention Frost's scream. "Anyway, you got to wash up little lady."

Sally nods and they went to wash their hands. Sera and Frost did the same as they also washed their faces.

They all then got to a big table. Aqua and Hana got redressed after their love session. Soon everyone was there as they waited for dinner.

"Wait, does Ariel even have chefs in the submarine here?" Ellie asked suddenly. "Who's cooking?"

"You didn't think the sub was operated on autopilot, did you?" Ariel asked. "Well it is, I have a set A.I. to deliver us to Lovantis all the time~!"

"An A.I., how nice…" Ellie mumbled. 'Why does it always have to be an A.I.?!'

"Anyway, I do have some chefs on board in the kitchen cooking dinner for all of us." Ariel states as she claps her hands to get their attention.

A group of Azumarils came walking out of a kitchen door, carrying silver trays in covers. They then pass each one to the Pokemon who ordered which meal and opened up each one.

Gasps filled the room as they look at the sight of the prepared plate.

"Oh my goodness~!" Aqua says in awe. "They look so fancy~!"

"I never seen salad prepared and shaped like this~.." Sera stated in amazement.

"Neither have I with pudding~!" Ellie states herself.

"Ariel, all of this is amazing~!" Brio stated happily.

"Thank you~." The Manaphy nods. "Oh nearly forgot." Ariel took out Junie's box. "Junie told me she baked these cookies, so let's share 'em~!"

Everyone, but Junie and Sally, the latter doesn't understand the situation turned pale when they saw that box. "D… D.. Did you say… Junie baked them?" Ivy asked visibly shaking.

"Yes, I did." Ariel said. "I was going to try them but I got caught up in my movie."

"Junie, you did taste test them before packing them right?" Sera asked urgently.

"Why do I need to do that?" The Mawile asked. "I'm confident I made them to be delicious~! Plus, it'd be selfish if I take the first bite myself."

'You're not the one who took the first bite at the campsite! Aqua tried to warn me against it too…!' Sera thought as she tries to argue. "I don't know what Junie said, but you shouldn't eat those cookies. Trust me." Sera said to Ariel.

"Why not? They look good enough to eat." The Manaphy said.

"I'm not joking, it's dangerous!" Sera pressed on. "They might ruin our appetites..!"

"Nonsense! Let's enjoy." Ariel took a bite of one of the cookies, making everyone freeze in horror.

Ariel soon shot open her eyes and seemingly still maintain her smile.

"Y-You okay? I can use some healing moves on you!" Hana stated urgently.

"M-My apologies~..." Ariel shakingly says as she goes to the bathroom. "I-I'll be right back~..." She tries to keep a strong stance as she headed into the bathroom.

Everyone sweatdropped when they saw that and looked at Junie. They all gave her a stern look. "Got anything to say about that?" Ellie asked.

Junie said nothing as she observed her cookies.

"Junie?" Brio asked.

The Mawile then scratches her head, looking clueless. "I wonder where have I gone wrong?"

"Never taste testing your food is one thing." Sera stated. "But letting the princess of the sea tasting one and suffer a stomachache is quite another."

"Come on, it could've been worse." Junie stated.

Sera groaned as she knows there's only one way to show her how bad her cooking is. She takes a cookie and bites into it. She jolted for a second, and the next thing, she was on the ground, eyes in a spiral shape.

Everyone sweatdropped again.

"Sure enough, one strike and she's out." Hana muttered.

"S-Sera, please don't go into the light!" Sally pleaded. "I love you!"

"It's okay, she just fainted." Frost stated as she looked at Junie. "Now do you see the risk of your cooking Miss Junie?!"

Junie was still observing her cookies and looks at them questionably. "Did you say something?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SAY SOMETHING?!" The girls stated angrily.

Soon, Ariel came out from the bathroom. "Sheesh, so she is that trope where she's beautiful, but a terrible cook."

"Ugh, you're just jealous!" Junie said. "You all have children's tongues!" She then sits in her seat to have her meal in a huff.

The Kirlia meanwhile, shakingly got up from the floor, face still looking pale. 'Worst… mistake… I ever made in my life..' she then goes to the bathroom herself. "I need a minute.."

"I hope this doesn't ruin our meals…" Aqua said with a frown. Soon enough, everyone was able to sit and eat their meals.

Afterwards, they all finished and sighed in enjoyment of their dinner. "I'm going to be going to the hot springs room~." Sera commented as she got up.

"Me too~." Aqua says as she follows Sera.

"We're coming too~." Sally stated as Frost followed behind.

"Oooh~!" Ariel chimes as she goes into her slime form. "Let's all have a hot springs harem~!"

"Hot spring harem?" Ellie asked. "You mean we all go together?"

"Of course, it's big enough for 20 guest~." Ariel stated as she bounced into Ellie's arms and has the top of her head be covered in her breasts.

The Espurr chuckled as everyone nodded at the idea.

"Alright then, let's go!" Ariel cheered as they all headed to the hot springs.

Soon, everyone stripped off their clothes and became naked altogether. They entered and sighed at the warm steam as they all entered the bath.

Ariel was floating around, ogling everyone's tits around her.

"I suppose if I could shapeshift into something small, I would like to take peeks too sometimes~." Sera stated taking Ariel and hugging her a little. "You doing okay after that incident~? Not sick, are you?"

"I'm feeling fine~..." Ariel swooned from the feeling of Sera's chest presses against her, looking like she was literally melting in bliss in her slime form.

The Kirlia chuckled as she squeezed her boobs to her a little bit, actually enjoying Ariel's form on her skin. Even in the warm waters, she felt cool and refreshing on her body.

"Okay, better share you with others~.." Sera gently set Ariel back down into the water. "Thank you for the hug, Ariel~.."

"My pleasure~." Ariel nodded and then sees Aqua and Hana kissing together.

'Geez, do they ever get tired of being lovey-dovey with each other~?' Ariel thought as she swims towards them with great interest.

"Aqua, you know we don't have to kiss every hour you know~?" Hana stated holding her tenderly.

"I know, but I love you so much, Haney~." Aqua chimes as she rubs her breasts against the Chikorita's. Then they felt something coming in between them. They looked down and saw a certain light blue blob touching their sides.

"Ariel~..." Hana said teasingly, pushing on her head a little, "You could've said hi~."

"I know, but you two look so sexy together~." Ariel chimes cutely and jumps a little. "I want in between your titties~!"

"Oh all right~.." Aqua lifted Ariel up and squeezed her between her and Hana's breasts.

The Manaphy sighs as she felt compressed between two soft pillows made of a smooth, moist material. The slime face had a cute pink blush. She felt heated up, but kept cool due to her slime body.

"I actually have to ask, how are you able to turn into a slime?" Hana asked.

"Oh, that. It's magic, TLDR." Ariel answered a bit simply.

"Well it is pretty cool. About the chopsticks a week ago, can you store things in you?" Aqua asked.

"But of course~." Ariel said as she then slides out a mask from her mouth-like area.

"Whoa~..." they stated at the action. "You don't even choke from it?" Aqua asked, "That's crazy~!" she cheered.

"Yes, and if possible, I could even wrap myself around a Pokemon~."

They look surprised at that. "Hope you don't get offended, but you do have another storage right?" Hana asked.

"Another storage?" The Manaphy asked.

"Wouldn't putting someone in you be dangerous?" Aqua asked.

"Don't worry~." Ariel assures. "I'm completely breathable when I once done it with my girlfriend~."

"Ah, how is she by the way~?" Aqua asked.

Ariel stops as she was asked that question.

"You haven't called her?" Aqua asked noticing the pause.

"I occasionally do." She answered. "Privately though." She sighs as she decides to talk about why they love each other so much. "She is very special to me."

Aqua smiles as she knows how to feel to meeting someone special.

As she and Hana listen on, they soon hear the end.

"Like a bubbly hot geyser~!" Ariel finished as she was daydreaming about Joyce.

"Whoa~..." Aqua and Hana gasped as they masturbated a little from Ariel's story. "You two sound like such sweethearts~."

"We are~..." Ariel nods as her slime form swooningly melted for Aqua and Hana to stretch her like taffy.

They giggled as they start to pull her a little.

"Oooh~... just so you know, I don't feel any pain in slime form~." Ariel informed them.

They nodded and decide to play with her form a little before asking the girls to join in on the fun.

Everyone giggled as they went and grab hold of her.

"Inform us if it gets too much okay?" Ellie asked as she uses her tits to grab and pull Ariel..

"Will do~." Ariel stated as she felt herself being pulled from all sides. She looks like she's becoming into a clear trampoline.

The girls laughed at the scene, finding it quite amusing at her elasticity. They all then decide to press her back to her blob-like form, smothering her in each other's breasts altogether.

"She's quite a sight~.."Sakura giggled as they all hugged around her.

'Took the words right out of my mouth~.' She thought as she was being embraced by a group of lovely girls.

Some even pressed her top and bottom like jello.

'Aaahhh~... I'm in heaven once more~... With bountiful mountains and peaks~..' Ariel swoons and feels warm around her body.

Though eventually, all good things must come to an end as the girls finished their bath.

After wiping themselves dry, Ariel had an idea to the big bedroom. "Hey, how about we all remain naked and be in the biggest bedroom of this sub~!?"

"Whoa, you have a very large bed?" Aqua asked curious.

"Just wait till you all see~!" Ariel says as she delicately walks to the room nude.

The girls smiled as they followed her, some carrying their wives in their arms.

Soon they all saw how impressively regal and huge it looks. It was a large heart shaped bed with an impressive decor on the wall. Some gold orbs and ribbons accessorized the bed.

"Wow~..." The girls gasped in amazement. "Beautiful~."

Ariel then walks to the bed and sits on it a bit, winking at them to try and tackle her in bed.

Seeing the cue, all the girls went and tackled her all at once.

Ariel and everyone gasps and feels their naked bodies smothering each other. 'Uwaaah~...! They all feel so warm and soft~...!' She swoons in her thoughts.

"You get so worked up easily~..." Junie stated. "You must be like Aqua in so many ways~."

"Really? I'm like her~?" Ariel asked looking at the Oshawott who was fawning around her breasts. The Manaphy smiles and strokes her head. "You might be right about that~."

Hana smiles and feels around Ariel's skin. "Your skin feels like it's jello~."

She smiled and giggled as the Chikorita rubs her over. "Expected of being a Manaphy~."

Ariel then looks at Sally and Frost. The former taking a Flareon form for the night. She smiles at all the soft, warm fur she has around her body.

Frost shuddered a little from Sally's warm body pressed against her colder one, but doesn't move away at all.

Ariel chuckles as she wants to feel the fluffy fur herself. "Frost, may I fluff your tail~?"

Frost blushes and stammers. She remembered when the Kirlia rubbed it the last time and it stimulated her so much. She then held her ears nervously. "Please, don't touch inside my ears…"

"I promise I won't touch your ears. I just want to fluff your tail~.." Ariel assure. 'Though it didn't sound like that was a traumatizing scream earlier though~...'

Ariel also looks at the Flareon. "I would also like to feel your chest fluff if you don't mind~?"

"Sure~.." Sally said happily, tail wagging. She and Frost went to Ariel and embrace her affectionately.

She blushes from the embrace as she uses her hands to rub Sally's front fur and Frost's tail fur.

Both foxes sigh and and murmur from her soft, smooth touch.

'Why does the rubbing at my ears and tail feel so good~?' Frost thought shuddering and murmuring. 'I-I can't be similar to Ellie…! Can I…!?"

She took a look at the Espurr who was gently trying to keep the Zorua from petting her sensitive spots. "Alex, no stop...!" She argued quietly. "You know what happens when I'm touched here and there…!"

Alex grins as she starts licking her neck. "But that is what makes you special~.. You shouldn't be embarrassed by that~." She then strokes and muzzle on her fluffy tail. "It brings out the real you~."

"R-Real me?" Ellie asked blushing as she tried to move her tail away. "That's nonsense! I don't always meow and purr like a submissive little kitten!"

"Everyone always try to act tough and gritty, thinking being macho is where it's act." Alex stated, shaking her head.

Ariel chuckles at the scene.

"I don't mind needing to be strong to face hardships and tough situations, but you can't keep wearing your armor forever." Alex stated reaching to her head and strokes it left and right.

Ellie cringes as she felt her submissive self showing. "B-But that makes me feel weak..." she shakes her head, trying to fight it, but then she let out a moaning meow.

"Ellie, how do you think I'm able to beat opponents that are stronger than me?" Alex asked her.

"N-Nyaaah~..?" Ellie meowed out.

"I use my cuteness to deceive them. I get them to relax, let their guard down, and when the time is right, I strike." The Zorua stated holding Ellie's tail and grasps it firmly, making the Espurr give into her cute submissive attitude. "So don't be afraid, Ellie. Be your real self~. Be the cute little kitten you are~..."

"Mmmeeeooowww~..." Ellie meowed happily, nuzzling the Zorua's cheek.

Ariel giggles and decides to get the cameras from their smartphones out. "Who wants to flash into the cameras~?"

"I rather not…" Sera stated, blushing. "It's too embarrassing… Can't we just pose cutely?"

Ariel just gave her a bored expression and snaps a photo of herself naked. "There, it's not so hard~."

"Easy for you to say, but-" Sera says but gets interrupted when she sees Aqua and Hana spreading their legs wide-open, showing some pink in their pussies. 'There is no decency in this group…'

"Sera, come on~." Aqua says. "It'll be fun~!"

"Aqua, we always go with flash selfies.." Sera complained. "But even if it's from the princess, I-" The Kirlia was then met with a begging expression which Aqua tried replicating from Sally.

"Wha! Aqua, no! Not the begging expression. Sally already claimed that!" Sera exclaimed and was then bombarded with everyone doing that expression, making her feel uncomfortably wracked with guilt-tripping. "Nnngh…! Stop…!" she tried to look away, but everyone kept coming to her with that expression. "Please…! Stop it…! I can only take so much of those cute… looks…!" she closed her eyes in a last ditch effort to block out the faces.

"But Sera~..." Sally says sadly.

'Oh no… not her…' the Kirlia thought shivering. 'Anyone… but Sally..!' She then blushed and leaked pre. 'Dang it body, don't betray me!' She thought looking at her body.

Ellie, Sakura and Junie came along and held her body a little. "Ah!" She yelped as she saw Sally pressed against her front, facing her as she was lying on the bed.

"Pleeeaaassse~...?" The Flareon let out a long beg.

"B-But I- Mmmfff~.." Sera tries to protest but then two more begging faces show around her, Frost and Ariel. The burning sensation flared around her hips and she couldn't hold it anymore. She embraced Sally and kissed her passionately. "Alright~... as long as pictures including me aren't posted."

"Promise~..." Ariel stated as they got out their cameras.

They then snap photos of themselves groping each other, holding them in humiliating positions, showing their private areas, and look like they're about to mate together. Everyone was laughing, having a good time together.

Ariel then stood up and speaks up. "Alrighty now~! Who wants to pleasure this princess here~?"

"We can try to punji stick idea again~? Leave it at random~." Sera suggested.

"Hey, Sis." Aqua asks. "What's the punji stick again?"

"I meant where Ariel had those sticks in her like last time." Sera stated.

"Oh, I see~." Aqua nods but then shook her head. "No, I don't think we should."

"What do you suggest?" Sera asked.

"I want an oil box match~." Aqua suggests.

"Can she even get that here?" Ellie asked.

"Oh~!" Ariel exclaimed. "Actually~..." She then directs them to the sexual training room. She then shows them a glass box slightly filled with oil. "I've seen your matches on Lovantis TV~!"

"So you're informed, that's good." Brio giggled.

"I do prefer those matches where two opponents clasp hands together and push each other." Ariel said.

"So who's up first?" Junie asked.

"I call Team vs. Team~!" Ariel declares. "Whichever team passes out first, loses~!"

"So we go one on one, and we tag someone to come in afterwards?" Sera asks and Ariel nods as she picks her teammates.

"I'll settle for… Aqua, Hana, Ellie and Sally~." The Manaphy chooses. "Who's team captain for the second team?"

"Well, isn't it obvious~?" Sera says as she steps in.

"Who said you should be captain?" Brio asked her as she walks up to her. "I'm battling my sister!"

"Brio, you're too reckless to be a captain." Sera says with half-lidded eyes. "You'd lose the moment you touch Aqua."

"That is completely untrue! I'm the predator to Aqua's pray!"

"Only because she let you won." Sera reminded. "But let's them take a vote. Me or Brio?" She then draw chopsticks, one red and one black. "The red one means one is captain."

"How is that a vote? Typically the others vote who's captain." Brio pointed out.

"It's like drawing straws in a way." Sera explained. She shakes the cup and sets and down, "We draw till one of us draws red."

They nodded and carefully picked them up. Brio widened her eyes in shock, meaning she wasn't lucky.

"Alright, my turn." Sera stated looking over the chopsticks and picked one in random. She smiles as she picked the red one. "I won~! Which means I'm the captain of my team~! Haha~!"

"It's gotta be rigged!" Brio slammed the table.

"Don't worry, Brio." Aqua said to her sister. "You can still have your way with me when it's our turn together." Brio grumbled, but nods her head.

Aqua smiles and strokes her back soothingly.

"So my team's Sakura, Junie, Brio and Frost~." Sera stated.

Everyone nodded and stepped into the glass box with little oil inside. They slip a little, but remain standing. "So who's first?"

Aqua then hastily raises her paw in the air. "Me me me~!" But Ariel let her paw down. "What gives?!"

"As team captain, I must face our opponents first." Ariel stated as she stepped into the ring with Aqua pouting. "But I'll tag out if needed~." She winks at her.

"Alright, I'll step in too~..." Sera stated as she entered the ring, being careful not to slip. The two came close and gave each other a kiss for good luck.

"Play well~." They said to each other. They got into position and soon the bell ringed. They then charged at each other. They grasped hands as they try to push the other down.

"You're going down, Siren~!" Ariel exclaims.

"I don't think so~!" Sera exclaims back as she thrusts her chest at Ariel's. Their breast squeezed each other as they struggle to push the other down.

The others stare at the fight as well as their mashing chests. Some even going to take pictures too.

Then Sera lets go of one hand and touches Ariel's vagina, starting to finger her a little.

"Aaah~!" The Manaphy gasped in pleasure. "T-Two can play at this game~.." She grasped Sera's vagina and rubs faster than the Kirlia.

"Kyah~!" Sera gasps herself. "Not bad Angel Sea, but it'll take more than that to make me submit." She then makes them lose balance and fall on their butts on the floor.

They shake to focus as Sera try and lunge onto Ariel.

"No one asked, how do you beat your opponent?" Sally asked her team.

"You tell us, she's practically a new player." Aqua said. "But you make her cum until she passes out from lack of energy."

"Ok, just wanted to be sure." Sally said as she watches the match. "Go Sera~!" She cheered.

"She's the opponent." Hana pointed out.

"Oh, oops… Force of habit." The Flareon blushed as she covers her mouth with an embarrassed smile.

"No worries, I'd make the mistake too." Aqua stated patting her back. She then nuzzles her cheek. "I am rooting for Ariel though."

On the match floor, Ariel and Sera were rolling around, bodies becoming a bit oily as they wrestle.

"T-Take this~!" Ariel exclaims as she thrusts her pussy at Sera's.

"Kyahhh~..." the Kirlia moaned out as she pressed her chest up. "Take that~.." she thrust back as well.

They both moan as they grind up and down. The Kirlia smiled as she went and kissed Ariel lovingly. She then licked her neck, tickling the Manaphy.

"Teehee~.." she giggled as they gotten a little intimate with their grapples.

Ariel then uses antennae to rub at Sera's nipples, who shudders as she uses her psychic to rub her chest and butt.

Aqua and Hana held each other close and press breasts against each other. Sally was pressed against the arena floor, watching eagerly.

Frost was masturbating herself slowly as she watched. Brio was too as she leaned on Frost as Junie and Sakura was in a make out session.

Ariel smiles at them all and grinds faster and harder on Sera. The Kirlia doesn't let up as she continues to rub her chest and finger her a little with her power.

"You're going down, Sera~!" Ariel exclaims.

"I won't lose~.. I've have the strength of focus on my side~.." Sera announced as she flipped Ariel on her back. "You're gonna cum for me~!"

"Eep~.." She yelped as she started to grind and massage her pussy. "N-No fair~..!"

"You were using your antennae on me earlier, so yes it's fair~.." Sera said sweetly as she licked and nuzzled her cheek.

"Just~... one problem for you~...!" Ariel said as she cringes from pleasure.

"What's that~?" she asked curious.

Ariel then separates herself from all parts of her body and engulfs Sera whole. The Kirlia made a yelp from the reaction as she felt her body completely covered. "N-No fair…!" She exclaims as she tries to get Ariel off of her. "You can't use your alternate forms on us, we can't even do that!"

"You're in my sub and you're playing by my rules~!" Ariel says as she has some of herself enter Sera's vagina and anus.

"That's t-totally cheating~! Ahh~!" she muffled as she shuddered from the warmth of her body and pleasure.

"My sub, my rules~!" Ariel repeated shortly.

Sera grumbles as she tries to think of some way to fight back, but she was overcome with pleasure and came. "Geez, wait, maybe I can effect her mind still~.." She started to assault Ariel's mind with lewd thoughts.

"Hah~! I've been through more sexiness than Aqua~!" Ariel boasted as she wasn't being affected.

"Maybe, but I also know how to effect hearts and souls too~!.." she then started to project feelings to those areas.

"That feels good but still no effect~!" Ariel boasts.

She smirked and doubled the power, while she also felt the feeling, it was even more for Ariel.

"I've waited for this~!" Ariel exclaims as she cringes in pleasure, so she goes all inside Sera's labia.

"H-Hey, wh-what gives?" She stated shuddering from the feeling as her belly was bulging, not letting up on her power.

"You let out your power to increase my pleasure, so I have it radiate from me onto you~!" Ariel explains confidently.

"Really, can you do it even through a barrier~?" Sera conjured up a protect move around Ariel's slime form as she seals her in. "I'm able to use protect on things within me as to keep them safe and sound. Saya taught me that as we hung out at times~."

"You forget, Sera~." Ariel said. "I'm also a Mythical Pokemon~!" She then shook things up in Sera's womb and labia. Though the protect barrier kept her mostly just vibrating and barely moving.

"AAAAHHHH~!" The Kirlia screams as she came hard as well as pushing Ariel out. Though liquid also leaked off of Ariel's, showing she came as well from the feeling.

Sera then collapsed on the ground while Ariel reforms herself.

"And Sera came first~!"

"Maybe, but you still came as well~.." The Kirlia stated with a smile. "That was a good move though~... Well, I guess I lost in this round then~."

"You were strong though. I didn't think you could counter my attacks so well~.."

"Well, I tried to make sure I took every other precaution." Sera stated as she gave her a kiss in congradulations.

"Alright, who's next to challenge me~!?" Ariel announced as she got up and Sera got out of the ring.

Frost then got up to the ring. "I'll take you on~." she stated calmly.

"Wait!" Sally cries out. "I wanna battle her myself~!"

Ariel looked at the Flareon and smiles. "Aww, sure~.." She switched out and helped Sally in. "Have fun you too~.." she then tagged her in as she got out of the ring.

"You gonna be okay Frost?" Junie asked.

"It won't be easy with Sally, but I'll manage." The Alolan Vulpix said. "Don't hold back milady~."

"I don't plan on doing so~." The Flareon states confidently. "Here I come~." She started to move forward, but stumbled a little. "Oh dear! It's pretty slippery..!"

Frost walks carefully and slowly towards the fire type. "I don't wish to be hard on you though~..." She then embraces her firmly and rubs her vagina.

"Aahh~..." Sally blushes from the hug and the feeling of her paw rubbing her pussy. She started to nuzzle and suckle on her breast.

Frost murmured as she felt her chest being molested. "Mmm, so warm~.."

The Flareon smiled and warms herself to heat things up, moving to rub and finger the Vulpix's insides. She then nuzzles on her breasts, kissing them repeatedly. She then plays with one of her nipples. "They're like little blueberries~.."

Frost blushed and then fingers Sally deeper. The flareon's insides feeling very warm. She grins and decides to use her tails in place of her paws.

"Eep~!" Sally yelped from the fluffy touch. She also cringes at their coldness around her warm labia.

"Come on Sally~! Fight harder~!" Hana cried out. "Don't be her pansy like that~!"

Aqua cheers with her as she embraces her from behind. "Yeah, show that snow fox~!" She then gropes her breasts.

"Aaah~!" The Chikorita yelps before looking at the Oshawott annoyed. "Aqua stop! This will make our battles harder."

"But I love you, Haney~!" Aqua chimes cutely. "We're married after all~!"

"Doesn't mean we have to do this at this time!" Hana stated trying to push the Oshawott back, but she had a strong grip on her. She then decides to use her vines. She pried Aqua off and wrapped her up like a present, even adding a cute bow tie on top of her head. "Match first, sex later." She disciplined.

"Aww…" Aqua groaned, but nods her head. "Okay, Haney…"

Hana sits with her as she see how's the battle going.

Sally was swooning over the feeling of her mate's tail thrusting in and out of her vagina. She even groped her own breasts.

"Wow, Frost is doing really good~." Junie said watching the scene, sitting with Sera and Sakura.

"Yes, she is~." Sakura agreed. "Her fighting style reminds me of you Junie."

"Graceful and elegant~?" Junie asked with a smile. "She does have some similarities alright~."

"Maybe you two should spar a little, see how well you two fare with each other." Sera suggested. "If we have the time and stamina for such ocassions."

"We'll see." The Mawile stated as they heard moans of climax. "Oooh~! Who won~?"

They looked and saw the Alolan Vulpix carrying a dazed Flareon in her arms. "One must never underestimate their own lover, Lady Sally~..."

"Eehh, it was fun~..." Sally cooed staring at her endearingly. "Besides, I got you and Sera, that's the real prize~."

Frost smiles and kisses her as Ariel announces. "Frost wins~! Who's next~?"

"Here I go! Send Aqua out!" Brio stated going for the ring. "I so want a rematch against her after our last battle!"

"She's calling you dear…" Hana stated looking at her. "You better think of our sister's pride. We are married after all and I wouldn't want to ruin it."

"Right. Though I need you to let me go first.." Aqua chuckled stilled tied up by Hana. "This kind of tying me up looks real tight~..."

The Chikorita chuckled as she lets go of her wife. "You know what they say, Go get her Tiger~!" She then sees Aqua off to battle her sister.

"Don't let her get into your head Brio~. Focus~!" Sera called out.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed. "The last time Brio and I fought, you rooted for me!"

"You were a victim there. This is on equal grounds now." Sera pointed out. "But if you win, I'll sleep with you tonight~!" She offered with sly grin.

"Aww…" Sally whined. "I wanted you to be with us."

"That's okay, you can come with me to Aqua if you like~?" Sera offered her.

"Deal." Frost stated. "But Aqua and Brio are on opposing sides." The Vulpix reminded.

"I know, but it is just for fun. I'm fine with whoever wins." Sera pointed out before whispering. "Don't tell Aqua or she might not give it her all…"

Sally nods as she took out her phone. "Oh, I actually entered Sera's room last night and saw this." She shown a recording of a feral Purrloin grooming Sera's hair, nuzzling her sides, even snuggling up on her belly as she sleeps. There was one instances where she took Sera's keyring off the dresser. "She has a pet Purrloin~!" Sally giggled.

Everyone giggled while the Kirlia blushed. "No wonder my hair looked messy this morning...and why my keys wasn't there" Then she wondered. "Junie, do you or Sakura have a pet?"

"Yes, I do." The Mawile answered, showing her a picture of her younger with a Growlithe puppy. "This is Blaze~."

"Why a growlithe? They can be quite hyper, considering your type disadvantage Miss Junie.." Frost asked.

"They're like other doggies when bonding with them at a young age~." Junie answered.

"Fair enough, just make sure you don't have a fire stone hidden there, otherwise it won't remain a puppy for long." Sally said giggling. "I wonder what is Aqua's own pet like?"

"We'll ask her when her battle's over." Sera stated as they see how Brio's faring.

They see the Brionne slapping at the Oshawott's titties. "You're gonna beg for my dick inside you~!" she stated confidently, starting to lick at her neck.

"Aaah~!" Aqua gasped as she gropes Brio's breasts. "You're not gonna make me submit that easily~!" the Oshawott stated, pinching at the Brionne's nipples.

"Aaaiiieee~!" Brio winced and glares at her sister. "If you tug on them, I'm gonna do the same to your clitoris~!" she lets go of one of her nipples and moved to Aqua's crotch. She then pokes and tickles her clit, making Aqua squeal in pleasure.

"Winning or losing, you're still cute~." Hana called out. "Nevertheless, I believe in you Aqua~!"

"H-Haney~.." Aqua cooed lovingly. She then glowed a bright blue, brimming with love energy.

"Eep~!" Brio yelped from the sudden glow. "How are you doing this!? You can't be an angel in this match!"

"It just happened cause I love Hana~." Aqua boasted as she embraces Brio deeply and wraps one leg around her, pressing her vagina against hers.

"But that's not fair!" Brio pointed out. "I don't have my girlfriend here rooting for me to energize me!" She then turns to the princess. "Your Majesty, this is cheating!"

"I never said you couldn't go angel during the match. Also you did saw I went slime form battling Sera right?" Ariel pointed out.

"Ack! Good point…" Brio muttered as she remembered. "Fine, have it your way!" Brio then went angel herself. "We're doing this one way or another!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way~.." Aqua smiles and she grinds her sensitive parts against Brio's.

"Aaah~! Why you~...!" Brio growls as she responds by licking her out with her tongue, tasting her juices.

Ariel was ogling them both with interest. "One moment, they were grinding at each other's vaginas and now they're eating each other out from them~."

"That's the thing about their family, they'll be quick to change things up~.." Hana stated cuckling. "Keep it up Aqua~." She cheered for her wife as she moves her hips back and forth like she was thrusting.

"Haney~!" She cried out as she started to lick at Brio's chest. Aqua lashed her tongue furiously around her nipples, making the Brionne squeal in unwilling pleasure. "You are so adorable Brio, your Flaffy is very lucky~. So when will you start marrying her then~?" Aqua teases her, making Brio blush madly.

"I-I'll marry her when I'm ready~! N-Now don't bring her up!" She stated pushing her back, masturbating herself to make her cock erect on Aqua.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're flushed~." Aqua stated with a wink. She then looks at her cock. "You gonna do me in~? You can't be serious~!"

"Not in the way you think~!" Brio said as she used her power to hit Aqua.

"Ow!" The Oshawott cringed. "What was that for!?"

"Did you recalled what happened to Sera when I used my power on her when we sparred?" Brio asked teasingly.

"Yeah, so!?" Aqua asked, then he widened her eyes as Brio started to look sparkly. "Oh no! Not that Angel Attract ability!" She gasped and tries to resist.

"Come now, don't fight it~.." Brio said opening her arms, "Come to me~.." She then gropes her own breasts and plays with them to entice Aqua of their soft bounciness.

"Mmmhhhh~..." Aqua murmurs as her legs shaking stepped towards her. "S-S-So… Soft and jiggly~…! M-Must t-touch~!"

"Resist Aqua, Resist!" Hana pleaded while everyone watched dramatically. "If you lose, you won't get any love from me tonight!" She warned.

"That's cold you know." Sera pointed that out sweatdropping. "I would give her love whether she wins or loses." She tries to reason with her. "Being if I was her main wife, I would always be there to comfort her through good or bad."

"You already doing that though." Frost pointed out. "And you're on the opposite side in this match."

"Eh, tamato tamayto." The Kirlia shrugged her shoulders while the Flareon giggled in between them.

"Who says those words anymore~?" Sally asks. She saw Frost's fur and smiled. "Dear, permission to fluff your fur~?" She asked with an adorable gaze.

The Vulpix blushed and turned away for a moment. "Y-Yes, just not by the ears please~?"

The Flareon held her tail gently and stroked it to her head. "So fluffy~.." she cooed like a little child.

Frost smiled and strokes her paw on Sally's scruff from her neck. "You're so incorrigible, milady~... Touching me like this and yet I like it~... It's as if our power draws from it."

"Love involves bonds after all~.." Sera pointed out kissing their cheeks. "Even if it gets lusty and all~..."

They smile as they hugged for a moment and watched what happened.

"Aaaiiieee~!" Brio was moaning as Aqua was rubbing and licking all over her sensitive body. "How could I have miscalculated that she would turn my own strength against me like this!?" she cried out as she tried to push her off to at least line herself up.

"I am into you now after all, Mistress Brio~!" Aqua swooned as she still sounded like herself.

"Y-Yeah, but you need to start bouncing on me~!" she stated seeing her barely can get to her. She then felt Aqua's paw stroking up and down on her member. "That's not what I meant~! I said bouncing, not stroking, you Idiot-Wott!" She yelped.

Aqua had hearts in her eyes as she started making out with her. She then snakes her tongue inside of her.

Ariel smiles as she knows how this might end, so she goes to video chat with her mother and girlfriend. She dialed their numbers and waited and see if they'll pick up. She then looks at her smartwatch. "With this much co-writing the sex battles, we should sure start picking things up a Scorbunny's foot."

"Huh?" Ellie asked looking at Ariel. "What's a Scorbun-"

"You haven't played Sword nor Shield yet." Ariel answered quickly, but not looking at her. "And don't even ask if there'll be Gun."

Ellie shrugged as she lets her have her phone call. "How much fourth wall breaking can one story take anyway…?" She muttered to herself.

"Hello sweetie, taking care of yourself~?" A motherly voice spoke as an older Ariel shown on screen.

"Yes, I am, Mother~." Ariel bowed. "And how are you and Joyce?"

"We're fine~!" A Mespirit came on view. "Hiya, Ari~. How was your week in Scelci~? Because~..." She then frowned and sniveled, virtually quickly changing her expression. "I mi-hi-hissed you-hoo-hoo~...!" She sobbed with her voice cracking up.

"I missed you too~..." she said tearing up. "I never got this sad since my accidental mistake with my email and my notifications!"

"Can you explain why you two couldn't go together? I would've allowed it." her mother said. "It's not like your love is star-crossed." The moment she said that, she then thinks of her own star-crossed love with a certain wife of hers. "Anyway, what happened?"

"Well, I kind of had a bit too much tact around the public…" Ariel stated sheepishly scratching her cheek.

"We tend to do our relationship more privately since she's a princess and I'm just a… A maid." Joyce said. "I mean, a princess like her would have to be married to another princess by law or something like that..."

"I recently heard that a princess of another castle got married to an ordinary Oshawott in the outside world." Neptuna stated with a giggle.

"Oh, how sweet~." Ariel said with some sarcasm. "I happened to have done them both together."

"Have you now~?" The mature Manaphy asked with interest. "What is your opinion of them?"

"They were really excitable and sexual." Ariel explained. "All and all, they're practically everything I expected."

"Can't wait to meet them when you get here." Joyce smiles. "I was thinking we could do a Group Date together with them~!"

"Hold on you two, we have other options here. Spa room, hotel room, cafe room too." Neptunia pointed out. "Why, they're all so luxurious~."

"Guess we'll see what everyone votes for. The angels also have a right to vote too." Ariel stated. "They are our guests after all."

The two nodded. "We'll wait for your return so they can all check out our kingdom and then participate in the activities tomorrow~." They all hanged up and Ariel looked at the unsurprising results.

"Well…" She then went into her slime form. "Guess I better prepare for the harem tonight." She then hopped to the bedroom.

*Soon after the sex battles.*

The stage settled underneath the floor as it closed afterwards.

Ariel took a deep breath and sighs. "Now that that's over, who's up for a sleepover in the big plushy bedroom~?!"

"We are~!" Sera stated, holding Sally up in the air.

"Yeah, what she says~!" Aqua agrees as she embraces Hana by her side.

"As are we~!" Ivy said as she leaned on Jeane who was struggling to keep her off.

"Time to get messy~!" Ellie cheered, jumping up and down with her breasts bouncing.

"Let's go then~." Ariel said as they headed back to her bedroom. "My bed's big enough to hold all of you girls~!"

"We know~." Junie pointed out.

"You shown us before." Sakura agreed with her as she embraces her from behind.

Ariel giggled as they went and laid on the bed. "Geronimo~!" She exclaims as she jumps in.

She landed on top of them, giggling from the impact as the bed shifted a little.

Ariel smiled and hopped to the middle end where her pillow is. The girls watched and went to her. She then reverts back to her Manaphy form.

"Hmm, they're so soft~.." Aqua murred rubbing the pillows. "They're like clouds made of jelly and marshmallow~..!""

"Yeah, must be quality cotton were used." Ivy stated patting them.

"Actually, there are other soft materials than cotton like feathers, memory foam, air beads, etc." Ariel explained.

"Ahh, I see~.." Hana stated snuggling near it. She then eyes on Aqua, licking her lips. "Can't wait to get some in and out of you~..."

Said Oshawott giggled as she went to Sera and pressed her front on her. She then rubs her breasts around hers and wiggles her butt at Hana.

"Mmmhh, you are too adorable in any way, little-wott~.." Sera stated with a murmur, caressing her skin. "Hard to believe you're so noble deep down despite your mischievous sexuality~."

Aqua smiled as they rubbed noses. "Well, I love all of my wives whom I married with~."

"Your heart has so much love for us, it's hard to part for even a few minutes~.." the Kirlia admitted with a blush.

Hana went to them and hugs Aqua from behind, sandwiching her with Sera. "Same with me, Aqua~.."

The Oshawott's eyes sparkle with tears of joy. "You two~... I love you so much~...!"

"I love you too Aqua~.." Hana stated.

"I to you as well~.." Sera spoke.

"You three are so cute together~." Ariel said. "Care to try out my secret technique in your most powerful forms~?"

"Secret technique~?" Aqua asked curious.

"You know, like I special skill~." Ariel says. "I can use it in slime form too~."

"I like to see it." Hana stated.

"Me too, even if it means feeling it~." Sera follows.

Ariel smiles at the answers before turning into her slime form again. "Then come at me, Goddesses~!"

Sera looked at the others and they're all caught up in the orgy to pay attention to them as they headed to a private area before shifted to a Gallade, Meganium and Samurott respectively. "We're ready, Angel Sea~!"

"Teehee, here I come~!" Ariel then enlarges herself and seemingly explodes, only for her mass to engulf the three lovers inside of her.

"Whaa!" They cried out as they felt their bodies being slowly taken in by her form, they shuddered from the pleasant sensations too.

"Oooh~... My body feels so tingly and being massaged with moist hands all over me~..." Aqua moaned within Ariel's slime body.

"We can breathe just fine, even move a little too.." Sera stated moving her arms a little, feeling a bit slower though as she felt her body shuddering as she moaned. "Ooooohhh, it's like a warm, gel bed that's embracing me into bliss~.."

"Aaahhh~... My body feels like it wants to cum and go to bed~..." Hana cooed as she floated a little to enjoy it.

"H-Haaah~..." They moaned as Ariel's slimy body make ice.

"So? How's my body I played inside~?"

"We're being pleasured despite not being actually pleasured~.." Aqua cooed. She then moaned. "All-in-all, it feels so amazing inside of you~...!"

"True, but can we have something to do? A playful spar with some lustful beings?" Sera asked.

"Such as~...?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe some serpentine beings that will try to coil and thrust their shafts in us~." Hana suggested.

"You mean, get Ivy here?" The Manaphy asked.

"No, maybe arboks, Sevipers, Dratini, Dragonairs, Milotics, those types." Sera pointed out.

Ariel nodded. "Okay, but how?"

"You can't create clones?" Aqua asked confused.

The Manaphy grins and separates herself with each goddess inside of each clone and herself.

"That's impressive~." Sera stated.

"I know~." Ariel said as she as a Milotic form starts coiling around her like Ivy as a Serperior, only from inside around her.

"Eep~!" Sera yelped in surprise as she tried to squirm out of her coil. "You're good at this~..." she moans at the cool and moist sensation of Ariel around herself and the others.

The Milotic smiled as she went to her breast and started to lick around them, nuzzling the boobs and tickling the nipples.

They giggled as their chests were being played and tickled at. The girls moaned and felt something rubbing at their crotches and saw the serpentine clones have duel cocks. They then thrust them in their pussies, getting both their cocks in their vaginas..

"Hhaaaaa~..." They moaned in surprise bliss at that. "S-S-Sooo biiig~...!"

Aqua shuddered from the dragonair thrusting while it rubbed her head affectionately while two Dratinis kept Hana coiled and pinned.

"Aaahhh~... I could have this with my wives all day~. Cumming non-stop and feeling our wombs cool down by your slimy body of yours~!"

"Aww, you flatter me~.." Ariel cheered.

As this continues, they had a notification from Venus. An update about the Arcanine mission. Sera touches it to read it.

"Well done." It says. "The fire types are doing well and recovering in a fast pace."

Sera smiled at the update. "I'm glad they're alright~." She notices that there's more to it.

"They couldn't stopped talking about you and Water though, how adorable you two were." it said. "They even thought about wanting to marry you both and give them some of their pups inside you~."

"EEEhhhhh~?!" Sera stuttered, face going bright red at that part.

"Need to cool off~?" Ariel asks as she places some of herself as the Milotic clone on her forehead.

"Ah ahah hahaha…" Sera couldn't help but started laughing from that.

"Aqua, is she okay?" Hana said as she noticed Aqua was reading the report.

"I think so, but I can't talk~! I'm swooning at her doing on me~!" The Samurott moaned.

The Gallade blushes from the question. 'What do you say to this Aqua~?' Sera asked in her mind.

'I say it's a kind thought of them to give us their babies to take care of~.' She replied.

Sera giggled as she left her message. 'Tell them we do, but the growlithes have to wait until we're both ready~.'

Aqua nods and then sooner or later, they all felt close to hitting their orgasms. The serpents kissed them on the cheeks as they all moan out loudly from their climax hitting.

"Haaahhh~...!" They all moaned as cum and semen spurt around their private parts. It had a cooling sensation in them. They shivered as they panted and Ariel reforms herself back together and exhaustedly becomes a Manaphy again.

They looked at everyone else and they too passed out from their own orgasms. "Guess they really enjoyed themselves." Sera used psychic to get Frost and Sally. "Goodnight everyone."

"Good night~." They all said in their thoughts.

As they all went to sleep, Ariel embraces Aqua."This has been the most amazing sex I had with you yet, Angel Water~..."

"It was for everyone Angel Sea. I do things for everyone~." Aqua muttered with a drowsy wink.

Ariel smiles and kisses her before sleeping.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kingdom of Lovantis

As they're nearing the city, not yet in view, Aqua was sitting with her friends, enjoying a chilled frappe. "Oh, I forgot to show you girls my pet~!" she realized as she took out her phone.

She then shows them a photo of a tiny Espurr playing with a ball of yarn.

"It's an Espurr~?" Ivy asked smiling at how small and cute she is.

"Yes, she is~." Aqua nodded.

"Funny you picked that~.. You already have one~." Alex stated hugging Ellie. "And so does I~..."

"H-Hey~..." Ellie blushed from her hug.

"Well she's cute, plus she's also adorable." she showed one where Aqua was asleep and the espurr kitten was napping on her chest, curled up cutely.

"Awww~..." Some of the girls squealed at the photo. Ellie took a look at the Espurr for a moment before looking at Aqua.

"Um… if I may ask, which Espurr do you like more?" Ellie asked curiously.

Aqua smiles reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like each other both~."

"Ivy, I know I said you can edit my swimsuit and all but…" Sera came out wearing her swimsuit, everyone can see the snivy made some adjustments to it. "Why did you have to make it look skimpy!?"

She saw some of the spots been snipped off, showing off more of Sera's skin as she turned around examining it and showing her friends.

"Uh… Sis?" Aqua said a bit shocked. "That style doesn't really fit you…"

"Well Ivy, care to comment?" Sera asked looking at the Snivy.

"A-All I did was have the torso parts show more belly and breasts along with more back and buttocks~..." Ivy describes. "I personally think it's hot~!" she stated proudly before getting a toy hammer to her head like a Whack-a-Drilbur. "Ow! Hey, what was that for?!"

"You know what exactly that is for!" Sera said, raising her voice a little as she grabs her by the chest area of her swimsuit. "I said at least don't make it easy for any tentacled mutants to get to my holes, now I'm practically inviting them too!" She then shows some teeth as she speaks through them. "Either put them back the way they were or so help me, you're grounded in the sub..!"

"I-I don't have any glue or tape." she stated shaking a little.

Aqua then steps in. "I anticipated this and prepared a spare modest swimsuit for you." She then shows her it. "Here you go."

The kirlia sees this and takes it. "Thanks for being prepared." she looks at Ivy with a disappointed look on her face. "Next time, don't make it so lewd." she said as she went to change. "I will keep the changed swimsuit though."

Ivy's eyes sparkle as she asks. "You will~?" Only to meet with her glaring eyes.

"Only if they're necessary…!" She stated as she headed back.

Ivy sighed. "I thought it wouldn't be too bad. I'm really sorry Sera."

Aqua sighs as well and looks sympathetic. "I know you're angry, Sis. But couldn't you forgive her once you feel calm?"

"I'm not really that angry at her. But as you stated, this isn't something you would see me wear, I didn't mind a little more skin, but this is too lewd." Sera explained, "It's okay, I'm not mad at you Ivy. Just next time, don't overdo it." she stated.

"Okay…" Ivy muttered as she sighs again. 'Why do we even have someone like her as an angel again…?'

"Because if not for her, you and Aqua would easily be overwhelmed and turned into sex slaves by mutants or succubis, requiring us to rescue you and while you always sound annoyed by her, you and Aqua love her deeply~." Ellie answered.

Ivy blushed at nods, looking away a bit. "Yeah, that is true."

"Alright, everyone~!" Ariel announces as she walks down with her luggage. "Feast your eyes on my home~!" she stated as they were able to see an underwater city surrounded by a large dome. "By the way, the dome is for our protection and those who live in the surface to breathe."

"That's good. I was wondering if we would be needing mask." Sally said pressing her face to the glass to see better. "Wow~!"

"There's no need for a mask." Ariel assures her.

Sera came out wearing the spare swimsuit and looked outside. "So that's Lovantis~?" she asked smiling at the sight. "It's so beautiful~.."

"And fans wonder why certain movies with underwater kingdoms are too~..." Ariel said as she looks at a certain side, winking.

The girls watched the city as the sub approached the docking area, securing itself to it. A couple of giant claw-like structures come close and held it in place. The angels grabbed their bags and waited for the door to open it, then they stepped out.

Ariel then gestures them to follow her to where her home is. As they follow her, they look around, admiring shops, homes, various pokemon living here. Most of them were both Water-Types and half-Water-types.

Ellie stared at one shop where fish was being sold. "Aren't us Pokemon based on animals?"

"Yeah, there are a lot based off canines, felines, birds, etc." Hana stated. "Are you asking about if there's also real-life animals in our universe?"

"Yeah, there are normal animals here. We just don't get involved with them as much." Junie stated. "Not to mention, some feral Pokemon can be around here."

"Well, I'm talking about our food chain." Ellie said.

"What about it?" Aqua asked before looking at a Sharpedo slicing up some bluefin tuna. "Oh."

"Relax, we only use real fish." Ariel stated. "And besides, both land and sea hunt for their own food their own ways."

"What about the tails of Slowpokes?" Aqua questioned. "There's no information if they grow back.."

"Aqua, they do grow back." Sera clarified as she brought out her tablet. "It says so in Bulbapedia."

"Oh, good to know then." The Oshawott said with a sigh of relief. "Now I need to worry about them and their kind about eating their own tails and ask about the Shellders becoming a part of Slowbros. Speaking of which, what's with their species' name? I mean, 'Slow-BRO'? You don't hear my species' name being Ursa-wott or Ultima-wott… blah blah blah..."

"Don't look at me. I'm not the one who named them." Sera shrugged. "Why with some Pokemon potentially surpassing Arceus as if they appeared since the Big Bang, I'm not even sure if we even have a god or devil in our universe."

"Can we just drop this whole deep talk about universe and naming stuff? It's getting too deep." Hana stated passing some citizens.

"I sometimes look into my own species and wonder about my own reproduction with Dittos." Ariel said as she rubs the back of her head.

"Dittos are a weird bunch to be honest. But let's not talk about that." Sera stated. "Though, I do wonder how Manaphy eggs are really reproduced though…"

"Maybe they're small at first and they lay them smallish and they grow in time outside?" Frost suggested.

"Maybe, but in the Pokemon Ranger DS games, only their eggs appear in a special mission." Ariel muttered and then they got to the castle doors.

The girls look up and marveled at the sight of the doors. "They're so big~...! Are they even doors~!?"

"That they are."

"Must have some kind of mechanism to open them." Sera stated examining the large doors.

"Oh, I happen to have a shell-shaped card key here." Ariel says as she brought it out. She slid it into the card reader and it beeped, the doors slowly started to open.

As it opened, it revealed a slightly long way to the throne room doors. The group gulped in nervousness as they walked down the hallway.

Soon enough, they saw a beautiful and more mature Manaphy sitting in the throne in her regal robes.

The girls stared in awe as girls, minus Ariel and Aqua, kneeled in respect. "Your Majesty." Most of them greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Hiya!" Aqua said in casual greeting, only to get a hard punch on her cranium by Sera. Ariel was surprised at this herself as she saw smoke coming from her lump.

"Aqua! Show some respect!" The Kirlia stated.

"Are you goddesses?" The Queen asked.

Most nod their heads, except Frost and Sally, who are Elites.

"I see." She nods and raises her right hand at the two who are Elites. "Please forgive me, but I saw this one ghost movie." She then fires a light Water Gun at them.

"Eep!" the girls yelped as while it wasn't strong enough to hurt them, it did push them back.

"Also by the way, not all of you have to bow down." She said.

The girls shook their bodies to get the water off. "Okay, but what was the water gun for?" Ellie said as her fur fluffed up after having to dry herself.

"Like I said, I saw this one ghost movie." The Queen replied.

"So you soaked us because you wanted to reenact that scene?" Junie asked.

"Sorry about that." The Queen replied, but then introduces herself. "My name is Queen Neptunia. But you can call me Neppy~."

"Nice to meet you Neppy~.." Aqua stated. "My name's Aqua, also known as Angel Water the second~."

"The Second?" Neptunia asked.

"My mother's the original Angel Water~." Aqua explained. "I'm curious by the way… Has she been here before?"

"I think she would've mentioned it." The Kirlia stated.

"Actually…" Neptunia thought as she places her own hand on her own lips. "There was a time when an Angel like your mother once protected Lovantis for a time."

"Really?" Aqua asked surprised. "Was she named Blade?"

"I can't say for sure, but some of you came from a line of angels, long or short." Neptunia stated.

"Really?" Ivy stated. "What about my family~?" She asked boastfully.

"I've meet some Serperiors before." Neptunia stated. "Their angelic methods were nice~."

"ARIEL~!" A voice cheered out as she glomps on the Manaphy. The group look and saw a Mesprit on top of Ariel, hugging and kissing her repeatedly.

"So that must be Joyce.." Sera stated as she turned to Neptunia. "Ever had Gardevoir Angels come here?"

"You mean pure Psychic-types?" The older Manaphy asked as she thought about it. "No, I don't think so…"

'Guess my parents never came here.' Sera thought, looking around the throne room. It was full of Atlantian-like objects and artifacts. 'I would expect it to be full of sex toys or something.' She shakes her head. 'Come on Sera, don't think like that! Not every angel stash sex stuff everywhere!'

They then turn to Ariel who was still pinned down by Joyce as the latter still made out with her.

"So you must've really missed each other huh?" Sera asked with a giggle.

'We really do~!' Joyce chimes in her mind as she gropes Ariel's breasts while still making out.

"Couldn't you wait until you got a room?" Sera stated. "It's inappropriate."

Ariel couldn't reply as she was paralyzed by Joyce's love.

The Kirlia sighs as she looks at the queen. "Was inviting us your daughter's idea?"

"Yes, it is. Why do you ask?" Neptunia asked.

"Just curious if there's a reason for us coming here." Sera stated. "I mean, for a group of powerful angels like us to come here, you must have some kind of trouble your daughter can't handle alone, right?" Sera stated. "I doubt it's just to show us this city and have a little vacation."

"Well, there is… It concerns of a very powerful Succubus named Opal." Neptunia stated.

'Figured.' the Kirlia thought as she checked to make sure everyone was paying attention.

Some of them were, but Aqua, Hana and Ivy were focusing on Ariel being molested by Joyce. Sera came to them and patted their head. "Girls, the queen's trying to tell us something." she said calmly, not wanting to frighten them.

"Something about an opal?" Aqua asked, only hearing the name but not getting it.

"No, someone named Opal." Sera corrected.

"Also, she's a Giratina!" Everyone froze when Neptunia said that.

"A Giratina?" Sakura jolted. "You mean the Legendary Pokemon that is said to be the devil of Pokemon!?"

"Very same." Neptunia stated. "She attacks Lovantis for about 12/3.5."

"12/3.5?" Sally asked confused. "What's that?"

"I believe she means 24/7 in half." Frost specified.

"In other words, she attacks for 12 hours in 3 in a half days." Sera stated.

Ariel looks down when she hears the subject of Opal.

"Ariel, are you alright?" Aqua asked, looking at her.

"I'm fine…" The Manaphy mumbled in the Mesprit's lips.

"I.." Aqua spoke, but Hana stops her.

"It's her choice not to talk about it."

"Okay, but…" Aqua muttered, looking concerned for Ariel. She sighs as she listens to Neptunia's explanation.

"Her goal is to subjugate Lovantis into lust and sex slavery."

"How does she plan to do that?" Ellie asked.

"She has many ways even for a Giratina since her Distortion World is like a pocket dimension." Neptunia stated.

"Any favorites?" Ivy asked. "Like tentacles or dildo machines~?"

"She seems to like filling the city with aphrodisiac gas. It makes those who breathe it in too much get all feral and lusty."

"Seriously?" Ivy asked before being down, rubbing her finger on the ground. "That's boring…"

"Ivy…" Jeane stated shaking her head. She then jumped and spin-kicked her. "Jackhammer kick!" she stated repeatedly kicking her in the back.

"Gggyyyaaaccckkk!" The Snivy yelped as she got kicked on the ground front first.

The Riolu grumbled, her fist shaking a little.

"Ivy!" Aqua and Sera came to her. The Snivy was letting out smoke from Jeane's kick as if she had been set on fire.

"Wasn't that a bit much…?" Sera asked surprised at that reaction.

"You would do the same to Aqua." The Riolu grumbled.

"No I wouldn't!" The Kirlia stated. "I would give her a long lecture." She pointed out. "There's a thing called managing your own anger!"

"I would do without a lecture." Aqua stated. "After all, they're so boring..." She said as she wraps her arms around the back of her head.

"How's a town falling into a sex-filled craze via aphordasic gas boring?" Junie asked.

"It's gas." Aqua and Ivy both answered.

"What would you perfer..?" Ellie asked, rolling her eyes.

"A dream machine that would masturbate you when you're asleep and hold you down sexuallly." They both answered.

Everyone other than Aqua and Ivy sighed, letting their heads down.

"But anyway, that's all there is to it." Neptunia finished. "She shouldn't attack today. So you're free to explore and do as you please, but please no streaking while exploring the city."

"Streaking?" Sally asked curiously.

"Walking around naked." Frost explained.

"Ohhh." Sally nodded, now understanding.

Sera looked at Frost with concern, not sure about telling her about it. "Was that really necessary?" She asked.

"She has to learn someday." Frost said, patting the Eevee's head. "After all, Venus practically takes our virginities when we become Angels."

"I know, it's just…" The Kirlia crossed her arms. "She's the youngest of us."

"But I'm a big girl." Sally tries to assure them. "I'm like my sister!"

"You're only 14." Sera said rubbing her head. "But you're still so cute~."

The Eevee smiled at her words. "Hmmmm~..."

Ariel then stands up after her make out session with Joyce. "Right, to kick things off, why not start a group date~!"

"Group date?" Alex asked. "Like in our high school?"

"You could say that~." Joyce nods. "Come on, follow me."

She then leads them to a room with a table and two rows of chairs.

"Did you prepare for this?" Sera asked the Manaphy.

"Of course I did~." Ariel said as she brought out pen and paper along with a small basket used for Halloween to store candy.

"Everyone, sit down at a table." Joyce said. "We'll start by putting letters of questions in this basket here~. You'll have colored pens so we can tell who wrote this~."

Some were confused by this, but each of them wrote something on the card and placed it in the basket.

Joyce smiled and closed the basket to shake it with her psychic to mix up the questions inside. Then she set it down. "Alright… now who to start it off with..?"

Sally raised her paw up. "Oh, I have an idea~. Why not have a spin bottle to see who gets to take out a question~?"

"I'm good with that." Brio said smiling as she brought out a clean empty plastic bottle for them to use and spun it.

"Already getting eager~.." Junie stated chuckling.

"WAIT!" Aqua screamed. "I have an even better idea~! Why don't we use the chopsticks like in our Queen's Game~!?" Aqua asked out, holding chopsticks with numbers on it.

"We're not doing that." Ellie said flatly. "It was done when Ariel showed up and we all had our turns with her."

"Ah?!" Aqua got out in surprised shock. "But I thought it would be fun…" She sadly said as the bottle soon points at Ariel.

"Alright, let's see." she reached into the basket and took a card out. "It says here… 'Tell me your measurements.' Oooh, wanna know how thicc I am, Aqua~?"

The Oshawott giggled at her, giving her a cute face. "You noticed the blue pen color~?"

Sera sighs. "Only you would write that, Aqua…" she groaned. 'I hope I don't get a pervy question.' she thought about that for a moment. 'An overly perverted one.' she corrected.

Ariel then puts her hand on her chest and boasts. "I'm basically a DD-cup even at this age~."

"Nice, well I'm a C-cup. I got nice hips and curvy thighs~.." Aqua answered as she rubbed them as she described them. "Care to measure them, princess~?"

"I think we can count on your descriptions Aqua~.." Hana said, smacking her rear lightly.

"It's fine~!" Ariel says as she mashes her breasts against Aqua's. They squished together as they both giggled. "Teehee~... They're so big and soft together~."

"Dear, we have plenty of playtime later~. Let's continue on~." Joyce said, getting them both back in the chairs.

"I'll get the next one~." Ivy says as she was about to pick a letter out, but Sera stopped her. "Hey, what now."

The Kirlia pointed to the bottle. "Follow the rules, Ivy." She said with a smile.

Ivy sighs frustratedly but nodded as Aqua spins the bottle and soon it points to Sally.

"My turn~!" the Eevee cheered as she reached for a card and took one out. It was written in green pen color. "'What kind of appearance of a lady would you love to ogle at?'" She read. "I'm guessing that's Ivy's card?" she asked the Snivy who smiles at this coincidence.

"Well, I like to think about style and looks~." Ivy says as she shows off her body.

"Well I like those who look cute and cuddly. Someone I like to hug all the time and fluff their fur as well~.." Sally said adorably. "But I don't mind staring at the cup-sizes of a lady's chest~." She says, looking at Frost.

"I fear you're becoming addicted to rubbing my tail…" The Alolan Vulpix stated, blushing embarrassingly as she tried to hide it.

Sally giggles as she goes to spin the bottle and comes to Frost. "Ah, you're next Frost~.." she said, pecking her on the cheek.

The white fox blushed and stiffly picked the next question. "It says here… 'Who would you love to kiss?'...?" She looked at the color and it was red. She then turns to Sally who blushed with an embarrassed smile.

"It's Sera and Sally. Also wouldn't mind Sakura, Junie, Ellie, Sakura and Jeane." Frost answered. She then thought to herself. 'Why did I say that!? The question only meant just the one…!'

"Hey, why wouldn't you want to kiss me?!" Aqua asked annoyed.

"Because, Lady Aqua…" Frost answers with a semi-cold expression. "You're an idiot."

"Ghh-" The Oshawott froze, grayed out in reaction.

Hana steps in and carries her by her side. "Frost, that's kind of going far."

"Yeah, I admit. That's a bit much." Sera stated, shaking her head.

"My apologies…" Frost said. The ice fox then spun the bottle and pointed at Sera.

"Okay… Please don't be a weird one.." she said looking over the cards before picking one at random. She then takes one out that's black with white correction fluid. "Uhh.. what is.." she tried to read it. "'What kind of girl is your type?' Why is this paper black and the writing white?" she then looks at Frost. "Huh, I get it now." The Kirlia nods and thinks about what exactly is her type of girlfriend.

"Well I do like one that is kind and patient. Also wouldn't want them to be airheads, be smart. I also appreciate ones who can be honest with me, to speak their mind. As well as comfort me when I have a bad day, and enjoy the good." Sera answered. "Sorry if I got too descriptive."

"It's fine~." Ariel said. "You're the smart one to know what's good and bad."

Sera smiled as she spun the bottle. It soon stopped to Ellie. "Guess I'm next." She then takes her question out. As she read it, she widened her eyes at it and couldn't read it.

"What does it say?" Sera asked.

"I-I-I-uhhh…! This is just…!" Ellie just stuttered.

The Kirlia got up and got the card and look at it. "Let's see here…" She then widened her eyes herself at the purple pen-writing. "'Will you mate with the writer of this card?'!?"

It was Sakura's as the Greninja blushed. "W-would you~?" she asked. She then looks away with her face becoming redder. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound so direct, but I couldn't help but think about my domineering sister!"

The Kirlia sighed as Ellie looked at her. "Well I would, but not in front of everyone so suddenly!" she admitted blushing.

"It's okay Sakura, but we have to talk about this later." Sera said looking at her in concern. "Having someone to mate with you just to gain courage to face your sister coming to Scelci one day is rather forceful on both you and Ellie."

"I-I understand. Gomenasai, Ellie." Sakura bowed her head.

The Espurr sighs and smiles, shaking her head. "It's okay, I understand how you feel." Ellie then spinned the bottle. "I'll mate with you after this~." She winks at her.

She smiled as she saw the bottle land on Hana. She was done comforting Aqua and she went to Frost to forgive her.

"Again, I'm sorry Aqua. But you're too sexually active." Frost stated.

Aqua shook her head. "It's fine~. That's what makes me who I am~."

Hana smiled as she picked up a card from the pile. She then reads it. "'Who would you want to marry?'" It was in pink pen-writing and Joyce perked up in horror.

"Nooo…! It was meant for Ariel…!"

"That's what you get for having a random group drawing." Hana stated. "As for the answer, I'm already married to Aqua as my main wife, and most for sub wives so there. I guess that's my answer?"

Joyce just looks down and sighs. 'I was hoping Ariel would get that..' she thought as she heard the bottle spin and looked and saw it landed on Sakura.

The pink Greninja went and picked a card and read it. "'What kind of video game would you love to play?' Huh?"

"That's a simple question." Junie said surprised. "What's the color?"

"It looks like a sparkly blue color…" she answered and looked at anyone who could have written it.

"Not me." Junie answered.

"Too lame." Brio stated.

"Getting warmer." Ellie answered before gesturing towards Ariel.

The Manaphy clears her throat.

"I was gonna think Sera wrote that. She's not the pervy question type." Sakura admitted. "I guess I like the kinds with anime-like designs and they're either the ones with attack and special command options."

"Oohh, I might have something like that~.." Ariel said with a smile. "I like those kinds of games, but I also like ones with the weapons you buy, the puzzles you solve, the hidden objects you collect~."

Sakura giggled as she spinned the bottle and it landed on Aqua.

"Alright, it's my turn now~!" The Oshawott squealed with glee. She picks one out and reads it. "It says here… 'What is your forte?'..." She looks confused. "What's forte mean?"

"It is French for 'Strength' as in your strong point. What you're good at." Sera explained with a smile.

"Oh, and from your explanation and the fact you got a sparkly pink pen mark, it's yours." Aqua guessed. "Isn't it, Sis~?"

"Yep, it's mine." Sera nodded. "So what do you consider your forte?"

"Love~!" Aqua chimes as she lunges towards her and Hana. They were knocked down onto the floor with a yelp.

"Aaahh!" Hana and Sera got out as they were hugged by their wife tightly.

"A-Aqua, relaxed! You didn't need to lunge at us!" Sera stated blushing embarrassed. "Still, we love you too~." She giggled, hugging her back.

Aqua smiled as she got up and headed back to her seat with the others, but not after spinning the bottle and soon it lands on Brio.

"Alright, here goes~!" Brio said taking out a card without looking. She then reads it has a light blue marking. "'Who would you want to have sex with?'... Aw, dang it! This is my own question!"

"Figured." Sera rolled her eyes.

"Well, no sense in not answering it." Brio says as she clears her throat. "I want to have sex with… Ellie~!"

"Eh?!" the Espurr blushes deeply. "Wh-Why me!?" She asks.

"You're so cute, plus you have great boobies~!" Brio said winking. "I wouldn't mind if it'll become a threesome with Sakura~."

"I don't think so." Ellie said.

"Wha?!" Brio got out taken back.

Soon only Joyce and Junie were left without being asked a question, Frost stepped up. "Considering only Lady Joyce and Lady Junie are left, might we use a coin toss?"

Everyone considered and nodded to those terms. Frost took out a coin and flipped it. "Heads, it will be Lady Joyce. Tails, Lady Junie." She explained. She caught it and placed it on the back of her hand before revealing it. It was heads, much to Joyce's joy. Junie shrugged as the Mesprit chose one of the two cards and read it.

"'If you and your loved one live happily ever after, what kind of future would it be with her…?' …" she saw the mark was sparkly green and Joyce looked at the chikorita who blushed and looks away.

Joyce is conflicted whether to answer the question or not. 'It's not that I don't want to answer.. I just..' The Mesprit shook her head and just held her peace. "I don't know how to answer that."

Hana seems to understand and put her off on answering. Seeing only one card, Junie picks it up. "What kind of cosplay do you like?" She then thinks about that. "Hmm…" she thinks about maids, swimsuits and other dresses.

"Well I do like maids, kimonos and nurse outfits." Junie answered smiling.

"I prefer swimsuits~." Aqua said even though she wasn't a part of Junie answering.

Sera sighs, "I remember one culture festival that was cancelled from a tycoon. I would've had to put on a maid outfit and put on a 'Welcome Mistress' performance."

Aqua had question marks around her head. "When was that? I can't recall… Except for the maid outfits."

"It's the one when Ellie suggested swimsuits." Hana mentioned. "We had various offerings of what to do for the culture festivals. Ellie stated Swimsuits, I offer maids, and others. Maids barely beated swimsuits."

Aqua looked down with a ding noise. "I was so hot in that swimsuit…"

"Ooohh, Angel Siren in a maid outfit~?" Joyce smiled widely. "Oohh, I bet she would look perfect for it~."

Sera blushed and rubbed the back of her head bashfully. "H-Hey, are you picturing it without my permission?! I require a fee!"

"Imaginations aren't paid!" The Mesprit argued. But they both laughed in good nature, not taking it seriously.

"This was so much fun~!" Ariel cheered with the questions now finished.

"Yeah, I quite enjoyed our group date." Ellie stated and looked at Sakura. "I'm even gonna enjoy the end of this day~."

"Yeah, I had fun too." Sera said getting up. "I want to go sparing. I need to train myself for the situation. Ariel, can you ask your mother for a sparring partner?"

"I'll see what I can do~." Ariel nods.

"I'm coming with you Sera." Junie said as she and Sera left for the sparring grounds.

Aqua and Hana sighed as they wanted to make love together in a room for two. They got up and headed for one of their suite rooms.

Ivy and Brio got up. "I want to explore this castle and see what this place has." They said together.

"Well, I want to tour around Lovantis~." Sally says as she holds Frost's paw.

"Well I'll be your escort then Mistress Sally~." Frost smiles as they went out together.

Ellie and Sakura decide to go to the hot springs. "We're coming with you girls." Jeane and Alex said following their respective wives.

All there was left was Ariel and Joyce who looked at each other lovingly. "So… what would you like to do? We can have dinner, go to a show, maybe just-"

Ariel was interrupted with a kiss in her lips and Joyce carries her to where Aqua and Hana are. They gently opened the door as to not bother the two lovebirds.

"Ah~!" The two gasped as they had stripped and were about to be intimate with each other. They looked in each others eyes and kissed passionately.

"Were we interrupting something?" Ariel asked teasingly.

"Don't mind us, we're just wanting a moment as well~.." Joyce said laying Ariel on the bed. "I've been waiting for too long for my chance~."

"No worries, we can share a moment~." Hana stated, returning to kissing Aqua. "Can't we Aquie~?"

"Mmm~.." The Oshawott murmured in agreement. She gropes her wife's breasts as they still make out.

The Mesprit smiled as she laid on top of the Manaphy, licking at her breast and caressing her thighs.

"Aah~... Joyce~..." Ariel moaned. She started to massage Joyce's thighs in return. "Kiss me now, you beautiful Mesprit, you~..."

Joyce held her cheek as she kisses Ariel tenderly. Their lips wrestling for sexual dominance. She squeezed the Manaphy tightly in her arms and they mash their big breasts together like two pairs of cushions pressing against each other.

"Mmmmhhhh~..." they moan out in pleasure. Aqua and Hana looked at them, impressed at how they make love with each other compared to themselves.

"Practically the same as us~..." Hana stated as she lined up and inserted in Aqua's tailhole. "Wouldn't you agree, Aquie~?"

"Ahh~... Y-yeah, they're so sweet to each other~.." Aqua moaned out in pleasure. "Just like you and me, Haney~...!"

"Aww, Aquie~.." she cooed as she thrust back and forth inside her. "You always say such the sweetest things~!"

Soon everyone got intimate with their partners and made passionate love together for the rest of the night. Soon both of them fell asleep in their beds.

*Meanwhile with Sally and Frost.*

The Eevee was staring everywhere with glee and looked like she was about to bounce around with excitement. "This place looks amazing~!"

"Milady, please calm yourself. You may pass out from excitement~.." Frost stated holding her as she looks around for some interesting sights such as a food stand or few.

They went to a kebab stand as they made some orders. There was even some stands for takoyaki, chocolate bananas, and karaage.

"We gotta get something for Sera too~.." Sally said, buying cheese takoyaki for her. "Oh~. I wonder why the chocolate on some bananas look blue and pink?"

"Added extra flavor maybe?" Frost stated, buying some.

"Actually, we mixed white chocolate with food coloring." The seller of the chocolate bananas said.

"Ah, that works as well." Frost stated as they moved to get some drinks. There was green tea along with fruit-flavored ones such as lychee. Various fruit juices with real fruits. "Quite a place for a kingdom living underwater."

"Yeah, it's so awesome~!" Sally stated, shivering a little from Frost's cold body. "Oh, Frost~...! Are you still freezing from Sera's ear touch?"

"Hmm… It still surprised me how it made me jolt.." The Alolan Vulpix blushes brightly. "I really hoped she wouldn't dig her fingers inside…"

"It's my fault. I should've warned her beforehand. I'm sorry Frost." Sally stated, looking down.

Frost patted her back assuringly. "It's okay, Milady."

Sally smiled as she held her paw as they walked around a little more. "I wonder if there's also some grilled squid on sticks~?"

"We can look for them." Frost pointed out. "It'd be nice to see how big the tentacles are."

The Eevee giggled as they brought more food for them.

*Meanwhile with Ellie, Sakura and Alex.*

"Is this really necessary?" Ellie asked as her arms and legs were bounded behind her. "I feel as though you want me to be as submissive I can be…"

"I need to feel dominant as I can be before Neoma-nee-san comes for me.." The Greninja stated, pressing her body to her. "Besides, the bigger the female, the better."

Alex, as a Zoroark, pressed against Ellie's back and held Sakura tightly, squeezing Ellie in the middle. "Well, I'll deal with the hard play~!"

"Mmmhhh~..." Ellie blushed as she's in a middle of an angel sandwich. "I feel like I'm really dragged into this…!"

"We'll make sure you're treated well~.." Alex promised, kissing her cheek.

"Hmmm~..." Ellie pouted from the teasing, but doesn't struggle from it. "Nice to know you care about me like that~..."

"Of course, we're married after all~.." Sakrua stated, having her long tongue lick at her pussy, making the Espurr moan and the Greninja has her tongue lick around her clitoris.

Alex caress her hips and thighs as she hotdogs her cock between Ellie's buttcheeks.

"Aah~." Ellie moaned as she felt like she was gonna be thrusted in both holes. This turned out to be true as they both slipped inside of her at the same time. "Aaahhh~!" she cried out in response.

They both smiled and saw her tail wagging up and down. Alex squeezes Ellie's form in her arms, feeling her soft and plump form.

"Mmmeeeooowww~!" She mewled out.

"You're so cute~~..." Alex cooed as she thrusted back and forth.

Sakura giggled as she slid her tongue deeper inside Ellie's labia.

"Mmmhhh~..." The Espurr moaned and purred from pleasure.

The two giggled at her purring and meowing. Sakura started squeezing and massaging Ellie's chest. "You are soft up here too, you often nap on her breast Alex~?"

"I do~." The Zoroark said as she starts pinching her nipples.

"Mmmm~..." Ellie blushes from the talk and the pinching of her nipples. "If you pinch and pull them hard, they'll squirt out my milk~...!"

"Good to know~..." Sakura stated as she kissed Ellie. "I could use a refreshment from you~."

Alex started squeezing and pinching her breast harder in response. "Come and give us your milk, Angel Psychic~!"

"Mmmmrrooowww~!" Ellie meowed loudly and her milk sprayed out like a sprinkler.

The two clamped on her breast to drink her milk as they thrust faster and harder.

"Aaahhh~! You two are really making me feel goooood~!" Ellie meowed out those words as she was close to cumming.

"S-same from you~." Alex and Sakura stated as they are being close to their climaxes as well.

All three went in deeply, Sakura's tongue to her cervix as well as rubbing her own pussy and Alex's shaft in Ellie's tailhole as they came hard.

After their climax, they collapsed onto the bed they were on. Alex made sure she was laying on Ellie's breast before she would fall asleep. "My favorite pillows~."

"Haaah~... You always liked resting there~..." Ellie panted before falling asleep. Sakura smiled as she got up and left them to sleep. 'Well that makes me feel better a little… Neoma-nee-san…' She then went to Aqua and Hana's room.

*Meanwhile in the sparring grounds*

Sera and Junie sparred with a Dragonair Angel who used a trident. There was also a Lapras angel who uses glaives.

As the two battled them, they soon have a hard time with their unique fighting styles.

"Hahh… You two are really good…" The Gallade muttered as she clashes with the dragon type, "How did you learn those moves?"

"Neptunia taught us, of course!" The Dragonair stated as she pushed back and knocked Sera down. "You girls are out of our league!"

Junie slashed at the Lapras, who dodged and counter with a slash made of water. "We may be out of your league, but not out of our element!"

The Gallade got back up and stood firm. "We'll show you what we know!" She then made psychic slashes at them.

The Lapras Angel just deflect them with her glaive. Though she noticed the Gallade teleported away from her sight. She then closed her eyes and focused on where she might strike out of the blue. She then moved and blocked a slash from her right side.

"Wha!?" Sera gasped. 'How did she know?! I was sure I made no indication of my whereabouts!'

"I can sense the water, dear~." She stated as she started to make some water float up around them. "Control them too~.."

The water then engulfed her inside the blob.

'Hey, let me out of here!' Sera stated trying to push out of the bubble.

"Ask your partner about it~." The Lapras said as she pointed at Junie struggling to breaking through a water shield the Dragonair made by spinning her trident.

'S-Steel, I need help!' Sera told her, holding her breath.

"In a minute!" Junie said as she keeps trying to bash the shield made of water. "How are you doing this!?"

"We're capable of collecting water for offence, defence, and support~.." The Lapras angel commented. She then sees Sera turning red as she wanted to breathe air. "Might want to help poor Siren there, she looks like she's about to pass out~..."

The Mawile growled and left to rescue the Gallade. She used her jaw mouth to pull her out of there.

"Ack! Be careful with your head-mouth!" Sera exclaimed, feeling them scratch her a bit. "But thank you for your help." she said breathing deeply.

"You're welcome, Siren." Junie replied. "But whoa, these two are something else… Such strength and skill."

"Yes, indeed~." The Lapras said before clapping her paws twice. "That's it for today."

The Dragonair relaxed as she materialized her weapon away. "Now before you say that we've just started, you should think about our match just now."

"Yeah, your techniques and styles are unfamiliar to us. At the same time, I'm sure there's another part of sparring though." Sera said drinking some oran berry juice.

"You oughta know about international wrestling."

"Nope, not a fan." The Gallade shakes her head.

"I mean knowing other moves from other regions." The Lapras stated.

"Oh, now I see what you mean. Yeah, that can help expand our horizons.." Sera stated. "You got a book on that fighting style of yours then?"

"We can offer it to you two~..." The Dragonair stated with a nod. "Also, it's complimentary~."

"Thank you. And thanks for the spar, it was a good workout~." Junie stated as she and Sera bowed their heads. "We'll be in the showers and then our room~."

The two Lovantis angels saw the Selcei angels head off.

"I'm starting to see why her highness likes these Selci High Angels~." The Dragonair Angel said.

"How so?" The Lapras Angel asked in curiosity.

"They're quite adorable and beautiful~." The slender dragon commented with a blush.

"True, plus those there were not half bad, despite our advantages~." The Lapras smiled. "They could learn a thing or two from us~."

"If there's enough time for us to prepare them before the attack…" The Dragonair stated with concern. 'And in the story…'

"What story?" The Lapras asked. "I don't recall."

"Nothing." she stated as she and the Dragonair headed off.

*Back in Aqua and Hana's room*

Ariel and Joyce were sharing the room with Aqua and Hana. All the females were riding the herms. The Manaphy though, was in her slime form to have some limbs make like tentacles and molest and tickle her body.

"Ooohhh~... It feels like you're unbirthing inside of me~...!"

"Aww, you flatter me~.." she stated sweetly. She then has her slimy tentacles expand inside of her.

Joyce moaned out louder from the expansion, spasming a little. "Kyaaah~! You're gonna make me bloat up~!"

"Of course I will~.." Ariel stated, watching her belly round up a little. "I could do that and engulf you inside of my slime body if you would like~!"

"I would like to cuddle you after this as slimes though~.." Joyce pointed out.

"That would mix us up." Ariel pointed out.

"But I saw that you were on Neptunia's head before." She said showing a picture of her and her mother. "You two look so cute together like two blue snowballs~."

"Yeah, we did do that~.." Ariel said to herself thinking. "Why are you showing me this, by the way?"

"I want to cuddle like this~." Joyce answered. "That is if I could transform into a slime myself~... Maybe a pink one."

"I thought you said she can turn into a slime just like you." Hana pointed out to Ariel.

"Uh…" Ariel said before chuckling sheepishly. "Yeah, it slipped my mind~!"

"So can she change or not?" Aqua asked, riding Hana slowly.

Joyce perked up and giggled. "Silly me, all this waiting for Ariel to come back has made forgotten~!"

"Aqua can be forgetful too sometimes~.." Hana said giggling.

"Hey!" Aqua exclaimed in annoyance.

"Aww, I'm sorry~.." Hana said teasingly. "But it's kinda true sometimes~."

The Oshawott groaned a little as she shudders from riding her. "I'm not that forgetful…"

"Well after our little moment, we can snuggle~.." Ariel giggled moving faster and harder in her.

"Aaaah~!" Joyce moaned louder from the increasing pleasure. "Ariel, I've missed you so much~!"

"Haaah~...! I missed you too, Joyce~!" Ariel cried out, bringing her close. She then formed into the shape of her Manaphy form, but still transparent as her slime form.

Joyce embraced and kissed her fully, feeling Ariel's body wiggle a little as felt her engulf her own entire body.

She shuddered as she felt the warm, gelatinous body surrounding her.

"I really wish I could be like them~." Hana chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Aqua asked curious.

"You know, being slimes~?" The Chikorita specified.

"That would be interesting. Maybe the queen can teach us, or maybe Venus or Rafflesia can help." Aqua nodded. "Unless they've been here before and learned to transform~."

"We'll ask after we finished. I'm close~." Hana stated as her member started to twitch in Aqua's labia.

"Right, let it all out in me Haney~!" Aqua cooed, going to kiss her lips. "I wanna feel your love inside of me~!"

Hana smiled as she thrusted all the way and groaned, cumming in her. "I'm filling you up~!" She moaned.

"I feel it. It's so warm~.." Aqua cooed. "It's like I'm a snack cake filled with cream~..."

The Chikorita giggled as she patted and tickled her belly. "One of these days, Aqua~. One of these days~."

"Just a year and a half left~..." Aqua stated sweetly. "And then we can have a baby together~!"

Hana nodded as she slid out of her. She then stretched and headed for the bathroom. "Guess now it's time for a shower and then sleep, right~?"

"Let's do that. I'll call them as we shower." Aqua said, getting up.

"Call who?" Hana asked.

"Venus and Rafflesia, duh~." Aqua stated getting her phone before making the call.

"Hello?" Venus answered it.

"Hello you two, I was wondering have you consider trying transformation ideas~?" Aqua asked.

"Transformation ideas?" Venus asked, not understanding what she meant.

"I've been thinking maybe we can turn into various creatures for possible stealth opportunities." The Oshawott explained.

"Oh, you mean such as…?" Venus asked once more.

"Maybe slimes, cats, owls, snakes, etc.." She listed a few.

"Uh-huh…" Venus said as she listed them down.

"So could you two maybe consider that?" Aqua asked hopefully.

"I have considered, though we'll need test subjects for it." Rafflesia said. "Rest assured, there won't be any harmful side-effects… I hope."

"And hopefully they won't last long. We'll volunteer~." Hana stated.

"Well, if you two do, you'd be signing-up for other tests in new angel technology." Venus stated.

"Hold on, this test might be risky. I feel we need volunteers to be 18 or older." Rafflesia stated urgently. "Now remind us, how old are you two again?"

"We've just turned 17 this month…" Hana groaned. "How much longer until our birthdays!?"

"If you turned 17 this month, you got another year to wait." Venus stated. "I'll send it to Sera, Junie and Nami when you all return."

"Yes, Mother…" Hana groaned again as she was about to hang up.

"Ugh… why it has to be 18?!" Aqua groaned. "We're all married!"

"As it showed before, mutant transformation on pokemon can affect their mental state and become lustful and feral temporarily." Rafflesia stated before looking sideways. "Uh, not that I intended those effects and all."

"We get it, too young. Too risky. Thank you though." Hana said as she hung up. "Strange to say, but I'd like to be their guinea pig."

"I know you would. Me too~.." Aqua said, kissing her cheek. "I suppose it will be for another one more year~..." She cooed, nuzzling her cheek.

Hana hummed, nuzzling in her neck as well as she caressed Aqua's back. "You're such a masochist~." She teased her wife.

"I know~.." Aqua teased, grinding at Hana's member as it appeared. "I just love being spanked, whipped, pinched, or pounded by everyone if they love me for it~."

Hana chuckled as she used her vines to wrap Aqua's limbs to her body as she lined up and thrust in her deeply, making the Oshawott moan out loud. "You're gonna get a real good pounding inside all the way~...!"

Aqua tried to speak, but Hana closed her mouth with a vine, making her muffle in pleasure.

The Chikorita then spanked her butt with her paws. Feeling them jiggle a little as she thrust up and down in Aqua's pussy.

"Mmmppphhh~!" The Oshawott muffled out a yelp as she felt her spanking. Her body was spasming from the sensation as hearts filled her eyes.

Hana chuckled at her look. 'So lost in pleasure and love~... It's like she wants a dream like this to happen all over her body~.' she brought her close and kissed her cheek. 'How adorable…'

Aqua blushed lovingly at her kiss. 'She's so loving to me~... I wonder how the others are doing~?' She wondered in her thoughts.

*Meanwhile at the castle*

Everyone came back from their trips together. The Eevee had bags full of souvenirs as the Brionne had various purchased swimsuits.

"This was so much fun~." Sally chimed. "I got Sera a nice necklace~." she said, taking out a yellow and blue star necklace. "Can you believe how much it costs though?" She asked, feeling Frost lift her on her shoulders.

"I know, it was a rather steep price." The Vulpix nodded. "I can only hope it was worth the buy."

"We'll cover it with missions from Cassanova when we return." Sally stated.

"There's also some of us having worked hard for a lot of Poke." Sera said, lampshading certain events in which the hero keeps all of their cash and items for a new-if same adventure.

Her words surprised the two. "Where'd you come from?" Frost asked, surprised.

"What do you mean?" Sera asked her. "You talk as if I went somewhere.

"I didn't see you arrive." Frost stated.

"I arrived just now." Sera stated, holding Sally's hand. "Did you two have fun~?"

Sally nods. "Yes, everything around the stalls and food stands looked good and delicious!" the Eevee said, taking out a necklace. "Got you a gift too dear~."

Sera looks at it and smiles at how sparkly it looks as a jewel. "It's so pretty~..." The Kirlia stated, accepting it and trying it on. Once she puts it around her neck, Sera smiled wider. "It fits nicely and I love it~!"

"Yay~!" Sally cheered, jumping and tackling Sera on her back. "You love my present for you~!"

"Ah!" the Kirlia yelped, the Eevee snuggling her fur all over her. She quickly got used to it before hugging her back. "Mmmm~..."

Frost giggled while using Icy Wind at their crotches.

"Ack! Frost! That's not funny!" Sera shouted.

"I think it is." Frost said, noticing their crotches wetting from the cold air. Some droplets even felt like freezing up a little.

"Why you…" Sera tried to go after her, but Frost easily dodged and frozed her limbs so she was nearly falling forward. "Ah! Hey, no freezing my legs!" She yelled.

"Just using my natural traits. Hmm~..." Frost said, noticing the peculiar position the Kirlia is in. "You still haven't paid me back for touching my inner ears yet~..."

Sera perked up and remembered that incident which had made Ariel mad with twitching fury. "W-Wait Frost, this is the main hall…" the Kirlia said blushing while Sally went to her Flareon form and they adorably and slowly approached her.

"So?" Ivy asked for Frost. "We know the queen doesn't mind angels loving each other~.."

"Yes, but it's the outside of our bedrooms!" Sera pointed out. She felt Frost and Sally embraced her and was laid on her side. "Please, let's all get a room!" She pleaded.

"I can't Ms. Sera~.. I desire you here and now~.." Frost said lovingly, caressing her cheek.

"I don't know, Frost…" Brio said. "Maybe we should do it in our rooms."

"But we have her like this, she's so beautiful~.." Sally cooed, kissing her neck.

"Please, let's not mess up the ice-motif glass tiles." Brio said. "I think they've just polished them."

"J-Just give me a second.." Sera muffled as Sally was kissing her and they teleported to their room, still in the same position. "There, now we can proceed with our thing."

"Hmm, was hoping for a little show…" Sally stated a little let down, "Oh well, we'll just make you swoon to us~!" Sally said to Frost. "Right, Frost-chan~?"

"We'll make her surrender her heart to us Sally-san~.." Frost announced, caressing their cheeks.

"What is this? The Phantom Thieves?" Sera asked with a sweatdrop. She then felt them caress and rubbed at her special areas. "Aahh~... Your furs feel so warm and cold at the same time together~..."

"You are ever so sweet~.." Frost stated, getting aroused and grinding her member at Sera's butthole. "Sally really loves you and I~."

Sera blushed as her own member was rubbing Sally's butt. "I can feel your love~.. As I love you both~." The Kirlia then pokes the tip of her cock to slowly thrust in Sally.

The Flareon moaned from the inserting as Frost does the same to Sera. The three thrusting in and out like a train.

"Oooohhh~..." All three of them moan in unison of the thrusting.

As for Brio, Ivy, Junie and Ellie...

The 4 were in the bathhouse, lukewarm water at their waist as steam filled the area.

They relaxed in the temperatures of the water around their regions.

"Mmm, so nice~.." Ivy murmured, lowering down a little more. "I feel very great with all this warm water around my sensitive parts~."

"I agree, the warm water feels very nice~.." Junie said, laying back and closing her eyes. She then got some of the water to rub some against her breasts.

Brio then swims under the water to relax herself. The bath being surprisingly deep in the center part. She then went back up and took a gasp of oxygen in spite of finding it hard to breathe around the warm atmosphere. "Haahhh.. Nice.." She then goes over to lean on Ivy.

The Snivy felt her lean on her shoulder as she smiled, rubbing her sides. "You feel so nice~." Ivy stated, caressing her skin.

Ellie was sitting around the stone areas of the hot spring. 'Mmm, this warmth so comforting and nice~... makes me feel sleepy..' She then felt something gently wrapping and nuzzling her body. She opened her eyes and saw a Dratini cuddling with her. "Hm? And who are you?"

"I've forgotten to mention. Dratinis, Dragonairs, and other serpentine pokemon travel through underwater passages linked around the city." Ariel's voice sounds through the intercom, "The hot spring is one of them. Oh, and sorry to be so sudden like this, but I have an app that allows me to see and hear places with my smartphone."

"Ah, I see." Ellie said as she felt the Dratini cuddle around her. She then sees her face nearing her vagina. The Espurr blushes as she rubbed the dragon's form. "Y-You're quite close around me~... I-I was gonna finger myself, you know~."

"Then let me help you then~.." The Dratini said, going to lick at her folds, making the Espurr gasp at her flickering limber tongue. It tickled around her wet pussy.

"Mmhh, nice~.." Ellie murmured as she giggled from the fast licking up and down her pussy.

"You're so sweet." Dratini stated. "Like a fruit, fresh, juicy and sweet~!"

Ellie blushes as she starts to purr sofly from the feeling. She then touches her own breasts and gropes them lustfully.

Brio and Junie were moaning as they were making out with each other. Ivy was masturbating herself and brought out her vines around her own body.

'I love being an angel~..' they all thought in unison.

Ariel sighed in pleasure as she stared at what she was watching. "All of them are so sweet to each other~." She then looks at her antennae with the accessories Venus gave her the other day to suppress her Heart Swap ability. She recalled the wacky moments they had to go through when her orgasm with Brio caused everyone to swap personalities.

"I really should learn to master my ability some time." Ariel said to herself, "Maybe I can ask my mother?" she sends a text to her. "'Hi, Mother~. You have free time to train me in my Heart Swapping~?'" She asked. "I want to control when I send other's hearts to other bodies." She then waits for her reply after sending it. She looks through some pics she made about the angels. "I'm so gonna put these in my very own Angels Magazine~." She giggled to herself as she fingers herself deeper. She then hears a notification and sees her mother replied back.

"'I'm sorry, my sweet water droplet, but Mommy has her regal work at the moment. Another time.'" It read.

Ariel sighs from that as she gets up and heads off to do something. "I wonder if I've already ever flashed around my citizens one time?" She then thought back a time if she's ever done that.

*Flashback*

Various citizens of Lovantis were minding their own business. Shopping, having lunch. They were so peaceful with their normal daily lives. They then heard someone humming nearby. They then looked to the side and widened their eyes at who they saw.

They see a Manaphy dancing around in the center of the area. She was even wearing a one-piece swimsuit. Everyone knew their princess, but not in a near-revealing outfit.

"Good afternoon citizens of Lovantis~!" She cheered. "It's me, your beloved princess of this fair kingdom~!" Ariel states as she kept dancing around.

"P-Princess, isn't that a little thin?" One of them asked, surprised at the swimsuit. "Y-Your skin is showing… a little too much..?" 

"Really?" Ariel asked as she looked over her form. "I mean, it's covering the important parts, so I assumed it wasn't bad. Besides, it's one of the swimming outfits from school~!"

"I-I see…" The citizen nodded nervously. Some went to cover their children's faces to keep them from looking at her. Others took pictures of her with their smartphones and cameras.

"I wish everyone here to have a great day~." Ariel cheered, showing some impressive dance moves.

*End if Flashback*

"Well, it was a modest flashing anyway~." Ariel said blushing a little. She then looks at one of her sex toys around next to the bookshelf. It was a vibrating dildo. She grabbed it and pressed the button that turns it on.

She giggled when she felt it vibrate in her hands. She then moved the vibrating tip around her vaginal lips. She took a minute to brace himself as she slid it into her folds. "Aaah~... That feels so good~..." she moaned, groping one of her breasts with the other hand. She leaned on her bed, pumping the dildo back and forth.

She then hears her phone ring and looks at whoever was calling her, but then frowned bitterly at the name before declining. "No…" she muttered at that as she continued onward with her pleasure. Her pleased face now looking a little disgruntled. "Ruining my pleasant moment like that… The nerve." She growled softly.

She shakes her head as she tries to forget about that, picturing her and Joyce on a romantic picnic. They were having some sweet milk tea and butter cookies. Their bodies close and touching together. They giggled as they gave each other some cookies. They even shared each other's milk tea.

"This is so wonderful~.." Ariel murmured, holding her hand. "You really outdid yourself with this picnic."

"Aww, you love romantic picnics~." Joyce stated, caressing her cheek. "Well, I do too~." She then kisses it lovingly.

They hugged each other as they kissed sweetly, nuzzling their heads when they separate, a string of saliva connecting between them.

"Hmm~..." Ariel hummed as she bobbed her head back and forth in her daydream. She also groped herself, imagining Joyce groping her shamelessly.

Nearby, Neptunia was watching the scene with a giggle, recording with her phone. "You must be having such a wet dream about your girlfriend, my little princess~." she whispered to herself, not wanting to disturb until she's finished. She then thought about the scene when Ariel glared at her phone when it rang. "Could've it been her?" she asked herself looking down. "Why would she call her...?" She then took out her own phone and looks at her contact list. She headed some distance before she dialed the number.

Soon enough, it got picked up and a feminine voice answered. "Hello?"

"Why did you call her?" Neptunia asked. "You know she sort of… hates you?" she stated, looking downward a little. After a pause, Neptunia hears a bit of laughter.

"Aw, that's nonsense~! She's just playing hard to get!" The voice replied back.

"I really wish that was the case, but it's not. And what you're doing now is not helping." She explained. "She needs time."

"And how long was it since I left after I saw her after you gave birth to her?" She asked Neptunia.

"I know it's been awhile, but forcing her isn't healthy. What I'm doing is making progress." she explained. "Couldn't you at least just come home discreetly and peacefully?"

"Hey, it's kinda fun pulling these pranks like that. Also, I heard she brought some new friends home with her~.."

"Where's the fun in these so-called pranks of yours!?" Neptunia asked, raising her voice a little.

"No one's getting seriously hurt are they~?" the voice asked.

"Not unless you count sexually." Neptunia said sarcastically.

"No, I mean violence." The voice spoke.

"Maybe not, but you're making it hard for Ariel having to be at war with you." Neptunia explained. "Please, stop this before it gets any worse."

The voice paused for a moment but sighed. "I'll see you and Ariel tomorrow, but not in the way you would expect…" the phone hangs up.

The Manaphy whimpered a little which soon became soft sobs. She covered her faces, tears running down her face. "Opal… Oh, Opal…" she murmured as she's at a loss of what to do.


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Illusion

Aqua mumbled in her sleep as she was having a dream where there was Ariel being raped by a huge black and gold red-eyed Pokemon. She and other angels were trying to assist, but were held down by dark tendrils.

"H-Huh!?" She yelped before getting grabbed from behind by a dark-armored Joyce. "Joyce, what are you doing?" Aqua cried out.

"Do not disturb Her Majesty's transformation~!" She shouted as she started groping her breasts.

"Her transformation?! This is your girlfriend which is happening too!" Aqua said, trying to struggle. "Why are you siding with whoever this is!?"

Joyce chuckled as she pushed her down. "Just wait for your turn, Baby-wott~!"

She gritted her teeth as Joyce made her watch. She then felt two tails poking her holes. Aqua jolted from the poking, blushing red from the feeling. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would~..." she stated, "And I will~!" she slid them inside.

"Aaahhh~!" Aqua moaned in unwilling pleasure. "S-stop! You're gonna hurt us! Even sexual acts like this could hurt!" she pleaded, trying to push her off.

"Aah! Haaah~! AAAHHH~!" Ariel moaned out loud before a dark purple flash shone when she came. Her belly swells out from the cum filling inside her. She then let it out like a hose spraying out copious amounts of water before glowing purple around her body and then her eyes glowed red.

"A-Ariel! R-Resist! You must resist!" Aqua pleaded, gasping from the tails moving in and out of her. She then looks up to see the Manaphy staring down with a deadpanned glare. "But you were just corrupted so… Why did I verbally bother…?" She grumbled from the question.

"Yeah, why did you verbally bother?" Ariel replied sarcastically, getting off of the being who raped her and approached her.

She then made some tendrils of energy come out from her back.

Aqua sweated at the sight of the tendrils appearing.. "H-Hey, let's not be rash, okay princess? Um, what's the safeword?" She spoke, arms up to her. "Is it sea cucumber or abalone?"

Aqua's arms were bound as she was lifted off the floor by the tendril. "Okay, how about foie gras or is the safeword, smoked duck!?" she cried out, fearfully as she tried to pull away. "Okay, I admit, my mind is full of food when it comes to spending my day, but I also have limits for sexual interactions." she explained.

The moment the tendrils charge at Aqua, she wakes up from her dream. "Aahh!" she cried out. She then looks at Hana from behind, still asleep.

She looked over her form to see she was fine and awake. The Oshawott even saw her wife's vines in her two holes. 'No wonder it felt like something went in me.' "Hana…" She grumbled.

She takes the vines out of her holes and gets out of bed. She stretched her limbs and then went in the showers, taking a quick bath. She headed towards the bathhouse, wearing her swimsuit and a towel and entered the hot bath part. 'What a nightmare I had. I hope it was just the nightmare.' She soon went to wake Hana up to go out and eat.

The two entered the dining hall and got some food to eat. "What are you fancy for?"

"Whatever's low on fat." Aqua answered. "But so many of Lovantis' street foods look so good~..."

"Just make sure you don't lose control." Hana stated as she got her plate. "There's a thing called self-restraint."

"I know, I know." Aqua said as she got a plate of food. "I'm so in for grilled squid and Kobe beef… Maybe some omurice." she stated, getting some of them. "This looks sooo goood~.."

"Well, breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Hana said giggling, nuzzling her cheek. "As for me, I got a salad, curry rice, and some takoyaki. Oh, and some pudding too~!"

"You got pudding?!" Aqua asked surprised at the option as she actually skimmed the offers. "Did you get one for me~?"

The Chikorita giggled as she placed an extra cup on Aqua's tray.

The Oshawott smiled gleefully and accepted it. "Thank you Haney~!"

They smiled as they sat on the table and started to eat.

Meanwhile, Ariel wakes up drowsily and walks around like some exhausted zombie. She groaned as she entered the cafeteria and was getting her breakfast

"Good morning, Princess." The cafeteria lady greeted. "So what will it be?"

All Ariel could respond with were groans.

"The usual then." the cafeteria said as she walked.

Ariel then shook her head. "Huh? What was the usual I ordered?" she stated as she looked at her mirror. She had a bedhead. "Dangit…I look like a mess." she stated, trying to neat it up once more.

Soon after she groomed herself up, her breakfast came. Hotcakes with sausage, fruit parfait and medium caramel macchiato. "Oh, that's my usual~." She said before thanking the lady. She takes the tray and sees Aqua and Hana are here and well. She decides to sit alongside with them. "Good morning you two~."

"Good morning, Ariel~." They both greeted her. "This is a really nice home you have."

"Thank you~." Ariel nodded. "I agree, it is very nice~."

"Alright, I'm starved~!" A voice came from the entrance of the cafeteria and it showed Sally on top of Frost's shoulders as they and Sera entered the cafeteria as well.

The Eevee was half-sleeping when she and the white Vulpix came to them. "You say that with such energy and yet you look so tired~.." Sera said, rubbing her head. "Oh, good morning everyone. How was your night sleeping?"

"It was well for us, thank you~." Hana stated looking at the Manaphy. "How was yours?"

Ariel perked up worriedly and tried to hide the fact that she had a bedhead earlier. "It… wasn't anything special." she said to them. "I slept fine~..!"

Aqua looked suspicious but shrugged. She sees Ivy, Brio, and Jeane coming at the table with their breakfast. All having a bright and sunny expression on their faces.

"Seems somebody had a good night~." Sera said, smiling at the three. 'Though, I wonder what kind of good night they have.' "Care to tell me how it was~?" she asked curiously.

"It was nice~. Very nice~..." Ivy swooned about it.

"Come on, don't leave us in suspense~." Sera asked with a wink. "Give us some dirt~."

"Hmm well~..." Ivy smiled, "Brio and Jeane were sandwiching me in my sleep~."

"Okay, and~...?" Aqua asked for more info.

"Well we weren't remaining still during the night. You know how pendulums go. Back and forth~... Back and forth~..." Jeane said. "That's us, doing Ivy in both areas~."

"That was a good night you had~." Hana said as Ellie, Junie, Sakura and Joyce entered, The Mesprit was sleeping in, when Ariel woke up.

Joyce yawned as she sat down with her meal at the table. "Ariel, why didn't you wake up with me?"

"You looked tired. I didn't want to disturb you." Ariel said meaningfully. "Besides, I'm exhausted from last night's romping."

"Fair point~. Thanks for thinking about myself and sorry for overdoing it a little." Joyce stated, blushing. She then kisses Ariel on the cheek with affection.

"Apology accepted~." The Manaphy stated, "Come on, let's finish our breakfast. I've kept my stomach waiting long enough that I would've woken up earlier for instant noodles!"

"Hehe, okay." Aqua said as the group resumed their meals. "Mmm~! They're so good~...!"

"Very good~." Ellie stated, enjoying her meal, tail wagging.

"You said it~." Alex said, nuzzling her gently.

"Who wants pizza around dinner time~?" Sally asked.

"Meh, no pizza for me." Junie shakes her head. "There's a thing called 'self-restraint'."

"Yeah, I agree." Sakura nodded.

"How about tacos?" Ellie asked.

"I'm more into quesadillas or burritos." Hana said.

"I'll go for quesadillas, but burritos make me feel bloated if I eat one." Sera stated. "I'd be

more stuffed than one burrito."

"Okay, quesadillas are one possibilities. Fried or grilled chicken?" Sally asked.

"I think grilled is slightly healthier than fried." Frost recommended.

"True, though fried tastes much better." The Zorua stated, licking her lips. "You gotta agree with that at least Frost. It's crunchy and crispy on the outside~!"

"I prefer chewy~!" Sally said.

"I guess we'll be grilled then. Let's make sure we have some vegetables in the mix." Hana stated. "I'm watching my weight."

"I can eat broccoli and carrots. Brussel sprouts are yucky." Sally stated.

"But they do have antioxidants, don't they?" Aqua asked. "And besides, usually I eat the veggies first before the good stuff."

"If you add cheese, it'll taste better." Sera answered. "Though radish would still taste bitter around the throat."

"Hmm.." Sally grumbled about the bitter taste of them. "I don't like radishes either…"

"Come on now, don't be a baby." Frost said, rubbing her back. "They're good for you Milady~."

"They don't taste like love…" Sally grumbled bitterly about them.

"Good things don't taste good." Sera stated. "They make you healthy."

"Alright, I'll eat them." Sally reluctantly accepts and prepares for it when dinner comes.

"So what do you want to do after breakfast~?" Ariel asked.

"Is there a theme park around here? I want to have some fun~." Sally stated. "Like going into those spinning teacups~."

"Not with a full stomach, you shouldn't!"

"How about a ferris wheel?" Aqua said, "Those are calming and so romantic~." She says while leaning down on Hana's shoulder.

"No complaints with that~." Junie answers as she wraps an arm around Sakura.

"I'll say it's settled then." Sera stated as Sally held both hers and Frost's hand. "Ferris wheel it is then~."

Everyone agreed and went outside to the park. "Hey, is everyone dressed for outside?" Aqua asked.

"We are." Sera stated as they were in their casual clothes. "So we can go outside like normal Pokemon."

Aqua nodded and followed them. They saw the sun shining despite being underwater. "Are you able to get wind or something like that down here?" She asked Ariel.

"Well, our system is like how a submarine has vents to prevent water pressure." The Manaphy explained.

"This is such a cool place~.." Alex said, following behind Ellie, hugging around her back. "I wish I could've brought my pet along…"

"You got a pet too Alex?" Aqua asked. "I have an Espurr being my pet~!"

"But I thought you already had a Espurr pet with you~." Jeane asked, looking at Ellie when she finished.

"Oh, harty har har…" The busty Espurr sarcastically said.

"I don't know why, but I always expected Ellie to have an Espurr pet." Hana stated. "I felt someone talked about it to the other."

"That would be redundant." Ellie answered, shrugging. "What's her name? I hope she isn't named after me..."

Alex chuckled when Ellie said that. "Oh, I named her Spirin~."

"Spirin? That's a nice name." Sera stated.

"She's also called Rin for short." Alex said as she showed everyone the photo of her. It was a Shiny feral Espurr wearing a red ribbon around her with a golden round bell on it.

"What gender is it?" Brio asked curious.

"Spirin is a female."

"Either way, that's cute." Hana stated. "Just like Aqua's own~."

"Aww, I was hoping it'll be a herm." Brio stated, disappointed, getting a glare from Aqua. "What?" the Brionne asked. "We don't get enough herms. The only pet that is confirmed to be a herm is Sera's Purrloin, we know you're Espurr's female. Does anyone else have a herm pet?"

"You know… my pet Growlithe is a herm." Junie pointed out, raising her hand. "That's a little better, right?" She asked hopefully.

"My Lilipup's a herm too~." Ivy pointed out. "Now you got 3 in total."

Brio sighed in relief. "Well, it's better than nothing and here, I thought this might be a flower fest if you know what I mean ~."

"But everyone knew Luna is a herm." Sera pointed out. "And just what exactly do you mean by 'flower fest'?"

"Oh, you don't know what 'flower fest' means?" she asked. "Think, what is another name for 'vagina'?"

"Oh. Now I get it. Well now that that's settled, let's head to the amusement park." Sera says as she gestures them to follow. 'Though I can't believe that Brio at times.'

The Brionne shrugged as she walked off with the others to the park.

Meanwhile, someone from a tall building watched them from afar. Looking over the group and at the Manaphy in the center. It was a Decidueye aiming her wing-bow. "So that's the princess and her new friends~... They look beautifully adorable, I'll give them that." The archer owl cooed, "What do you want me to do with them?"

"Just keep an eye on them… Especially Ariel and her Mesprit girlfriend."

"Will do." The Decidueye answered, stepping off the roof and going invisible. "Just when do I get the drop on them? Who would you want me to target?"

"Hmm… I suppose you could capture that Oshawott, Mawile and Espurr for some… testing~."

"Interesting~. Alright, I'll do my best~." The Decidueye nodded and followed them. She then took a list. "Spy on Ariel and girlfriend with more girlfriends… Abduct Angels Water, Psychic and Steel." she repeated. "I gotta find a way to do that though…" she stated as she tracked them, "There's also about the others too. But hey, I'm half-Ghost-type and stealth is my game~." she stated, turning to a phantom form and followed them.

"Ferris wheel, ferris wheel, we're going on the ferris wheel~!" Sally sang, bouncing around a little.

Aqua sweatdropped at the sight. "Not to be rude, but I was not childish like that at her age."

"Aww, Aqua's embarrassed about her preteen years~." Brio said, wrapping her arm around Aqua's head.

"I'm not going to react to this…" Aqua muttered at her sister's action. But then Brio gives Aqua a noogie on her noggin, but the Oshawott remained stoic. "I've taken plenty of boppings from Ms. Lubri."

"Ah, boo! You're boring." Brio said, letting her go.

"I am not boring, you're boring." Aqua spat back at her.

"Alright you two, enough fighting." Sera said, lifting Sally up onto her shoulders. "And you calm down Sally~. I understand you're excited and all~." She spoke, letting her see the area above the Kirlia. "And there it is, the ferris wheel of Lovantis~."

The ferris wheel was big and had the containers look like Pelippers. Their wings look like doors while the eyes are the windows.

"Impressive design~." Sakura stated, seeing the line is not very long. "We don't have to wait long either~." She then notices Ivy sneaking to a snackbooth and knows what's her obvious intention.

"Didn't you just have breakfast?" Jeane asked, walking to the booth. "If Sera sees us, she's probably gonna hit us."

"I always got room for a snack. Besides, that's you. If Sera sees us, she'll calmly say something in the lines of-"

"Self-restraint..." A figure with red eyes loomed from behind them. As expected, it was Sera calmly looking at them. "Snacks are nice, but not when we all agree on something. Get back in line." The Kirlia told the Snivy calmly.

"Uhhh… W-W-Which line exactly?" Ivy asked the first stupid thing popping in her head.

"The line to the ferris wheel, of course." Sera answered, pointing to where their friends are. She then uses psychic to lift them up and bring them back.

"Why am I being psychic'd on?! I only went to Ivy to tell her this!" Jeane said, trying to break free.

"You were about to follow her anyway." Sera pointed out, sussing the Riolu. "We'll get snacks after the ride, just be patient."

Ivy grumbled as they were being carried over. 'She's being more calm then how she usually is, but she's still acting uptight… She's so scary that way.' Jean crossed her arms, mumbling to herself that it wasn't her fault.

"Hey, Sera~! Can you lift me up too~?" Sally asked.

"Maybe another time, Sally-chan~." Sera politely declined.

Frost giggled at the two of them as the group sees that they're next in line for the ferris wheel. "Onward to high places of this wheel~."

Each of the group gave them a ticket and settled into one of the seats.

"Couldn't they be the tickets we wrap around our wrists so we can access any ride one time for today?" Aqua asked.

"Sorry, that's not made here yet." Ariel stated as the doors closed. "And besides, we haven't upgraded our parks yet.

"Next time then~." Hana said as they soon felt the rides moving. "Going up I guess."

The ferris wheel made a slow accent, showing the city bit by bit. Ariel then explains through her comms which part of the city is which. "There's the shopping district, and one for electronics, there's one mainly for dinery and even a red-light district at the far side. Ooh, there's the game and toy robot shop I love so much over there on that side~!"

"That's a lot of interesting areas and shops, Ariel." Ellie said, looking over the city. "Where's Angel Central if you know what I mean?"

"You mean where Angels like us meet, and need to discuss missions or things like that?" Joyce asked. "I don't know… So far, I know Ariel's probably the only one..?"

"Huh, you and Joyce are the only Angels in the city?" Aqua asked, surprised. "Wait, did we ask Joyce if she's an angel herself?"

"I would say she is, if she's with Ariel." Hana pointed out. "We did ask her if she is an angel, right?"

"Yeah." Ariel said. "Joyce became an angel for some time after me."

"So are you and Joyce the only Angels in Lovantis?" Aqua asked again. "How do you two take on an army of succubi!?"

"Aqua does make a point." Sera stated. "If Succubi attacks, how would you defend yourself. There's only two of you and who knows how many of them from the one called Opal."

"H-how do you know someone named Opal?!" Ariel asked urgently.

"Your mother, Queen Neptunia told us earlier. Remember?"

The Manaphy jolted as she forgot about that a little. "S-Sorry, I almost forgot about that. Ahahaha..." She rubbed the back of her head slightly.

That made the Kirlia worry more. 'Is there more to Opal than just the one attacking the city? Does her mother know?' She thought to herself as she worried for Ariel. 'What could possibly be their connection…? Opal and Ariel's that is? I'll meet with her after this?''

"Is something wrong, Sis?" Aqua asked.

"I feel there's a connection between Opal and Ariel." Sera answered, in a private convo between them. "Her mother might know something."

Aqua nodded, but then said this. "If she's willing to talk about it."

"True, I'll ask to talk privately when we return back, and if she declines, I'll leave it at that." The Kirlia assures. "Let's enjoy the ride for now."

Aqua nodded and everyone enjoyed the view until the ferris wheel brought them down.

"Hmm, those always feel so short for some reason~..." Aqua stated, leaning on Hana sweetly.

"What do you mean short?" Hana asked.

"It means Aqua didn't get enough time with you~.. Maybe you two should stay together and go someplace~." Sera suggested. "I, on the other hand, didn't get enough time with Sally and Frost~."

"We can still hang out if you want~." Frost stated as she took Sera's hand as well as Sally does with the other.

"Hmm, for an hour. There's something I need to do later on." Sera stated, smiling warmly. "Maybe check out the auditorium." she suggested.

"I'm going to check out the snacks now~!" Ivy chimed as she ran off.

"Well I better keep that Snivy out of trouble~.." Jeane chuckled as the Riolu walked off towards her.

"I'm going to play some games with Sakura." Junie said.

"Don't be too embarrassed when you lose, Samurai lady~.." Sakura said with a wink. "I might win more prizes than you~."

"Heh, you wish, Ninja girl~!" Junie said competitively as they left.

"I'm going to see some attractions like more rides." Ellie said as she's with Alex.

"I'll be close, but don't worry, I won't be naughty… this time~.." Alex said grinning as she patted the Espurr's hips.

"Well I'll be a third wheel for someone~..." Brio said thinking of who to join. She then sees her sister and Hana. "Here I go~!" she followed the Oshawott and Chikorita.

This left the Manaphy princess all by herself with her Mesprit girlfriend. "Well we got time for ourselves~..." The Manaphy stated, snuggling close to her. She then heard her phone ring and then taking it out. She grimaced at who's calling and grunted with her tongue sticking out. "Blech…"

"Her again?" Joyce stated, "Maybe you should try talking to her a little. Can't hurt you know." the Mesprit stated.

Ariel simply responded with a tap on the decline button. "Well I don't want to talk to her. Now let's go swimming."

"O-Okay…" Joyce nodded, saddened at Ariel's choice. The two started heading off to the water area of the park. "A-Are you sure you don't-"

"No!" Ariel stubbornly stated, going into the changing room. "I am not and will not accept her call and that's that!"

Joyce sighed as she thought about the others. 'I hope one of you can do something about this.' she said as she entered as well.

Once they were done changing, they got out. Ariel was in her golden sequin swimsuit and it looked somewhat revealing. Joyce was in the silver colored one, but was looking a little nervous. "Do you think this is a bit much? I mean, the parts are covered, but a lot of skin is exposed..."

"It'll be fine!" Ariel scoffed. "Besides, the water should cool my stress off more than my personally made VR simulation of beating a certain Piplup in some claymation kids show."

Joyce shrugged as they went towards the large wave pool. "If the girls see the recordings of your bad side in that little game of yours, they'll most likely flip."

"Hey, you're wearing the same swimsuit I am~." Ariel pointed out.

"Same, but different colors!" Joyce said and then got a notification on her phone. "Oh, the complete Season 1 list of PMD: Epic is now in~."

"Let's watch it after we swim~! Now let's have some fun~!" Ariel said, taking Joyce's hand and heading towards the water.

"Gyah!" Joyce yelped as she thought in her head. 'Good thing all smartphones made in Lovantis are completely waterproof.'

*Meanwhile back at the castle*

Neptunia was reading a book in her throne room. "Such a good girl she is to her~. That Joyce~..." She said as she turned a page. "I love this series~. It's like I can get it~."

She then thought back a time Ariel was young and watched a kids show. Ariel would always wake up early to watch it like any other young girl with their favorite shows. "It's been some time since she was a kid. Though when she grew up as a teen, she acted more impulsive, just like every teen when she was at her age."

Neptunia sighed about how she grew up, but how she grew up without a herm mother. She looks and noticed a Dragonair, Aurora walking towards her. "Hello Aurora, is something the matter."

"Nothing serious, though Angel Siren wishes to speak to you."

"Now? But isn't she with my daughter and her friends?"

"She hung out with her girlfriends at the auditorium, and afterwards came here. She told me she wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but why now really?" The mature Manaphy asked. "I'll find out soon enough, send her in."

The doors then opened and then came the Kirlia coming into the throne room. "Queen Lovantis. Sorry for coming here out of the blue, but something happened today and I need to speak to you about it."

"And what matter is it you wish to speak to me about?"

"Whenever the name 'Opal' is spoke out near Ariel, she gets either defensive and/or distant about it." Sera asked, crossing her arms as she thinks about it. "Basically saying, every time your daughter hears the name 'Opal', she gets real twitchy about it."

The Manaphy queen looked downward at that, 'I should've known she would come to confirm something. They don't call her the "Sussy Siren" for nothing. Well known for her nosiness.'

"If you're going to think of something, make sure you have a way to keep me from reading minds. And who calls me 'Sussy Siren' anyway?!" Sera asked, annoyed by that title.

"Uuuhhh…" As Neptunia made that long sounding word, she soon answered. "Nobody by the net-name of "AquaPrincess217"~...!"

"... I see." Sera muttered, eyes twitching. 'Ariel, you couldn't give me a better nickname than that?!'

'Oh Kyogre, and there's her signature scrunching.' Neptunia blurted that last one out in her mind.

"Anyway, do you know the connection between Ariel and Opal?" Sera said, shaking her head at that. "It's like they knew each other for a long time."

Neptunia was silent for a moment, unsure of what to answer her with.

"I know it's none of my business, so if you don't want to talk about it, I'll understand." she stated, bowing her head.

"H-Hey…" The older Manaphy spoke. "Do you ever wonder… where's the herm-mother?"

"I thought of that, considering I haven't seen her near or around this castle." Sera answered, but then she perked up with the utmost shock as she connected the dots. "She's… the one who's been attacking… isn't that right?"

Neptunia nodded and allowed her brain to keep working.

"A-And when you asked me about your wife, y-you don't mean…" the Kirlia shivered a little when she slowly realized.

The older Manaphy nodded. "Opal… is my wife. And Ariel's herm-mother."

Sera winced at the answer, but didn't want to assume the worst. "Was she different before all this happened?"

"..." Neptunia was silent as she clutched her heart lightly, her back turned against Sera.

"Thank you for the time, I'll take my leave." Sera said bowing her head, turning around to leave.

"Come now, don't tell me you don't want to know more~?" An unfamiliar voice spoke out in the room. This jolted Sera when she heard the voice.

"Oh no!" Neptunia spoke out, recognizing the voice. "Please, if Ariel finds you here, she'll-"

"Oh, she won't be here anytime soon~.." the voice said as the area around them darkens, as a figure rose up from the floor. "Boo." She said, surprising Sera and Neptunia if not nearly frightening them enough.

They jolted when they saw a Giratina appear in between them. "Join me, Neptunia~... I am your wife~..!" She said in a poorly spooky tone as she extended her hand out to her.

The Manaphy queen jolted from the sight as Sera went in front of her. "S-Stand back!" she stated to her. 'I should've asked someone to come with me! This is Nara all over again! And it's only been 1 whole year! Haven't I learned something on that day!?'

Opal stopped as she saw the Kirlia standing between her and Neptunia. She then smirked widely. "This your first time encountering something like me? Your legs are shaking~."

Sera looked down and saw Opal was right. "E-Even so, I won't let you take the queen!" When she said that, the Giratina laughed mockingly. "Hey! W-what's so funny?!"

The Giratina just continued to laugh even as she fell on the ground on her back like someone who just saw something funny from a classic Saturday morning cartoon.

Sera twitched an eye, looking awkwardly at Neptunia who merely shrugged. 'Might as well take advantage and inform my friends…' She thought, sending a distress signal.

"W-Wait~! Wait wait~!" Opal yelled while still laughing as she was finishing so. She was catching her breath as she stood back up. "Whoo~...! Okay okay… You actually thought this was my master plan all along~."

"How should I know?! We just met!" Sera pointed out. "And all honestly, it would involve both her and Ariel, seeing she's your daughter and all."

"Touche~." Opal nodded her head in return. "But really, the kicker is that I knew all along you would go and interrogate my wife for answers and while your friends are out enjoying themselves, so is my daughter~."

"What?! T-That's impossible!" She stated. "H-How!?" The Kirlia then wondered and double-checked Opal is all by herself and unarmed. 'I guess if she's the one leading attacks, she has her own allies…' "So why are you here?"

"I'm here to distract you while my follower is helping to-" She then got a call in her earphone. "Yeallo~?"

"Targets: Locked on~..."

"You know what to do~." Opal stated.

"No! Stop!" Sera got her sword out and thrust to her and it went through her like a hologram, much to her shock. "Wh-What!?"

"Oh? Thought you could catch me off guard~?" She asked, smiling down at her.. "You know how tricky we half-Ghost-types are~." She said before laughing as her double disappeared.

"Ngh.. Half-Ghost-types are so complicated." She said, planning to use a ghost energy capsule on her sword.

"Where did you get that ghost capturing technology?" Neptunia asked.

"It's not that. This capsule can add a type of power to a weapon. Like using ghost type to attack ghosts." Sera explained.

"Like a Proton Pack?" Neptunia asked, referencing an old ghost movie now having an official third sequel.

"I guess." Sera said, not getting it as she looked around the area. 'Sure hope they get here soon though.'

"In case you're wondering where my sniper agent is, she maybe an owl in high places, but she's still a Grass-type~. That was a riddle~!" A recorded voice said from a dropped speaker-like device from the Opal hologram.

"Decidueye." Sera answered, "Show yourself and face me, Opal!"

"Come on, Sussy Siren~. The final boss don't just show herself in the middle of the movie fic!" Opal's voice said before finishing with. "This message will self-destruct. And yes, I've seen that one mecha anime where the smart character recorded himself with perfect timing to fool his enemies into thinking they're talking with him on live when in fact it was the perfect illusion~!"

"I'm not Sussy Siren!" Sera cried out.

"Yes, you are~!" Opal's recorded voice mocked one last time before exploding like a confetti prank in a can.

"Grr, don't you dare run from me! Come here so I can stuff that in your mouth~."

"Miss Siren, she's in her base which is very far or unseen." Neptunia pointed out. "Distracting us was the first part of her plan!"

"Well someone needs to pay! No one's calling me Sussy Siren like it's my new nickname!" Sera said angrily as she leaves.

*Meanwhile, with Aqua, Junie and Ellie.*

Most of Sera's friends reunited and switched groups of three. Aqua, Junie and Elle hung out in a sushi bar.

"Good thing they also sell non-alcoholic beverages here too." Junie stated, drinking some oolong tea

"That and some flavorable mocktails~." Ellie agreed as she drank a peach and lemonade mix.

Aqua, however, was eyeing her plate of assorted sashimi, drooling with excitement.

The espurr got a small wet towel. "Here, use this."

The Oshawott unconsciously accepted it.

"You have real obsession with fish…" Junie said sweatdropping. "Hence being a Water-type and all. No offense, Aqua."

Aqua wasn't paying attention as she was enjoying her sushi. "Mmm~...! The soft and near-creaminess of the raw fist blends so well with the soy sauce and vinegary sticky rice~..."

"I hear you, but even that's a bit much. I'm a cat pokemon and I don't drool for milk or yarn balls." Ellie stated as she sees her aburi sushi which is half-seared sashimi on the sushi rice.

"True." Junie said as the two started to eat. "Mmm~... Aqua is right~! These qualities of sushi are good~!"

"Just don't drool over it okay." Ellie said, purring from her meal.

Just when it seems from on top of a building, the Decidueye was gonna take her shot, Sera came in and seemingly knocked her out.

"Ha!" The Kirlia said in triumph before the head sprang like a jack-in-the-box and laughed in a mocking manner. "What the!? A fake!?" she then scanned the area quickly. 'I gotta find that night owl fast!' She then left to try and find her and saw the Decidueye up on another high area. "A-Huh!?" Before she could point at her, she saw another archer owl Pokemon in another high place and another, most of them likely being fakes.'

'She's gotta have her source. Maybe if I try to use my power.' Sera closed her eyes, amd placed her hand at her heart and groin to scan the area, only to discover each fake has a installed heating system with fake organs to seem similar to a living Pokemon. 'She's good, I'll give her that.' The Kirlia thought, 'I'll better warn my friends then.' Just then, she got hit from behind by a fake Decidueye. She winced as she turned around, "Ahh! Geez!"

What's worse was the fake Decidueyes flew up and shed off their disguises to reveal themselves as black owl robots. 'Somehow, this is getting embellishing.'

"Where are you succubi, too scared to face a fellow archer?" Sera cried out. "Because you're not getting Aqua!"

Back at the sushi bar, Aqua hiccuped while she was eating her sushi. 'This is the best~!' She thought happily. 'But why did I hiccup?'

"You okay, Aqua?" Ellie asked.

"I thought I heard Sera say my name?" Aqua said.

"I didn't hear a voice." Junie stated.

Aqua shrugged before being served some maki. "Hm? I didn't order this."

A Decidueye smiled and 'assured' her. "It's on the house~."

The Oshawott looked at the maki and smiled. "I'll try a bite~.." when she did with a soft shell crab, she swooned at the taste. "Mmm, it's delicious~. I want more~!" She then bites another.

Ellie and Junie tried it as well. "Wow, this is great~!" The three then scarfed it down before feeling strangely sleepy. "Yawn, we should get going." Ellie said, struggling to get up, but her sudden increasing drowsiness was getting to her. She laid her head down before closing her eyes along with her friends.

The Decidueye smirked as she called Opal. "Minerva here~. Lady Opal, the targets are sleeping soundly~."

"Excellent~. I've thought up on how they'll wake up in our base~." Opal replied. "And what of the Kirlia?"

The Decidueye looked at the Kirlia fighting the androids. "I'm surprised how the people look interested in this fight~." She said before calling them off to go back to base.

"It is interesting to watch. Are you heading back, Succubus Arrow~?" Opal asked.

"Right after I deal with Angel Siren~." Minerva said as she had the androids pick the three sleepy angels up.

"You and your psychic fetish~. Have fun~." Opal said, hanging up.

"Hey! Where are all you going!?" Sera shouted before noticing three androids carrying someone.

"Oh no!" She started going after them. But then she got struck by an arrow.

"I think not, Sussy Siren~!" Minerva shouted with a smirk.

"That is not my nickname!" Sera got out, getting her angel gear. "So you're the sniper Opal was talking about?!"

"Yes, and I take it you never solved her riddle~?" Minerva teased.

"I already knew about the archer being a Decidueye." She stated, getting her sword bow ready in bow form. She then remembered the Grass-type and illusion and put them together, widening her eyes in shock and horror. "Wait… Grass-type, on land and all those androids being part of… A perfect illusion!"

"Better late than never. A few do get it." Minerva stated. "I wasn't called Minerva for nothing~!"

"How could I not notice it before!?" Sera facepalmed herself. 'Are the authors making my new mistake a call-back from my first one!? Then again, they don't have main details and usually make stuff up on the fly, so there's that.' She then decides to rapidly fire three arrows at her.

Minerva dodged her shots gracefully, firing her own arrows in return.

Sera dodges most of them herself, but a lucky shot got her. She winced, but doesn't falter as she fires 4 homing smoke arrows at her.

Once they exploded, Minerva coughed at the smoke. "Hack hack! Wh-What kind of smoke is this!?"

She doesn't get an answer as she sees a Kirlia coming at her, duel swords posed to swing.

Minerva smiled as she prepared a quick shot, but saw various kirlias appear when her arrow went through, making the illusion disappear. "Double team!?" she felt the strike from above her.

"Give! Back! Aqua! And! Her! Friends!" She said each word with each strike, her swords shining with flashing light.

"Make us~!" Minerva dared as she shot six arrows sideways, three each from both wings.

Sera saw them and wondered why she would shoot them sideways. She then got her answer as they zigged right at her. She backflips to dodge them, but then they zagged in a different direction right at her.

'Heat seekers!' Sera thought as she continued to dodged, then getting an idea as she ran towards the Decidueye. 'I'll let her get hit by her own attack!'

When she does, Minerva seemed to panic. "Oh no! No no no!"

"Gotcha~!" Sera smirked, but her triumph was short lived when the arrows zigged from Minerva before zagging towards Sera once more. "What the?!" Sera was surprised as she braced herself and guarded, not having the time to cast protect. The arrows then detonated on her. "Aaah! H-How...!?" she stated, kneeling on the floor.

"Ever heard of a python slithering~?" Minerva stated, walking towards her slowly. "My arrows are able to maneuver around anything until they hit their intended target~. When they home in on a target, they HOME IN on it~!"

Angel Siren struggled to get up, but her body is too sore from the attacks. "N-Nooo…." she muttered, seeing Minerva up at her. "P-Please… Don't take them away like this…!" she pleaded, feeling her wing gently rubbing her form by the hips and buttocks.

"You were good, but not good enough~.." She stated, pressing Sera down and on top of her. "I think I deserve a little fun now~.. You know there's something about Psychic types that is intriguing to me~..." She then leans in on her face, kissing Sera in the lips.

"Mmmph!" she muffled, struggling to resist, but Minerva kept her face forward.

'Now for a little test, courtesy from our Salazzle succubus~.' Minerva thought to Sera as she got a syringe full of a glowing magenta-colored fluid.

'What is that?!' she asked, shuddering from the sight of the fluid. The Decidueye then carefully jabs the needle in Angel Siren's butt. "Ah!" She gasped in her mouth. The veins in her body glowed magenta as her irises glowed the same color before she felt like swooning for Minerva. "Aahh~... M-Minerva-sama~..." She murmured lovingly.

The Decidueye giggled at the Kirlia cutely, grinding on her in return. They moaned in pleasure and made out passionately.

They then hear a voice from behind, sounding like Ariel's. "Hm?" Minerva paused and looked behind her.

"Hey! What the heck is going on here!?" The Manaphy stated, going to her Angel Sea form. "What are you doing to her!?"

"Just having a little fun with the pretty Kirlia~." Minerva stated. "You'll get your turn, so lemme shake Little Miss Siren up~." She then looked at the intoxicated Siren and winked. "You'll let me do that, won't you~?"

"Like I will do what you say!" Ariel said, launching at her sword raised.

"Yes, do me already~!" Sera yelled out, under the control of the aphrodisiac.

"One moment dear~." Minerva stated, vanishing like a shadow when Ariel swung her sword.

"Aw, Ariel~...!" Sera whined out, practically throwing a tantrum. "Why did you do that!? I was gonna have my fill~...!"

"Snap out of it, Sera! She's a succubus!" The Manaphy stated, deflecting arrow shots at her. She then spun her sword and unleashed a sword beam at the Decidueye. "An enemy we have to battle and make faint! So transform already, darn you!"

Sera simply responded with a raspberry.

"Geez, what did you do to her? She's never like that..!" Ariel stated trying to hit her. "And quit hiding and shooting like a wimp! Fight like a woman!"

"Why don't you fly like an angel since they have wings~!" Minerva mocked. "Oh wait~...!" She then grinned teasingly. "And you're fighting a pokemon who appearance is based off an archer, what do you expect me to fight like~?"

"One-on-one on the ground-like!" Ariel shouted, stomping her foot

"Nah, I'll stick to fighting you from a distance~." The Decidueye stated. "I can fly because I'm a freaking owl, wench~!"

"Fine, then I'll simply do this~!" She then used Icy Wind at Minerva, making the phantom owl freezing.

"Aaaiiieee!" she shuddered as she tried to get the small snow off of her.

"You may be able to fly, but you can't handle the cold!" She stated, using Icy Wind once more, causing the owl to fall on the ground.

"And now to finish you off!" Ariel stated before Minerva whistles for Sera. "Huh? What are you-"

Angel Siren got in Ariel's way, her dual swords in a defensive position. That got the Manaphy shocked, "What the heck?!"

"You're not gonna touch Minerva-sama~! I'm the one who will touch her as long as she touches me all over~!" the Kirlia announced, Ariel can see hearts in her eyes.

"Oh will you snap out of it, Sussy Siren?!" The Manaphy frustratedly shouts out to her.

"Huh…?" Angel Siren muttered when she heard that. Sera then remembers those times she was referred that and quickly scowled as her eyes returned to normal. "Rrraaaggghhh! I AM NOT A SUSSY SIREN!"

"Oh look, you're back to normal." Ariel spoke surprised at that, Minerva looks surprised as well.

"Wh-What the!? H-How is this-" Minerva tries to speak up, but is then barraged by a hail of energy arrows and a flurry of slash beams. 'Dang that Manaphy, I didn't even get to play with the petite Kirlia…' she grumbled as she vanished.

"Phew~! It's over." Ariel said before getting an earful by Sera.

"What's the big deal giving me such a ridiculous nickname like that?!" she yelled at her in an annoyed tone.

"W-Well, it's funny because it's true." Ariel excused. "It's what everyone calls a roast and I wanted to try it out."

"I'm not nosy! I'm only trying to make sure those like Aqua don't get in trouble in school or get information about our enemies. Get your facts straight!" Sera stated, jolting. "Oh no! Aqua, Junie and Ellie!" She then looks around the sky and lost sight of those robot copies of Minerva before kneeling down, feeling devastated. "No… I lost them."

"Don't beat yourself too hard. You were facing a skilled Succubus." Ariel said, rubbing her side. "Named after Minerva, that Decidueye's intelligence is high enough to make riddles and puzzles that only makes sense to her and her fellow villains, but mostly to herself. Though she has an unique attraction to Psychic types, finding them cute and docile to play with."

"That's true." she stated, as she shuddered from the area being cold all of the sudden, feeling a ominous feeling with a scent of fresh leaves too. She notices Ariel doesn't notice. 'Wha- What the? It just got chilly!' she heard a giggle too.

'You may have gotten lucky this time, my treat~...' Minerva's voice spoke softly and seductively in Sera's ear.

"Hey! I thought she left!?" Sera nearly shouted.

"Huh? She is gone." Ariel said, wondering why she looks scared. "Oh wait, is it because she's half-Ghost-type?"

The Kirlia was nervous as she felt another rub on her sides and her voice once more.

"Don't worry~. We'll finish what we started when we meet again~..." The Decidueye promised, leaving Sera alone, feeling nervous and wet at the same time.

"Let's all go home and regroup." Ariel said and sighed. "Nobody is gonna like this… Plus, we oughta have a deleted scene in this."

"R-Right.." Sera said, still shaken up by what happened. "Maybe it's just because of my type disadvantage, but ghost types are scary!"

"You're scared of ghosts?" Ariel asked, a little confused.

The Kirlia looks downward. "Yes."

"It's okay, Ghost pokemon are mysterious. Though you do look cute when you look nervous~." Ariel said, holding Sera to calm her. "Again, let's all go home and regroup."

Sera blushes in embarrassment at being called cute for being scared of ghost. 'I suppose looking nervous can be cute..'


	5. Chapter 5: The Aphrodisiac of Lust

Chapter 5: The Aphrodisiac of Lust

***Dream Sequence Flashback***

Aqua was waiting on the couch in the Casanova Club. She was listening to music while watching the clouds floating on the glass ceiling. "I wonder what's this announcement Venus has for me?" She asked herself as she played her favorite mobile game.

Soon she heard the door open and Venus came out seemingly alone. She looked neutral by expression as she sat down in her office chair.

"You wanted to tell me something Guildmistress Venus?" Aqua said, making sure she's paying attention.

"Aqua, you've been going on missions and were able to handle them fine." Venus explained. "But there are times when you shouldn't act on your own."

"Really? I've been handling things on my own so far." The Oshawott pointed out. "I've managed to survive in them too."

"Yes, but you need to get a team which is why I called you here." Venus as she snapped her fingers. When she did that, A Mawile and Espurr appear from behind Venus. "I like to introduce you to-"

"Junie!? Ellie!?" Aqua exclaimed in surprise. "I can't believe you're here~!"

"Oh, you two know each other?" The Arceus asked, surprised.

"You bet we have~!" Aqua chimed. "We've met since school~!"

"Well that makes introductions smoother. Their angel names are Steel and Psychic respectively~." Venus said, "They'll be your partners and teachers as they've been angels longer than you have."

They smiled and then heard one last part from the Arceus. "And now, to begin your sexual bond training~."

"Oooh, how does that work~?" Aqua asked, getting up.

Venus smiled and directed them to a white room where it looked like a moat surrounding one circular platform.

"Whoah~.." The Oshawott stated, amazed at the sight. Venus chuckled as she picked up Aqua and tossed her towards the soft, circular platform.

Junie and Ellie followed her as Venus left. "Have fun bonding together~!"

Aqua shakes her head from the impact, thankfully not hurt. "A little warning next time?!"

"Hey, it's okay~." Ellie said. "Now we can bond privately~."

Junie then noticed some cameras watching them eagerly. "I'm not sure about the last part.."

She then tries to cover herself. "Venus!" Ellie yelled out, covering her chest. "I told you no cameras!"

"Don't worry! They'll only be in angel tube!" Venus assured through the speakers. "It's like PokeTube, but it's a private channel exclusive to angels!"

"That's still a lot of people going to watch!" Ellie said shaking her head. "I can't do this! I gotta go!" she said, standing up. But the doors wouldn't open as she tried stepping in front for the motion sensor to pick up. The Espurr was blushing madly as she waited for it to register.

"You can't leave until you have completed your bonding together." Venus said.

"Well, not until you deactivate those cameras we're not!" Ellie yelled at the speakers.

"Ellie, it doesn't matter if other angels see this." Aqua tries to assure her. "What's important is that we prove our love for each other~."

"I don't want other pokemon seeing me like this. I told Venus specifically I'll do this in a private area, that means no recording!" Ellie stated, shaking her head.

"Ugh, fine… But only if you say please." Venus mumbled.

"You promise not to turn it on in the middle of it?" Ellie asked, pouting.

"Yes yes, I promise…" Venus replied.

"Then please turn off the cameras?" Ellie asked. She then got her answer as the cameras drooped down their heads. "Thank you." The Espurr bows her head in gratitude.

"Wow, it's worse than I thought it would be…" Aqua muttered at the sight. She then decides to put her head in the water to gurgle disappointedly.

Ellie headed towards the center of the area and sat down.

Junie looks at them and decides to say something. "Great start…" She mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Let's just get started. Forget about what happened and go with it here." Ellie said.

"Tell Aqua that when it comes to true love." The Mawile said as she looks at the gurgling Oshawott. "Good thing she has gills like any Water-type would."

Ellie sighed as she slumped, "Aqua, come on. Get out of the pool." All the Espurr got were bubbles, indicating that Aqua was displeased at the intro.

"I know that it had a rocky start, but it can get better." Ellie stated.

"I like the other angels to know my progress…" Aqua grumbled in the water.

"You can tell them that after this. Besides, I doubt this would show much process."

"What's telling them about it worth if you can't show it?" Aqua asked bitterly.

"I told you, I don't want anyone watching. Why is it so important for you that we have an audience?!" Ellie stated.

"I just wanted to be known with you…" Aqua muttered sadly, turning her back against her.

"Ughhh.. You're acting like such a baby!" Ellie yelled at her.

"Ellie, please." Junie said, vouching for Aqua. "Look I understand there's some rough start, but we can still make this memorable. A-At least in our heads." The Mawile reassured as she went and rubbed Aqua's shoulders. Then she embraced the Oshawott from her back.

Aqua sniffled a little and accepted her embrace from behind. Ellie went and looked at her. "I'm sorry I overreacted like that…" she stated. "I know you wanted to remember this occasion, but I would rather have it in our minds. We won't forget."

Aqua looked at the Espurr for a moment and nods. "I guess our minds are better than nothing." She then hugs and embraces her lovingly with a kiss in her lips. Ellie smiled and purred as she made out with Aqua.

Junie smiled and joined in on their make out session. The three laying down on the cushion and rubbing and kissing each other. They then rub each other's breasts together in a triangle.

"Mmmhhh~..." Aqua moaned out as she pressed hers to them. "Yours are so soft Ellie~. So fluffy and big~..."

The Espurr blushed as they mash each other lustfully. "T-Thanks~..." she stuttered embarrassed.

Junie giggled and opened her legs wide. "Let us all grind together as one~."

Aqua and Ellie nodded as they opened their legs as well and pressed to each other. They then grind each other's vaginas against each other. "Oooohhh~..." They moan out in unison as they each hold the other's hand.

As they grinded each other, the symbols around their abdomens glow on them, feeling close to their orgasms.

"This feels so good~..." Junie murmured out, panting softly.

"We feel so great together~...!" Ellie agreed, panting herself.

"Let's all do our best~!" Aqua cried out happily. "I LOVE YOU GIRLS~!"

They then orgasm hard together and a bright flash surrounds the room. It lasted for a few seconds before fading, the three panting as they laid on their backs. They then moved exhaustedly to lick into each other's orgasmed pussies like a triangle. They give each other kisses too.

As they 69 together, Venus watched them through small hidden cameras in case one asks for the big ones turned off. "Those three are so sweet~." She cooed as she masturbates. "They're gonna be great angels~..."

***Unknown***

Aqua, Ellie and Junie woke up drowsily, feeling restrained for some reason. "Oh great… What mess are we in now?" Junie groaned, trying to break free of the restraints, but she couldn't. They were all cuffed up by the elbows and knees in x-position and in a triangle.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna get lewd for sure." Ellie answered, blushing a little at the position. "Is anyone out there?!" She then notices their necks are bare too. "H-Hey! Our angel charms!"

"Oh no!" Aqua cried out urgently as she looked around the area to see where they were. She then closes her eyes in an attempt to telepathically contact Sera, but something was interfering that connection, like there's a wall between them. "I can't speak to Sera..! It's like something's blocking my connection with her."

"If something's blocking, it must be either a dark or ghost type involving this." Ellie stated, "Maybe I can teleport out of these cuffs!" Ellie closed her eyes and focused on moving out of the area. But she couldn't feel doing so and then noticed the cuffs glowing as if they're sucking up their energy to use moves.. "It didn't work, also I felt drained as well."

Junie tries to chew through the cuffs with her back jaw, but the teeth couldn't even scratch them. "Alright, I had enough of the suspense! Have the guts to show yourself to us!" She shouted and her back jaw growled before being tied up by some bolas.

"Junie!" Aqua cried out in surprise, "Let us go!" She then felt some blinding spotlights flash around them with a disco ball rotating slowly. There was even some catchy music playing somewhere. "Wait… is that… disco music?" She then looks around that there is a crowd of screaming succubi cheering out along with big screens showing each one of them naked and restrained.

"If there's one thing I don't think I'll get used to… it'll be kidnapped and put on display like a product." Ellie muttered, blushing harder than usual.

"It's not that bad. Just picture you're performing at ALP." Aqua suggested with a smile. But then her smile changed to a frown when she saw a Giratina rise up from a moving platform with three large figures, a Shiny Nidoqueen, a Shiny Typhlosion, and a Shiny Samurott. "Though this is a different story…"

The Giratina then announces through her earpiece microphone. "Now I know we have been quite troubled with finding new participants, but I found some great new members. Feast your eyes and transformation of the famous TEAM AQUA~!" She introduced, sending the audience of succubi in a cheering frenzy.

"Well it seems we have some fans~. But if you wanted to meet us, you could've just called~." Aqua stated, trying to stay brave with a smile.

"Hmm~... Bold and sexy~..." The Giratina licked her lips before showing her the Nidoqueen. "Tell me, Baby-Wott~. Do you know fear~?"

Aqua grumbled at the pet name, but don't yell out at that. 'Come on Aqua, don't react by that.' she thought to herself. "I have been scared plenty during my work…"

"Well, I wonder if you can handle your own kind then~?" The Giratina asked as she switched to the Shiny Samurott. "Have fun you two~." She was about to dance with the three before realizing she hasn't introduced herself yet. "Oh silly me, I can't leave without introducing myself. Welcome PokeAngels~! You may call me Opal~. I'm Princess Ariel's-"

***Meanwhile, in Lovantis' Meeting Room***

"Herm-Mother?!" The group cried out as they were sitting at the round table.

Neptunia was about to explain, but then she heard Ariel punching a vase off it's place. "Ariel! Calm yourself!" she told the younger Manaphy as she caught the vase before it fell. "If this broke, it would've come out of your allowance." She warned.

"Princesses need to earn their allowances!?" Brio shouted as if that's on top of her mind.

"Brio, please keep your mind on what's important right now." Hana stated, shaking her head and then saw Ivy hyperventilating.

"I-I can't-I-I mean…! GASP!" The Snivy panted before gasping and then fainting.

The Chikorita groaned as she looked at the Kirlia, who was also hiding her face in shame.

"I did it again… I got Aqua in danger… And this time, it's thrice my fault!"

"You didn't know there was danger beforehand, and it all happened so fast." Frost pointed out, putting her paw on Sera's shoulder. "It's not your fault and you shouldn't feel bad about their imprisonment." That made the Kirlia smile and feel a little better.

"And besides, Minerva's methods makes sense to her alone." Joyce explained before bringing out her Lovantis-Brand tablet. "You see, each part of her plans always involve a subject that doesn't connect and-" The Mesprit then sees nobody sans the Kirlia cares and/or paying attention about that at the moment. "At least let me know if you want to skip this!"

Neptunia was about to explain her connection with Opal and then hears Ariel lightly banging her head against the wall. "Sweetie, please try to control yourself." She then whispers to the group. "She has a bit of aggressiveness in her partial half-Dragon-type blood..."

"I guess, so what's with Opal?" Sally asked, "What had happened to the two of you?"

"She and I fell in love during the heat of a battle against each other one day…"

"Whoa, seriously?" Hana asked, surprised at the fact. "You two fell in love while you're at war with each other?"

"That it is. I know it's hard to believe, but it's true." Neptunia says as she reminisces that day.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Hana said. "Do we even have enough time for a flashback?"

"Why not, it'll be much more interesting than her describing what happened." Sera stated.

"Maybe it could be saved for when we rescue Aqua and the gang?" Sally suggested.

"I agree with Sally." Ivy stated, checking the time on her phone. "It's… around 8:00pm. Almost time for bed."

"As it pains me to say this, but we should save the rescue for tomorrow. Let's rest and get ready for tomorrow." Frost stated. "We may as well pray that whatever plans they have for them, the worst case scenario would be having them use the aphrodisiac on them as they did on Lady Sera."

Sera blushes and covers her face in embarrassment. "I can't believe I acted that way… I talked like I wanted to be with her like that time Aqua…" She muttered before stopping on that last part. "I'll get that ghost owl back next time!" she vowed. "I'm gonna be taking a bath before bed." she said getting up.

"I'm gonna rip that Giratina a new a-" Ariel was about the grumble out before Neptunia pointed her index finger at her.

"Do you want to scrub your tongue with a bar of soap? If so, finish your sentence." She said firmly.

Ariel grumbled and took a deep breath. "Sorry…" she said as she walked off.

Joyce raised a paw. "I'm… Permission to aid the princess in beating things off?"

"You don't have to ask me that. You're my daughter's girlfriend." Neptunia nodded before lending her a herm potion. "Here, just in case she wants that kind of beating off."

"Thank you, your majesty." Joyce answered, leaving as well.

"Everyone else is free to go." Neptunia announced.

***Back in Opal's airship.***

The succubi around the three captive angels danced, while the captives sweatdropped at the situation.

"Are they trying to arouse us?" Ellie asked, noticing the Nidoqueen moving near her. The later winked at her as she shook her butt near her. The Espurr blushes from the sight and wink. 'D-Don't get flustered at her.'

Junie felt hot as the Typhlosion danced around her, the latter's flames coming out from the back of her neck. "O-Of course they sic the fire-type on me! And curse my bite more than I can chew personality!"

Aqua sees the Shiny Samurott on her knees as she slowly dances with her arms at the back of her neck. "I didn't expect a Shiny Samurott to look so beautiful~.." Aqua muttered, flushed.

"Thank you~... My name is Leau~." The Shiny Samurott introduced herself. "Just wait until we give you our special aphrodisiac~..."

"Aphrodisiac?" Aqua asked confused, and nervous. "C-Come on, there's no need for that.."

"Oh, but there is and you'll love our company~." Leau chimes as she starts getting on top of her, taking a moment to lick her breast.

The Oshawott grimaced and whimpered. "I-I'd rather do this as a Samurott myself…" she stated to her, feeling her bod pressed down at her."

"Oh that~... Empress Opal is taking care of that~."

"Taking care how?" Junie stated, as the Typhlosion was caressing and squeezing her body and breast. "Haaah… So warm~..."

"I've been told that before, but thank you~.." The fire type stated, pressing to her form. "My name is Suar~."

"Meeeooow…!" Ellie mewled as she felt her tits groped hard and firm. "D-Don't be so rough with me~!"

"Oh, but you're so big for such a cute little kitty~." The Nidoqueen said. "I'm Venine~."

"I'm Ellie. T-Thank you for the compliment.." She stated, feeling warm at her actions. 'G-Geez, they have to be so seductive…' She thought as she felt her grip on her breasts tighten a little more. "N-Neeyyaaahh~...!"

Opal then stopped dancing and got a Salazzle enter on stage. "And here we have a tantalizing beauty in a skin tight outfit~! Succubi Haze~... Valdora~! And is that a new perfume you have on, cause you smell wonderful~?"

"But of course~." The Salazzle nodded happily as she kisses her.

"And did you bring the you-know-what~?" she asked, caressing her slender form.

"Yes, I have~..." Valdora smiled as she got a canister of the same glowing purple liquid. "Thanks for Arrow's test, I made a great quality of this stuff. Speaking of Arrow, where is the owl~?"

The Decidueye then appeared out of nowhere. "I'm here Succubi Haze…" She said feeling down. "Succubus Arrow is here~. So what are we calling this new aphrodisiac of yours?"

"I'm calling it… Heart's Lure~.." Haze stated, licking a little juice for herself. "Btw, are you okay? You seem grumpy..."

"My personal target broke free of this stuff somehow." The hooded owl succubus bitterly mumbled.

"Aww, you didn't get your taste of the beautiful Kirlia~..." she stated, patting her head.

Minerva pouted as she looks at Opal. "You're a horrible tease Queen Opal~! First your daughter ruined my fun with Siren, and now I couldn't even have fun with Angel Psychic?! You're horrible!"

Opal strokes her back reassuringly. "I'm sorry about what happened, but I promise you, you'll see her again and you'll be able to feel her body within your hold~... You know how they say, savor the hunt to the last shot~.."

Minerva nodded reluctantly and then turned to the Salazzle. "Okay, and how shall we administer the aphrodisiac to these three?"

"Oh, I made some modifications around the restraints there in~..." Valdora said as she brought out a remote.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Aqua asked looking at the cuffs.

"Those cuffs don't just suckle your power moves to keep from using them." Valdora said giggling. "But it's them thin beds with the cuffs you're all in~." She then presses a button and the girls felt a sharp pricks like two fangs each sinking deep in their butt cheeks.

"Gah!" they cried out from the prick as they felt their bodies heating up. They then felt their eyes glow purple and felt calm and lusty.

"Ooohhh~... So warm~... So itchy inside~..." Aqua moaned.

"Aaahhh~... My body feels so hot~..." Ellie purred, tail swishing side to side.

"Haaah~... M-More heat for my Steel-type body~!" Junie gasped as she rubs herself on Suar.

"While it does give the lustful heat, it also acts like a love potion to the one they see~." Opal explained and then brought out the girls' angel charms but they looked different in her design.

"Wh-What are they~? Ooohh~.." Aqua murmured. "They look so shiny and familiar~..."

"They do, let's just say we tweaked them a little so you all can mate together at their levels~." The Giratina stated, giving them back to the Angels.

"Submissive Heart Flash~!" They announces and became their fully-evolved forms but without their armor.

"So beautiful~..." Leau muttered in awe and licks her lips.

Venine licked Ellie's neck as she pressed against her body.

Suar just smothered the Mega Mawile's body and increased her body heat on her.

"Ggaaahh~!" she gasped as she sweated from the heat, feeling her breast squished under Suar's body. "So hot~!"

"Mmm~..." Aqua shivered one her Samurott form and stares lovingly into Leau's eyes. "Kiss me~... I need you~..."

The Shiny Samurott giggled as she did as Aqua asked, holding her chin and kissing deeply. They then inserted their tongues in to lick each other's saliva. "Mmm~..." They both moan out in pleasure.

Opal then nods at Valdora to release them from their shackles. The Salazzle pressed a button to release them and watched. "Have fun lovebirds~."

Venine then carried Ellie and gropes her from behind as she thrusts in the Meowstic's anus. "Meeeooowww~!" she cried out in pleasure.

Suar held Junie's legs up, hanging her upside-down as she has the Mega Mawile in a 69. Both licking each other out with their tongues.

"Mmmph~..." Junie muffled as she sucked on the Typhlosion's herm cock. "Sssoo goood~..."

Aqua was lying on her side as Leau lifted her leg and thrusted in and out of her like in a missionary position. "A-Aaahh~... D-Do me Leau~! Do me like you've never done me before~!" She swooned as she gropes her breast and rubs her own clitoris to increase the pleasure Leau was giving to her.

"How cute you are~... Well, get ready~!" she started to go faster and harder. "You're about to have the climax of a lifetime here~!"

Aqua moaned out in sheer bliss as her cervix was penetrated. Her body was in complete control over the pleasure and her mind was helpless, blocked out by the Heart's Lure.

All three succubi and angels cried out as they hit their climax. Their pussies spurting out of their juices all the while being filled up with their cum.

"Aaahhh~... So warm~..." they murmured out dreamily. 'Nnnooo~...!' Their minds thought out, feeling powerless inside.

Opal walked towards the three, seeing them sweaty and cum-soaked. "Alright, we're done here~. You may take them to the room you three share~."

"Okay, my Queen~." Leau stated as she and the others carried the angels in their arms. "Take care yourself."

"I will." The Giratina said as she turned around to take her leave before sighing out. "I… certainly will..."

Minerva sighed as Valdora chuckled as she put her vials up before they left.

As they left, Suar looks at Leau with a raised eyebrow. "Did Queen Opal sound a bit… sighey at that last part?"

"She must really miss her wife and daughter… If only the princess would stop being so stubborn." The Samurott shakes her head.

"Well, either that or the other way around with them." Venine said, earning a yell of her name from Leau. "What?" the Nidoqueen stated from the yell.

"You're doing it again." Leau said sternly. "You're making Queen Opal sound bad."

"Well, ain't she really sort of?" Venine asked.

"There! You just did it again!" Suar said herself.

"But she's attacking the city of Lovantis!" She pointed out. "And we're helping her out on that. Remember the time we accidentally fell on each other near some orphans during one of our battles against Angel Sea?"

"Mmm… You're acting like a know-it-all angel…" Leau grumbled, holding Aqua close. "Sometimes, I wonder why Queen Opal chose you as our voice of reason."

"I think you both know the reason why.." Venine answered, petting the Espurr's head, feeling her purr softly. Her eyelids opening up slightly before closing, showing the purple glow still being there. "Such a cutie~.. Well good night, but make sure you don't be too late in case they mount a rescue mission."

They nodded and went to their room which resembled one of the most luxurious hotel bedrooms with a double bed big enough for three. Each one got their angels and themselves into bed, but not before washing them up together.

"What? Just because we're succubi doesn't mean we don't like to be clean." Leau said to a direction, moving her eyebrow up and down.

After a quick bath, they each embraced the angel and went to sleep. But they struggled in their sleep, startling the succubi. "Oh, it seems they're stronger than I thought.." The Shiny Samurott stated as she tried to keep Aqua in her arms, but the younger Samurott got out of her grip. "Gah! Grab them before they-Huh..?" She said before noticing them embrace and masturbate each other, making out together as well.

"They still want more?" Suar asked in disbelief.

"Well, either that or it's a side-effect of the Heart's Lure aphrodisiac." Venine said in a dull tone, shrugging. "Should we write that down?"

"Probably wouldn't hurt. She'll need to know any details about what happens." The Shiny Samurott stated and the Nidoqueen then does so.

"I'll give it to her tomorrow. Well if they want to continue, that's fine. But I need to rest." Venine said going back to bed.

"You can rest, but we'll give them what they want~..." Leau said, licking her lips. "Won't we, Suar~?"

"Lets~." The Typhlosion stated, grinning as they approached the three. "Mind if I give the Baby-Wott a little warming up~?"

"Not it all, I'll have a little fun with the Espurr~.." The Shiny stated, clapping a little. "Oh, Busty Ellie~... One of your mistresses need a little groping on your titties~." Leau said teasingly, wrapping her hands and squeezing her chest.

"Meeooowww~!" Ellie mewled at her breast-groping and then felt her tail being stroked by Leau's closed hips. "C-Careful with my tail! I-I-I might b-b-become-Nnnyyaaahh~!"

Suar got on top of the young Samurott and raised her body temperature. "Girl, what do we Fire-types always say~? Oh yeah, the heat is on~!"

"Mmmhhaaa~..." she gasped as she shuddered from the increased heat. "Ooohhh~...! My body is boiling up from the heat~!" she cried out, feeling Suar licked at her neck.

Junie felt lustfully jealous and saw the resting Shiny Nidoqueen. She then grinned and went to lick on her cock, only for her to be grabbed and pinned under the poison type.

"You only get one round from me. Then I'm going to sleep." She said, but then felt the Mega Mawile's two head jaws latch onto her breasts and nipples then suckle hard on them. Though Venine moaned in pleasure as she thrusted in and out of Junie hard.

"Aaah~! Don't think I'm physically weak like this~!" Junie licked her lips and tries to switch being on top and ride her cowgirl style.

"I never said, but I don't want to be tired." she said, keeping her down. "Stay where you are so I can do you for just once. After that, go to sleep!" She then sees the two most likely gonna keep this up with their angels for another hour or so. Venine takes out her earplugs to get ready as she continues to pound into the Mega-Mawile who was groping her own breasts as she shouted out some sexual things.

"Ooohhh~! This place is amazing~! I must do this here everyday~!"

"Nnnyyaahh… They're petting me so nicely~..."

"Haaahhh~... Your cock is so big and hot, Suar~!"

The two succubi's smiled at the compliments. "Say what you like about angels, but they sure are sweet~.. Even if they are under Heart's Lure." Leau said as she starts thrusting in Ellie's anus.

"True~.." Venine said as she came inside Junie's pussy. She gave her a kiss on the forehead as she hugged her tightly. "Nice lay you are~... Now stay, will you?" She then used a Sleep Powder on themselves. Soon Junie and Venine fell into a deep sleep, cuddling with each other.

Leau and Suar smiled and decided to continue sexing with their new playmates. Soon they had enough and passed out in their bed.

Leau and Aqua slept in each other's arms, but the former felt like telling her the story of a certain Manaphy Queen and a Giratina Empress. 'Maybe after she awakens… No point telling someone if they're asleep.' She then completely fell asleep with everyone else.

Elsewhere in her personal bathroom, Opal was in the shower with one hand on the wall and the other jerking herself off stressfully. She grumbled as she thought about her wife. "Neptunia… Ariel..." She stroked herself vigorously and came the third time in her shower room. She panted as she slumped downward onto her knees. "Why…? Why won't they accept me the way I am…?!" she whimpered, on a verge of tears when she gotten a text from Minerva on her cell, "Are you alright my Queen? I sense your sadness…"

"Not… Now…!" She texted back at her.

A minute later, Minerva texted back. "Let me know if you need anything. I'm there for you…"

"O… K…" Opal replied as she went to bed after wiping herself dry. She looked at a photo of them in their secret place, sighing softly before laying down in bed, holding onto the photo.

***Meanwhile, with Ariel and Joyce.***

The two panted from jerking each other off after using the herm potion given by Neptunia. Joyce nuzzled and hugged her girlfriend deeply afterwards. "Feeling… haah~... Better now… haaahhh~... After all that seed spraying~...? Ah-haaah~..." The Mesprit asked her.

"That felt great as always~…" Ariel said, looking outside. "And… Yeah, I feel better.."

Joyce then feels worried for Aqua and her two friends. "Do you think Aqua and the others are okay?"

The Manaphy grumbled at that, but nodded. "They'll be unharmed. Though that woman better not do them like they're her playthings…"

Joyce looked at Ariel with sadness and confusion. 'I see that she has disdain for Opal, but why is that? It isn't just because she's an enemy right?' She then reaches out a paw for her head and heart.

Ariel notices that. "What are you doing?" She then grabs her arm and looks at her with a dull but irked expression.

Joyce sighed as she looked at her with a firm expression. "Ariel, why are you so distant from Opal?"

The Manaphy Princess kept her cold expression for a few moments before finally asking. "You really want to know…?"

"Of course." Joyce answered. "We've had to deal with her attacks and I know that you and your mother have history. The only thing is that your mother isn't so cold about her. So what's your deal?!"

Ariel took a big sigh and started. "It all started when I was just a baby, at least that's what my Mother told me…"

Joyce got comfortable as she listened to Ariel tell her story.

"Apparently, I saw my other mother's face and I heard her laugh, then I laughed the same way she did…" Ariel explains. "For some reason… that made my Mom sad, so… she sort of gently took me away from Opal…"

"When you laughed like Opal, Neptunia got sad and took you away from her?" Joyce asked to make sure she's correct.

Ariel was silent for a few seconds and further answered. "As Mother Neptunia left with me, the last thing I saw was Opal's face tearing up and… I realized I wasn't going to see her again…"

Joyce looked downward at that. 'They're still enemies even to this day… It must've been hard for all three of them.' she thought to herself. "When she returned… How did you felt?"

"I was… conflicted." Ariel answered. "On one hand, I was happy to see my other mother again, but at the same time, I was sad as she was attacking our town..."

"And that sadness… turned into anger..?" Joyce asked with great concern. "Was it because she's still fighting despite Rafflesia being reformed?"

Ariel shook her head. "No, she has her own crew."

"So why are you so angry at her then?" The Mesprit asked, but got pushed onto her front and the Manaphy mounted on top of her from behind. "Whah? A little warning next time?!"

"Sorry, but you're really driving Opal's side in me out…" Ariel gritted as she starts hot dogging Joyce.

"What does that mea-" Joyce was about to finish but then recalled Giritina's being a dual ghost/dragon type. 'Oh snap, I forgot how her dragon type genes can come out!' "B-but what exactly triggered it?!" She then thought about her emotional stress. 'D-Dangit! She always has a hard time controlling her emotions.' Then the Mesprit felt her butt hole being thrusted in deeply.

"A-Aahh~! L-Let's resume the story after this okay~?!"

"That! Gira! Tina! Had the! Nerve to! Show up! Like! She would! Own! Lovantis!" Ariel said each word with each thrust.

"I! Think! She just! Wants! To tease! You!" Joyce grunted from the thrust.

"Hohoho! Tease me!?" Ariel scoffed and spanked Joyce's buttocks. "Tease me, huh!?"

"Well it's clear Opal and Neptunia still love each other despite being opposite sides!" She muttered. "Please stop doing this right-Nyaaaooowww~!" Joyce yelped when she felt herself cumming with Ariel. As she let it out, she fell on the bed front first. "Please.. Try and talk to her… and not get angry and attack. I'll be there to help you, just please try." She teared up a little, grasping the bed sheet a little. "P-Please…"

Ariel calmed down after the sex as she heard her teared up and pleading. "I… I'll.. I'll try." She then shut her eyes hard, sniveling. 'I-I don't know how…!'

'Maybe another angel with her can help. Sera has always been calm and patient. I mean, she got to put up with Angel Water and Forest's antics…' She snickered at the last part. "Alright, I'll ask Sera to accompany us."

Ariel nodded as the two washed up quckly before laying in their bed. 'Why does my herm-mother have to be so darn stubborn? Maybe it's that dragon-type part.'' Once they were cleaned up, they went in Sera's room, but then they saw the Kirlia crying on Hana's shoulder.

"Sera? Are you alright?" Joyce asked going to them.

They perked up when they heard the Mesprit's voice. The Kirlia rubbed her eyes. "Sorry about that, I just needed a shoulder to cry on at the time."

"Is it because of your mess-up?" Ariel asked "Cause I recall Frost telling you it's not really your fault."

"A-A little on that, it's just that I'm worried about Aqua and her friends…" The Kirlia answered. "But I'm okay now. So what do you want with us? Spend the night with us?"

"Actually, we were wondering if you could help Ariel out with her herm-mother issues." Joyce said. "We need someone to help keep Ariel's emotions under control."

"Mind if you describe the actions of her losing her cool about her?" Hana asked.

"Well dragon-types are short-tempered, prideful, and eager for a fight." Joyce answered.

"They are also known to hold long grudges…" Sera mentioned. "What do you intend to do with the meeting?"

Ariel doesn't know how to answer that as she thought back the times in her tutorings in which she always held a bored look with her head being held by her hand.

"Well we want to get our friends back, and maybe end this ridiculous battle?" Joyce stated. "It feels like a war between one-lady-armies."

"Yeah, speaking of which, does Opal even have a reason that you know of for wanting to attack Lovantis?" Hana asked, only to notice Ariel giving her a blank expression and waved her paw at her face. "Hello, Princess?"

Everyone wondered what Ariel was doing.

"Huh?" Ariel perked up and looked at everyone. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about my tutorings which I almost never listen to. What were we all talking about?"

"Hana asked what reason Opal would possibly have for attacking Lovantis?" Joyce stated.

"She wants me, I guess." The Manaphy said, crossing her arms as she finishes. "I laughed like her and that made Mother Neptunia sad. Seriously, why would she be sad at that? It's like she's afraid I'll turn out like Opal."

"How is your laugh?" Sera asked.

"I dunno it kinda goes like this…" Ariel says as she took a deep breath before… "Ahahahaha… Mwahahahahahahahaha!" She mimicked her laugh and it caused Joyce and the others to back up, recognizing it like an evil cackle.

"Ariel." Sera said calmly, but she was taken back by it as well. "You have the type of laugh that a villainess would use. Is this really your herm-mother's laugh?"

"I don't know, I don't have a memory of her laughing." Ariel stated, looking confused. "Is it really that bad?"

"I think your mother, Queen Neptunia, was worried that Opal might partially raise you to be bad as her." Hana said sadly. "I know how that feels in a way…"

"Okay, well try to call her to set up a meeting. No point in planning if she won't meet up." Sera suggested.

"It's still late at night." Ariel pointed out.

"Just try." Joyce stated, "If it doesn't work, we'll do tomorrow."

The Manaphy sighed and turned on her smartphone, looking into her contacts. The girls were surprised at how many missed calls from Opal there were. 'Wow… Desperate much?' She grumbled as she tapped on the number and heard the dial tone. "This is one of the most humiliating moments in my life…" Ariel mumbled in an emo-toned voice.

The dial continues to sound as they wait to see if it goes to voicemail or if Opal picks up. Soon, she hears a recorded message. "Hello, you have reached the HB of Opal the Giratina. If you are a random citizen, press 1. If you are an angel, press 2. If you are a succubus, press 3. Neptunia, 4. Ariel, 5." The moment she heard that, Ariel pressed 5.

"What an elaborate voicemail." Hana stated, surprised.

"Focusing…" Ariel muttered to Hana.

Sera places her hand to her and glows a little, using her power to calm the Manaphy, but for some reason, the latter shrugged it off. 'Uh oh.' "Ariel, you don't need to be defensive. I want to help."

Ariel thought for a second and nodded reluctantly. She soon heard the dial tone stop. "Hello?" Opal's voice sleepily called out.

"Y-You picked up?" Ariel stuttered, surprised at that.

"Ugh… I have to be dreaming... " Opal mumbled. "Ariel never dials me first…"

"No, it's not a dream. It's me." Ariel stated. 'Though I wish this was…'

'Ariel.' Sera told her in her thoughts. 'Just make it through…'

"Oh, so after 18 years, now you decided to call me on your own, huh?" Opal stated, taking a breath. "That's surprising to say the least."

"Look, O-Opal… I would like to know… What have you done with Aqua and her two friends?"

"If you're thinking I'd hurt them, then let me ease your worries. They're completely unharmed." Opal stated. "Just under some… Chemicular… Lustfulness?"

She grumbled at that info. "I… I want you… to let them go." Ariel stated, gritting her teeth, then felt her anger settling down thanks to Sera's fairy type power.

"Huh… I'm not so sure about doing that…" Opal stated, thinking about that. "It's supposed to be hero-villain tradition to oppose each other instead of making deals."

"We practically fight each other all the time. If you want to continue battling, we can do that after this is over. But these constant battles are terrorizing our people and damaging our city. There's a risk of collapse of further attacks. I'm sure your succubi's are sore and tired as well." Ariel continues to reason with her while straining to keep her anger in check.

Sera was having a bit of trouble as she could normally store up one's anger unless it's a legendary or mythical. 'Doesn't help that a Manaphy is a mythical pokemon. But I got to hang on.'

"Uuuuuuhhhhhhh…." The Giratina said, trying to stall her answer.

"What's wrong? You wouldn't want my dear mother to get caught in the middle of a possible collapse would you?" Ariel asked as she started to feel a thin aura of black distorted energy around herself.

"Easy dear. Try not to be possessive." Joyce said, patting her head. "Think happy thoughts."

Ariel closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "If you ever want to battle after this is over, I'll accept. So what will it be?"

"Well… I will accept if you manage to beat me." Opal stated to her.

"Who the-What now?" Ariel asked, making a frustrated face. "Come on, this whole battle is pointless. And I told you, we risk Lovantis collapse."

"I know, so I will hold a Pokken Tournament if that is necessary."

"Pokken Tournament?" Ariel asked. "Isn't that a Switch game?"

"Yes, but why not make this into a scene?" Opal stated.

"Make what into a scene?" Ariel asked, not paying attention like so.

"Make our battle part of the tournament. It'll be like certain fighting animes or games." Opal explained. "Come on, it'll be fun and won't endanger the city. I'll set up the match area and I'll give you time to rescue your friends. Deal?"

"Alright then." Ariel nodded and thought of whether to just say goodbye or that she misses her. She closes her eyes and opened her mouth. "See you at the tournament… Mother."

"Well… Okay, this is… The first time we talked like normal family…" Opal stated, surprised she was called that. "It's quite nice. See you there." She said hanging up.

After that happened, Ariel sighed with a shaky feeling in her heart.

Sera slumped down, feeling drained from the monitoring of her emotions. "I've seen Aqua's sexed up thoughts in her head, Hana's slaverish ideas on certain Pokemon… But I've never seen anything more than your aggressiveness, Princess Ariel."

Joyce goes to Ariel. "Are you okay sweetie? How do you feel?"

The Manaphy looks like she was turning pale from her pride being cracked.

"Easy… Easy." Joyce said, hugging her deeply.

"I'm so confused of myself…" Ariel stated, sitting down in a chair.

"How so?" Joyce asked.

"I practically run on the hatred of Opal…" she started. "I could never stand how much she fights my mother and my city…"

Hana frowned and sighed as she went to Ariel's side. "But now you feel something else along or instead of your hatred? You mixed up inside?"

Ariel nodded and felt sad. "I didn't know talking to her, actually talking to her would feel.., feel so..-"

"Painful?" The Chikorita asked. "Heart-wrenching? Lovely?"

"It's complicated. Like multiple feelings. So yeah… I am really mixed up inside..."

"I bet. Regarding Opal, I can't condone what she's doing. But it must've been hard for her to be separated from her family." Sera said and then advised out. "Maybe we could hear her side of the story?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm not sure if I'm able to handle calling her again. I feel my emotions are mixed up. Sorry." Ariel stated. "I called you all here to help me against Opal… But now…"

"Hm?" Hana stated. "What were you expecting? An army? A small group of elite warriors?"

"I think she means she has a change of plans of what she wants now." Joyce said, "So what do you want now? I mean, I suppose you haven't really understood the Angel System's main element's potential."

"I.. I think I want our family to be back together." Ariel stated. "Deep down in my heart…"

Sera and Hana looked at each other and smiled. They then hug her lovingly.

Ariel shuddered from the warmth, as she started tearing up as Joyce joined the hug as well. The Manaphy hugs back and they all decide to sleep together.

'If Opal's suggesting a tournament, does that mean all her succubi is participating?' Sera thought, taking a moment to think about it. 'Including… Minerva?'

'Perfect opportunity to take your revenge on her for tricking and confusing you.' Hana said through her thoughts.

'Y-Yeah..' Sera thought before jolting at the realization. 'How are you able to read my thoughts?!'

Hana gestured towards Joyce the Mesprit.

'Well still, you're being rude!' Sera thought, before calming down. 'That is true, I can't help but notice she's kinda… alluring as well.' she thought with a blush.

Hana giggled as she nuzzled her, drifting off into the dream world. 'Sometimes we meet enemies we have to beat that makes us sexually excited as well. Don't be ashamed.'

Sera sighed before drifting off in sleep herself.


	6. Chapter 6: Love at First Swap

The girls went and explained to Neptunia about what will be happening.

"Alright, let us go through this one more time." The Queen of the Sea said. "You were able to talk to Opal about ending this battle… and the only way she'll consider it is if one of us beat her in a Pokken Tournament? Also Ariel, I'm surprised you dialed Opal first and had a real conversation for the very first time in your lives..." Neptunia noted to her daughter who was anxiously moving her foot left and right, her arms holding hands at the back.

"I think it was because Siren was there to keep her dragonic anger in check. Being part Fairy, she had an advantage over dragon types." Joyce said, sitting next to Ariel. "Otherwise, they would've been arguing through the night." The Mesprit comforted her Manaphy girlfriend, nuzzling her shoulder.

"In that case, I thank you Angel Siren." Neptunia stated with a smile.

"It was just a coincidence they stopped by. I was planning on going to bed when they entered." The Kirlia answered. "I never knew how hard it must've been for Ariel to accept her herm-mother in the fear of turning out bad like her."

"Speaking of which, I feel like it's as good a time as any." Sally stated, sitting up. "How did you and Opal meet up? You two were enemies at the start, so why do you start a family with her? Is it like that game where there's a witch and angels at war and both sides made a child and when discovered, war broke out?"

Neptunia sighed and started explaining. "When we saw each other on how we fight and care for our allies on each side…" She then flashes back on the day she was an angel and met Opal the succubus.

* * *

*Flashback*

_A young armored Manaphy was crossing blades with an armored Giratinia. 'Huh… She looks and acts so evil… And yet, she cares for her allies~... So pretty in looks but more in heart~...' Neptunia stated as she used bubblebeam at her._

_Opal dodged as she stares at every part of the Manaphy's body and armory. 'She looks like an uptight princess, but I noticed how devoted she is to her forces… It's inspiring, and she's beautiful as well~.'_

_When they clashed into each other, they rolled down the hill of the battlefield, their weapons flown off to one part of the ground and they were near each other, staring into each other's eyes._

_Neptunia blushes from the closeness of the Giratinia's eyes, but snapped out of it and tried to push her off. "Ngh.. Get off me fiend!"_

_"Me!? You get off me, you royal broad!" Opal yelled back at her and accidentally pressed her hand against one of Neptunia's breasts._

_"H-Hey, get out of there~!" she stuttered, squirming. 'H-Her face is soft~..' she thought, shivering a little._

_Opal tries to comply, but she couldn't help but squeeze Neptunia's bosom a little. That got a moan from the Manaphy who glared with an embarrassed flushed face. 'Gghh…! Her chest feels smooth and soft…!'_

_"Would you stop that!" She stated, gritting her teeth. "You think your soft touch can shake me?!"_

_"W-Well..! You think your beautiful skin can compel me!?" The Giratina growled at her, both of them blushing madly at that._

_"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Neptunia growled back and starts groping Opal's breast herself. "Get a taste of my own squeeze!"_

_"Gaah! Why you…!" The Giratina growled angrier and pins the Manaphy on her back before bringing out back tentacles._

_Neptunia sweatdropped and giggled sheepishly. "Uhhh… Any chance you won't whip me to a masochistic mess~...?" she stated, looking back at her with a nervous smile._

_"Don't count on it…!" Opal grumbled, holding her arms down. She then wiggles her tentacles menacingly around Neptunia, causing her to gulp._

_"W-What do you plan to do with me then?..." she stuttered, sweating._

_"What the heck do you think I'm doing!? We're at war!" Opal yelled as she starts tickling the Manaphy with her tentacles._

_"Gaahhahhahahaha~!" she started laughing from the tickling feeling. "N-Nooo~! S-Stoooppp~!"_

* * *

"Uh… Are you gonna get to the part where you started falling for each other?" A Mesprit's voice asked about the flashback. "Not trying to be impatient, but we don't want this to drag too long."

"I'm getting to that, so be patient!" Neptunia from the present said as she continued on.

* * *

_The young adult Manaphy then had no choice but to surprise the Giratina with a pussy grind pushed up at her. "You underestimate my power~. You think I've never been at a disadvantage before~? I can even make a Lugia bow to my strength~!" she boasted as she grinded fast and rough._

_Opal didn't know, but Neptunia's antennae covered from her back were glowing. "Impressive, beating a Lugia is no easy feat~." She then started to stop tickling her and have her tentacles molest her body. "But let's see if you can handle someone like me~..." Opal started grinding back at her._

_Both of them were moaning from the other's pleasure as they continued to fight back at each other. Soon, they came hard on each other and their bodies flashed a pink light via Neptunia's antennae._

_"Wh-What the?!" they both cried out from the light._

_"Oh no!" Neptuia got out realizing what's going on. "I had forgotten about what happens when that happens!" Two hearts flew out from their bodies and entered one another's. They blink a couple times before they both cried out._

* * *

"Hey wait a minute, if that happened, why did we all get affected when Ariel lost control when it was just supposed to go for two?!" Hana asked.

"What can I say? I was a young ADULT back then." Neptunia said with a quick answer. Many of the pokemon grumbled at that as the flashback continued. "Moving on!"

* * *

_"Aaahhh!" They screamed at the fact their bodies got swapped. "What did you you?!" Opal asked who was in Neptunia's body._

_"Don't blame me!" Neptunia in Opal's body yelled. "Although, it was my plan to sexually tire you out…"_

_"Don't blame you?! You're the only one who can do stuff like this!" Opal answered, "No one else can put hearts in other pokemon!"_

_As the two swapped Pokemon glared and growled at each other closely, their were unaware of their faces going nearer and nearer until there was a peck between their lips. They jolted at that as they looked away embarrassed._

_'Kyaaahhh…! My first kiss!' They both exclaimed in their thoughts. 'Why did she do that?! Or was it actually me?! Gaahhh!'_

_"Your Highness!" "Your Majesty!" Two groups of voices called out for their respective leaders._

_They both yelp and sweat as they turn to each other. "Everyone's gonna freak out when they hear the other speak like their enemy!" Opal said to Neptunia._

_"So!? Don't you have some voice modulator that makes us sound like the enemy to fool them!?" Neptunia asked back, trying to stay calm._

_"Well well well…" Opal bitterly stated as she took two out. "You're in luck, and I've got my eye on you through your phone…"_

_"T-That's good to hear. Wait, what you mean on the last one?!" Neptunia asked before getting a call and saw a phone number she doesn't recognize. She takes the voice modulator and turns it on. "Hello?"_

_"I can hear you from here." Opal replied._

_"How did you get my phone number?!" Neptunia asked before making a face that says 'Wait a minute… Oh crap.'. "You gave me yours, didn't you…? But how, I haven't meet you before until today!"_

_"Well, I suppose we will get to know each other's lives after this then." Opal said giggling as they separated when they heard footsteps approaching. "Princess Life in your kingdom is gonna be fun~...!"_

_"If you think you're gonna have the right to control my people, forget it!" Neptunia shouted._

_"Oh, and what can you do about it? Thanks to you, we're stuck in each other's bodies for a few hours~. What are you gonna do about that~!?" Opal mocked as she danced silly with the Manaphy body she's in._

_Neptunia grumbled from the fact as she got an idea. "You think you can discover my plans do you? You do realize that goes both ways~?" She said with a smirk as she danced silly herself. "Aren't I lucky that I'm not in my own body and all~!"_

_'She's a lot smarter than she looks. We're back at square 1 again!'_

_"Uhh… Your Highness, why were you dancing like that?" A young Dratini nurse on Neptunia's side asked._

_"Oh, uhh…" Opal quickly activated her voice modifier, "Oh, just celebrating my victory over the villainess~!"_

_"But such a dance is rather beneath you, my princess." A Mudkip knight on Neptunia's side stated._

_"Hehe… Sorry about that…" she said walking off towards the water types._

_"Your Majesty, Are you alright?" A Shiny Oshawott soldier who's fighting on Opal's side said._

_"I'm alright!" Neptunia in Opal's body, using her voice modulator herself, stopped dancing and patted on the Shiny Oshawott's head._

_"You both seem kinda cozy. I'm surprised you're not threatening each other " The Huntail knight on Neptunia's side, pointing her lance at the Giratina._

_Opal became a little nervous on what she should say and thought. "I… Believe we should not be as threatening as the enemy would be themselves." she stated quickly as the Huntail stared at the Manaphy suspiciously._

_"I wa surprised that she had the same idea." Neptunia stated as a Sharpedo knight for Opal's forces walked towards the Giratina._

_"Did something happen to you two?" she asked her._

_"No!" They both replied, confusing them even more._

_They both looked at each other. 'Why did you answer alongside me?! Now they know something's wrong!'_

_"I don't think anything's wrong if that's the future queen's orders!" A Feebas from Neptunia's army said with a goofy tone._

_The Huntail stared for a little while before shrugging. "Well you're okay, and that's what matters. Let's go home your Majesty.."_

_"Yes, I was thinking of retreat myself!" Neptunia states as they leave, each going to their enemies' side of their internal hearts side. "You hear me, Leau?" She asked the Shiny Oshawott._

_"Yes, my Emperess~." Leau said, bowing. "I'm sorry for my naivety." She apologized._

_"It's alright. Let's just head home and regroup." Neptunia stated. 'Yes… Home to wherever this Giratina lives…' she thought to herself as she worried what Opal's gonna do._

_'Oh, how I can't wait to feel her soft beds~...' Opal states in her mind, resisting the urge to celebrate happily. 'I might even get to see some dirty secrets about the Manaphy~!'_

_"You fought very valiantly milady~." The Lapras stated. "Considering you were battling the vile Emperess on your own~!"_

_"Vile?!" Opal exclaimed, feeling insulted but then remembered she was in the Manaphy's body. "W-Well I guess my training's paying off huh~?" She said and made off with a fake laugh. 'I gotta really be careful about this… Can't let them know I'm not actually the princess!'_

_"Just is time too for your after-battle bath and meal." A Mantyke maid said._

_"That's right, I'm starved~!" Opal said excitedly, licking her lips._

_They each arrived at their home and are currently getting their backs washed._

_"I could go for a nice Fish Cordon Bleu with Japanese Curry~..." Opal stated as an Ivysaur was scrubbing her back._

_"Hm? You want to try something new?" The Ivysaur asked. "Because you're always in the mood for sushi and sashimi."_

_"Ahh…! Yes, I am in for something new~!" she stated, trying to get a good excuse. "I mean, having the same dish everyday can be quite a bore, can't it?"_

_"A… Bore?" The Ivysaur asked, having not heard Princess Neptunia talk like that before. "I suppose you it's okay to try something new, but where did you hear the word 'bore'?'_

_Opal sweatdrops from behind and rubs the back of her head sheepishly. "Ahaha~! You hear a lot of new odd words from your subjects when you're out walking!"_

_"Hmm, true." Ivysaur said, nodding her head. "I do trust that you remember tomorrow's royal tasks?"_

_Opal jolted at that, "Uhh…" she muttered, sweating a little. "I… have it on the list~!" She said what she believed was the perfect excuse. 'Sure hope I can get privacy to call Neptunia.' she thought to herself._

* * *

"Pfft! Opal had to put up being you~!?" Ariel snickered at that part.

"I'm sure it wasn't a cakewalk for your mother either…" Sera pointed out. "And neither for you, which I saw clearly from last week we got to know you."

Y-You didn't have to bring that up!" Ariel yelled out. "Sussy Siren!"

"Why you little!" Sera yells back as she was gonna strangle her like a cartoon parent and kid, but she stopped. "Violence is never the answer. I'll simply talk to you about this."

"As I was saying with my point of view when I was in Opal's body…" Neptunia said as the scenes flash to Opal's airship.

"An Airship… underwater?" Aqua asked, confused. Her eyes were still glowing purple from the aphrodisiac.

Leau nodded. "I don't know why, but apparently Neptunia trusted me to keep the fact that she accidentally switched bodies with Opal."

* * *

_The flashback went to where they enter the airship and saw various statues and paintings._

_'Were these stolen or sculpted..?' Neptunia wondered as she looked at some of them. She then saw how some of them had two different Giratina designs._

_"Breathtaking~..." Neptunia stated walking down the hallway._

_"Um, Empress Opal." Young Leau said. "You've been here before, remember?"_

_"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that I can't admire the art, can't I?" Neptunia stated. "And besides~! I mean to say breathtaking as always~! Ahahaha~..."_

_"Hmm, that is true~.." Leau stated as she thought to herself about her empress' sheepish expression of her rubbing the back of her head and laughing nervously. 'I can understand that happening sometimes without one realizing…but could that really come from my Empress though?'_

_"So, what's for dinner after my bath~?" Neptunia asked the Shiny Oshawott._

_"Your favorite, Fish Cordon Bleu with Japanese Curry~." Leau stated. "Also, you promised to let me bathe with you this evening~."_

_"Hmm, alright then~." Neptunia nodded. 'So that's her favorite dish, I would prefer sushi and sashimi, but can't say that… Can I?' She then decided to ask. "Say, I heard that a sushi and sashimi platter is good, care to try with me~?"_

_Leau tilted her head curiously when she said that. "Is that so? This is your favorite after all."_

_"What~!?" Neptunia tries to laugh it off. "Everyone loves sushi~! Even you!"_

_"Hmm?" Leau looked at her deeply. "Let's talk about this in the bathroom…"_

_"Alright..." she stated as they walked downward. 'I hope I didn't go too far…'_

_"It's my turn to wash your back and privates, Your Majesty~."_

_"Alright, make sure you do a good job or I'll have to punish you then~." she stated with a wink._

_"You forget, my empress~... You want me to get intense on you~."_

_"Oh that's right~. I guess my battle with that Manaphy must've worn me out a little more than I expected!" she stated as she held one arm and moved held arm round and round. 'Oh this is harder than I thought… I wished we had more time to prepare for this.. And I wished I trained my Heart Swap more!'_

_They then enter the bathroom and Neptunia sat on a short seat while Leau scrubbed her back with a wet towel. She sighed and murmured from the scrubbing the Shiny Oshawott was giving her. "Empress Opal, may I touch you to make love with me~?" Leau asked cutely._

_Neptunia blushed at that as she took her finger and ran it under her chin. 'Think about it, Neppy… The Giratina would love to have her minions touch her, so… I better accept.' "Sure, Leau, do as you please~."_

_"Aa… HA~!" The Shiny Oshawott exclaimed as she jumped and pinned the Manaphy in the Giratina's body on the bathroom floor._

_"Aahh?!" she yelped from the impact as she shakes her head from the daze._

_"Empress Opal said I'm only allowed to make love with her every Sunday!" Leau yelled at Neptunia. "And today is Saturday, so you're not who you think you are!"_

_Neptunia gulped, but tries to smile. "Y-You won't expose me like this to everyone in your group, will you…?" she asked nervously. "What will it take to make a deal?"_

_"I don't really know~..." The Shiny Oshawott asked, rubbing her chin. "What do you offer~?"_

_"Uh… My trust?" she stated while internally smacking herself. 'What am I saying!? How can she trust her enemy?!' "Uh, well what I mean is...you can stay with me until this wears off…"_

_"Wait… You mean your switcheroo on our empress is temporary?" Leau asked._

_"Yes, it was my heart swap move. It's only temporary, and lasts a few hours." she stated. "I beg that you do not rat me out like this. And besides~... If the switch wears off and your empress finds herself in her own dungeon~..."_

_"True, she'll flip her lid." Leau stated, thinking about this more before sighing. "Alright… If you trust me, I guess I can trust you…"_

_"Really?... Thank you." Neptunia stated with a smile. "It's nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Neptunia."_

_"My name is Leau, it's nice to meet you too." The Shiny Oshawott answered. "Now, tell me what type of sushi fish you like in your favorite? I'll cover for you."_

_"I like halibut, Japanese amberjack, yellowtail and mackerel." she answered._

_"I like salmon, tuna, and sea urchin." Leau answered back._

_"Like to eat together?" Neptunia offered and to her surprise, Leau responded with a kiss on her cheek. "I'll take that as a yes~."_

* * *

"Wait! Were you the only one who knew Neptunia was in Opal's body!?" Aqua asked Leau. "Did anyone from Neptunia's kingdom find out about Opal?"

Leau hesitated for a moment to explain how Neptunia allowed her two friends to keep their secret with her and Opal.

The scene shifted to Neptunia's meeting room. "So someone from Neptunia's kingdom found out about Opal?" Sera asked. "Who was it?"

"It was my friend Aurora, who was a cute Dratini at the time~." She answered as said Dragonair blushed in embarrassment. "I always had her by my side~. In fact, among two friends who trust her, they were the only ones next to me who understood the kind of woman Opal really is inside."

"So the only reason you two are at war is because heroine/villainess pride? While there is that dragonic pride she has, it's still stupid." Sera stated shaking her head.

"I know, but it's not that stupid!" Neptunia said in a slight complaining tone.

"I'm sorry, I have a habit of being too honest about things." Sera said, bowing her head. "Please continue."

* * *

_As the hours went by, Leau and Aurora from different sides felt anxious to be the only ones to know this mix-up, so Neptunia and Opal decided to allow them two friends to share their secret provided that they do not reveal it to anyone else._

_Soon enough, the heart swap ability ended and Neptunia and Opal were back to their own bodies. But not before one last phone call between them._

_Neptunia gotten the call and picked it up, already making sure she was in a private place. "You doing okay Opal? Because we have only half an hour left."_

_Leau, Suar and Venine frowned since Neptunia had to leave. "It's a shame. For our enemy, I actually liked her company~." The Quilava stated._

_"Yes… She's not that all bad." The Nidorina agreed._

_"Hopefully we can meet her again. Even Minerva, the Rowlett enjoyed her company." Leau said, though looking concerned. "You don't think she found out, do you? She is one of Opal's smartest…"_

_"In case she does, we should talk to her about that. She's loyal to our Empress after all." Venine stated._

_Neptunia nodded and wondered to herself. "Aurora and her friends must've liked Opal as mush as Leau and her own friends with me."_

_"It seems we're quite similar than we expected. Also, you're speaking your thoughts out loud in your cell." Opal stated. "By the way, how are you used to this clamshell device? I heard about a phone that's all screen."_

_"It's nice, plus you can fit it into your clothes. Plus it's a touch screen one too." Neptunia said before sighing. "You know, Opal… You're not really evil as I thought."_

_"You're not bad for a goody-goody yourself." Opal stated. "But don't call me 'Not Evil'. I have a rep."_

_"Fair enough, at least this will be passed once we're back in our own bodies." Neptunia stated before feeling down for some reason._

_"Yeah… that is true..." Opal said, feeling down about that as well. "For even just a few hours, I really had no idea how tough your life is."_

_"You don't have a cushy life yourself either. I'm impressed with the strength you have to go through what you deal with daily." Neptunia said, laying on Opal's bed._

_"... I wish I had your life…" The Giratina in the Manaphy's body muttered._

_"I'm a princess though. Once my mother retires, I'll be queen and I have to take care of a whole city. You'll be right back where you were." Neptunia in the Giratina's body pointed out._

* * *

"Hey, what did happen to grandmother?" Ariel asked.

"She does still live here, but she stays in one of the resident's room. You don't visit her?"

The younger Manaphy thought about the last time she visited her grandmothers about her herm-mother whom they had a bit of a hard time accepting her. "Oh right, I had a lot of my mind recently."

"... I should visit them when I get the chance." Neptunia said as she continued her flashback.

* * *

_"Ah, I almost forgot you are a princess..." Opal stated as they paused as they were running out of things to talk about. Then the Giratina said the craziest thing she could ask the Manaphy. "Marry me, Princess Neptunia of Lovantis!"_

_Neptunia paused for a moment before asking. "... Come again?"_

_Opal froze at what she just said to the Manaphy in her body and blushed redder than a Tamato Berry. "Uuuhhh… U-Uuuhhh…!" she stuttered as she tried to think of what to say or do. 'Dammit! What did I just say to her so suddenly!?' She thought as she covered herself in the blankets. "I-I mean… goodnight!" she said hanging up immediately._

_Neptunia blushed deeply and silently texted Opal. "'I'll see you in a few days to talk about it…'" she placed her phone down and got ready for bed. "Sigh… I'll see you soon… Lover…" She muttered and looked at the three girls who were sleeping with her._

_She smiled as she hugged them before she noticed a Rowlet nearby. "Would you like to join us~?" Though the owl just stares at them with squinted suspicious eyes._

_"I'm sure Venine already told you who I am at the time, and you should already know I'll be back to normal when I sleep." she pointed out._

_Minerva only remained silent with the same squinted eyes._

_"I won't force you, but you can join anytime." Neptunia said, closing her eyes. "Please trust me, because I trust you~..."_

_Minerva looked at her. 'She's our enemy, and yet… she's just like our leader.' She then sighed and went to them, resting in her arms._

_"Goodnight Minerva~." Neptunia said, caressing her forehead before kissing it. "I'll be seeing you and your empress another day…"_

_The Rowlett blushes a little at that. "Good night Neptunia. I… could only hope to accept you as our co-empress one day..."_

* * *

"What compelled them to keep it a secret at that time?" Frost asked, thinking about it, "It's one thing about not telling it now, but even after they revert back?"

"Pride can be one of the deadliest of sins in history…" Neptunia said. "Ask a certain black cat thief familiar who felt like her own worst enemy."

She nods as she motioned her to continue.

* * *

_The next week, Neptunia and Opal had gone through 3 secret dates, somehow managing to keep their subjects from worrying with the help of those who promised to keep their secret relationship._

_The Manaphy looked up at the blue crystalline shining water, seeing the sun making lights through it. She sighs in quiet happiness as she holds Opal's hand. "When the sun would shine and reflect on the water making lights on it, it always looks beautiful~."_

_"I've never seen the sun like this…" The Giratina muttered as she leaned on her side._

_Neptunia nodded as she went and laid on her back, continuing to stare upwards. "I… I love you…" she confessed, turning to Opal to look at her._

_"I-I… Love you too…" she said back, going to caress her cheek and forehead. "I never really knew… How nice the light felt…"_

_Neptunia frowned when she said that. "You don't go outside very much?" she guessed. "You have to hide most of the time?"_

_"Being a succubus and all… An enemy…" Opal sadly stated._

_"What a sad way to live…" the Manaphy stated, patting her shoulder to comfort her a little. "I-I hope to help you out with that…"_

_"Really~?" Opal asked, sounding a little hopeful. "You would help a lowly Pokemon from a dark world…?"_

_"You're not a lowly Pokemon. We're all Pokemon, doesn't matter where one lives." she said to her. "Wait, from a dark world? What do you mean?"_

_"Well I live in what many call the Distortion World." Opal explained. "It's a world of gravity beyond gravity… And so many of the grounds and platforms are sideways. Up is down, left is right, over is under, etc."_

_"Sounds like if anyone tries to understand it is gonna give one a headache." Neptunia said as she held both hands of Opal. "Curious, what form are you in?"_

_"This is my Altered Forme. Rather, the form I take to fit in the terran world." Opal explained. "You know what terran means?"_

_"Anywhere outside of the Distortion World?" Neptunia guessed and then gasped. "You mean… The way you look now isn't..?"_

_"This is my Altered Forme, as in this isn't my true form." Opal answered, "If I were in the distortion world, or were carrying a Griseous Orb, I would assume my Origin Forme, my true form." She then took out a topaz-looking crystal from a lead box in her bag. "Observe and see for yourself..." She then glowed brightly and her body changed, resembling a draconic centipede._

_Neptunia shivered at the sight, getting nervous from the sight. "T-That's your true form?! It looks so flexible or something!"_

_"Well this grants me some new abilities and powers~.."_

_"I am able to travel through dimensions at will." Neptunia stated. "But enough about that, if we have to be together, we need to stop this fighting. And… Maybe I know how to do that..."_

_"Really?" Opal stated as she saw Neptunia getting up. "How so?"_

_The Manaphy then puckered her lips and kissed her deeply. Opal was surprised at that, but hugged Neptunia and kissed her back. The made out for a few minutes until they pulled back. Their faces were a warm red. The Giratina caressed and rubbed the Manaphy's body sensually. She then touched a bit of her clothing to take it off a little._

_Neptuia shuddered from the rubbing of her hands, feeling her clothes slipping off. "W-Want to take it into the water~...?"_

_"I don't mind a little swim~.." She said, "But we're already underway through~." She chuckled, pointing upwards, it was getting late._

* * *

"Hey, what's with the snacks? Are you waiting for the hot part?" Neptunia asked the girls.

"This is getting kinda long. At this point, we may be here for awhile." Ivy stated, boiling some potatoes, vegetables and chicken in a small pot. "You got the potato chips?"

Joyce nodded as she shown them a can of the stacked ones.

Sera and Frost were using a portable stove and adding tea leaves into the pot to make some tea.

Neptunia rolled her eyes. "I suppose this really is 'the part'… I remember it all too well, so Ariel… Get ready to hug your body pillow or your girlfriend tight like you've never hugged either one before."

"Wait, you mean this is?" Ariel started to get to it, holding Joyce's hand tight. She then gulped as she tries to calculate the months reaching up to her egg's laying.

"It takes at most 2 months before the egg laying, and a week before the egg hatches. Half-as long if held by a pokemon with flame body ability for two hours daily." Sera explained, mentally shaking her head at the ridiculous idea they're doing. "Will you get on with it!?"

The Manaphy queen looked at the Kirlia with nervousness. 'Why do I have the feeling once I finish, she's gonna let me know how foolish this plan really is?'

* * *

_The two stripped each other slowly of their clothes down on the ground as they went in the water. Neptunia brought them to a private lake that only she knows about._

_"This place also doubles as a hot spring~..." The Manaphy said as she shyly shook her hips where she placed her paws on due to being naked. "I like to come here when I need some personal time~."_

_Opal smiled as she stroked Neptunia's shoulders before sliding through her underarms to grope her breasts. "You are beautiful Neptunia~." she held her as she takes a deep breath. "I… I want you to marry me~..."_

_"Opal~..." Neptunia muttered, tears of joy welling up in her eyes. She trembled as she tried to speak. "I-I… I don't know what to say~.." she then felt a tentacle shush her gently._

_"Now's no longer the time to say~... But feel~..." Opal says as she has her tentacles rub around Neptunia's body as they went in the warm lake. They both shudder and moan from the heat of the water._

_"W-Wait… My Heart Swap might go off if I orgasm…" Neptunia notified before being shown a pair of rings._

_"Then use these. I had them made just in case~." she said as she placed them carefully on her antennas. "They'll help manage that power."_

* * *

A spitting sound was heard as Sally spat out her mineral water at Ivy and Sakura. "That's where you got those rings? From Opal?"

"Wh-Wha-Why didn't you tell me!?" Ariel exclaimed.

"I… didn't know how to." Neptunia stated, looking down.

"It must've been hard, I understand that." Sera said calmly. 'I'll make sure to explain the problem calmly and not make her too upset.'

"I've been wearing them myself…" The younger Manaphy muttered with widened blank eyes.

Joyce saw the expression and hugged Ariel in her arms.

"Should I or may I continue this in the bathtub~?" Neptunia offered/requested with a blush.

"With all of us~? Together~?" Brio asked with a smile. The queen nodded and the Brionne squealed in excitement.

"That would be nice, but do you even have one that big?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"What kind of question are you asking?" Neptunia sarcastically asked with half-lidded eyes and a smile.

"I don't know a hot spring bath that's so big that it can hold so many Pokemon without being too crowded." Sakura answered. "Other than the submarine we were coming here."

Neptunia nodded as she led them there. Everyone got comfortable as the Queen continued the story.

* * *

_Opal felt hard between her hips and grinded her long member around Neptunia's crotch. The Manaphy princess moaned and shuddered from the grinding, holding Opal's hands. "If we do this, I might have to explain to my kingdom somehow…"_

_"Same here to my group on the airship." Opal said as she prodded her opening._

_Neptunia quivered as she started pressing some places on her charm, hearing various clicking noises._

_Opal noticed this and tilted her head curiously. "Just what are you doing on your angel charm?"_

_"I thought of this rumored thing called 'resonation', but that's not what this is about~..." she stated, but looked at Opal. "You know that with being an angel, one has protection from unwanted pregnancy right?"_

_The Giratina widened her eyes, becoming anxious about her lover's next choice._

_"We want to be together right? So this should work out." She said as she pressed the centerpiece to confirm. "PROTECTION DEACTIVATED." sounded out from the charm as the angel glow faded away. "So let us unite our worlds together~... Metaphorically speaking, of course."_

_Opal gulped and took a deep breath pressing her tip against Neptunia's vaginal lips, soon she started sliding the tip through the opening._

_"Aaahhh~..." The Manaphy gasped as she was gonna be slid in by a Pokemon bigger than her. She felt her insides expanding from Opal's girth. "I'm gonna split apart~...!"_

_The Giratina went and licked at her neck and cheek, moaning from the tightness of the Princess Manaphy. "I think you should know… You're my first time…"_

_"F-First time?" Neptunia asked, confused. "W-Wait, you never… done this before?"_

_"I only used my tentacles and my cock was aching for entrances… But none of the girls on my team had a… spark."_

_Neptunia blushed deeper, touched by her words as Opal's tentacles wrapped around and caressed her skin, making the Manaphy shuddered. "A-Are you gonna wrap me up tightly~?"_

_"Just to keep you still~. You're bound to move around as I thrust~." she stated as she prepared herself before starting to thrust back and forth in Neptunia who felt her hymen broke for the first time ever._

* * *

"Wait, that was your first time as well?" Hana asked, as she sipped her tea. The Chikorita was between Sally and Sakura.

"Why is that confusing you?" Neptunia said as she was being cuddled by Ariel and Neptunia.

"N-Not really, it's just… Ahem, sex, sex and more sex..."

"Well for me, we all needed to lose our virginity to our souls in order to become angels..." Ivy stated as she was coiling Sera and Jeane together, making their breasts squeezed each other. "It's really hot when you think about it~..."

"True, confusing, but hot~.. Though we never once heard about virgin angels, and I studied the angel guidebook~." the Kirlia said as she fondled and made out with the Riolu.

"Heh, you're a sexy nerd, Siren~." Jeane teased, squeezing her butt.

"Eerrrmm… Can we finish this story while there's still time to finally get back to rescuing Aqua?" Hana asked, not minding the teasing, but wanting to wrap this up.

Neptunia nodded. "I wonder if the rest of my sex with Opal can be on EX…?"

* * *

_Opal kept thrusted up and down until she felt close to cumming. "I-I'm getting close." She told her nervously. "Are you… still sure about this? I can pull out if you want."_

_"Nnnooo~! I want our baby~!" Neptunia moaned, feeling close herself. "Cum inside of me please~!"_

_"... I did not know this side of yours." Opal said surprised at that, but continued to thrust harder and faster inside._

_Soon, they screamed out from the release of their orgasms. Neptunia feels her belly filling up and slightly swells from the amount. "A-Aaaahhhh~... I'm feeling~... S-So… F-Full~..."_

_"Not surprised~... Y-You~... weren't something~... I expected~... much better~..." Opal stated, holding her close while laying on smooth rocks. They then went to sleep._

**_*The Next Few Months…*_**

_Each of them continue to do whatever they can to prepare. They then saw their cooing baby in her cradle. The baby Manaphy was sleeping with her eyes closed, a small smile on her face._

_"Do you want to carry her, Opal?" Neptunia asked._

_The Giratina looked nervous. "I-uh… I'm not sure." she stated, looking at her reflection. "I think I'll frighten her."_

_The Manaphy smiled and carried the baby one gently to her. "Here, you won't hurt her~."_

_Opal shivered a little, but held the baby Manaphy gently in her hands and arms._

_Once the Giratina got used to holding her, the baby opened her eyes. Opal jolted, 'Why does she wake up now when I'm holding her?!' She then became surprised when the baby smiled at her. "H-Hey hi there, little one~." she stated with a smile._

_The baby Manaphy cooed happily and Opal chuckled a little. She saw Neptunia smirking at her as if to say, 'And you were so worried~.'_

_The Giratina then started to laugh a little louder. "Hehehe… Hehehehehe… I've got myself an heir~... I'm not alone in this anymore~! Ahahahahaha~!" The baby did not understand what her mother meant, but laughed along with her… Though something about that laugh made Neptunia start to be filled with anxiety._

_"Uhhh.. Opal, can you maybe laugh a little more naturally?" Neptunia said, sweating a little, "It's making me feel nervous… And our little Ariel is doing it too..."_

_"Oh, wow she picked up fast~." The Giratina stated, stroking her cheek. "No wonder she would rule Lovantis one day as I will with you~..."_

_"Uhhh…" Neptunia stated, looking at Ariel. "Did you say… 'Rule'? As in take over with an iron fist…?"_

_"Rule with an iron fist? Really?" Opal asked with a chuckle. "I have golden fists~! We could rule together and no Pokemon will oppose us as if they're the top alpha~!" she stated, not realizing how her answers were affecting Neptunia._

_"O-Opal…" The mother Manaphy shakingly said. "I-I… I think maybe… We should hold our wedding day for a while…"_

_Opal stopped chuckling as she turned to Neptunia. "Huh? Why?" she asked, confused._

_Neptunia sighed and lend out her hands, gesturing Opal to hand over Ariel._

_The Giratina does so, not knowing why Neptunia looked so upset. "Neppy? What's wrong exactly?"_

_"I… It's just.." Neptunia paused, trying to find the right words to say. "D-Do you even know how to… I don't know, turn over a new seaweed?"_

_"Huh?" Opal asked, not understanding. "What do you mean, Neppy?" She then sees Neptunia starting to walk away. "Where are you going with our daughter? How will you explain to your kingdom on who is the other mother!?"_

_"I'm sorry Opal… I really am." Neptunia apologized, tears running down her eyes. She then left with baby Ariel looking at her herm-mother becoming farther away._

_'W-Why is Mommy leaving Mama…?' the little Manaphy thought as she saw her mother was crying. 'N-No… M-Mommy is crying… A-And now Mama is crying…?' She thought and started to tear up and cry herself._

_Neptunia rocked Ariel to ease her. "I-It's okay sweetie.. It'll be okay… Sob… W-We'll be okay..." She sobbed as she sadly sung her a lullaby._

*End of Flashback Story.*

* * *

"And that's how it happened." Neptunia explained, rubbing a tear out of her eye as she hugged Ariel for comfort.

"W-Why…? Why did I feel so sad back then…?!"Ariel stated, looking downward in sadness.

The rest of the angels were saddened by that, though Ivy was hit the hardest, crying waterfalls from the tragic tale. "WAAAHHHH!" The Snivy wailed out, blowing her handkerchief all the way. "That was such a sad story! I can't believe that had to happen!"

Joyce was crying as well, holding on to her girlfriend.

Most of the girls were looking sad, or holding each other for comfort.

"I can't believe Opal was still ambitious when she was about to find true happiness…" Sera muttered. "Or maybe she wasn't, but used the wrong words…" she stated as she turned to Neptunia.

'Oh boy, here it comes… Siren's harsh lecture…' Neptunia thought bracing herself. She then found herself a couple coral earplugs for her ears.

'I understand that you thought having a child with an enemy would be a good call. I do believe love can bloom even on the opposite sides, and I know that doing what you did really hurts you.' Sera thought to her using telepathy.

'S-So?!' Ariel asked back.

'While your mothers had good intentions, their methods were flawed. Having a child without either side knowing. And your mother walking away showed just how fragile that plan really was. That was what your heart told you and you didn't listen to what your head said, did you?' Sera asked Neptunia.

"No… I didn't…" She shook her head to the Kirlia, taking out her plugs as she knows she won't yell.

"I know love can bloom and be beautiful, but you shouldn't have let love guide all your actions and-"

*At the same time, at Opal's Airship base*

"-thought of the best way of dealing with it the way you all can agree on." Minerva stated as she was having a discussion with Opal and their friends over breakfast.

"I-I thought we had it under control though." The Giratina stated, who was holding the Decidueye in her arms and lap. "What would you have done instead?"

"I would've found a solution, of course." The grass owl answered. "I would tell Neptunia to tell her forces about the idea and I would tell my forces as well, so both of us know what each was thinking." While she was trying to answer the best solution, Minerva saw Aqua and her friends making love with Leau and her own friends. 'I wish I could've had that Kirlia for myself, she was so pretty and intelligent too…' she thought sadly. 'Speaking of which, why do I feel that she's having the same gentle lecture I'm giving to my Empress? I feel like I'm connected to the other side or something…?'

*Back at Lovantis Kingdom*

"Achoo!" Sera sneezed suddenly. "Why does this always happen!?"

"Do you have a cold?" Sally asked.

"No, I'm okay." Sera answered. 'I feel like someone was giving a lecture to someone similar to how I was.' "I'm going to walk around the city for a little bit." she said getting out.

When she left, Ariel looks at her mother. The Manaphy was surprised that her ears weren't ringing or that she doesn't have a headache. "I wonder… How does Aqua stand this girl?"

"If I have to guess…" Hana spoke out. "If Sera wasn't there, Aqua and Ivy would've been sex slaves long before she even met my mother." The Chikorita smiled. "Plus she said Sera's like the older sister she never had. While she can be uptight at times, she always felt comfortable standing by me and her~."

Ariel nodded and looks at the window, starting to feel determined. "Alright, now how do we rescue Aqua and Friends?"

"You may have to call Opal again. See how this tournament is gonna work and all." Alex stated as the Zorua playing with Sakura's chest. "Worst case scenario, she'll hold Aqua and the others as the prize."

Ariel took out her phone a little nervously, she only got through her last call because Sera was there. She closed her eyes to focus. 'I understand my herm-mother better, I can do this.' She dials Opal's number and waited for her to pick it up. Once it does, Ariel answers. "This is Princess Ariel of Lovantis. I'm in."

*Meanwhile in the city of Lovantis*

Sera was walking around the main area of the city, wanting to get some air and clear her head a little. "Aqua… We're going to rescue you, so hold on a little longer… You two Junie, Ellie." She sits down near the fountain. "Well with what I hear, Opal is not the type to harm someone unless they enjoy it so I suppose I don't have to worry too much… Though I may have to worry about the aphrodisiac they have." she said to herself while she thinks. "The only way it seems to snap out of it is either to reach their heart for memories to snap them out."

As she sits there, she thinks about the Decidueye, Minerva. "She was skilled and beautiful too. I still want to beat her and get a little payback for that little stunt before, but honestly, while I was affected by the aphrodisiac, I kinda wish we could've finished our session together~..." Sera admitted feeling warmth in her loins.

"Me too~..." A voice said to her, making her shiver in surprise.

She looked and saw Minerva was in front of her, smiling. "Well that's rude, sneaking up on someone who was deep in her thoughts." Sera said to her. "And what are you doing here all of a sudden!?"

The ghost owl sat down beside the Kirlia, getting comfortable. "Just needed some air. Although I noticed you were by the fountain and thought I surprised you a little."

"Is that really all you came here for? Asking me for a date I presume?" Sera asked with a wink. "I'm flattered, but I barely know you and you barely know me~."

"Well, it's something more important…" The Decidueye said. "How would you like to end the war of Lovantis?"


	7. Chapter 7: saving the Angels part 1

At a mixed public bath of Lovantis, Sera and Minerva went there so they could have privacy as not many were using it at the time. "If what you're saying is true, we need to be someplace quiet."

"Yes, we really wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Glad you see the reason." Sera said, relaxing back. "So tell me, you really want to end this war peacefully? If so, why come to me and not one of your succubi friends?"

"I can't join you girls, but I really do want to end this war." Minerva said. "I once saw a pregnant Sharpedo Angel getting caught once, though Opal noticed that and helped her give birth before letting them go."

Sera thought about and heard instances about angels actually having children with the enemy. The angel was immediately suspended after birth when Venus found out. "Was the Sharpedo's wife safe?"

The ghost owl nods her head. "Yes, she wasn't harmed either. I heard their daughter's grew into a fine doctor too." Minerva explained.

"Wow. That's great." Sera stated as she asked. "Why did you join Opal in the first place?"

"... She gave me a place to stay. And a purpose in life to carry on my studies."

"Wait, you were an orphan?" Sera asked, looking at her.

The Decidueye looked at her quietly before nodding. "I was in an orphanage, and had no idea what happened to my birth parents. All I had were books that took my interest and I read a lot of them. Soon I got adopted by Opal." The ghost owl continued.

The Kirlia had her mouth lightly agape at her story. "That's horrible. I have no idea how that must be."

"Yes, when I became a bookworm and studied, everyone teased me about being a nerd or geek…"

Sera chuckled at that. "I know what you mean, at school I was always teased about being an uptight honor student, and that was before I became the student council president. My parents told me to get good grades, but even they were surprised at how efficient I was. One time when I was being bullied by some students, Aqua came in to flirt with them, creeping them out of the way." she chuckled at that memory. "It creeped me out too, but it was sweet."

The Decidueye smiled at that as she continued. "Anyway, while I was studying, I heard some words near Opal's room and went to investigate."

"What kind of words?" Sera asked.

"It wasn't any normal kind of words, battle plans, strategy, etc." She stated as they were served tea and snacks by a Buizel.

"Your order for the hot spring, ladies~." She said before leaving.

"Sounds like she wanted to keep you out of the loop. How did she find out you were spying in?" Sera said, taking her assortment.

"She's a Giratina. Giratinas can make portals."

"So she appeared behind you to surprise you?" She guessed.

Minerva nodded as she took a cookie from the tray. "She grabbed me suddenly and held me in her grip tightly."

"Did she grope you as well~?" Sera teased. "Sorry, wrong words!" She said, shaking her head. 'Dang Aqua… It's bad enough that I miss you, but now some of your personality has rubbed off on me…!'

Minerva chuckled at her antics. "Well, what you did next surprised me…"

"Huh? What do you mean?" the Kirlia asked while being calm about it. "What did she do to you exactly?"

"She held me in her arms so tenderly, lifting my feet off the floor." Minerva said. "She even carried me bridal-style."

'Wow, she's very sweet to Minerva like her own daughter~.' Sera thought while sipping her tea. "Anything else she did to and for you?"

"She brought me to my bed and laid down with me under her~..." The Decideuye stated, with a slight blush. "You could imagine a lot of lewd things she's done to me~..."

"I can, so that's when you wanted to repay her for her kindness. I can see that." Sera said, patting her back. "You know, you kinda remind me of myself~.."

"Yourself..?" Minerva asked.

"I was surprised at the lewdness, but I wanted to help my friend for what she did for me." She answered as she placed her hands near her chest. "Okay, so what's your idea of ending this war? We know about that pokken tournament coming up."

"The winner of the Pokken Tournament will have one wish from Kyogre."

"There's a Kyogre here?" She asked surprised. "Wait, I thought Jirachis grant wishes?" she pointed out confused at the shared ability.

"Well, you know how Goddesses can be." Minerva states.

"Fair enough." She said. 'I guess that does make some sense. What with normal Pokemon being strong as legendaries themselves like a Ninetales or even a Gardevoir.' "Please continue with your idea?"

"If Ariel could win, she could ask the Kyogre to grant her heart's desire."

"Hmm, that is complicated. I know she cares about her, but she also has issues." Sera said, remembering her part-Dragon-type rages. "Some of Opal's dragon blood would interfere within her heart."

"Exactly." Minerva stated. "Ariel needs to train herself to control her bad-self within."

"I can suggest that as my fairy-type half can help." Sera said. "Though she is coming with us to rescue Aqua and friends."

"Just help her out before the tournament starts." Minerva stated.

"Well, rescuing Aqua is before the tournament, so that'll work, right?" The Kirlia tries to reason. "Thanks for meeting up with me."

"You're welcome, and sorry about the confusing mixed-up puzzles the other day."

"It was pretty clever though… and about what happened before Ariel snapped me out of it…" She stated, blushing a little. 'Sussy Siren, she says…'

"Yeah, though it ended before we could have our fun~.." Minerva stated, looking at her.

"Maybe when the war is over, we can finish it." Sera suggested. Then she noticed the area around them being surrounded by a small barrier. "Wait, an invisible barrier? What is-?" She then felt Minerva caressing her.

"Sorry, but I'm just not patient enough~..." the Decidueye stated, pressing her chest to the Kirlia, licking her lips. She then groped her breasts firmly.

"A-Ahhh~..." Sera moaned out from getting her breast groped. "I-I expected this, b-but I'm still surprised~... I-I wonder why~?" She asked herself that.

"Well this happened after you offered, so that's the case." Minerva said, rubbing and caressing Sera's waist and hips. "Your skin feels so smooth and silky~..."

"T-thank you~..." Sera stated, going to rub Minerva's sides and breast. "So soft and feathery~..."

Minerva giggled as she saw Kirlia's pleasured face. "So pretty~." She caresses her cheek and chin. She then takes the opportunity to kiss her.

Sera hums from the kiss as she returns it, wrapping her arms around Minerva. "If you really want to take me, then do me~..." she spoke to her, blushing red from arousal. She then masturbates herself. "I am a herm too, what gender are you?" She asked as her member came out.

"A herm, of course~." she answered, hard as well, wondering what to consider. "How would you like your sex to be~?"

"Well you had the upperhand last time, so how about you take me~?" Sera suggested. "You can choose which kind it can be~..."

"Oh, just missionary~." Minerva answered. She gently laid the Kirlia on the stone end of the springs.

They blushed, staring into each other's eyes as they felt their chests touch together. 'Why am I still embarrassed by this stuff? It's been a year now..' Sera asked herself that, feeling her skin tingle in anticipation. 'Maybe I should treat it like it's normal, but in a more civilized manner. Yeah, that along with if I ever become Guildmistress.' She thought and snickered mentally at that last part. 'Yeah right~! Venus's daughter has that taken care of.'

Just when they were about to kiss, Sera got a message notification on her angel chat by Venus.  
Both of them got a little annoyed by that, but kept calm. "Sorry about that. Let me check this." She brings up the message in view.

"To Angel Siren, I'm coming over to visit due to royal work-related stuff, so if you need help, just ask me and Muse. From Venus" She read.

She smiled as she texted. "Thanks for the heads up, there is something I should tell you. See you soon~." After that was done, she then strokes Minerva's cheek. "Now, where were we~...?"

The Owl placed her hand at the back of Sera's neck and head. "I believe we were about to kiss and mate together~..." She then leaned in and softly pressed her lips with her. She lined herself up and inserted herself in her.

"Ooohhh~..." They both moaned at the feeling of their moist, warm flesh parts touching and sliding together. "You're… going deep inside~.." the Psychic/Fairy type stated.

"That's~... the point of~... going missionary~...!" The Ghost/Grass-type replied as she grabs Sera's butt cheeks, their members twitching inside each other's pussies.

"Hehe, good point~.." Sera said, doing the same. "Do you know of a Pokken Tournament being set up?"

"Oh yes, I know all about it." Minerva said. "But what's in it for me if I were to tell you so?"

"I want to face you again, I have no hard feelings, but the last part was embarrassing. So I want to fight and beat you." She admitted.

"A fair fight? That's all?" The ghost owl asked. "Don't you know the others might cheat in their own ways?"

"Considering it's a tournament, I expect those to come watch it, either directly or on TV. I doubt Pokemon would like seeing someone cheat. Someway, I want to beat you." Sera said. "I mean, you did use a confusing riddle on me to kidnap 3 angels."

"True." Minerva said rather smugly. "I supposed if you somehow tricked me in an interesting way, I'd be peeved."

"Yeah, and you know how that aphrodisiac you injected in me suddenly wore off?" Sera asked Minerva as she strokes her tail feathers. "Quite a shock still, and it stopped you from having fun you know?"

The two think about how to properly settle the situation while they slowly continue their mating together, trying to have the pleasure calm their minds and think of a solution. "Well, I suppose that if off chance Opal or Ariel blows it and goes to an actual battle, we can battle there. If not, I'll issue you a challenge."

"What kind of challenge? Some sort of bet?"

"That's a secret~." Minerva stated, with a wink as they go faster until they came in and on each other. "Aaahhh~!"

Both girls panted as Minerva laid on Sera, caressing her softly. "Now that~... Haah… Was a good sex session~." The owl sighed in pleasure.

"I agree~..." Sera stated, rubbing her back. "Guess this is the part where we say 'See you later'?" She asked as they got up slowly.

"Well we have to go back to our appropriate sides, so yeah." Minerva said as they both got dressed.

"Fair enough. Please do your best to help end this war okay?" Sea asked. 'That is if you really mean it.'

"I will try if I can." Minerva nodded as she flaps her wings. "Take care of yourself Angel Siren." she called out before taking off.

"You too, Succubus Owl!" Sera called out as she started to head back to the castle after washing up. 'I certainly wouldn't mind keeping in touch with her after all this is over.'

When Sera got back, she found Ariel in her slime form resting on her mother's lap and her breasts were resting on top of her head. "I'm back, Queen Neptunia and Princess Ariel. Did I miss anything?"

"Well, other than getting ready for Venus' arrival, not much." Neptunia replied.

Sera noticed the blushing Ariel who was practically drooling being between her mother's chest and hips. "Does she always look like that when she's being held by a busty girl? She looks like she'll droop to the floor if not for your legs being closed."

"Let a girl have her moment will you~?" Ariel pleaded. "I've been in-between breasts and legs like this since I first been able to transform into a slime~..."

"I wasn't gonna tell you to stop." she assured, petting her sides and feeling her cool, gel-like form. "Heheh~. I wonder if there are soft pillow cushions of you in this form for everyone to buy?"

"In Lovantis, yes." Neptunia answered. "There are some in gift shops. They come in various sizes from small to big~."

"Thinking about adding more to your ever growing plushie collection~?" Ariel asked cutely. "You have a lot of types of plushies even before I came to your home~."

Sera perked up, shocked that Ariel would know such a thing. "H-How do you know something like that?! Y-You been spying on me?!"

"That and I have an online penpal~." Ariel said.

"Oh you're so gonna get it tonight~! You'll be joining me in bed~." Sera promised squeezing Ariel with her hands. "I'm gonna make love to you so good, you'll fall head over heels in love with me~! And when I find out who your penpal is, she's gonna get the same treatment~!"

Ariel then felt tugged by her mother who looks at Sera with a protective glare and smile. "There's no need to worry about that, Siren. As a mother, I'll take responsibility for showing her privacy is important~."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty." Sera said as she tugged Ariel herself. "I'm a much more experienced angel, not to boast. And I believe I have the proper discipline for your daughter~."

'Maybe I'm jumping the gun here, but I sense some tension between the two of them.' Ariel thought as sparks of electricity shot from their eyes between them. 'Not to mention, they're stretching me apart rather firmly…!' She winced at their little tug-o-war.

"Well, I guess we'll let her decide who she gets disciplined too." Sera said looking down at Ariel. "Isn't that right, your highness~?"

"W-Well, I do need your help as the vice leader for our mission, but you're more than welcome to discipline me any night you choose." Ariel stated. "B-But I can't refuse my own mother a-and…" 'I gotta figure out a way out of this tug-of-war match!'

"Aww, that's sweet of you~." Sera said, blushing. "So you do want to be swooned by me huh~?"

The Manaphy slime sweated even though she is already moist-ish in her current form. "Y-Yeah of course, you know it~..." 'Next they're gonna stretch me out like a piece of taffy!' She thought in terror. 'My slime form can only take so much stretching and expanding!'

"Well you should get some rest for the time being as the mission is happening tonight." Neptunia said, quickly wrapping Ariel out of Sera's grasp in into her ball form again. She then transforms into a slime herself, though bigger than Ariel with a slightly darker blue hue.

"Alright, I'll have you tomorrow night then." Sera said heading off to find Sally and Frost. "You two gonna rest with me then~?"

Sally instantly tackled Sera into a hug, nuzzling and rubbing all over her. "I'm always there for you, Sera~!" The Flareon cooed as she fawned on the Kirlia.

"Uhhh.. Miss Frost a little help here~?" Sera asked the Alolan Vulpix.

"I would love to, but things are becoming too hot to handle it seems~..." The snow-white Vulpix joked.

"Oh hardy har har…" Sera chuckled, but shuddered when Frost blew Icy wind at her crotch. "H-Hey..! Watch where you cool me down!"

Frost ignores her as she continues, making Sera hard from the stimulation.

"Fr-Frost! L-Let's just take this in bed!" The Kirlia yelled.

"No worries~." Sally pressed a button that instantly teleported them to their room. "I got these from Venus. When pressed, it instantly teleports a group to a location where the signal was set up." she stated, pointing to the one near the bed.

"Whoa, talk about convenience~!" Sera said, impressed. "Now then, please get off so I can-"

"Why would we do that~?" Frost said, smiling lovingly at Sera. "It's much easier to dominate you this way~." She then kisses her in the lips with Sally following, muffling Sera's mouth. "Don't try to deny it, you act calm and mature, but you desire to be put in your place~."

The two foxes then rub her body with sexual feeling. "Feeling powerless and at the mercy of your lover and or opponent~." Frost continued to speak.

"Aaah~... Y-You two are really pinning me down~..." The Kirlia muttered, shivering from their touch. She then felt warm inside her body, her private parts feeling excited for arousal. She breathed in, but when she exhaled, it came out a pant. "But even so, it feels so good~... I'm being pent up and melting in your bodies~..!"

Frost and Sally smile as they nuzzle and kiss Sera's cheek and neck. They then lick her neck down to her breasts and nipples, sucking onto them gently but firmly.

Sera's face was bright red as she moans in pleasure, rubbing their sides as well as her chest lactate from stimulation. "Oooh~... My breastmilk is gonna leak out~..." she muttered. "P-Please do more~." She then got hard and her cock started to twitch.

Sally looks at her and smiled. "She looks so needy and flushed. Should we give her what she wants?" She asked teasingly.

"But of course, milady~." Frost nodded as she rubs her tails on Sally. "How shall we make her submit to us~?"

"Well, her herm-cock seems sensitively arousing~." The Flareon suggested. "I'm sure I can get her to release inside me~. And you?"

"I'll make sure she does that through me~." Frost says as she got behind Sera to slide in her anus.

Sera gasped from the cold and warmth of them as her arms were pinned to her, making her unable to act. "H-Hey, I can't move~." She then felt warm soft pillows wrap around her dick and saw Sally giving her a tittyjob.

"That's the point. We're gonna make sure you're powerless and be dominated as we know you love that~." Frost cooed, caressing her.

"Eee~... And to think, I kind of do this to Aqua…" Sera stated, shuddering from this feeling. "It is nice being dominated by those you love so much~..." She then thinks back a time she was behind Aqua and jerking her off after using a herm potion.

***Flashback***

Sera was lightly caressing Aqua with one hand while rubbing off her member with the other, pressing her chest against the Oshawott's back.

"Uwaaah~... No fair using a herm potion on me even though it's to cheer me up on not getting first to do Ariel, Sis..!" Aqua whined out with her closed paws near her blushing face.

"Teehee, don't whine, you love it when I tease you with my touch and words~." Sera said in a loving tone, taking the time to rub her belly.

"B-But I've been holding my orgasm all day today…" Aqua stuttered, shivering and looking behind Sera. "I-If that happens, wh-when I were to cum…" She then felt close to her climax.

"You'll have plenty, besides, don't you love my gentle touch~?" Sera asked sweetly, looking into her eyes.

"Hhhnnnggghhh~..." Aqua stares into her emerald green glistening eyes and Sera stares back into the former's sapphire eyes.

'She has such beautiful eyes~.' The Kirlia thought, getting warm from the sensation. "Well, my beloved sis~?"

"Ooohhh~... Y-You're so pretty~..." Aqua mumbled before feeling loose. "UUUWWWAAAHHH~!" She then came from her cock and to Sera's surprise, Aqua was letting out enough semen that lasted for nearly a minute, drenching them around both of their hips.

"T-That was unexpected~. You weren't kidding about holding it back." Sera stated, completely embarrassed at their drenched hips.

Aqua shivered embarrassedly, her flushed face covered in her paws. "I feel so sexually humiliated~..." She then showed her pouting eyes which made Sera taken aback at their increased cuteness.

"I feel sexually humiliated as well~. But it was also nice too~." She said, holding her close to which they're facing near each other. "You bring out a me I never knew~."

"A-A you that you n-never knew…?" Aqua asked curiously with an adorably confused look.

"I never figured I would grow to love being an angel so much. There's hardly any situation that I get into that I'm not at all bothered~. Whenever I think of you, the situation becomes much more pleasurable~." She admitted blushing brightly and then Sera touched Aqua's cheek lovingly. "I love you so much, Aqua~... And I want to stay with you always, alongside the ones I love~."

"I love you too, Sera~... Though I love both you and Hana, I want us to stay together when we graduate~..."

"Well, Sally and Frost are more than happy to move in with you when the time comes~." she assured as they then start making out passionately. The Oshawott was pressed against the wall on her back as they held each other tightly. They then sex together lovingly.

***End of Flashback***

'I should think about how to name my children when the time comes. As well as colleges that I can come home after class is over.' Sera thought moaning in bliss from their thrusting and riding. She then felt licking on her tip.

"S-Sally~..." She muttered sweetly in response. "Y-Your tongue feels so warm and moist~..."

The Flareon smiled in response, rubbing herself as she licks. She then gropes and squeezes her own breasts. 'Should I suck her off or ride her~?" she thought of kissing the tip. She then fingered herself deeply and thought. 'Oooh~... Maybe feeling her member inside me feels better~.' Sally then climbed on top of Sera's front, pressing her chest to hers.

"Aaah~... S-Sally-chan?" Sera asked, looking at her. "Wh-What are you doing…?"

"Yes~?" Sally asked, looking at her. "Isn't it obvious~?"

Sera winced when she felt her pussy grind on her cock.

"So Miss Sera, anything you want to say~?" Frost stated, thrusting more in her butt.

"Aaahhh~... Not at all~..!" Sera moaned as she felt both of them sexing her up. 'Haaahhh~... Aqua, please you, Ellie and Junie be safe~... Even if as we speak, Opal might have you all done repeatedly…' she thought feeling Sally's folds envelope her shaft.

The three then enjoy their fun together as the day went by…

*Elsewhere, in Opal's airship.*

In one of the bedrooms where the three of Opal's best succubi rest in, they were roughing up the still-drugged Aqua, Ellie and Junie.

"I must say, her formula's holding well~." The Shiny Samurott, Leau stated as she was doing Aqua missionary while the latter is on top of her. "It's as if they want to have us keep mating with them~."

"No arguments here~!" Saur the Shiny Typhlosion stated who was doing Junie who was on all fours.

"Same here, girls~!" Venine the Shiny Nidoqueen agreed as she was giving Ellie an oral as she carried her lower regions on her shoulders while her top regions are lying down, causing the Espurr to simply grope her breasts hard.

"Would be nice to have more. The Angels should be coming soon. Aqua does mention a Chikorita and Kirlia fondly~." Leau stated. "And I hate for them to be separated~."

"Aaahhh~...!" Aqua moaned cutely as she nuzzles Leau. "It would be nice if we all could gangbang together~!"

Leau rubbed the top of her head in return. "You're too cute, Aqua~." She then kisses her cheek lovingly.

While each of them were enjoying the pleasure, mentally they were pleading for the rescue to come. 'Sera…! Please, save us…!' Aqua cried in her mind.

'Please… Help!' Ellie pleaded in her mind as well.

'W-We can't take anymore of this from here…! So tired…!' Junie thought in her mind.'

Soon, everyone came together and collapsed, though they pleaded for more.

"Now now, you look like you'll black out. You need to rest now." Leau said, placing Aqua in the bed alongside others.

"Aaawww~... But I wanna try out your bondage sex technique where were both tied up and you thrust inside me~..."

"Patience is a virtue~." Venine stated. "One must wait even if it pains you~."

Junie fingered herself as she replies. "Painful indeed~...!"

"Just rest for now." Saur said as they cover them in blankets.

"Nnnyaaooo~... I don't wanna sleep~...! I wanna be with my girlfriends~!" Ellie whined as she gropes her breasts firmly.

"Don't make us have to bind you with rope." Leau said as they left the room. 'We ought to have our Salazzle lower the lust potency in that aphrodisiac…'

"We should go see Empress Opal to see what is next." Venine said as they walked down a hall. "The Pokken Tournament is being planned out as we speak."

"Sounds like fun. I like a good fight!" Saur stated, her back spewing in flames in reaction.

"Yeah, we'll show them what we got~!" Venine agrees with Saur, hugging and kissing her relentlessly.

Leau chuckled as they approached the door, hearing moaning from the other side. "Sounds like they're having a mother/daughter time~." She then knocked on Opal's door. "Empress Opal. It's Leau and co."

"Come in." The Giratina said.

Leau opened the throne room door and she, Saur and Venine entered. "Right, now what can I do to help you three?"

"Well we like to talk about the Pokken Tournament you and Neptunia have planned." Venine spoke as she saw Opal doing Minerva in missionary. "Can you talk about it now or later?"

"Perhaps either one if you're feeling bored or curious." The Giratina stated, though Minerva stroke her cheek.

"Ahh, it's okay, we can talk and make love." The Decidueye stated, looking at them. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well before that, it's about the Lure aphrodisiac or whatever you call it again?" Saur said. "I fear that the formula is too strong. It makes the pokemon too lusty and unwilling to rest despite physical fatigue. Can Valdora lessen the strength so they aren't excessively needy?"

"Yes, and while we're on the subject of the Pokemon subjected by the aphrodisiac…" Leau said as she felt her chest being groped from behind along with hearing a childish teenage giggle. "These three are at it again!" She told about them, "I told you three to go to bed!"

"Aw, but I wanna be in a gangbang with Empress Opal~..!" Aqua said, jumping to hug Leau.

"You three are worn out, your bodies are shaking." Saur stated.

'Huh, at least they're concerned for us…' Aqua's mind stated. 'But I want my wives back! I miss them so much!' She cried out mentally.

"Back to bed now. And if you three are not asleep when I come back, no sex for you all tomorrow!" She warned.

They were shocked and rushed to bed, almost crying their eyes out like from a cartoon.

"You see what we mean?" Venine asked Opal.

"Hmm… Maybe Valdora and I shouldn't have done it like in a certain wizard school movie saga." She stated. "I'll see to it that she is informed, now about the tournament?" Opal asked if they want to know.

"So what is the objective of the tournament? How is it gonna be?" Saur asked. "Are there gonna be brackets with who's fighting who before the winners in the initial fights face against them then and so on?"

"Yes, each pokemon will be randomly placed and will battle one on one. The one who reaches the end will battle either me or Neptunia depending on who winswho wins." Opal explained. "The winner will be granted a wish from our Goddess Kyogre, and please don't ask how she can grant a wish like Jirachi."

"If it's random, we may end up battling each other, but as long as we get two succubi on top, we'll win." Venine stated.

Opal narrowed her eyes at the Shiny Nidoqueen. "Really?"

"You said it yourself, it's random. It'll be impossible for Angels or Succubi to battle each other."

"Hm…" Opal nodded slightly. "We can make a team battle then, one side vs the other. Last team to fall wins."

The three nodded and clapped their hands like a fan club or board of directors does. "In that case, they may stage a rescue, we better get ready. Thank you for your time Empress. Shall we have some fun then~?"

"I thought you were gonna get ready for a possible rescue mission tomorrow?" Opal asked, going faster, making Minerva moan louder.

"Oh yes, we are with you making us a bit stronger~."

"Let me finish with my daughter then first~."

"I thought Ariel is your daughter?" Leau asked.

"Minerva is her adopted daughter. You forgot about that part?" Venine asked.

The Shiny Samurott shrugged as the three waited in the throne room for Opal to finish.

***Back at Lovantis***

Outside, Neptnia, Venus and all the angels were preparing the tournament while some were preparing for the rescue mission.

"We're very pleased of you to come to our aid, Guildmistress." Sakura said, bowing her head. "And you as well, Muse."

The Mesprit of the Arceus bowed before her respectfully. "We wanted to meet the Queen of Lovantis. Though I wished it was the best of situations though."

Neptunia nodded and looks at the angels chosen for the rescue mission. Hana approached them. "H-Hey, can I join too?" She looked more anxious than worried than usual.

"Hmm, I feel like 4 is enough."

"I think she should." Sera answered. "Seeing both me and Hana will make Aqua happy." She stated.

Hearing that made Hana narrow her eyes when no one was looking along with muttering to herself.

"You have a point. Alright, Sera, Sally Frost, Ariel and Hana will be on the rescue team." Neptunia nodded, "I'm counting on you all."

"Yes ma'am!" They said, though Hana still mumbled to herself. The Kirlia notices that her emotions are erratic too. They decided to head off to the infiltration spot Ariel knows about.

"This is where we'll be heading to." The Manaphy takes out a map of the airship. "I made an undiscoverable entry point here, so we'll be able to enter without them noticing."

"When did you make a hideout in her airship?" Sera asked her.

"Mother wanted me to make a recon on the ship and find the best place to infiltrate." Ariel answered.

"Very well done Lady Ariel. Hopefully we can get in and out without issue." Frost stated.

"This almost reminds me of how a certain game with selfish adults' dungeons work." Sally noted.

"Sally, I hope you're only looking up those games and not getting to play them." Sera said, "Okay, so we sneak in, find Aqua and the others, and get out before they know we were there. Any questions or comments?"

"Like we have any choice?" Hana asked rhetorically.

"Whoa, Hana are you okay? Something happened?" The Eevee asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just fine." The Chikorita sarcastically said as she crossed her arms before sneering at Sera.

"Hana, clearly there's something wrong, just tell me and we'll see how to handle it." The Kirlia explained.

"What's wrong, Miss Class Prez? I think you made what's wrong."

"Huh?" Sera asked confused, "What do you mean by that?"

"The other night when Ariel came to visit us…" Hana grumbled. "I overheard you and Aqua talking…"

Sera jolted slightly inside. "Well, of course I wanted to stay with you two, we both care about each other."

"Right, and after my Mom's Succubus Army's war being over, I'm now reduced to second fiddle."

"What? That's ridiculous! We never consider you that." Sera shakes her head.

"Oh, then why did you two act like each other is the most important lover to you?"

"Hana, we cared about each other. We helped change the other with what we've been through, but you also helped her as well." she pointed out.

"Mm-hm… And?" The Chikorita asked.

"There are times she comes to me for situations, but it's the same for you. Like when she has a shiver about what the future holds, who is there to comfort and assure her it'll be okay?" Sera asked Hana, knowing she knows the answer.

Hana took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright… I suppose there are times where one has a more impact depending on the situation."

The Kirla went and embraced her. "We love you Hana." she said. "Tell you what, when we get Aqua back, we'll all have a long talk to sort things out."

"What kind of talk?" Hana asked Sera.

"The kind where we all know each of us care about each other, are important to one another, that whatever trouble we face, each of us will have both of the other in their hearts in mind."

"You mean… Sex?" Hana asked.

Sera facepalms herself to the point there's a red mark on her face. "Why me…? Well it can be included too..."

"I'm gonna assume this is past, so let's get going." Ariel said, getting on the transporter. "This will take us straight to the hiding spot.

The girls nodded as they got onto position, soon the transporter activated, their figures vanishing.

"Good luck girls." Joyce said as she turned to the others helping with setting up the stage. She then looks at Muse and wonders if she's like her. She goes towards Venus's daughter. "Hello there, I'm Joyce. Muse, I presume?"

"O-Oh. Yes, n-nice to meet you." The other Mesprit said, bowing to her. "Y-You're… Ariel's fiancee?"

"That's correct. I didn't expect to meet another Mesprit so soon~." she said, opening her arms for a hug. "It's such an honor~!"

Muse smiled at that as she hugged her, both rubbing each other's backs.

A patrol guard was passing by a door to an unused room. "Why do we have to do this every day? It's not like anyone can just sneak aboard this ship in the sky." One guard spoke to the other next to her.

Just as she said that, both guards were dragged into the shadows and out came Sera and Hana, with Frost, Sally and Ariel behind.

"I has a bucket!" The Manaphy said as she knocked them out with it from the unused room.

"'I has a bucket'?" Frost asked.

"It's that bucket meme with the Walrein." She said as she placed the bucket down. "Plus, I've seen an abridged anime episode that does it."

"Hehe, that's cute, but we need to focus here." Sera reminded here. "What's the most likely place they'll hold them?" She asked Ariel who points her thumb at a storage closet.

"I don't think they'll hide them in the closet." Sally guessed. "Let's try… the cargo hold."

"Okay, where is the cargo hold then?" Hana asked.

"One floor below us. There's also the private rooms above us as well." Ariel answered.

Frost and Sally nodded as they carried them to the area. They carefully hid from any patrols that were approaching and knocked out any that came close to spotting them. "And that takes care of that." The Eevee said.

"Now let's just hope they're here." Hana said as they approached the cargo door and carefully opened it. She was then surprised at the stuff inside of the hold. "Great Arceus…" She said as everyone entered to see what she was talking about. "What's all of this stuff for!?"

They saw various valuable items in the cargo hold, statues, portraits, artifacts. "She must be a collector." Sera guessed. Then she noticed a dusty old photo album that says 'Good Times'. She quickly skimmed through the pages and saw it contained Opal and Neptunia together smiling. 'Hmm… Would it be a good idea for me to take this…?' she thought, looking at it for a moment. 'Something tells me she might now change ways by words alone. Hard decision time, Sera.' She then decides to keep it in her bag, feeling dirty about her action. 'Sure hope this helps in the future.' She turned to her friends. "Found them?"

They shook their heads, implying a no. She then ponders telling her friends about the album she found, so they know what's up. 'I think I'll tell them after we rescue the three.' "Guess we'll head towards the private rooms then." Sera said as they headed out of the cargo room.

They all carefully went up and arrived at where some rooms are located. "If we hear any moaning, we'll know it's most likely them." Frost stated, making their way towards the first door to the room. They soon hear six females moaning and shouting some things in pleasure. They peeked inside the keyhole just to be sure.

"Aaahhh~...! Do us some more, Leau~!" Aqua cries out.

"Mmrrrooowwwlll~.." Ellie meowed in complete bliss.

"You're doing very well to fill us up~!" Junie moans as she gropes her own breasts.

"Well we found them. Now how are we gonna get them?" Hana asked. "Create a diversion? Because they're under the aphrodisiac Sera got caught in themselves."

"Yeah, I remember. I had to snap her out of it. We could make noise to draw them out, maybe reroute the power from lights." Ariel stated.

"Or we could web them up from a distance." Hana suggested. "Anyone got any trip mines that would pull them at a wall or themselves to net them all up?"

"Don't you think you should've told us that beforehand?" Ariel asked the Chikorita.

"What? There has to be some vents around here somewhere, right?"

"So you actually brought those kinds of trip mines with you?" Sally asked, curious.

"Well let's look for some vents and set them up." Sera told them. "Good thinking Hana."

"Yes, and yes." The Chikorita then showed them the cylindrical objects with green disks having a white center which was the grapple.

Each of them split up to set up the canisters and once they were ready, they made some loud noises for them to hear.

"What was that noise outside?" Leau asked from inside the room.

"It sounded close by to here." Saur stated looking towards the door.

"It feels like someone wants to trap us." Venine replied, feeling suspicious.

"What are you gonna do?" Aqua asked, urging the succubi to continue doing them.

"Why don't you check the outside for us?" Leau suggested. "We'll treat you three with something special if you do~."

The three angels smiled and bowed respectively. "As you wish~!" They then head out the door.

When they do, Sera jumps at the sight of Aqua, Ellie and Junie. 'No! If they get in our trap…!'

'This is not good, what do we do?!' Ariel thought to each of them. 'Do we jump in to stop them or freeze them in place!?'

'We have no choice, knock 'em out quietly as you can!' Sera told them as she prepares an attack on them. 'I think I'll use Future Sight! No, that'll take too much time.' She takes a crossbow and equip Sleep Darts to the slot and fired at Aqua.'

"Ow!" The Oshawott yelped when she felt the needle. Her body felt heavy as she fell down asleep.

"Oof!" "Ouch!" Junie and Ellie yelped as well. They soon fell asleep as well.

'At least it was painless…' Sera thought of going to them but was then interrupted by a slash wave. "Ah!" she yelped from the strike, holding her shoulder. 'While that doesn't feel painless, at least it don't cut..!'

She heard footsteps to her right and turned towards the direction.

"I didn't think you girls had it in you to resort to such low tactics." A certain Shiny Samurott said.

"Ngh… What did you expect? A full on assault, fighting every succubi we encounter, making a large racket so everyone can be on full alert?" Sera asked. "Do you take me for an idiot?"

Leau gave her deadpan eyes as she showed her a sliced-in-half trip mine. "Yes."

"Well I'm not, thank you very much!" she stated, getting up and facing her. "And now you're going down!" She then prepared her bow.

But then Leau held up her hand. "Parley!"

"What the? Barley?" Sera asked, confused.

"It's sort of a pirate thing." Ariel said. "They're basically striking some kind of deal you can't turn your back on once that word is said out."

"Why would we want to make a deal with them? We outnumber them, we have the advantage." Hana pointed out, her rapier ready.

"Because we would dishonor the rules!" Ariel exclaims as she confronts Leau. "Alright, what is your deal, Leau?"

"We're willing to let your friends go back to Lovantis with you all." The Shiny Samurott stated. "Besides, their sex drives are too compatible for Valdora's aphrodisiac."

"Quite a generous offer you're giving us. What do you intend to get?" Ariel asked Leau.

"A test to see how strong the other angels are with you~." she answered looking at Ariel's group.

"A test?" Frost asked, getting suspicious, "What kind of test?"

"A challenge of course~." Leau states as she explains. "A test of sexual endurance~!"

"Oh, like an oil box match?" Sera asked.

"In a way like that, just with a twist. I want to see if you can last longer than us~."

"Yup, it's like an oil box match." Ariel muttered.

"So what's the object of the test? What do we have to do?" Frost asked.

"Each one of you from whoever three are chosen will get anally raped from behind all the while grinding on one each of our captives~."

"From that, we can expect that you've all got a lot of stamina. But what is our objective? Hana asked, looking suspiciously at the three succubi.

"We'll give you 4 mins to last and endure the pleasure before you pass out. And since there are five of you in total, you must pass 3 times to win."

"4 minutes divided by 5 of us, and then times 3…?" Ariel muttered as she tried to calculate it as she thought it was a trick question.

"If the 3 start at the same time, then chooses to continue immediately after with the next girl, the longest this could take is about 12 minutes." Sera answered.

Ariel did not understand as equations jumble around her head. "Uuuhhh…?"

'I worry about my friends' futures…' Sera thought to herself. "If we pass, we get our friends and we can go home without problems?"

"I suppose so, but we are villains after all and this is a high secure place." Leau said.

"We have our ways." Sally stated, tail wagging.

"What happens if we lose?" Hana asked. "Are we to be your sex slave collection as our wives?" she added, noting how they acted when they listened in.

"Well, something like that, yes. But we're thinking of taking Ariel to Opal." Venine said.

"Me?" Ariel asked, confused at that. "What for? Is it to have me join the dark side? Because those space war movies are over. Not to mention the new trilogy after the original one wasn't as popular to the fans."

"No no, nothing like that." The Shiny Samurott said, shaking her head. "Trekkie…" She whispered that last word out.

"So why do you want to bring Ariel to Opal? We already have the tournament planned." Frost stated.

"So our empress will have a chance to talk to her~."

She looks confused at that. "If she wants to talk to me, she can always call me though…" Ariel pointed out. "I'm not gonna ignore her calls… I'm not really… good at in-the-flesh conversations..."

"Good place to start then the way I see it~." Leau pointed out. "After all, there's a first time for everything like hanging out with your herm-mom for once~."

"Hmm, you're not wrong." Ariel stated, but looked nervous as she didn't had much interactions other than battles.

"Well that's about everything, deal? If not, we can battle it out here and make a ruckus~!" she offered.

"... Sigh, deal." Sera nodded.

"Great, pick up your friends and follow us~." Saur brightened up and directed them to their room.

"Whoa, when did you two get here?!" Sally got out, surprised. "The Shiny Samurott was the only one who came out!"

"We figured she found you and was about to meet up, then she talked about your test and waited, when Siren made the deal, we decided to surprise you, so there." Venine the Shiny Nidoqueen stated. "Now, let's get on with our little sex duel then~!"

Sera shuddered at seeing Venine. 'A shiny Nidoqueen… Haven't we seen enough Nidoqueens…?' The Kirlia shakes her head. 'Knock that off, you can't judge every Nidoqueen you meet. Be strong!' "Yes, we accept…" They picked up their friends and followed the succubi to their rooms. They saw how it was full of sex toys, dirty mags and plush toys.

"Wow, you're putting Mother Rafflesia and Petal to shame here." Hana said, looking at the stuff. 'Hmm… I wonder if they can somehow hear that from a distance and…'

*Meanwhile, somewhere else.*

"Ah… Aaah… Achoo!" Petal sneezed, as she was having dinner with her wife with Aqua's family.

Rafflesia sneezed as well when Petal did. "Ugh… Did we sneeze in our elbows if you remember the new hygiene rules of Co-"

"Let's not bring current world-problems here. Have some cold medicine." Blade said, passing some to them. "Why DID you two sneeze all of a sudden?"

"I have a feeling it's because someone's talking about us." Rafflesia stated, pouring some wine for the four.

"I may be an adult, but I don't really like alcohol."

"I'll pass you then." The Florges stated, filling the other's glass.

"You miss them, don't you?" Prima asked.

"Our children. They do keep in touch, but I do wish we can hug them again."

"I know, but they've grown up to the point of marriage." Petal reminded her wife. "Even if they're still young, they've changed so much."

"Um, this is a bittersweet moment, but it's time to switch back." Prima said, placing a hand to the left side and pulling the airship in view.


	8. Chapter 7: saving the Angels part 2

"Why did I just get that fourth wall breaking feeling?" Ariel wondered. "Anyway, so this is where it's happening?"

"That's correct, now discard your armors and show us your sexy bodies~!" Saur stated, clearly excited at the upcoming event.

Some of the angels felt uncomfortable when she said that. 'She's getting way too eager for this…' Sera grumbled.

Hana raised her hand. "I'm taking Aqua back while I face you, what's-your-name!" She points her index finger at Leau.

"It's Leau, nice to meet you, Angel Floral~." The Shiny Samurott greeted. "I presume you are Angel Water's wife?"

"That's right, alongside Angel Siren too!" she stated proudly, much to Sera's embarrassment. "But I'm her No. 1 Wife!" She boasted that last one.

'At least I'm more mature than you.' She thought as they all got nude for the succubi. "Arlight you three, we're ready for your sick little game."

"I'm sure you're already aware, but no angel powers. You gotta rely on your own strength to win." Leau said stepping forward. "I'll choose first."

'While a show is going on, I'm gonna call in for heavy artillery~...' Ariel thought as she activated a protocol in her smartphone from behind her back.

The Shiny Samurott examined the 5 angels looking for one to choose. She then noticed Ariel looking like she's hiding something like a child having something behind her back. "What's that behind you?"

"My smartphone." Ariel said bluntly.

"So casually!?" The others exclaim at her answer.

"Let me see it." Leau said, putting her paw out with the strict look of a mother.

Ariel looks down and mutters a few unintelligible words before the Shiny Samurott cleared her throat. "Now."

"Fine, here!" She gives her the smartphone. "I was only messaging my online friends on things."

"Any case, I'll hold on to it until we're finished. Back on topic, I'll choose… you." Leau said as she both confiscated the smartphone while pointing at Hana.

"Alright then." The Chikorita said, walking forward. "Now where are they?"

"Well… I'm actually afraid to answer that…" Leau said as she sweatdropped, going to get them.

"Why?" Sera asked.

"Usually, when we go see them…" Saur explained. "Well, ever since we drugged them with our aphrodisiac, Heart's Lure is what we called it, their sexual drives have gotten…" They all then hear moans from the three they are supposed to rescue being carried by an annoyed Leau. "Exactly that, and we've asked Valdora to tone down the addiction in the drug's effects."

"And yet they're still like this? Why don't you just lessen the doses you give them if she hasn't done them yet?" Sera asked in an annoyed tone. "They can't possibly still be like this after one shot."

"A few of us blame how they were raised before becoming angels…" Venine whispered in the Kirlia's ear.

"But I can only see Water being that, Psychic and Steel have better control." she pointed out.

Saur and Venine were silent and shrugged, saying and deciding. "Must be Water's fault then?"

"Pretty much." Frost stated flatly, surprising the succubi.

"Wow, that was… Ice Cold~! Am I right~?!" Saur stated, chuckling.

Everyone else was silent as a cricket sound was being made by a Kricketune in the corner.

"Oh burn…" Ariel grumbled with a facepalm. "Sometimes I wonder why your flame ports become redirected to your head areas when you evolve."

"Just how my evolution goes, and you get out of here!" Saur pointed to the bug-type that leaves. "I get no respect let me tell you. Well anyway, it's my turn now to choose," she stated, looking over the remaining one as Leau carries Hana with her.

"Alright, who's got the Mawile with Venine then?" The Typhlosion asked.

"Don't ask them, you're the one choosing." The Shiny Nidoqueen asked. "Plus, you had the Mawile, I choose the Espurr."

"They're the succubi version of Water, Forest and you." Frost whispered to Sera.

"Yeah… you're not entirely wrong about that…" The Kirlia whispered back, just then hearing Saur's loud voice. "You~! Come on down~! You've got yourself a date with Venine~!"

"Hey, who said you can choose for me?!" Venine asked, crossing her arms. "You're supposed to choose for yourself!"

"Call it an anniversary gift for Angel Siren~!" She grinned as she picked the Kirlia up and tossed her to Venine.

"What?! Why me?!" She yelped in surprised. "And how is this an anniversary gift for me?! Isn't there some sort of announcement or argument outside this world that said I won't have to face another Nidoqueen!?"

"And from that reaction, you got an easy one~. You're welcome~!" They shiny Typhlosion said, giving Venine a thumbs up.

"I wasn't cheering!" Sera shouted, only to hear claps and minor cheers from Sally, Frost and Ariel. "Why are you three cheering?"

"And now, who would be the lucky girl to take me on and save Angel Steel here~?" Saur challenged.

"Um… since this wasn't your choice, I'll just go back in line." Sera said, trying to walk back, only to get grabbed from behind and sandwiched by Venine and Ellie. "Mmmfff!" she muffled in response.

"Well then, who's gonna come up to face this fiery thicc babe~?" The Typhlosion teased, looking over the Flareon, Alolan Vulpix and Manaphy. She then stares at the snowy white fox. "I do have a thing for icy pups like you~..."

Frost blushes at the suggestion. 'She makes me nervous just how eager she is. Is this how all fire-types act? So passionately?' She stepped forward to her. "I-I accept then…" She muttered anxiously.

"Alright then~." Saur lifted Frost up and carried her and Junie together. "You two stay where you are~."

The white Vulpix nodded and looks at the Mawile. "A-Are you alright, Junie?"

She was staring at the Typhlosion with a wide smile and heart-filled eyes when she turned to Frost. "Teehee~... You look so sexy~..."

She blushes from the gaze and caressing she gave her thigh. 'She really is drugged badly even though it was only one dose…'

The remaining angels were left and looked at each other.

"Guess it's just me and this fluffy Fire Fox." Ariel said.

"What are we supposed to do?" Sally asked them before they leave to separate rooms. "Maybe find something for a Deus Ex Machina?"

"I guess.." Ariel stated, looking around a little. She then thought of saying out something for an object to appear in front of them conveniently. "What I wouldn't give for a noodle cart with fireworks right about now~!"

Sally decides to take a look around the room for a moment. "Is one supposed to appear with a succubus pushing it?"

They do start hearing something coming from a distance as they hide to peek. "Kinda dumb to leave us alone don't you think?" Sally whispered to Ariel as they try to walk out, but something blocked and electrocuted them slightly from the doorway. "Ah! Well that smarts!" 

They then look at the lines with a small sentence saying 'In case of attempt for a Deus ex machine or plot device in layman's terms.'

"So much for that. Guess we'll see how the others are doing." Ariel said, sitting on a couch. "Still, good thing I came in prepared prior~..."

"What do you mean?" Sally asked and remembered her confiscated smartphone. "What was on it?"

"Oh, just some kind of so-and-so I made sometime ago~..." Ariel said as she thinks how she'll be able to turn the tables on Opal and the others.

"Just hope Sera and the others hang in there…" Sally stated.

*With Leau, Hana and Aqua.*

"Hngh~...!" Hana cringed at the feeling of being thrusted in her anus while thrusting in her wife at the same time.

"Wow, she told me you were a tight one back here~." Leau stated, licking her neck, making the Chikorita shiver in unwilling pleasure.

"Aahh~... I'm so glad you came here~.." Aqua cooed lovingly as she nuzzled Hana.

"Aqua…" Hana muttered, feeling touched before the Oshawott said something idiotically perverted.

"Now we can make a lot of 'Haney' together from your beautiful vagina~!"

'I missed her idiotic perversion.' she thought while trying to calm herself from the lewd situation. 'We'll have to break them all out of their aphrodisiac control when we get back…'

Leau started to caress and rub Hana's belly as she goes faster.

The Chikorita giggled a bit at the rubbings "S-Stop~... I'm ticklish~...!" Her face was bright red from the arousal as she went and kissed Aqua. 'Remember me, Aqua… please remember…'

She murmured from the kissed as she embraced her Chikorita wife. "Hana~... make a lot of sweet love with me~... love that makes us do each other forever~..."

Hana blushes from the words as she place her hands at Aqua's heart. She then closed her eyes and saw the sparkly blue color being overshadowed by a purply globby substance. It was a sign that the aphrodisiac was stuck there in her mindset like glue. 'I'll need to focus on that later, right now I gotta focus on enduring them.' she thought feeling Leau going faster.

"Aaahhh~! Squeeze my titties~! Make them run dry of their milk~!" Ellie screamed from Hana's right.

She turned and saw Venine on her back, thrusting into Sera's rear as the Kirla suckled and squeezed her breast.

"Even Ellie is getting into her dose…"

"N-Nnaahh~..." Sera moaned from the Shiny Nidoqueen thrusting and holding her sides. "Y-You're big down there~..."

"Thanks, and you're so tight there~!" Venine chimed as she thrusts in deeper.

'J-Just gotta be calm. Go along with the pleasure, but stay relaxed and don't resist it.' she thought, moaning from it, but not getting too erratic.

"Kyyaaahhh~! Give something my jaws from my head to taste even more~!" Junie cried out, grinding and using her jaw mouth to lick both herself and Frost at the same time.

"Aauggh~! Y-Your tongue feels so limber~!" Frost muttered, feeling Junie licking at her nipples as well. She then felt a red hot poker slide into her buttocks. "H-Haaahh!" she cried out from the heat of Saur's member. "S-S-Sssooo waaarrmmm~!" She screamed out.

"Ahhh~... so cool inside, and so fluffy~.." Saur cooed, kissing her cheek. Her own cheeks burning red while her neck was glowing with a faint flare.

'She's not so bad, for a fire-type~...' Frost thought as she moans and gropes her breasts and twirl her nipples around the Mawile's, making the steel-type moan louder.

As the three groups were moaning, Ariel and Sally became warm and frisky from hearing their loud moaning from the other side of the room. "Whoa~... It's making me feel sexually wet between my legs~..."

"Sera told me that happens when one hears sexual moaning." Sally stated, blushing warmly as she felt her pussy leaking pre. 'I do hope they win, but I also want to have fun too~.' She then stared at the princess of the sea.

"Sally, I know it's tempting, but we should hold off in case they come after us." Ariel stated. Then she heard some guards shouting some things while shooting.

"Hey! What is some robotic fist doing flying around and blasting at us!?"

"Okay… It should be coming in 5, 4, 3…" Ariel stated as she posed like she was welcoming a hug for someone… but nothing seemed to have happened.

"O-Okay, a little ahead, 5, 4...3...2.." The Manaphy then spun around before sliding forward a bit like she was finishing a dance.

"Uhh.. Maybe they stopped it?" Sally guesses before they see a guard being knocked out by a flying robotic arm and a foot which equips itself on Ariel.

"S-See. Right on time!" Ariel said quickly as she posed again before asking after a few seconds. "... Where's the rest of it?"

*Meanwhile, back on Lovantis Training Grounds.*

"This is heavy!" Brio groaned carrying some bags. "Why do we have to help with manual work?!"

"It's all part of what it says in here, Brio-chan." Sakura explained. "Plus it can be fun in the tournament."

"Hey is this a public tournament or private? Do any of you know?" Ivy asked.

"No, why?" They answered before asking.

"Is it going to get sexual is all~." Ivy grinned.

"Couldn't we just water some plants?" Sakura asked, wishing that they would do something normal for once.

"Yeah, Ivy. Relax once in a while" Jeane said, hammering in some nails. "Maybe we could water your chest while we do that~..."

"Ahahahaha~... What are you implying?" Ivy laughed before shifting to an annoyed tone.

"You're just as whorish as Aqua is." Jeane stated. "Plus, you're a Grass-type, so you're part-plant, which must mean your breasts have got to grow like flowers~."

"Hey, thanks for the latter, but hey!' Ivy said before shouting those last two words out.

"Look, just try to relax a little." Alex stated, applying rope to supports.

Suddenly, they heard some loud banging with someone grunting and growling in frustration about it. They jolted and see what it was.

There was a Sharpedo Angel trying to keep the equipment door locked. "Darn lock, it's too fidgety! Of all the darn times she had to summon it..." She then heard a window breaking and flew a robotic shoulder to the sky. "Blast!"

"Do you need help?" Brio asked the shark. "Who are you, by the way?"

"Victoria. And sure." The Sharpedo answered. "I am Ariel's caretaker should her majesty, Neptunia, be hung up on her royal duties."

"Must've been hard on Ariel." Alex said, getting a drink of water.

"I have tutored her, bathed her, fed her, and even changed her diapers those days." Victoria said. "I'm also a master in roasting sarcasm."

"Like to hear some someday." Sakura chuckled, "Guess the robotic arm is Ariel's handy work?"

"Indeed. Young Mistress Ariel has powerful friends who aid her in her heroic battles." Victoria explained. "One of them being a wiz in technology."

"She had good teachers." Ivy stated, "I wish I can get a robotic arm."

"No, please don't." Victoria dryly suggested. "It would require your own arm… literally. And for your information, it is not a robot, it's-" Before she could explain, Sakura had picked the lock and opened the doors.

"Here, got it opened." Sakura said before something flew off to the sky and passed the pink Greninja, blowing her onto her bottom. "EEEKKK!"

"Uhh.. You do remember I was trying to keep it locked right?" Victoria asked her. "I only wanted to ensure that things won't become messy as how Mistress Ariel always, well…"

"I'm very sorry..." She stated, bowing. "Gomenasai… but what was that which flew away?"

"Yeah, it looked like a robot twice our size." Ivy said. "And I don't mean our bust size!" She said the last part to Jeane.

"It looked like a piece of an armor set." Jeane stated, shaking her head to Jeane. "I think it's not gonna be quiet in and out any longer."

"Hmm… Her Highness must think it is now going to be one of those movie-esque getaway scenes…" Victoria stated.

"I hate it when it goes from wanting to stealth it out, to ending the mission with flare and fireworks." Alex stated, shrugging. "Well I guess as long as they rescue Ellie, it'll work out."

"You know… Does Ariel almost remind you of someone we know in a way?" Sakura asked.

"Of who? Aqua?" Brio asked, confused. The pink Greninja nodded. "Oh, I understand… Aqua does tend to satisfy her sex drives more than completing the mission."

"But it looks like she intends to battle her way out, not satisfy herself in any way." Alex pointed out. "I mean, I doubt she would summon it so soon, and we know how her dragonic half goes out of control."

"Tell me about the time I was forced to pilot one of her custom jets to save her." Victoria mentioned.

The group sighs at this. "I just hope she doesn't cause trouble to this. Come on, we should finish up our task." Jeane said, picking up some bags.

*Meanwhile, back to Ariel and Sally.*

Ariel was lightly punching the wall with her un-gauntleted fist as she leaned her head on it too.

"Hey, what are you planning to do when your armor comes?" Sally asked, checked her time to see 3 minutes have passed. "I mean, they said the time limit is 4 minutes, and since no one's coming out for us, seems like we'll win."

Ariel was about to answer but then she heard a guard coming. She places her gauntlet and foot-guard in hiding in case they enter the door.

"I swear I'm hearing noises around here…" The guard said before hearing a knock from the door she just came from. Confused, she opened the door but there wasn't anyone.

"Huh?" The Lanturn was confused why there wasn't anyone at a knocked door. "Was this a ding dong ditch without the doorbell?" All of a sudden, she was hit on the head by a gauntlet hastily fused with a bunch of parts, getting knocked out. Its form was hidden behind something so it doesn't get discovered.

The parts then flew to Ariel piece-by-piece. "Great, oh wait!..." She quickly grabbed the face armor before it could reach her. "Oh, that was close~...!"

They soon hear the 4 minute timer set off near them.

"So what's the timer for?" Sally asked. "Oh wait, the 4 minute time limit they set." she remembered. 

"Yes, at this time, Sera and the others must have succeeded." Ariel stated. "As you said, if one didn't, they would come after us. Now the real question is are they gonna keep their end of the deal." She then looks at Sally staring at Ariel's now-covered torso.

"That is so cool~..." she said, looking over and feeling the armor. "Though it kind of covers you up too much."

"What do you mean?" Ariel stated before looking at her naked form being covered up by her larger armor. "Look, we'll need to focus, we'll have fun later." Ariel said, before hearing the door near the area wiggling before she turn the camo on. "Right now, it's time to rescue those three."

The door opened and showed Leau, Saur and Venine coming out, caring the exhausted angels out with them. "And they were doing sooo~... Well."

They were laid down on their fronts, sweating, panting and covered in cum. "Y-You… won't g-get away with…" Hana panted as she held Aqua close to her.

"What are you talking about?" Ariel asked, confused. "You never came after us after 4 minutes. We clearly won the bet."

"What bet?" Leau asked coyly before being stunned at the sight of the armored Ariel.

"Well if that's how you want to play, we're game~!" She quickly used a blue orb and launched them at the downed angels. "A rejuvenating orb~!" she explained as it activated on Hana, Sera and Frost. "I'm now conflicted in whether to allow you girls to do your thing or can I have my time to shine now?"

She then sees that there are guards approaching the room at their end. "Okay, one group fights the three succubis, the others hold off the ones coming our way~!" Ariel stated. "I'm just gonna make like this one big gal who has infinite strength that fended off a Roman army because she fell into some cauldron when she was just a baby."

"Huh?" The Angels and Succubi asked in unison, not knowing what she's talking about.

"Oh for Kyogre's sake, I'm just gonna punch every guard coming our way!" Ariel said before charging like a Tauros.

"You want to be in the spotlight, and yet you go after unnamed guards while leaving the previous season characters to deal with known enemy characters…" Frost stated, turning to Sera to see if she can see any logic in what Ariel's thinking.

"She almost reminds me of Aqua…" Sera said, sweatdropping. "Frost, go after Ariel and give her backup."

The Alolan Vulpix nodded as she decided to transform into her Goddess form. She grew taller and her tails sprouted into nine as her sword had an icy pale blue glow as her eyes opened with glowing intent. She then extended and enlarged her sword into a lance. "Feel my power~! Goddess Snow~!' Then she thrusted her lance on the ground, causing an icy rock to form out of thin air before exploding. "Magic attacks, am I correct?"

"Yeah." Hana answered as Sally fawned over Frost's form.

"Aaahhh~... You're just as majestic as ever, Frost~...!"

"Please focus on the upcoming battle Milady~." She said sweetly as she left to find Ariel.

"R-Right~." She stated as she joined Sera and Hana as they head into their goddess form. "Good luck~!" She then blew a fiery heart via air kiss for Frost.

'I feel like one of the co-writers forgot about what was said and had to correct something when the other pointed out. Something about sending Frost herself and not Frost and Sally~."' Sera thought to herself, but shrugged it off as they battled Leau, Saur and Venine. "Take this!" She shot a homing arrow at Venine. 'This time, I won't run away from any Nidoqueen!' She thought as her arrow split into clusters at her. The Poison type blocks the arrows to lessen the pain.

"Ha! You might want to change the modding of your shots~!" Venine mocked.

"As a matter of fact, I can!" Sera says as she changed her arrow mod from homing-cluster to homing-shell. "Like I wouldn't expect something like this~! Fire away!" She then shot her arrow and it managed to land a dent on her.

Hana was thrusting her Rapier to Leau, who was fighting with a scimitar. "Don't think I'll lose to you just because your sword is bigger!"

"Say that when you can hit me." She counted back as their attacks counter each other. "But don't think just because you're a Grass-type, same thing!"

"Really now~.." She then stabbed the tip of her sword to the ground, sprouting vines from the ground to bind Leau's arms and legs. "Good thing these can appear even through metal~."

The Shiny Samurott struggled as she thought to herself. 'I will never underestimate plants again if they can cause damage inside a structure!'

Hana charged her rapier before thrusting at the Shiny Samurott with lightning fast movements. Leau then tried blocking her attacks with her natural shell-plated armor. "Other than keratin, do you even know what are these shells of mine made of~!?"

"No time for a lesson!" Hana stated, as she summoned an energy ball from the tip of her rapier and thrown it at Leau. The energy ball then hit the Shiny Samurott, knocking her away.

"You know, even though I had Nidoqueen issues, I really had a lot of fun with our round Venine~. You enjoyed it~?" Sera asked teasingly, sword locking for a moment. It then opened a bit, letting off an energy-induced power-up.

"Heh, it was~. And happy you enjoyed it as well~!" Venine said, her own sword powering up. "Maybe you'll enjoy what I have planned for you more after I beat you~!"

"Maybe, but I'll have to pass, I gotta get my friends out~!" Sera said as she knocks her sword away, discard hers next and lay down on Venine with rapid-fire punches. "Ora ora ora ora ora!" she rambled.

"What do you think you're doing!? Mimicking some kind of fighting spirit that does the fighting for its master!?" Venine let out the punchline.

"It sounds fun when one does it." she stated, finishing with a forward punk, knocking her away. "ORA~!" She shouted as the Shiny Nidoqueen was knocked out cold.

Saur was swinging a club at Sally, who continued to dodged the Typhlosion's swings.

"Miss me~! Miss me~! Now you got- Oh wait, never mind." The Flareon said quickly before slashing at her. "Forget that last part I was going to say!"

"Hey!" The fire-type succubi got out, offended she didn't finish. "That would be a nice idea for me~!"

"Well if you did, this would take longer~. Maybe next time." she then slashed at her chest.

"Ack! Not at my tits!" The Typhlosion roared and decides to use Flame Charge at the Flareon to grab her.

'I'll get stronger due to my flash fire ability...' She thought to herself pondering what to do.

Saur was about to charge at the Flareon but then looks at Sera. The Gallade was watching the two of them, seeing if Sally could beat her on her own. The Typhlosion then got an idea and quick switched her move to a Quick Attack.

Sally was surprised and got hit by it. She was then brought into a bear hug by the Typhlosion as Saur has their breasts mash hard together, making the Flareon blush. "Eep! Hey, you were supposed to use Flame Charge!" she stuttered, arms flailing. "What was the point of looking at Siren before doing a smart move!?" she asked, feeling her soft skin.

"What can I say~? Just because I'm a milf, doesn't mean I'm blubber for brains~." Saur said before licking her lips. "Now, I believe you were gonna say that 'Now I gotta~...?'"

Sally blushes as she made a quick glance at Sera, "You just gonna stand there honey?" she asked, not out of worry, but curiosity.

"Well I figured that this is your fight and if I get in the way, that would be dishonorable." Sera said calmly. "You gotta win your battles."

"I see, in that case~.." Sally went and kissed Saur on the lips. While the Typhlosion was slightly surprised, she felt weaker for some reason as they kissed. She soon let go and gasped out of breath.

"Wh-What…?" Saur panted exhaustedly.

"You never had a draining kiss before~?" Sally asked, wiggling her hips cutely before she summoned a ball of spectral energy and launched it at Saur's face, knocking her out. "Guess that's one way to overSHADOW a bad date~!" She joked badly.

Sera smiled as she gently held her head. "Stick to being unbelievably adorable~." she stated, rubbing her head. "Now let's get our friends and find Snow and Sea~. Though, I think we should keep that drain kissing moment between you and me unless Frost doesn't mind?"

"Why? It's a pokemon move after all." She asked confused, trying to lift up Ellie.

"I wanna get a kiss from you girls too~!" The Espurr said, annoying the two.

"They really need to work on the lasting effect." Sera grumbled, as she picks up Junie and trying to keep her still. "Ease up Junie, we need to go home first."

"Oh, but we were going to make more love together~!" The Mawile excitedly, trying to rub the Gallade's folds as Hana was trying to keep Aqua from getting to her sexually.

"Haney~! Pleeeaaassse~!? I want to have babies with you now~!"

"Alright, this is going on for far too long!" The Meganium growled. "If you three don't be quiet, we're gonna not have sex with any of you for a whole month, and you won't do anything sexual either!"

The three froze, looking horrified and tries to tackle them for lust. "NNNOOO~!"

"You asked for it. Siren, chastity bands!" she told Sera, who took out three bands for them. "And for those who are wondering what these are~...!" She said as she somehow switched to a commercial break.

"Really? I'm the Guinea Zigzagoon?" Ivy asked, being brought here. "Hana, what are these things?" she asked in between the two.

"Chastity bands." Hana replied, who's wearing some cheesy suit. "Latest in Venus/Raffy inventions."

"Okay, what do they do?"

"Well theres are used to help angels train their restraint from sexual desires. So that you can focus on your task without lust taking over." Sera answered, slipping it on Ivy's arm. The band quickly tightens around her arm like a vice grip.

"I get that we can't give into our sex drives, but isn't this kind of… slave driving? And not in the hot way." Ivy asked with narrowed eyes.

"There are those who constantly forgos responsibilities for pleasure, so these were needed. Now try to pleasure yourself Ivy." Hana told her.

The Snivy squinted her eyes a bit more before reaching for her vagina. But then she felt burning pain as the band turned red in activation. "Ow. Ow… OW!" She yelped as she held her paw with her other one. "That hurt, and I didn't even feel any kind of pleasure with that pain.

"Well, don't worry about it then." Hana reassures before saying. "That means it's working. The band makes sure you're remembered about the band by making any attempts to pleasure you painful, even masochists can't enjoy it."

Ivy mumbled and tries to take it off, but the band hangs on tight. "Hey, it's stuck."

"Correct." Sera answered as she reached to take it off then, with success of it slipping off. "There you go." She said before petting her head. "These can only be taken off by the one who puts them on." She then winks at the camera as the scene switches back to the story.

Hana takes the bands and reaches for Aqua's arm before slapping it onto her. "Now don't even try to talk or rub yourselves." She said as the same was done for Junie and Ellie.

"I think we should knock them out." Sally suggested. "Does anyone know Sleep Powder?"

"They'll still do sexual stuff in their sleep." Sera answered. "But I suppose it'll keep them quieter at least." She started to sing the three a Lullaby.

The three felt drowsy from her singing and fell asleep. They breathed in and out softly in their resting forms.

"Now let's find the others before they wake up and I run out of Lullaby PP." Sera said as they rush to wherever Frost followed Ariel..

*Meanwhile with Frost*

The Alolan Ninetales walked passed some frozen pokemon she hit with blizzard. "Angel Sea?" Soon when she found her, Ariel was yelling out a battlecry while carrying a knocked out guard.

'I think someone's been playing too much MMORPG…' Frost thought, sweatdropping. When she approaches and tries to say something, Ariel quickly noticed her.

"Oh, there you are. Sorry for letting smash some blue balls. It's just that this armor hasn't been used for like at all and I wanted to let it be used for once."

"Well it is powerful, but we need to get going. Our friends should be getting our friends now." The Ninetales stated, putting her sword away. "Does that suit of yours need to charge its power source after use?" 

"Depends on how long I use it." she said as she puts the guard down and joins them. "And now it's at 60% battery percentage and still draining."

"Well let's get back now. No more reason to be here." Frost stated.

"I have a better idea when they get here~!" Ariel proudly boasted before seeing them come. "Oh, and there they are~!"

"Here you are, you two." Hana said, smiling. "Come on, let's get going to the spot." Then Ariel surprises everyone by carrying them all with her armor's immense strength.

"Whooaa~!" Sally got out excitedly. "You're not gonna make a dramatic movie budget escape, are you?"

"Why not~?!" Ariel said grinning before blasting off to the hallways to a press conference room. "I know where to escape~..." She said as she looked at the time.

"Well go for it Angel Sea~!" Sera cried out before wondering why she looked at her watch. "What's with the watch?"

"It means it's meeting time for Momma~...!" Ariel stated as she heads off to her destination, firing her boot jets from her armor.

She moved through some hallways and opened doorways as she gleefully moved through the air.

As Opal was speaking out her speech… "And in conclusion, I say nothing can possibly go wrong~."

Just as she finished, she heard the throne room door blasting opened with Ariel and her friends with her.

Then as everything went in slow motion, Ariel gave Opal a mocking gesture in front of her as they left, breaking through the window.

The Giratina was left speechless of the scene. She then twitched her eye and clenched her fist.

'That's what happens when you put something along the lines of possibly go wrong…' Minerva thought, working on her bow. "Want me to snipe them down, Your Highness?" She asked before she felt her arm stop her. She looked towards Giratina in wonder.

"No need… She just over-budgeted her mech-armor privilege…" Opal stated, letting Minerva go. "And you don't need to be so formal to me when it's just us you know, we're family after all~."

The phantom owl nodded as she went to check on the three who were supposed to keep the hostages in their place, only to see the three being out cold. "I can be a look out, make sure none try to mount a surprise attack." Minerva mockingly spoke recalling her talk with them earlier.

"Oh no, 3 is more than enough to handle any intruders." she spoke an answer they spoke before bringing them to the Empress. "We oughta need to have a talk with Valdora-chan too." she pointed out to Opal.

The Giratina nodded, not noticing one of her tentacles lifting a chair and smashing it. She jolted as she saw that and called it back. "Sorry, dragon-type blood." She sheepishly apologized.

"Stuff like this makes you look cute mother Opal~." Minerva winked teasingly, tickling her breasts with her feathered wings.

"Be careful sweetie, they may just wrap and have their way with you if not careful~." Opal said as they went off to go to heal the three.

*Back at the castle.*

Neptunia and Venus waited for the group to return around the training grounds. Soon enough, Ariel came in her armor carrying all the angels. "We're back mother~!" Once she puts her friends down, she still hovered and told the computer to, "Off power."

Instead of landing on the floor, she landed through it and crashed onto one of the sub-vehicles. Then she felt a robotic arm blast a fire extinguishment spray.

The Angels look down at her with confusion. "Did you mean to do that?" Sally asked.

"I've had my suspicions…" Ariel said weakly. "Being twice a normal Pokémon's size, my mech-armor always did look heavy…" She then looks at the sub-vehicle she crashed into. "That's not coming out of my allowance…"

Neptunia sweatdropped at that as she looked to all of them. "Well mission success, congratulations. I'd give it a… Rank C for over budgeting the escape as well as the cost for repairs to the vehicle and throne room floor."

"Hiya Ariel, guess who~?" Muse asked without showing herself. Her hips were also wet with a sweet hot smell.

"No way, Muse~! You're here?!" Ariel asked, getting up to see her. "Why are you sexually wet? That smell is familiar somehow? It smells like Joyce."

"You two know each other?" Hana asked, looking between the two. "If I'm gonna guess, it was through online gaming?"

"Yep, and we've been penpals ever since~. We try to visit every time we go to each other's home." Ariel answered, as Sera made a realization.

'So it was her…' she thought, putting up a smile. "So you're the one who told Ariel about my plushie collection~.." she said, walking towards her.

"You got that right, Sussy Siren~." Muse teased.

She didn't lose her smile as her eyes glowed pink, making Muse freeze in place. "So you're also the one who gave her that nickname too~...?" She asked while everyone else was getting nervous. Thankfully that all stopped when Aqua, Junie and Elle woke up, and started talking loud.

"WE NEED ORGASMS~!"

The Kirlia frowned at that as she turned toward the three for the moment. "I'll get to you later~.." Sera said, caressing her cheek before she goes.

They then lay them down in a bed and wonder how to break them out of their aphrodisiac drugging.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Hana asked them. "Mine is sexing them with true love."

"I say, reminding them of who they are?" Sera suggested.

"Don't know, oh hey you remember their first bonding love~?" Ivy stated, pulling up the tablet and then shown them a video of Aqua, Junie and Ellie mating together.

When Ellie noticed that, she tilted her head. "Wh-What…?"

"This was the first time they made love and became partners after that, it was so cute and Ellie had huge knockers~!" Ivy cheered. "Ooh~! And Venus told me that Ellie demanded she does not record them, but she still did with tiny hidden cameras~...!"

Then they all felt a mighty torrent of power radiating from nearby and turned and saw Ellie standing up, "RrrrrraaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhHHHHHH!" her eyes were back to normal and looking furious. "VVVEEENNNUUUSSS!" Her voice sounding both distorted and dark.

"Oh, you two gotten Ellie back to normal?" Venus spoke, being at the wrong place at the wrong time. "That's… great?.." she paused seeing Ellie enraged as the Espurr glared daggers with a minigun appear at her side, the motor starting to spin.

"Great job, gotta go bye!" The Arceus quickly spoke before breaking off into a run.

"Get back here, you lying #*%¥$&! I oughta &$ % you until &$%#€¥#^*!" Ellie said, continuing to spout a bunch of incoherent things as she chased Venus through the halls, firing a crazy amount of laser bullets as she chased her, trying to blast her good with her minigun.

The remaining angels were terrified of what just transpired, even Sera was freaked out.

"S-Shouldn't we go after her..?" Alex said shakingly.

"And become the next platter of Swiss cheese?" Jeane asked. "No thank you."

"Let's just leave them be." Sera said, trying to look calm, but her legs were trembling as they went to the Mawile with Sakura caressing her.

"Junie-chan~... D-Do you remember that time we talked about~...? The one with my sister…?" The Greninja asked, hugging Junie close.

Junie says nothing, but moans as she embraces her back.

"When I talked about it, I was scared and worried about what would happen when she comes.." she spoke as she rubbed her back.

Junie looked up at her and saw her crying. "S-Sakura…?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Please remember, the times we spent together, helping each other, loving each other~..." The pink Greninja muttered. "And… there's also my sister, Neoma…" She said that last part sadly and something sparked within Junie. "I need you now more than ever."

"Neoma…" The Mawile grumbled. Her eyes closed for a moment before opening again, going to normal. "When is she visiting? I oughta screw her badly for whatever abuse she gave to you!"

"Not sure yet, but I'm confident she'll visit before the end of this year… That said.." She hugged Junie tightly, "I'm happy you're back~!"

The Mawile hugged back and kisses her lovingly. "I'm sorry for worrying you…"

Ariel smiles at both them and the memory of pissing off the other Greninja. "I'm sorry about pushing that too." she added.

The two then looked at the Manaphy and laid down some annoyed eyes at her. "There are rooms where you can have privacy."

"I would… but Joyce had her sexy time with Muse." Ariel muttered, rubbing her arm. "We do have a total of four rooms though~." She mentions smiling.

Sakura smiled as she picked Junie up in her arms and carried her off. "Good luck with Aqua, Girls~!"

"Thanks, they'll need it." Ariel said as she saw Sera and Hana holding them close, trying to bring her back.

"Aqua! Stop trying to want it and for once in your life, resist it!" Sera stated, who was holding the Oshawott from behind.

"But I've always wanted it and I still wiiillll~!" The Oshawott whined as she struggled to masturbate.

"It's those whole lustful desires and your lack of control that caused problems in the first place!" Hana pointed out, pressing at her front. "Remember that it caused a rift between you, Sera and your friends?"

"Waaah…! I did get something good and bad out of it though!" Aqua just cried but still gropes her wives.

"The point is that because of your lack of control, you nearly lost everything in wanting what you desire!" Hana stated, blushing from the groping.

"Aqua, do you even have a brain!?" Sera asked angrily. "Because from everything you do before and would afterwards, you don't have a single cell of both halves! Neither basal nor ganglia!"

Aqua froze in place and all before twitching her eye.

"It really does make me question how an sexualized idiot like her even made it to middle school." Hana said, rolling her eyes. "It was probably just plain dumb luck and snucked-in answers." she guessed, rubbing the back of her neck.

Aqua looked down and felt a dark aura flare up inside of herself. Hana and Sera looked down at her when they noticed that. "You… tches…" She said in a broken but angry voice.

"Huh?" Sera asked, not catching that.

What happened next was Aqua making an explosive transformation of a glittery purple and dark blue light that blew them away. Both Hana and Sera grunted from the impact as they shook their heads to clear the daze. "What in the?" Sera groaned from the the pain.

When they look at her, to their shock, Hana and Sera saw what they never saw before in their lives.

Aqua was in her Samurott form, but not in the way they expected.

"I've tried so hard for you…! I did my best…! But it is and will be never good enough!" Her voice became distorted and her eyes glowed a feral yellow.

"What the?" Brio stuttered, "I thought only hi-level succubi can turn others into one?!"

"Uuuhhh…" Hana stuttered, sweating like a Tepig in panic mode. "H-Has a-anyone asked h-h-how M-Mother R-Rafflesia turned into one in t-the f-f-first place…?"

They turned to the Chikorita in confusion and that made her frustrated. "Seriously!? Nobody ever heard or studied how angels become a succubus!?" She shakes her head and sighs. "When one's desire for lust and pleasure overwhelms their desire for love, they could turn into succubi. Either that or as we're freaking seeing today, their negative emotions overwhelm them!"

"And you didn't consider telling us beforehand?!" Jeane asked back in return as Aqua goes toward the Chikorita and Kirlia.

"Funny enough, I'm not surprised this happened…" Sera stated, getting up before getting dropped on the floor again by an energy wave by Aqua.

"Of course, you aren't! Smartypants Sera always knows the hard parts of studies!" Aqua darkly yelled.

"Well with the way you act, most pokemon wouldn't be surprised with anything that happens to you." Hana pointed out before noticing her armor looking sharper and hornier in the literal way. Aqua's broadsword then looked like a wide katana with jagged shark teeth. "I suppose we do need some physical therapy. You in Sera?"

"Oh, you so admit you aren't any better yourselves?" Sally asked with some mumbles.

"Everyone has their own struggles Mistress Sally." Frost pointed out. "Of course, Hana was the Princess of Rape and Sera had once led Aqua and her friends into one Nidoqueen the first time she became an Angel."

"Yeah, we all made mistakes we regret, though it takes Aqua longer to realize what she's done." Sera stated getting up, "You all go and get some rest, we'll take care of this."

"Well, don't blame us if we won't feel like talking to you for Aqua." Sally said as they left.

'If you only know how she acts…' Sera thought to herself as both she and Hana went to their Angel forms. "Aqua, I'm sorry for some to all of the hard times we've been through. I won't justify my mistakes." she stated, getting her sword out. "But I'm willing to both admit and learn through them, something you seem to struggle a lot."

"Yeah, you've been and still are showing that you're trying to grow!" Hana agreed with Sera. "But you always continue to make the same mistakes over and over again, it's tiresome!" She then sighed. "And yet I can't blame you as we weren't looking after you before you three got yourselves kidnapped." Hana stated, tapping her rapier on the floor. "I'll admit that was my own fault with Sera's."

Aqua simply ignited her sword with purple glitter flames.

The Gallade kept her sword firm, but not getting into stance yet. "I get there are times when I can be uptight and stuff, but I already know that I'm not perfect and will make mistakes, as we all do, but we need to learn from it and do our best to not repeat it. You can too." she encouraged her.

"Yeah, let's not fight, Aqua…" Hana said to her. "Just snap out of it already. We're here for you and you're not a clod. Alright?" she stated, waiting to see what she'll do.

Aqua did nothing but readied her sword but then shivered and sniffled. She looked at both of their eyes and collapsed onto the ground, sword laying down. "I-I just w-wanted to be… loved for who I am…" she sobbed.

"We do love you for who you are, but there are times where you can do that, and times were you need to let up a little." Sera said, "For arceus sake, you went succubi form with Venus visiting Lovantis! What do you think would happen if she caught you like this?!"

"I would help explain how Hana and I talked about it! Aaahhh!" Venus shouted as she was still being chased by Ellie who now fired missiles at her.

"You %#^%# liar, you!" Ellie shouted about her lie years ago.

"Even so, you constantly make mistakes! Doesn't it bother you at all that me and Sera weren't shocked or surprised this happened?!" Hana asked, looking sad. "Are you fine with needing to be helped all the time, and not growing from your mistakes? Because I'm not okay with that."

"You girls…" Aqua sniveled as they went to her slowly.

"We said this before, but please have control over your lust and desires. Because if not, you will lose not only your angelhood, but what made you who you are." Sera said, reaching out a hand alongside Hana. "We love you, Aqua. Do you love us too~?"

The Samurott looked at the two of them before she embraced them, her armor and weapon reverting back to normal. She then cried onto their shoulders.

Hana and Sera patted her back to comfort her. "Shh… it's alright~..." they spoke comfortingly to her. They then kiss her lovingly on the cheeks and her lips.

Aqua still felt bad about what she did and what she might've done. 'Is my lust really that out of control?...'

'More like your emotions need to be kept in check.' Hana answered. 'I just hope this doesn't get you in serious trouble. I know what Venus said, but there are rules.'

"You say that, but I feel like I should change the rules sometime! Ellie! Don't bring in a tank in heeerrreee!"

'Yeah, but the other Guildmistresses might disagree.' Sera thought getting up. "I better calm Ellie down before she possibly destroys the castle. See you later." she said, heading to where the commotion is.

Hana nodded and looked at Aqua with a sympathetic face. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Aqua nodded and hugs her. "It's not because of the Heart's Lure… I want comfort from you… I'm really sorry that I didn't consider your own feelings after my night with Sera…"

Hana hugged her back. "I know in certain circumstances, it's easy to think of certain pokemon you know, just think about me as well. Don't leave me out in your thoughts. I won't mind Sera being in your life too though." She then kisses her softly in the lips before gently pinning her down in bed.

"And I'll also see to it that I do control when I'm sexual and when I need to tone it down." She stated, kissing back. "I love you so much, Hana~..." Aqua then rubs Hana's back.

"I love you too Aqua~." she hums from the rubbing.

Little did they know, Ariel was hiding from the potted plants in their room. 'I so want to get in their sex…' she thought seeing them soon relax and cuddle. 'Though it seems they want to relax tonight, can't blame them for what we saw and heard.' She then tries to sneak out from here but was enticed at their makeout session.

"I'm exhausted from both all the torture that Leau put me through…" Aqua muttered.

"From what I gathered, she didn't hurt you that way. Just sexed you constantly because you asked." Hana pointed out. "Do you need a massage on the back then? I promise not to do the backdoor around you."

"Yes, please." Aqua said as she rolled on her back. "Can I get a peppermint oil rub?"

"No problem~!" Ariel suddenly appeared and presented them a bottle of peppermint oil.

"Thank you. But privacy next time?" Hana asked, a little annoyed at Ariel's peeping. "O' Princess of the Sea?"

"Sorry, I'll leave you two alone." Ariel said, quickly slipping out. "Have fun while you can, O' Princess of Rape." She mocked slightly.

Hana lightly pouted at the term as she got the oil and motioned Aqua to roll on her back.

"Huh? I thought you were going to apply it on my back? Besides, it aches…" Aqua said.

"Oh, right. I wasn't paying attention at the moment." she stated, motion Aqua on her belly once more. "Where does it hurt on your back then~?" She asked with a silky tone.

"Mostly on my upper part." Aqua said. "As for the bottom areas, no sexuality requested, Leau had taken advantage of my masochism via that Heart's Lure aphrodisiac."

"Right, I'll be easy." Hana said as she applied some oil to Aqua's back and started pressing to her back. "Though sometimes it takes roughness to push away the bad feelings go away, right~?" She winked as she applied more pressure there.

"I don't mind more pressure, just nothing sexual for now okay?" Aqua asked as she stretched her limbs painfully and exhaustedly.

"I hear you." Hana said caressing her neck. "I'm very glad you're not seriously hurt~..."

"Well, think back on gym class when we had to run around the school fields seven laps…" Aqua replies. "I could feel my feet ache from the past soreness just thinking back on it…"

Hana nods as she kisses her cheek as she massages her shoulders and arms. "I love you Aqua~."

Aqua blushed and nuzzles her affectionately. "I love you too, Haney~..."

The Chikorita giggled. 'It's so cute when she calls me Haney~.' She then continues to massage her while the others are doing their own things.


	9. Chapter 8: Tournament Setup and Training

The Angels were finishing the final touches to the event with Aqua, Hana and Sera making some ice sculptures for decorations.

"Does the goddess sculpture's butt look too big?" Aqua asked as she was about to put away her scalchop.

"Maybe we can trim it a little." Hana said, using her rapier to help. "Speaking of Goddesses, how is Junie and Ellie? It wasn't too bad right?" she asked Sera, who was using her sword to adjust the hips.

"Well, Junie and Sakura are reconnecting with each other. Ellie, however… Well, Venus is surprisingly bandaged all over. No bullet holes fortunately."

"That's what she gets for lying and deceiving someone for years. But is it really that bad for Venus?" Brio asked and soon got her answer when they saw the Arceus approaching.

"'Tiny hidden cameras', I said. 'They'll never notice', I said." Venus said as she was limping in bandages and crutches. "Why does it have to slip out by an angel…?" she said while a sad violin song sounded by Jeane nearby. She then looks at her annoyed, but intrigued. "I didn't know a bruiser like you can play a violin?"

"Everyone's got to have a hobby." Riolu stated, tuning it before continuing it.

"You play it very well~." Ivy stated, tightening some sand bags with vines. "By the way… do you really think watering my chest would make them grow just because I'm a plant snake?"

"Let them grow at their own pace…" The Riolu stated as they left and the three saw Frost and Sally carrying food to the stands. "Also, Venus can heal fast. No need for her to get all dramatic."

"Good morning Frost, Sally." Aqua greeted with a smile.

"Good morning to you too, Aqua~." Sally said as she hugged the Oshawott. "Are you alright?"

"I am, I'm also sorry I got you and everyone else worried about what happened. Especially how both Hana and Sera went to lengths to save me too…"

"You sure cause a lot of trouble despite being the heroine of the first season…" Frost said, crossing her arms. "You sure you're gonna be okay?"

"I will, don't worry." Aqua said. "And Sally, what Sera was saying wasn't without merit. I shouldn't have been letting myself go that much that I considered letting it overwhelm. Don't take it too hard."

"I suppose so. Though Ariel has a bit of a problem almost like Sera's." Sally said.

"Like what?" Sera asked.

"Well, you always get irritated by Aqua and Ivy's tendencies to be hot or do something hot." Sally said. "Ariel gets irked herself when it comes to her family connections. I heard some get strokes from their anger problems, so you need to be careful and find alternative ways to deal with it."

"Well, that's the difference between me and Ariel." Sera said to her. "Ariel's got a pride problem. What happens to me is different, I have an idiot problem." she explained.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot!" Aqua yelled.

"You do idiotic things though… A lot." Frost pointed out. "The fact that you had regained your senses from hearing that you have no brain, turning to a succubus knowing full well Miss Venus is visiting proves so."

"Frost, I get you're an ice type, but come on." Hana stated. "Let's be thankful it didn't get worse than what it got to."

"I know." The white fox nodded. "Still, how exactly did you turn into a succubus by your own will?"

"Well we all know high corrupted Succubi can do that, but you can also do so if you lose control of your negative emotions." Hana stated, "Only my mother knew about it at the time and kept that a secret so I can't blame you all too much."

"Well in that case, just be more careful. If you keep slipping up, even Venus can't protect you from being expelled."

"On an off topic, I've developed some possible names for our future children Sera~!" Sally stated.

Everyone perked up, especially Sera, Aqua and Hana. "Whoa, that's kind of cutting it to the chase…"

"I was thinking of Sora for an Eeveelution, Yabuki for an Alolan Vulpix, though I was wondering do you have one for a Ralts?"

"Well…" Sera thought as she placed her hand on her chin. "I guess I could go with Emilia…?"

"Emilia?" Aqua asked, curious.

"It means to 'excel' in Latin. So I would like my child to be able to keep rising forward, even further than I can go. Through that doesn't mean I'll drill her hard of course. Does that sound silly?"

"No, it doesn't. In fact, it would sound just like you~." Aqua complimented.

"I agree, it's a fine name." Frost nodded. "Perhaps you two would love to tell us your ideas for naming your daughters?" She asked Hana and Aqua.

"Well for a Chikorita, her name will be Rika." Hana answered.

"I think an Oshawott named Nene is a good name~." Aqua answered as well. "By the way, it would be pronounced as 'Ne-Ne', so she would sound and be cute like me~!"

'I get it, anyone would pronunce it as 'Nā-Nā' otherwise...' Sera thought.

"By the way the tournament… is it like how it is in fighting games or is it Angels/Succubi style?" Aqua asked, not having heard the details yet.

"Think of it like a Tenkaichi Budokai (Martial Arts Tournament) from Dragon Ball." Ivy said.

"I stopped playing those games as there were too long gaps and I was too young to really get invested in them." Junie stated. "But basically it's a normal fighting tournament game. There are the brackets and branches on which the winner from the previous fights, fights each other." She explained.

"Okay, but wait, wouldn't that mean we may have to fight each other?" Aqua explained. "If the finals have two angels or two succubi fighting each other…" she twiddled her fingers.

"Nice catch on that, but don't worry." Sera assured. "It's split into two teams. Angels and Succubi. Each member battles the other where the fainted team gets switched out by the next member. We battle until all of the opponent's teams are defeated." she explained. 'What does that sound so familiar?'

"So it's like a squad vs. squad? Whoever's team has the most conscious members will win?" Hana asked.

"No, the one who beats all members first will win." Sera cleared up. "It's like this one medieval game in the first phase of the final stage where you have to heal your soldiers to keep fighting the opposing team. Just set to one on one as opposed to everyone battling."

Aqua and Hana nodded as they listened intently. "Yeah, we get it now."

"We just got to make sure that Ariel won't lose control of her dragon-side." Ellie answered, tasting the punch she and Alex made. "On a small note, this drink tastes really nice~."

"Glad that it worked out, also don't you think you went too far with Venus?" Alex asked. "I know what she did was wrong but…" They turned to look at Venus struggling to get up stairs.

"Hmph." Ellie scoffed. "It's her own fault for hiding it after all these years!" She stated while seeing the Zorua's concerned expression and softened a little. "It's not that I won't ever forgive her, just not now, not yet..." she then looks at Aqua, remembering how she helped her through with her big bust problem. She smiled at that memory as they made more punch for others. 'When this is over, Alex and I are gonna ask for a date with Aqua and Hana~...'

Sera was finished with her stuff. "I'm gonna go find Ariel so we can discuss Opal."

"Speaking of which, how is she gonna come here?" Hana asked. "Or is she busy making love with one of her comrades to gain sexual strength?"

"You're talking about Opal coming here right?" Sally asked, confused at the questioning.

"We'll find out one way or another.." Frost said, blushing brightly as Sally was fluffing her tail.

"Sometimes, I wish my fur would not stand so much… I think I need Sakura's help with her frubble." The Eevee said about her own tail.

"Why, I think your fur looks so fluffy~." Aqua said, holding it and rubbing it against her face.

Sally blushes and stares at Aqua's new top she bought from Lovantis. "Thanks, the top looks cute too."

"Thanks Sally~." Aqua smiled. "It's both revealing and modest at the same time~." They all were adding the finishing touches to the stage. "Remind me so I'll get bopped yet again for my forgetfulness, but what's the stage for again?"

"The tournament dummy." All the angels told her in unison.

"Oh, but I don't see how it's for the tournament." Aqua said. "Is it for a dance first?"

"What tournament doesn't have a stage for where one battles?" Frost stated. "It's natural for there to be a stage for battle arenas."

"Ohhh." Aqua nodded. "I see."

'Her naivety is endearing in a way…' Frost shook her head and looked around for Ariel. "Has anyone seen the princess lately?"

"Might be helping her mother with something in the castle." Brio answered. "Either that or is she having a threesome with her and her girlfriend?"

"Either way, let's leave it to Sera~." Ivy stated. "And I think we're done now." She said as they looked at their completed work on the stage. "Alrighty then~! How much longer until the tournament?"

"Sure they'll make an announcement when it's about to start. Guess we got free time." Hana said as she took out a picture of the tournament date prior to escaping Opal's airship with their friends. "Let's have some fun then~. We could have a good time in the spas or hot springs~?"

"Let's do a spa. It's been awhile~." Ivy suggested. "If you three are up for some sexy good time after being rescued~?" She winked at Aqua, Ellie and Junie.

"Uhh.. Maybe later on, we're still reeling from all the sex we got from those succubi." Junie stated. "Perverted as this sounds, but we'll simply at least take shameless photos."

"Fair enough, but I am glad you all are okay." Ivy said, going to embrace the three gently. "Maybe we can roleplay as well~?"

"Miss Ivy, please be more considerate." Frost asked her. "Acting as if in a random scene some random enemies have the upper-paw might still involve shameless masturbation."

"Alright, alright, nothing other than shameless photos." she stated with a sigh as they all headed off. "Killjoys…" she mumbled as they passed the royal bedroom of Neptunia where some moaning is heard.

Sera was nearby blushing, 'I suppose it can wait.' She ran towards the girls. "Hey, wait for me! I'm coming with you all!"

Meanwhile, in Neptunia's bedroom, the queen was in a three-way tribadism with Ariel and Joyce. The Mesprit was teasing and patting Ariel's butt like a bongo drum. "Pat pat pat~.. So jiggly~. You're like gelatin~!"

"Aaah~... You bet your sweet sex I am~!" Ariel stated cutely as she got a text from Aqua. 'Everything's done, so we're heading to a spa~. Have fun. XOXO Aqua~.' "Oooh~..! I wonder if they'll do one of their famous shameless 'enemies humiliating the heroines' roleplays~?"

"After what happened, I would want a day of sexless moments to rest and recover." Joyce said. "At least for me. But I suppose just one roleplay for ourselves if that permission is granted provided I would play as the villainess~?"

"Of course~." Ariel said, caressing her hips. "Mother, since I'm the helpless heroine, I don't suppose you would like to follow Joyce in her villainess role?"

"If that's what you want, I will~." she nods. "Now then, what shall this scenario be all about~?" Neptunia asked.

Ariel thought of an idea as it clicked to her. "Angel Sea getting her whole body tickled and climaxing~!"

As on cue, Neptunia started to tickle her while Joyce held her down so she couldn't move.

"Eeeheehee~! Kyaaah~! That tickles~!" Ariel giggled at her mother's ticklish onslaught.

The Mesprit smiled at Ariel's face. 'Aww, she looks so cute~.' She thought, nuzzling at her cheek and face. "Heheh~. Would you look at this~! Angel Sea at my mercy as she submits to her ticklish doom~."

"Noooooo~..." Ariel cried out as she felt Joyce lightly playing with her antennae. "I'm gonna melt at all this wiggling on my private parts~!"

"Really~? Even from this~?" Joyce took out a feathered prod and gently pressed it at Ariel's vagina. "Soft and fluffy, isn't it~?" She then moved it around her pussy some more.

Ariel giggled from the ticklish feeling, feeling her face being caressed and stroked by Joyce. "Eeep~! D-Don't do this to me, please~...!"

"I can't~! You're too adorable to resist~." Neptunia continued to tickle around her daughter. "Angel Sea, prepare to cum via the tickling sensation~!"

The Manaphy tries to break free, but the Mesprit's hold keeps her from moving so much. "Hahaha~! You have no chance, Angel Sea~. Your humiliation from the tickling is at hand~!" Joyce mocked.

"Ahahahaaaaaah~." she cried out loud as her juices were sprayed out. She then panted and moaned as Joyce licked her orgasmed cunt.

"Sweet~.." she stated, nuzzling her cheek. "You taste like blue velvet~..." The words Joyce said sparked Neptunia's thoughts, the older Manaphy remembering her own 69 with Opal. Neptunia made a small sad smile at that memory. 'I hope everything works out in the end.'

***Meanwhile with Ivy and Jeane***

Out in the city, the group split up to explore more of the city as a Snivy and Riolu found themselves a cozy café. "That was some spa Lovantis had, wasn't it~?" Ivy said and asked as she sipped her Lilligant Floral Tea.

"It was an enjoyable experience." Jeane stated as she sipped her own Eevee Late. "Taking lewd pics of your best friend~. Are you really her childhood friend~?"

"Hey, Aqua enjoyed lewd things as much as me~." Ivy pointed out with a wink. They then giggled together and noticed a Mimikyu in red staff clothes walk to them with a smile along with their food.

"Are you enjoying your time in Poke-café~?" the Mimikyu asked as she handed them their Fluffy Eevee Pancakes and Decorated Alcremie Cupcakes.

"We are, it's very quaint and cozy~." Jeane stated getting the pancakes. "No offense, but why do everyone of you Mimikyus choose a Pikachu look for… you know?"

The Mimikyu was silent for a moment before answering. "I don't like to talk about it." She then whispered to her. "Besides, you wouldn't like what you see underneath my cloak…!"

She jolted from the last thing as she relaxed back to her seat. "Alright." She then saw Ivy with a pale look when the Mimikyu's true form was brought up more or less. "It's okay, we're dropping it." she assured the grass type. Ivy felt relieved as she once saw a horror movie about a Mimikyu being the main villain and the cast seemed to have gone through lengths of enduring their unhooded selves on camera. She takes a long sip of the tea to calm her nerves.

Jeane and Ivy then heard some noisy whistling and saw a Vivillon with Marine Pattern wings. She was enjoying a Dugtrio Sandwich trio on her plate. Ivy took a look at the café name and saw a message under it.

(For those who are wondering about the café food, they are all from Pokémon Café Mix.)

Which ironically was on the plaque above the cafe's name. They then gave each other a questionable look before hearing someone entering the café aggressively. They looked towards the entrance and saw who was entering. An angry Volcarona Succubus was seething with a wrathful aura around herself.

She walked towards the waiter of the café who is a Mienfoo. "Good afternoon, can I take your order?" But her answer was a rude push.

"I would like to order the one henchwoman back into my nest, right now!" She grumbled as the fighting type backed up a little.

"Hey, lady! What is buzzing your beehive?" Ivy cried out, walking towards the Volcarona who simply grabbed her tail with one hand and ignited it with the other hand. "Aaahhh!" Ivy cried out in pain as she ran around, her tail on fire. "Put it out! Put it out! PUT IT OW-HOW-HOW-OOOWW-UUTT!"

Jeane grabs the Snivy by the tail and shoves her tail in some Swablu Shaved Ice she grabbed from a Sobble staff member. "Aaahhh~..."

"So… a grass type walks towards an aggressive acting fire-bug type.." Jeane said, looking at her flatly. "What was your plan exactly?"

"Um… Telling off the mean flame moth lady?" Ivy answered sheepishly while looking at her partially singed tail.

"Now tell me what I'm thinking about you right now?" Jeane asked her with an annoyed glare in her eyes.

"Uuummm… Disappointment?"

Jeane sighs as she turns to the Volcanrona. "Still, what happened to her?"

"Anyone else want to talk me off?" The Volcanrona cried out and got no response from anyone, especially the Vivillon who was shaking at her table. Everyone just went back to their thing, hoping she would leave. The Volcarona then noticed the Vivillon and growled. "There you are!"

"F-Firefly? What's the matter?" the bug type asked shakingly.

"Don't act as if you don't know, you traitor!" She snarled, pointing her sword at her.

"W-What are you talking about?" She cried out as Jeane and Ivy looked at each other and nodded, sneaking out from a window. They then hear someone else shouting.

"STOP!" It was the Mimikyu staff member. "No fighting unless you want me to disrobe myself!"

Firefly looked towards the Mimikyu staring towards her. "You think flashing at us is gonna make me stop!?"

The Mimikyu glared harder and spoke through her microphone to the speakers around the cafe. "Please look away, close your eyes and cover your ears, everyone."

Everyone did exactly as she said as the Mimikyu grabbed at her cloth and pulled it off of herself.

Ivy and Jeane were outside and out of sight as they touched their angel charms and went to their goddess forms. "Time to get busy!" They said, but when they were about to re-enter the cafe, Firefly just walked out in an angry huff.

"Tch, what a nuisance. You can't stay there forever!" She yelled as she flew off.

Ivy and Jeane were confused, so they peeked in to see what happened and saw the Mimikyu putting her robes back on. Everyone clapped and thanked her for the intervention. The Mimikyu then went to the Vivillon and patted her back. "You're always welcome here to stay~."

"A little let down, but at least no one's hurt." Jeane said, shrugging with her arms. "What a waste of love energy, huh?"

The Serperior was whimpering with tears in her eyes. "B-But we went in goddess form… And my boobs are big for battle…!"

The Lucario sweatdropped at the scene, "Well look at the bright side, it proves your breast will grow bigger than they are now~."

"But only in my angel for-hor-horms…!" Ivy whined as she groped them firmly.

"No, they'll grow in time." Jeane stated as she tried to stop her, only for Ivy to embrace her and whine. "Ivy, easy. Don't hug so tight." The Lucario comforts the crying Serperior. "You just need to be patient."

"Sniff… sniff… y-you think so..?"

"Of course, just quit crying so much please?" she said. "So we can go back into the café and finish our meals?"

Ivy nods as they revert back and enter the café.

Reverting back, gets their clothes back on. "I love you, Jeane." Ivy said.

"I love you too, Ivy." The Riolu said, kissing her forehead.

As they re-enter the café, they wonder about the Volcarona. 'What a hot-headed woman. What's her problem?'

***Meanwhile with Aqua.***

Aqua was getting a good massage from Sera and Hana.

"Aqua, when you said you wanted a massage, we meant going to a spa." Hana pointed out.

"I thought we've just gone there?"

"Yeah, so why do you want another massage?" Sera asked.

"I just like my back being pressed." The Oshawott stated with a smile. "I'm a masochist, but I'm still at my limit of the tensions and all."

'At least it's nice and quiet so far.' Sera thought to herself. 'Too much Angel activities lately.' She then presses down the upper right side of her back, making Aqua moan in relaxation.

Hana responded by pressing down on Aqua's left. "Here's some pressure on this side for you, lover~."

"Hmm~.." Aqua murmured as she saw a picture of Lucky in a cup. "Lucky-chan…" she muttered sadly. "I wished I brought her with me… maybe ask Venus to bring her along… I miss her."

"But she's already here. But yeah, I miss Luna as well." Sera said, bringing a photo of Luna sitting on her head.

"You two aren't the only ones." Hana said. "Pochy-chan is being taken care of Mother Rafflesia and I wonder how they're being treated?

"I'm sure they're well. My sister is looking over my Purrloin." The Kirlia said while sweatdroping. 'I hope she isn't playing with her stuff and hiding them.'

***Meanwhile, back at home with the pets.***

Blade was brushing Lucky's hair while holding her to keep her still for it. The Espurr kitten was adorably purring as she licked her paw like any cat would.

"Aww, she's precious." The Samurott cooed and looks at her pregnant wife. "Isn't Lucky-chan precious, Prima~?"

"Of course, fluffy kittens are so adorable~." Prima said, fixing a little food for her when she finishes. Once she sets her pet plate, Lucky curiously looks at her bulged stomach.

"If you're not hungry, I can save it for later." Prima assures, ticking her chin.

'No, I want it!' Lucky said in her thoughts as she leaped for the plate and digged in.

Prima perked up and curiously scratched her head. "Did you say something, Blade?"

"Nope, must've just took a moment to think." Blade said, rubbing Lucky's back. 'Hey, Lucky-chan. Can cats see ghosts?' The Samurott thought curiously at that.

Lucky perked up herself and thought to herself. 'How long has Mommy Blade been hanging with Aqua's psychic friends?' she looked up towards her with her feline eyes. "Meow?" She asked.

Meanwhile at Sera's home, an orange-haired Kirlia was looking around her room for something while a Purrloin was looking at her curled up on the bed. "Oh, Luna is here."

She paused to pet the purrloin's head, feeling her soft, purple fur. Luna purred softly and moved a little, still fast asleep.

"She's cute, I can see why sis wanted to keep you." Lucia stated as she went back to look for something. "Where's my Furret Keychain though? I know it's usually right here." Soon she heard a meowing yawn near her. 'Sounds like Luna's waking up. Hmm…' She then sees her opening her eyes. "Good afternoon Luna~."

The Purrloin stretches as she looks at the Orange haired Kirlia and nuzzles her side. "Meow~." She greeted her other owner.

"My name is Lucia, I'm Sera's younger sister." The Orange haired Kirla, Lucia, introduced herself. "I hope we can get along just how you do with my sis."

"Meow~!" Luna happily meowed in reply, saying that they will.

She smiled. "That said, have you seen a keychain around? It has a small Furret around it." she asked. "I think it should have my scent if you can find it with said scent?" She added, offering her hand to help her get it.

Luna responded by sniffing her hand and then the air. She 'picks' up a scent from near her position as she started to head towards behind a dresser. "Meow meow~!" She chirped as she pointed there.

Lucia goes and walks towards the back of the dresser and looks behind it. She then saw something twinkle from it.

"There it is!" Lucia reaches and picks it up off the floor. It was a Furret-shaped keychain. "My Furret keychain~!" She cheered as she held it closed to her. "I'm so glad it wasn't gone~. Thank you Luna-chan~!" She thanked as she petted her head.

Luna purrs loudly as she nuzzles her hand.

"But it's strange, how did it get behind the dresser? I don't recall putting it on that dresser." Lucia said before remembering what she read about Purrloins. 'They're known for being mischievous thieves. Could it be?' She then looked at Luna skeptically.

The Purrloin had an innocently cute face as her tail tapped the side of the bed. She then mewled adorably to up the ante. "Meow~..." she stared at Lucia, paws tucked close.

The orange-haired Kirlia tilted her head with a small scowl but smiled warmly before hugging her. "You adorable little thief~." She then nuzzled her cheek, making Luna meow cuter.

'I know~..' Luna thought to herself. 'I just missed Sera…' she added, hoping to see her soon when she gets home.

Lucia was able to sense Luna's feelings and sympathized. "I missed her too." She then nuzzled her deeper and stroked her head.

With Pochy, Petal and Rafflesia were taking care of the Poochyena.

"I wonder, Raffy." The Meganium said. "When was it the last time Hana asked for a pet?"

"I think it was when she was 12." The Florges stated, petting the dark-type shiny. "To think, she would finally have one this year."

"She really is determined." The Meganium answered. "Even Aqua-chan has a cat, a polar opposite to a dog."

"I feel that they're taking the whole 'Opposite mates' too seriously." Rafflesia chuckled as she finished.

"What are you implying?" Petal asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Aqua's a female, Hana's a Herm. Aqua's an Angel, Hana was a Succubi. It sounds like they're trying hard to make themselves seem different, but made for each other."

"Well, that but I'm talking about their pets." Petal specified and gestured at Pochy.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"I'm talking about a dog and cat mating."

"Oh, well who knows, at least they can't have kittens and pups with each other." Rafflesia said. "Though the thought of hybrids is strange to think about…"

Petal shrugged as Pochy nuzzles the Meganium's neck. The Poochyena then yipped and wagged her tail. Petal petted and rubbed her ears, finding them soft.

"Arf arf~!" Pochy yipped affectionately. She lays on her chest while pawing at her belly.

"Heheh~. Just like any doggy would be like when their tummies are rubbed playfully~." Rafflesia stated, watching the pup. "You like this feeling, don't you~?"

"Arf!" Pochy yipped happily in response. She then licked her hand. The Florges giggled from the lick as they relaxed.

Petal giggled herself and looked at one side. "Hope you come home soon, Hana~..."

***Back at Lovantis***

Aqua and Hana were catching up with their love relationship as the latter was embracing the former firmly and rubbing her entire bare body on her own. Sera meanwhile left to get them some drinks so they can catch up more.

"Hope the punch in these aluminum cans aren't high." The Kirlia said to herself. She also purchased some bottled water as she paid for the drinks and left the store. "It's nice to know those two are catching up with their married relationship~."

She holds her bags up high as she walks back towards the spa the two are at.

The temporary Dewott and Bayleef were sweating from the heat from both the steam and their nude bodies touching one another. They continued to make out for a little while, caressing their bodies.

"Mmm~... Your body feels so warm~... and wet~..." Aqua cooed in pleasure.

"Funny, I can say the same about you~.." Hana giggled, caressing her cheek. "Though compared to my body being smooth, yours is all furry~."

Aqua smiles at that as she nuzzles her cheek, before kissing her once more.

Sera chuckled and wondered about the future. After they separated the kiss, Sera spoke. "Make sure you two don't faint in here, you'll lose fluids faster. You need to keep yourself hydrated for the Pokken Tournament."

"Did you get confirmation when it'll start?" Hana asked, sitting up and stretching. "I've been here all afternoon, rejuvenating Aqua."

"It'll be ready in 2 days. So we have that amount of time to train and prepare." The Kirlia answered. "Just don't overdo the mating catch-ups." She said as Aqua was panting in pleasure of unstiffening her limbs and joints. She helps them out of the sauna and hands them drinks to help them cool off. "By the way, Aqua… You aren't feeling any after-effects or relapses of the Heart's Lure aphrodisiac, are you?"

"No, I feel fine so far." The Oshawott said, as she drank the bottle water. "Well, there are times when I'm somewhere humid, I sweat, even in air conditioned areas when I sleep in bed."

"Might be the heat backdraft of it. Just endure and drink plenty of fluids so you don't dehydrate." Hana said, rubbing her back. "That or dip in a cold spring?"

Aqua nods as they head back to the castle to see if Ariel and her mother are finished with their session. "Can we have a session ourselves tomorrow? For emotional reassurance?"

"As long as it's not draining." Hana said, kissing Aqua's cheek. "I'll give you the best night of your life when the moon's out~."

Aqua hums sweetly as she snuggles with her two wives. "Hope to please you two after being gone from you for so short but for so long…"

"Don't wear yourself out Aqua, rest for a little. We're not going anywhere~." Sera assures as she nuzzles Aqua lovingly, but then earns a small glare at Hana. "Join in Hana~. I've learned my lesson about your jealousy, so no need to fight~."

Hana closes her eyes to calm herself as she joins in the three way hug. Aqua smiled wider as she snuggled with them together. They then arrive back at the castle and knock on Neptunia's door. "Hello? Your Majesty?" Hana asked as they waited for a response.

"Oh yes~...!" A pleasurable moan came from the door.

The three blushes from the sounds as they can hear she's still having a moment. "Still want to go in?" Aqua asked.

"We need to talk about Opal to see if she can make it, but…" Sera sweatdrops from the various moanings within.

"Call the Giratina herself?" Aqua asked. "Do we even have to? I mean, there's Ariel's phone!"

"Can we borrow your phone Ariel?" Hana asked through the door.

"Excuse me?" Ariel asked. "It's my phone and my life."

"I doubt you will be calling Opal anytime soon. Either we borrow your phone, or give us Opal's number?" Sera asked.

"You do realize Mother Opal might call you from time to time unexpectedly." Ariel warned.

"How would we get a call from her? It's not like she got our numbers." Aqua pointed out. "Not unless we call her first."

"I don't know her number." Sera shakes her head. "So please, Ariel. Care to share with us her phone number?"

"Ugh.. Fine." Ariel quickly grabs her phone and messages the number to Sera's phone, earning the Kirlia a ping noise.

"Thank you, Ariel. Enjoy your time~." Sera said as she, Aqua and Hana leave the three to their alone time.

"Are we really gonna do this?" Hana asked with anxiety.

"If both Neptunia and Opal really want to be together and end this ridiculous battle, I say so." Sera said, getting the number. She then dialed the number, calling the Giratina in the process. "But we should be cautious nonetheless. Ariel might not be kidding about her calling us much often."

The three waited as they heard the dial tone. They soon hear a recorded message. "You have reached the number of Opal. Please leave a message after the beep." Which there was.

"Opal, this is Angel Siren. If you intend to be with Neptunia, the tournament will start in 2 days." Sera said as she left the message. "All we can do now is wait and train. So you better get ready, Opal." After that, Sera hung up. "I'm gonna spar with one of the Lovantis angels. What will you two do?"

"We'll go see if Ellie and Junie have fully recovered." Hana answered holding Aqua's hand. "We're also gonna do some angelic purifications just in case~."

"Alright then." Sera said as the three headed off to their destinations. "Again, try not to overdo it."

Aqua and Hana headed towards the infirmary to where Ellie and Junie were staying to rest. They were resting comfortably on a luxurious bed together. The Espurr was still livid about Venus' lie all those years ago.

"I can see that you're still mad at Venus about that incident." Hana said sitting on Ellie's bed.

"Hmph…" The Espurr huffed with crossed arms. "I feel like she played with my emotions. Even though I like my large breast now, I didn't before. And yet she didn't care about my feelings." She grumbled in the emotions of sadness and betrayal.

"I admit, Venus shouldn't have done that and kept it a secret for so long." Aqua said, patting Ellie's back. "But I'm sure she didn't do that to hurt you."

"Oh, didn't she then?!" Ellie asked, raising her voice a little.

"If I have to guess, she intended to show you how you were before, to the Ellie you are now to show you how much you've grown." Aqua said as she tried to hug her lovingly.

Ellie still grumbled a little as she felt the Oshawott's hug.

"Ellie… Please…?"

Ellie lightens up due to Aqua's pleading. "Aqua…" She muttered and thought of something to say. "I don't like it when one plays with my emotions without any consideration for me… but if something's for you, I probably wouldn't mind~..."

"I'll tell Venus that she needs to be honest with angels with what she does and not hide it. If she apologizes, would you forgive her then?" Hana offered.

Ellie gave it some thought about it. "Yeah, she has helped us out a lot in the past despite this, so sure."

Aqua squealed in joy and tackled her into a hug, affectionately nuzzling her hard.

"Ah! Aqua, calm down~!" Ellie yelped as she felt her paws all over her body and fur. "C-Cut it out, you handsy otter~! D-Don't touch my tail either~!" 'Oh crap! Why did I say that!?'

Aqua made a small smile as she went and gently held her tail and stroked it. "Teehee~! It's as soft and fluffy as ever~!"

"H-Hands off Aqua!" Ellie cried out, trying to get out of her grip. "D-Don't rub my tail!" The Espurr continues to squirm around in Aqua's hold. "Mrrrmmm~... Mmmeeeooowww~...!"

Aqua cooed warmly as she petted her head. "Aww~... I missed your cute meowing~!"

"Aqua, Y-You're gonna get it when you're done~! M-Mmmeeeeooowww~.." Ellie struggled and mewled from the unwilling pleasure from her tail.

"I'll be waiting~." Aqua responds back as Hana goes to check on Junie. The Chikorita had her vines teasingly up.

"So Junie, how are you feeling?" Hana asked sweetly, wiggling her vines faster, making Junie sweatdrop with worry.

"I-I'm doing well, not really in the mood for sexual stuff right now." The Mawile pointed out.

"But we're here to purify you just in case there could be some relapses." The Chikorita stated. "It's only fair that we check up on you."

"I hear you, but right now, I feel fine. Other than occasional increased body heat, I'm okay." Junie assures as she waved her hand to make some breeze. "I just need a fan."

Hana went to the A/C at the side and turned it on. "How long have you been in this room without the air conditioner?"

"Oh, I guess I haven't been looking around so much. Mainly been reading samurai manga." Junie said as she sweatdropped from embarrassment.

Hana chuckled as she kissed her cheek. "Hope you feel better soon, we have the tournament in 2 days." She then nuzzles her affectionately.

"Don't worry, I'll be ready by that date." Junie assures them as they watch Ellie trying to avoid Aqua's grabs. "Just let it wait after the battle?" She requested.

"Okay then. I better get Aqua before she gets scratched." Hana nodded as she went to get Aqua to the bathroom from their sauna. She held the Oshawott bridal style as they left. "We're going to wash this sweat off, Aquie~."

She giggled cutely as she snuggled to Hana. "You're always so nice to me~."

They smiled as the camera panned to the royal Manaphy family after their session. Ariel was polishing her watery clear skin with a cloth. "Haaah~... My skin feels so smooth and shiny already~."

Joyce was washing her back while Ariel waited until she was done before doing the same for the Mesprit. "You feeling good, Ariel~?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, you always make me feel good~.." The Manaphy sighed in both happiness and pleasure, nuzzling Joyce in the head.

"Come on you two, we already had a session~." Neptunia giggled, kissing their cheeks. "Don't overdo the orgasms~."

"Oh, alright~.." They stated, snuggling their cheeks.

"Teehee~... Our cheeks are so soft, they're like smooth cushions mashing together~..." Joyce chimed.

"I can tell~..." Ariel's mother said, washing her sides and then her breasts and butt. "Your skin is so very smooth and velvety~..."

Soon enough, the three have finished with their bath and gotten out of the bathtub. They then wiped themselves in a towel for each of them before wrapping themselves in them. "Ahhh~... That was great~..." Ariel sighed as she stretched her limbs. "Nothing like a bath with mainly water to get our species' bodies in the feeling~!"

"Yeah, well we better get some rest." Joyce nodded as she held hands with her girlfriend."We got some training to do tomorrow." They then went to her bedroom.

"You want to join us, Mother Ariel asked, looking at Neptunia.~?" Ariel asked. "Or are you going to be busy with your royal duties?"

"Umm…" Neptunia thought about what she wanted to do. "I should get back to guiding the people in this kingdom…"

Ariel sighed in slight disappointment, but understands. "Alright, take care of yourself."

The older Manaphy nodded and bowed as she turned before hearing from Joyce. "It must be lonely ruling by yourself, isn't it?"

"Hopefully, I won't be ruling alone after this." Neptunia stated as she left to head to the throne room.

"Y-Your Majesty… I'm sorry I said that to you… a-and behind your back like that."

"It's okay." Neptunia reassured her, though still feeling glum inside. "I hope Opal will finally understand we don't have to fight anymore…" she stated to herself, sitting on her throne and looking through paperwork. She then noticed a colored photo around the papers. Out of curiosity, she picked it out and took a look at it.

She stares at it for a moment as tears started to form in her eyes, running down her face. The photo showed both a young adult Manaphy Queen and Giratina Empress holding a baby Manaphy Princess. "Opal…" she muttered softly, rubbing her eyes.

***Somewhere in Opal's Airship.***

Opal was sitting in her throne of her airship, resting her head with her closed hand and then opened her eyes. "Hm?" she looked around her throne room. "Why do I feel like I've heard Neppy's voice…?" he spoke, feeling her hands shaking a little. She then got up and headed towards the viewing spot of her ship, looking at the various areas in the ocean.

"Sigh… I remember showing her this view…" Opal sighed, viewing the various aquatic pokemon swimming past the ship, unaware of its presence due to the ship's cloaking ability.

***Flashback.***

"It's so beautiful from here~...!" Neptunia chimed as she stared at the horizon. "How are you able to see so far just from being here?"

"It's an airship, duh~!" Opal pointed out. "Not only can it fly, it can float on water."

"Whoa~...!" Neptunia gasped in awe. "This is crazy, I wished I had one of these at home~."

"You have money stored in your castle and you never thought of buying the parts to build one?"

"I'm not yet a queen Opal. My mother's still ruling." she pointed out.

"Buuut… doesn't the princess have much authority and right to command that you have your servants build a ship?" Opal asked. "I mean, I haven't been at Lovantis often, enemies and all but still…"

"Again, my mom is still ruler, and I don't have the approval to just ask for a ship that can fly in the air!"

"I suppose there are limitations for a princess." Opal stated. "At least you can see this nice view~... It's usually just by myself..." She mentioned the last part a little somberly.

"What about your friends, or your daughter Minerva?" Neptunia asked.

"Minerva… is my adopted daughter."

"She's still family to you, biological or not." Neptunia said. "You love her no matter what."

"You are right about that." she said with a smile. "I do love her even when times are tough."

"And she loves you, if you feel like you alone, think of me and/or her." Neptunia said as she unconsciously held her hand.

"Neptunia~..." she spoke, looking at the Manaphy who suddenly perked up from the feeling of holding a hand.

"U-Um… It's not too much is it?" She asked nervously, blushing from her own action. "S-Sorry… I-I'll let go now…"

"N-No no, it's okay!" Opal stated quickly. "I-It's just my first time holding hands since I was a teenager."

Neptunia gasped. "You only held hands once as a teen!?" She asked dramatically.

"Not that appealing… Giratina are intimidating Pokémon after all .." Opal said, a little annoyed at her dramatic answer.

"And legendary for that matter…" Neptunia added, the two of them admiring the view. "The sea looks so vast~... I could see some islands I'd like to run on like a nature girl~...!"

"Maybe when this is all over… we can go on one~. Maybe make a house with a huge bed where I can do you with my tentacles 24 hours one day~?" Opal teased as she sneaks a tentacle in between Neptunia's breasts.

Neptunia backed away playfully from the tentacle. "I would like that~." She then jolted at one tentacle sneaking in between her buttocks. "Eep~!" She then tried to flee. "Get away~! A-Are you gonna molest me with those things~!?" She yelped, teasingly wiggling her body to dare Opal to use her tentacles to tickle and make her cum from her swimsuit.

"I know all the ways to make you squirm~.." She stated, grabbing and wrapping the tentacles around her body, lifting her in the air.

Neptunia giggled and looked bold, looking like she was gonna say something determined. "I like to see you try~.." she stated.

Opal smiled deviously and slid her tentacles in around her swimsuit, wiggling and tickling everywhere of Neptunia, taking precaution not to rip her swimsuit apart, let alone loosening the elasticity.

She muttered from the rubbing as her face flushed from the sensation. "Teeheeheehee~! Oh noooohohoho~!"~.."

Opal smiled as she carried her off to her bedroom.

***End of Flashback***

Opal growled sadly as she groped and masturbated herself frustratedly. 'I need someone with me for this…!' She then signals for Minerva to come to her immediately.

"Y-Yes, Milady!?"" The Decidueye appeared, surprised at getting the urgent call. "You called me for-What the heck!?" She exclaimed seeing her masturbate roughly.

"I'm in need of some serious relief right now, and I need your help.." she said staring at her. "Some serious help…!" She said those words deeply., sprouting tentacles around her in a menacing way.

Minerva sweatdropped intensely, feeling that she hasn't prepared for whatever Opal will do to her. "Just give me a minute to get myself prepared, okay Mother?" she said, started to stretch.

"Mother, huh…?" Opal grunted when she heard that word. 'When she calls me that, it's so sweet~... why couldn't Ariel have called me that when she was young…?' she then brought Minerva on her bed and laid over her.

"Tell me, Minny… what do you think of Ariel?" She asked, binding her arms and legs, leaving her helpless. "Your sister in law…?"

"Well.." She thought about what to say. "She's bold and cute, she reminds me a lot about you and Neptunia. She does have some of your stubbornness and stress."

"I can tell already… Ariel certainly does have her… fits." She said, groping Minerva's breast a bit roughly. "Mostly at~... Me." She grumbled those three words like that.

"But it does sound like she's lightening up those towards you, your calls seem more genuine care." Minerva stated. "She even called you first. All of the time, you're the only one who calls first…"

"Yeah, we are now talking more often~... albeit Ariel sounding and feeling reluctant at first." Opal said. "She even admits that she's found love with a lesbian."

"Well if everything works out, you all will be together~.." Minerva placed a wing gently on Opal's cheek.

The Giritina started to caress her more tenderly and hugged her close. "Remember when you were just a Rowlet…?"

The ghost owl nods her head, hugging her adoptive mother back. "I don't exactly remember my real family… All I heard was how a Pelipper came to the orphanage door with my egg in a basket..."

"I can only imagine what happened to your parents.." she said in a gentle tone. "Perhaps I could try contacting them one day…?"

"If you can, I don't know their phone number. And I'm the smartest succubus in your group." she pointed out, feeling her lick her neck. "Ahhh~... Your tongue always feels so good to me, Mother~..."

"Hehe, you moans are so high, it sounds like you're singing~.." Opal stated. "Just like how Neptunia sang to our little Ariel when she was still in her womb…"

"M-Mother, you're embarrassing me~..." she muttered, covering her face. "You're almost making it sound like I was with her~..."

Opal then kisses Minerva, humming softly. 'You used to visit Neppy when I'm not around for her, you know~...'

'Huh?' she asked, looking at her. 'What do you mean?' She asked, not recalling. 'I mean, I was just making sure she wasn't gonna try anything.'

'Other than her mood swinging~?' Opal teased, recalling how seemingly insane Neptunia acted during her pregnancy.

'It's foolish to completely trust the enemy!' Minerva cried out. 'You were practically the one who taught me that!' She objected, gripping the sheets.

Opal giggled and soon retracted the kiss. "You're so easy to get flustered~." She then nuzzled noses with her.

Minerva pouted in embarrassment, grumbling. "Mrrmmm…!"

***A few days later***

Both sides spent the next few days preparing for the training, as well as helping Ariel keep her dragonic side of her control.

One point was where Ariel was grinding and slapping her vagina against Joyce's own and they were doing it with Muse in a three-way tribadism. She giggled cutely at the two of them.

"You know, your pussies feel so velvety and soft, smooth~... Aaah~..." The Manaphy Princess moaned as she swoons at the pleasure of her pussy tingling.

"True, but we do better by making you cum by controlling emotions~." Joyce moaned as she thrust her vagina at Ariel's, slapping it wetly at hers.

"Y-Yeah~..." Muse shyly added, nuzzling their necks. "You girls aren't so bad when it comes to passionate love~...!"

"You too Musey~..." Ariel said, rubbing her head. "Let's keep at it and see how long we can hold out climaxes~!"

The three grinded along each other while holding back their climax. They challenged each other on who would hold it and whoever held the longest would think of some way to celebrate if they win Opal's Pokken Tournament.

"Speaking of the tournament, the winner gets a wish from Kyogre." Muse reminded while panting in exhaustion but still gropes the two who are rubbing each other's pussies for their cum juices. "But aren't wishes the Jirachis thing?"

"The Kyogre is a goddess rank, and one of her powers is to grant one wish every year, though it has to be because of some event." Ariel stated. "Of course, one year's better than a thousand with Jirachi… I would become an old hag while most of my friends would be long dead after a millenia!" She exclaimed on that part.

"But still, it has to be some kind of genuine event. Thankfully we got the pokken tournament. Although considering we need to wish for peace between Opal and Neptunia, we have that filled." Muse said. "It's like this giant robot anime where champions from every nation fights for the title of World Ruler."

"Yeah, but at least the training was fun. Heck, even Sussy Siren made it interesting~." Ariel sniggered before getting a hand smacked shut on her mouth by Joyce.

"Don't call Sera that if she's nearby..!" Joyce said sternly.

"Plus she can be fun when it doesn't put others in ridiculous danger too." Muse added. "Ellie-chan, however…" She muttered, remembering her using a minigun and rocket launcher. "Okay, I get that my mother lied to her all those years ago, but geez… Who knew she could be that conniving inside..."

"Well cats can be aggressive if they get aggravated. Let's just hope she learned her lesson." Joyce nodded and looks at Ariel's sex-crazed face. "Looks like someone's not gonna last~... I'm gonna finger you deeper in that case~!"

"O-Oh no you don't~.." Ariel murmured as she dug her own fingers deep into Joyce's pussy. The Mesprit moaned out in pleasure as she rubbed Ariel's breast with her own, doing a breast frottage.

She takes the moment to take the picture of the cute couple. After a few more pictures of them doing sexual things along with one more exhausting orgasm, they were finished. They slowly got up and headed for a bath to clean themselves up.

"Sigh~... Another fantastic training for sexual combat against the succubi~." Ariel stated happily, holding Joyce's hand. "I bet we could even handle Mother Opal's tentacles~."

"Hehe, let's save that for after the tournament." The Mesprit atated. "I wonder how the others are doing?" She wondered.

"Wanna check on them?" Muse asked, grinning that they'll no doubt be doing their own sexual training. They nod and decide to look in various training halls they have.

First, they saw Ivy with Jeane. The latter doing the grass snake doggy-style. The Lucario wasn't holding back with her thrusting.

"Classic." Ariel whispered to Joyce. "Looks uncomfortable though…"

"Well Ivy doesn't seem to mind~.." Joyce responded. "She's taking it all in herself~."

The Servine moaned in pleasure as she hugged Joyce. 'Thank Angel technology they found a way around your spike~..'

"Yep~!" Jeane nodded, pointing at her now-blunted down spike. "Thankfully it only applies to fellow angels. It'll hurt any succubi who tries~!"

"So long as you don't poke them with it~." Ivy said.

"I won't try, it's if they go for a grapple." She stated as Ariel and the others left them.

"Go for a grapple…?" Ariel whispered to Muse.

"Have you ever embraced a Lucario deeply from the front before?" Muse asked.

"No, I haven't." Ariel shook her head.

She shows the Manaphy how Lucario looks from the chest.

"So… What happens if I were to get jabbed in-Oh…" The Manaphy grimly understood, nodding. "Let's move on." She said going to look in another training room.

"Glad she ain't exactly like your Oshawott friend." Jeane muttered.

"What's wrong with her?" Ivy asked, confused, but the Lucario just shrugged. "Aqua's a great friend."

"Yeah, but… it seems Ariel has more control on deciding who to choose for the fate of her world."

"What do you mean?" Ivy asked, now more confused and curious. "Who does she trust?"

"Who will she choose." Jeane specified.

"Jeane, I'm not a fan of riddles here." The Servine stated, making the Lucario twitch her eye impatiently.

"We are all here to help her make peace with her family." Jeane answered. "It's almost similar to have her choose the side of good or evil like Aqua did."

Ivy takes a moment to think about it. "I suppose a tournament kinda sounds like it, but we're all for helping purify Opal and her group." Jeane nodded to what the Servine said.

Meanwhile, Ariel, Joyce and Muse saw Sera, Sally and Frost sandwiching each other. From the weapons scattered around them, it was clear they were sparring before this.

"It looks like they were working hard prior to this~..." Ariel said, blushing a bit.

"Sally is the youngest of the three. It's obvious that they would train her and each other physically before they train sexually." Muse guessed. "She can be rather the softest of the two."

They nod in agreement as they leave them to each other.

While the three spar, they noticed Ariel with the two Mesprits walking away to see Aqua's end of her training with her own group. Aqua, Hana and Brio were panting tiredly, slumped with their weapons in hand.

Ariel and the two Mesprits were surprised that out of all the PokeAngels, those three have worked the hardest. "Wow~... Where is this coming from? Usually, from what Sus-" She was about to say the name Sera hates until Muse and Joyce covered her mouth. "U-usually I would expect Aqua to be sexing each other immediately unless Sera is with them. But look at them now~! They've worked up more sweat than the others and it's not the one from mating~!"

"I guess what happened a few days ago still bothers Aqua…" Muse stated. "Being kidnapped and hypnotized into making love with three succubi…" She described the past few days. "Being constantly sexed up to even the succubi is bothered and annoyed, also when trying to snap her out of it, Aqua resisted and even turned to a succubus from them provoking her…"

"Oh yeah, someone oughta fix that scene with the succubus part." Ariel said.

"Huh?" Joyce asked confused. "What do you mean by 'fix'?" She asked also, looking to the side. "Are you telling me that one author got some crazy wonder about how the succubi first came in?"

"Maybe." Muse thought. 'And/or this is only a few months after the final battle with Rafflesia and Aqua's misconducts are still quite recent, it may feel like she should be fired instead…'

They then hear Aqua groan. "I need a massage… for both my back and my head."

They quickly leave the scene before they're discovered to be eavesdropping.

"Hey, who was there!? I thought I heard someone talking…!?"

"No one's around sis." Brio looked around, seeing no one.

"Oh… okay." Aqua sighs before still complaining. "Still need a massage!"

"There's a massage parlor not too far from here." Hana said, motioning them to follow her.

"Head hurts… limbs sore… c-can't move…!" Aqua whined, gesturing Hana to vine-carry her on her back.

"Did you push yourself that much?" Brio said as Hana brought her vines out and lifted Aqua onto her back.

"Thank you, Haney~..." Aqua said before frowning a bit. "I'm sorry I sounded whiny there…"

"It's fine~." Hana said, nudging her a little. "You're gonna need peppermint for your body as well as some panadol for your head."

She nods as they leave the castle.

Soon enough, they reached the parlor and it was conveniently open with space.

"A room for three?" A buizel asked, noting in the computer.

Hana nodded and gestures at her pain-moaning wife.

"Whoa…" The water type looked at the Oshawott. "She looks as if she's having a migraine. Anything wrong happened?"

"Pushed ourselves a bit too much for our training." Brio stated, rubbing her neck. "My sister on her wife's back, however, overdid it."

"I see.." The Buizel said, signing them the treatments and the price.

After they paid, they entered to relax. They laid in the spring water with peppermint scented candles around them.

Aqua just laid down and sighed, but still feeling headachy.

"I have some aspirin." Hana said, giving her a pack with water. "They're gentle to your stomach and work fast."

She nods as she takes a couple and uses the water to wash it down. "Thank you." Aqua said, feeling better after a few moments.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night sis?" Brio asked, rubbing Aqua's back.

"Nope…" Aqua said, feeling dog tired.

Brio hugged around Aqua comfortingly, snuggling to her cheek. "Cheer up, Sis~. There's plenty of things to do after this~!"

"Let's just take it easy for now… maybe remember some dumb things we've done when we were kids. Like the time we got curious whether there was a sea monster in the lake below some balcony of a shrine."

"Hehe, I remember that." Brio giggled. "You and I were covered in pillows and pans wielding brooms as swords~! And after we left, thinking we've confirmed there wasn't a sea monster, we had this strange feeling something was watching us from behind."

"Did you ever figure it out?" Hana asked.

The two paused at that question before shaking their heads. "No."

"Well it sounded exciting either way.." she then thought of something and asked. "Wait, what shrine was that you checked if there was a monster or not?"

"It was one where there was a deep lake." Aqua answered and Hana got flashbacks about accidentally dropping her sandwich one time as a kid herself. She chuckled at how much she cried about it and then screamed when she saw a bunch of bubbles making it disappear before only a slice of tomato was floating. 'Sounds like I've cried wolf about it~.'

They relaxed in the bath with a smile. "It's feels like a while since we been children…" Brio stated with a bittersweet smile. 'Hmm… was there really a sea monster in that dock balcony…? Maybe I'll look into it once more… when we return home.' Brio thought as they enjoyed their time.

*Back with Ariel, Joyce and Muse.*

The three of them were doing some combat training in the training room. "Muse, aren't you supposed to be heading back with your mother?"

"Pretty soon as she's done recovering." Muse said, weapons clashing. "Should be ready in a few more hours."

"Okay, understood." Ariel nodded. "It was overboard, but I understand why she reacted that way."

"Why who reacted what way?" Muse asked. "Ellie?"

"Who else went after Venus with gatling guns and rocket launchers?" Ariel asked sarcastically.

The Mesprit daughter of the Arceus rolled her eyes as she explained why Venus had to keep that video a secret all those years. "I mean, it did get high ratings and reactions at the club…"

"Am I the only one surprised that Ellie never noticed anyone watching them on their smartphones?" Joyce asked.

"I'm guessing Venus makes sure that they wouldn't let Ellie catch them. I mean, not every angel lives in Selcei." Ariel said. "That would explain things, right?"

"It's the only way I can see it." Joyce answered. "Probably nothing else."

"Well Ellie and Venus apologized, so it's fine~... Mostly." Ariel noted. "Though the former is still slightly growling at her."

"It'll take some time before it passes, but at least it's not as bad as it was before." Muse said to her, patting her shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice they're at least in talking terms." Joyce said as they worked up a sweat in training. "You girls want to hit the showers now?"

"Of course~." Ariel stated as the three got their bags and headed to the shower room. "I'd say we've trained enough and earned a good rest~."

Everyone nods at that suggestion, so they decide to tell everyone to go in the showers with them, soon everyone is in and washing off. Everyone was washing each other's backs in a circle, and when they were done, they would switch and wash their washers.

"Haaah~... That felt nice~!" Ivy chimed as she stretched her arms. The Riolu continues to wash along with her as she nods.

"Yeah, it is nice to get clean after a workout." Jeane replied to her girlfriend. "Though I think I prefer baths to showers."

"Why baths?" Ivy asked. "You prefer the tubs?"

"Yeah, I like to lounge and relax in hot water." Jeane answered.

As everyone relaxed, they suddenly heard an alarm. "Wha-What the?!" Ariel cried out in shock. "Why's the Angel Alert going off!?"

Joyce turns towards her phone to see what's going on. "Hello?"

"Hello, Joyce. I'm sorry, but I'm now seeing on one of the camera drones a robot with insect legs and tentacles." The Queen's voice said on the phone.

"Insect robot drones? Where did they come from?" The Mesprit asked.

***Slide to Opal's airship.***

"You're telling me you've paid thousands of Poké$ for an insectoid robot with tentacles from a delivery Butterfree not any of us nor especially I ordered or wanted, and then you accidentally dropped it!?" An angry Giratina yelled at a Frillish.

"I thought it would provide an advantage of reconnaissance!" she explained as she brought out a tablet for it. And when she turned it on, there was a message saying 'ERROR! SHOCK FROM FALL CAUSING MALFUNCTION!' "They didn't say their systems were fragile!"

Opal was twitching her eye and took a deep breath. "I won't get angry, I won't get mad… and if you tell me just exactly HOW MUCH..! You've paid for that once-remotely-controlled sex machine, I won't get pissed off~." She said in a seemingly nice tone of voice.

"Um, well…" The Frillish got the receipt and showed it to the Giritina.

"Well, what?!" She snatched it from her and looked at it, looking at the various notes and found the number: 750000 Poké$.

Then zooming out to view the airship, a scream was heard, shaking the airship a bit.

***Back at Lovantis***

As everyone rushed, Ariel stopped for some reason. "Huh, I don't know why, girls, but… it feels like my mother wanted to buy me an expensive birthday present."

Aqua looks confused at seeing what's going on. "You mean that they dropped it by accident?"

Everyone looked at Aqua, shocked that it's like she knew why the robot was out terrorizing Pokemon.

"What, you didn't see the live feed of Lovantis?" Aqua asked, showing the live feed at the castle cameras of the drones. "Just rewind it to the point when it was falling."

"Fair enough, we'll we better stop them before they throw the city into complete chaos." Sera stated.

Soon enough, they got to the command center where Neptunia waited. "I'd say that I assume you know why you're all here, but you already know."

"We saw the feeds, we just need a plan to deal with them." Ivy stated.

"While I appreciate you all for helping, I'm afraid the rest of you are needed elsewhere, so I can only send in two-to-four of you all." Neptunia answered with a sad expression. "It's regulations."

"I guess it makes sense." Sera said. "So who's going in?"

"Ariel and Joyce." The queen said as the Manaphy and Mesprit approached.

"What about us?" Brio asked, crossing her arms.

"Hmm…" Neptunia rubs her chin. "That depends on which one of you angels have had the least screen-read-time."

Ivy raised her hand alongside Brio when she asked.

"Okay, you two are back up." Neptunia then threw them each a button. "Those will teleport you to a Lovantis-model Angel vehicle for you to rush to their aid once they beep."

"Good luck~." Aqua said to them. "We'll stay here to recover from exhaustion of exercise~... Ow..." She cried out softly when she felt the muscle of the back of her leg hurt. "It's like I've run or walked up a long hill…"

"Yeah, we should take it easy." Hana added as she felt her neck ache. "I feel like I'm gonna get a headache from all this workout."


End file.
